La superchica y el chico listillo
by Leilael
Summary: Es un Crossover Sueprnatural-Dark Angel. Dean desaparece la noche que Sam se va a Stanford. Ahora John y Sam tienen una pista de donde está que los conduce a Manticore.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni Dark Angel ni Supernatural me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores, no gano dinero de esto, sóloo diversión xD jajajajajajaa  
**

**Es una idea loca que me vino a la mente, Dean cantando coreano *0*, a ver que tal, este no será kilométrico, lo planeo para 10 capítulos maximo xD ajajajaa  
**

**Muchas gracias por leer, dobles por dejar comentarios.  
**

**Al inicio**

Sam fue a comprar una sorpresa para su hermosa novia, sólo salió un momento. Al llegar vio las galletas recién hechas sobre la mesa, la nota, tomó una. Entró a la habitación, se recostó sobre la cama con una sonrisa al cerrar los ojos e imaginar a Jessica. Una gota cayó sobre su rostro, luego otra, al abrir los ojos la vio clavada al techo, antes de que el fuego explotara. Alguien lo sacó de la habitación, alguien jaló de él, lo llevó a rastras las escaleras hasta llegar fuera.

Sam luchó, mientras intentaba regresar por Jessica. Esa persona le dijo en tono familiar:

— No puedes hacer nada por ella Sammy. —

El ruido de los bomberos, la gente alrededor, lo hacen sobresaltarse, no puede evitar llorar. Un paramédico se acerca al preguntar:

— ¿Estás bien? — Sam dice:

— No. —

La conmoción, el dolor, la pérdida, la sorpresa, todo le cae de golpe. Alguien lo abraza, al ver se da cuenta que es su padre, no intercambian palabra. Tres días después Sam pregunta:

— ¿Por qué viniste? — John dice:

— Un mensaje. — John le muestra el mensaje, Sam lo lee:

"911 Sammy." John continúa:

— Sólo Dean pudo mandarlo. — Sam mira alrededor, es como si comenzara a despertar de un sueño para sumirse en la pesadilla:

— ¿Dónde está? — John talla su cara, está cansado, admite:

— No lo sé.

— ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESO?! —

John y Sam comienzan a pelear, varios minutos después de gritarse, finalmente John dice:

— Alguien se lo llevó la noche que te fuiste. — Sam se sienta en la cama. — Yo me fui a un bar, no podía estar ahí. No lo supe hasta que Bobby me sacó de ahí, me preguntó por Dean. Él me dijo que Dean lo había llamado, le dijo que tú te habías ido, le pidió quedarse en su casa unos días, mientras conversaban, alguien derribó la puerta, dijo que escucho sonidos de pelea y muchas voces, después nada. —

Sam está tan consternado, habla con premura a Bobby. Necesita saber dónde está Dean. Escucha a Bobby decir:

— Idjit. — Sam le pregunta:

— Hola ¿Bobby que sabes de Dean? — Bobby responde:

— Idjit tanto tiempo sin escucharte, deberías de llamar.

— Por favor Bobby. — El hombre mayor responde:

— Estaba por hablarle a tu padre. Un cazador vio hace tres días a Dean, él pasó a toda velocidad en una motocicleta al salir de un complejo de departamentos, cercanos a Stanford. Estoy por llegar. — Sam se exalta:

— ¿Hace tres días?

— Sí hijo. — Hay un largo silencio. — ¿Qué sucede Sam? — Sam dice con un nudo en la garganta:

— Cuando nos veamos te lo diré. —

Sam cuelga, se levanta, camina hacia e baño, cierra la puerta tras él, pone el seguro, entonces se sienta al recargarse en la puerta, rodea sus rodillas con sus brazos al comenzar a llorar.

John talla su rostro con sus manos, está cansando, casi había perdido la esperanza de que Dean estuviera vivo hasta ese mensaje. Toma su teléfono, entonces una llamada entra, se trata de Bobby. Le dice lo que le dijo a Sam, además:

— Escuché un rumor, sobre un lugar llamado Ciudad Terminal. — John le dice dónde se reunirán por la mañana.

La mañana siguiente es tranquila, los Winchester no han intercambiado palabra, las pocas ocasiones que intentan decir algo terminan peleando, eso hace que la falta de Dean caiga con mayor furia sobre ellos. Ambos toman café mientras esperan a Bobby. El hombre de gorra de béisbol, barba, camisa a cuadros, playera, pantalones vaqueros y botas los saluda, ellos hacen un gesto. Bobby siente el pesado ambiente, decide mostrar lo que tiene, muestra una secuencia de fotos de Dean subiendo a una motocicleta antes de marcharse:

— Fueron tomadas en un estacionamiento, después de esto no hay más, desapareció. Sin embargo… — Pone un folder sobre la mesa. Muestra fotografías de cuerpos brutalmente masacrados. — Todos perdieron sus dientes, el supuesto asesino es este. — Muestra una fotografía de Dean. John está por decir algo al igual que Sam. — No se trata de Dean, estos asesinatos fueron hace cinco años, cerca de un lugar llamado Seattle. — Sam dice:

— Es igual a Dean. — John da una teoría:

— Posiblemente un cambiaformas. —

Bobby pone sobre la mesa fotocopias de periódicos. Sam las toma, lee noticias sobre Transgénicos. Bobby dice:

— Fue difícil conseguir esto, ese lugar es como un campo experimental o algo así. No es nada seguro. En una de las descripciones de los testigos hay una que se parece a Dean. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Dónde está este lugar?

— Es una enorme isla artificial en medio del océano. Se les ha hecho creer a las personas que es Estados Unidos, una bomba de pulso borró la tecnología y les hundió. Idjit. —

Bobby comienza a explicarles, les dice que la única manera de entrar es por avión y en paracaídas, idea que no agrada a John. Comienzan a idear el plan, se pondrán en marcha para recuperar a Dean. Los Winchester escuchan con atención, hacen propuestas, no pierden detalle de las imágenes del satélite. Sam pregunta:

— ¿Quién te dio esta información Bobby?

— Es un contacto de un contacto, se hace llamar Castiel. —

Los preparativos para el viaje no tardan más de una semana, cuando están listos se embarcan, se trata de una avioneta que transporta drogas, la cual por el justo pago se desviará un poco para pasar cerca de la playa de aquella isla gigante.

Los Winchester saltan del avión, cae al agua, se quitan los paracaídas para comenzar a nadar. Al llegar a la orilla están agotados, se toman un momento para descansar entre el espeso bosque. Acampan, les parece un lugar temible, hacen guardia, primero Sam, después John. Entrada la noche escuchan algo correr entre los árboles, Sam apunta su arma, sigue el ruido, pero de pronto todo vuelve a quedar en silencio. Instantes después se escucha el motor de una motocicleta la cual se aleja.

Temprano por la mañana se ponen en marcha, caminan y caminan hasta que logran colarse en un camión de carga. Sam está complacido de que todo parezca ir tan bien. Las horas pasan, el camión los lleva a Seattle. Se bajan antes de que el camión comience a descargar su mercancía. Comienzan a caminar, preguntan a las personas dando la descripción de Dean. Sam ve a una mensajera, una hermosa mujer afro de cabello rizado y esponjado, le pregunta, ella niega pero él nota su nerviosismo. Ella se va intentando parecer menos sospechosa, la ve acercarse a otra chica, intercambian unas palabras.

Sam la sigue, sin embargo un puñetazo le corta el camino. John voltea la ver que alguien arrastra a Sam a un callejón, corre hacia allá, es recibido por otro golpe rápido. Los dos despiertan estando sentados, amarrados a una silla, escuchan a dos personas hablar, uno de ellos es Dean pero hay algo en su voz:

— Te dije que no los conozco Max. — John y Sam tienen los ojos vendados, una chica responde:

— Sí, claro, por eso te estaban buscando. — El joven repite:

— No los conozco, ¿por qué no revisamos sus cosas?, ¿qué tendrá esta botella?

— ¡No te lo tomes! — Se escucha un grito, seguidos por sonidos de dolor:

— ¡Tenía veneno!

— ¡Alec! — Luego hay risas del chico:

— Maxi debiste ver tu cara. — Él se sigue riendo antes de que se escuche un golpe y él se queje. — Lo vale, tu cara. — Él vuelve a carcajear.

— Estúpido. — La chica dice. — Según sus documentos son Sam y John Winchester, padre e hijo. Tienen una foto tuya.

— ¿Qué? ¡Debes estar bromeando! —

Sam y John sienten sus vendas ser arrancadas, ante ellos está una hermosa mujer de cabello lacio y largo, chaqueta negra, pantalón y guantes, a su lado está Dean. Pero él tiene el cabello un poco más largo de lo habitual, lleva una playera, chaqueta de cuello alto, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis, parece tener la misma edad de Sam o ser un poco más joven. Sam no puede ocultar su sorpresa y tristeza, mientras John se esconde tras la seriedad. Están en una bodega abandonada. Ella muestra la foto al preguntar:

— ¿Qué significa esto? — John dice:

— Es mi hijo Dean, desapareció hace cuatro años. — Ellos se dirigen una mirada. Ella insiste:

— ¿Qué significa esto?

— Es mi hijo Dean, ya te lo dije. — Se escucha un pitido, luego ella revisa el mensaje que ha llegado a su comunicador, le dice a su compañero:

— Es Logan, quiere hablar con nosotros. — Alec se queja:

— Él me detesta desde que le dijiste que somos pareja. — Ella dice con seriedad:

— Se trata de ti y un tal Dean Winchester. — Alec asiente, ella le dice. — Los llevaremos con nosotros. —

Los Winchester son desatados, Max les dice:

— No intenten escapar o algo raro porque los golpearemos. —

Alec toma las cosas de los Winchester. Max y Alec se suben a sus motocicletas, le indican a los Winchester que suban. John va con Alec, mientras Sam va con Max, ambos se agarran del asiento, no quieren empeorar la situación.

Sam observa la ciudad, los edificios decadentes, las personas, le recuerda a una novela que leyó una ocasión. Llegan a una zona con múltiples establecimientos de comida, puestos y gente, estacionan sus motocicletas frente a un modesto restaurante. Alec comenta:

— ¿Qué?, tenía hambre. — Max rueda los ojos sin hacerle caso. Entran al lugar, se dirigen al fondo donde está Logan, un hombre bien parecido, de gafas. — ¿Por qué no podemos ir a un bar? —

Max le da un golpe en la nuca, él se ríe. Max se mantiene lejos de Logan, el hombre la observa, ella dice de manera rápida:

— Nos encontramos con John y Sam Winchester. — Logan luce sorprendido, luego ve a Alec. Alec levanta las manos al decir:

— No los conozco. —

Alec pone sobre la mesa un maletín, lo abre, saca un folder que tiene letras rojas que lo identificas como: "Ultra Secreto". Alec lo toma al ver los dígitos en la pestaña: X5-494. Comienza a leer con premura, frunce el entrecejo, luego deja caer el folder al decir:

— Al diablo. —

Alec se marcha, Max intenta detenerlo pero él se aparta sin verla. Max le pregunta a Logan:

— ¿Qué pasa Logan? — Logan dice en tono serio:

— Alec no siempre fue un X5. — Max le dirige una mirada incrédula. Él desliza el folder más lejos de él más cerca de ella. — Lydecker siguió de cerca de Dean Winchester, la primera oportunidad que tuvo obtuvo una muestra de donde se sacó el materia de Ben.

— ¿Por qué? — Logan le responde:

— En una de sus notas, describe su encuentro como una revelación. Está en la última hoja. — Max lo lee, dice con desdén:

— Parece un pedófilo. — Logan indica:

— Mira la nota final. —

Max deja el folder con un golpe sobre la mesa antes de salir corriendo. Logan le dice:

— Lo dejaré con Joshua. — John exige en tono peligroso:

— ¿Qué significa esto? — Logan dice con calma:

— Si mantienen la calma se los diré. — Logan le indica que tome la carpeta. — Ese es uno de muchos informes. —

John comienza a leerlo, le horroriza ver lo que está ahí, lo cierra al tallar su rostro. Sam lo toma, pasa las hojas, llega a la nota final, la lee. Habla de Dean, un niño de cinco años, el cual acompaña a su padre y hermano. Hay anotaciones sobre el físico, una de ellas dice: "El sueño de un pedófilo sin saber que podría matarlo a sangre fría." Sigue leyendo, la manera en que se resalta la disciplinad el niño, la forma que pareciera leer la mente de su hermano. La nota al final: "Así quiero que sean los X5, hermosos pero letales, obedientes y se entiendan entre ellos. Ese hombre no los merece, algún día tomaré a uno o ambos niños."

John no sabe cómo no pudo identificar esta amenaza, fue ignorante de ella y ahora le está cobrando la factura. Toma todo su autocontrol para no comenzar a lanzar golpes. Sam pregunta:

— ¿Qué es Manticore? — Logan se levanta, toma el folder al meterlo al maletín, les dice:

— Es mejor que me sigan. —

Ellos se levantan, siguen a Logan, dejan el restaurante. Avanzan al fijarse en el entorno. Llegan a una casona, entran, hay muchos libros. Siguen a otra habitación, hay una televisión y una video-casetera, Sam tenía años sin ver una. La imagen aparece, se trata de una cámara que grabó al interior del motel, se ve a Dean, parece abatido, habla por teléfono:

"Bobby, no sé que hacer. Sam se fue. Ellos pelearon, fue la peor pelea de todas. ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa unos días?" La puerta se abre de súbito, Dean enfrenta a los militares que entran, se deshace de la mayoría, hasta que alguien desde fuera le dispara un dardo. Alguien se acerca a la cámara, la sacan del escondite al apagarla. Logan dice:

— Manticore es un proyecto gubernamental para producir súper soldados. Hicieron muchos experimentos. — Pone otra cinta, se escucha la risa de Dean quien dice:

"Malditos." Una voz dice:

"El sujeto sigue resistiéndose a la reprogramación. Su cuerpo ha aceptado las mejoras. Casi está al nivel de un X5." La imagen cambia, muestra a Dean en un tubo lleno de líquido verdoso.

"El sujeto ha presentado una reacción inesperada. Ha perdido tono muscular. Hemos logrado inducir una amnesia total. Su último intento de fuga nos ha demostrado que es un X5. Nuestro paciente cero." La siguiente escena se ve al fondo un quirófano.

"El sujeto se aferró por mucho tiempo al concento de familia, hemos logrado erradicar su dependencia. Los otros sujetos no respondieron de manera satisfactoria. La reacción adversa se ha detenido. Si sus progresos siguen como hasta ahora en seis meses podrá ser mandado a misiones."

La cinta termina, Logan la toma al ponerla sobre la otra pero se da cuenta que ya no está. Alguien le quita la otra cinta de la mano, ve a Alec, quien pregunta en tono despreocupado:

— ¿Quieres decir que soy ese tal Dean Winchester? — Logan responde:

— Es lo que dicen todos estos informes. — Logan señala el maletín. — ¿Qué piensas Alec? — Alec sonríe con autosuficiencia al decir:

— Vamos amigo, ¿cómo voy a creer esto? — Se recarga en el muro al decir. — Es Max quien quiere una familia. — Suspira. — Gracias Logan, te debo una, creo. — Toma el maletín, luego le dice a los Winchester. — Vamos. —

Los Winchester siguen a Alec, cuando están lejos de Logan él les dice:

— Unas cosas deben quedar claras. No los conozco, no me conocen. No confío en ustedes y no deben confiar en mí. En lo que a mí respecta se han equivocado de persona. No soy Dean Winchester, soy Alec McDowell o X5-494. — John lo toma por el hombro. Alec le tuerce el brazo de manera automática. — Deben respetar mi espacio personal. — Suelta a John. El hombre le grita:

— ¡Deja de comportarte a sí! ¡Soy tu padre y me debes respeto! — Alec lo mira, luego carcajea, sigue caminando al decir:

— Luke soy tu padre. — John intenta golpearlo, pero Alec lo esquiva de manera eficiente. Sam pregunta:

— La chica de cabello negro, ¿es tu novia? — Alec niega:

— No, ella ama a Logan, pero estar juntos puede matarlos. Virus Manticore. —

Llegan a un edificio, suben las escaleras. Se detienen frente a una puerta, Alec abre, indica a John y Sam entrar. Alec señala:

— Recámara, cocina, baño. No saldrán de aquí si no los acompaño yo o Max. No van a dispararle a nadie. — Deja caer el diario de John. — Muy útil si fuera cierto. — Cierra la puerta, se recarga en ella, cruza los brazos al decir. — Ahora ustedes responderán algunas preguntas. ¿Qué hacen aquí? — John responde con cansancio:

— Estamos buscando a Dean Winchester, mi hijo. —

Alec saca el teléfono de Sam, muestra una fotografía de Stanford, donde están Sam y Jessica:

— ¿Qué es este lugar y quien es ella? — Sam palidece, no puede responder, la tristeza lo abruma. John ladra la respuesta:

— Stanford, ella es Jessica. — Alec muestra el mapa:

— Información al respecto. — John se niega:

— No, no soy una maldita caseta de información. Ahora devuelve nuestras cosas. — Alec dice con una sonrisa de lado:

— Imposible, son necesarias para regresarlos al lugar de donde no debieron salir. —

Alec sale de la habitación sin más. John no puede creer esto, tanta insurrección, voltea a ver a Sam, lo ve tan abatido, tanto que le gustaría que Dean estuviera ahí, con ellos. Pasan unos minutos en silencio antes de que se escuche un grito fuera:

— ¡MALDICIÓN ALEC! — Él grita:

— ¡No soy una maldita niñera! — Ella le reclama:

— ¡Son tu familia! — Alec responde:

— ¡Tú eres quien llora por una familia! —

Un fuerte golpe, la puerta cae y Alec es catapultado dentro. Él se mantiene de pie. Max entra tirándole golpes los cuales él no responde. Ella le sigue gritando, pero él sólo bloquea los golpes. Ella se detiene, él le dice:

— Puede ser alguien que ya no está en Manticore, si es así te ayudará. — Ella dice:

— Tú tienes que venir. — Alec parece molesto. — Un juego, si gano tú vas. — Alec sonríe, le ganará:

— ¿Billar, cartas?

— Piedra, papel o tijeras. — Él pregunta con incredulidad:

— ¿Qué? —

Ella le explica las reglas, ante la mirada atónita de los Winchester. Luego comienzan a jugar. Alec escoge tijeras, mientras Max piedra. Ella dice de buen humor:

— Si te gano vas a contar tu sueño. — Alec dice:

— Dos de tres. —

Vuelven a jugar, Alec siempre escoge tijeras. Mira sus manos, le comenta a Max de manera despreocupada:

— Me siento defectuoso. — Max le da un golpecito amistoso al decir:

— Hay días así. — Alec responde:

— Bruja.

— Perdedor. —

Los dos se dan una mirada amistosa. Toman lugar, Alec recargado en la pared, Max a unos metros. Él dice, mirando al techo:

— Lo vi a él. — Señala a Sam. — Entró a una joyería. Lo observé, le seguí hasta unos apartamentos. Alguien lo observaba también. Subí las escaleras, pateé la puerta, entré corriendo. Lo vi a él recostado en la cama gritando, fui al dormitorio, la vi a ella. — Señala la imagen de Jessica. Sam se sobresalta, aún no puede asimilar que Jessica ha muerto. — En el techo incendiándose. Él gritaba, lo saqué de ahí, él luchó por regresar a rescatar a la chica, pero ella estaba muerta. Le dije algo, no sé qué. Llegó la policía y corrí, robé una motocicleta y desperté. — Max comenta:

— Es algo extraño, no conocías a estas personas, tampoco el lugar. Puede ser una coincidencia, tal vez viste una película o algo. — Alec dice:

— Lo que sea. Te dije que no era importante, pero tenías que insistir. — Max se defiende:

— Dormiste dos días completos. — Alec rueda los ojos al preguntar:

— ¿Tienes genes de mamá gallina? — Max responde:

— Iré a preparar las cosas. —

Alec levanta la puerta al ponerla en su lugar. Él voltea a ver a los Winchester al decir:

— Los sacaremos de aquí lo antes posible, entonces… — Sam se levanta con velocidad, toma a Dean de la chaqueta al preguntar:

— ¿Quién estaba observando también? — Alec aparta a Sam, le dirige una mirada llena de desconfianza al afirmar:

— Fue un sueño estúpido. — Sam dice de manera peligrosa:

— ¡Dime quién observaba! — Alec pregunta:

— ¿Por qué importa? — Sam le tira un puñetazo, luego otro la gritar:

— ¡Ella está muerta! — Alec para el puño de Sam al decirle:

— Eran dos, uno de ojos amarillos observaba del otro lado de la calle, alguien salió corriendo, escuché la puerta y los vidrios de la ventana que quebró, él saltó hacia fuera. — Dice de manera suave y compresiva. — Lo siento amigo. Lo superarás. — Sam le lanza otro puñetazo el cual detiene:

— ¿Qué sabes tú? —

Alec empuja a Sam, lo obliga a dar dos pasos hacia atrás, su mirada vuelve a endurecerse, dice en tono despectivo:

— Lo dices porque soy un transgénico. — Sonríe autosuficientemente al decir. — X5-494 —

John se da cuenta, luego ve a Sam quedarse viendo hacia la puerta por donde acaba de salir Alec. Sam da un fuerte puñetazo contra la pared. Sam se recuesta en el sillón, mira al techo al ignorar a John. John se da cuenta que le espera mucho trabajo por delante, como ganarse la confianza de Alec que tal vez sea Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todos los que leen y dobles a los que dejan comentarios :D

GreenEyesSpn: Muchas gracias por leer, seguir mis fics y comentar. ^^ aquí está otro capítulo, cortito xD jejejejejeje Él aparece en la temporada dos y en un capítulo de la temporada uno que se llama pollo loco xD Poco a poco se resolverán tus dudas ^^

Sakuno2294 Muchas gracias por tu comentario, gracias por la recomendación, a partir del próximo capítulo la pondré en acción xD porque este ya lo tenía hecho. Ya estoy pensando el siguiente capítulo de segundas oportunidades, espero que pronto ya esté xD jejejejeje Gracias por leer mis fics y me alegra que te encanaten.

**Camino a casa.**

John busca una salida, pero todo está bloqueado, intenta abrir la puerta pero algo la mantiene cerrada. Da un puñetazo lleno de frustración, esta situación es tan extraña que ha salido de sus manos. Ve el maletín, lo toma, comienza a estudiar lo que hay dentro, las pavorosas pruebas, los resultados, los informes, tantos tecnicismos que no comprende. Sam intenta ayudarle, puede entender un poco más pero menos del cuarenta por ciento. Todo se reduce a cómo por medio de torturas, entrenamiento y drogas redujeron a Dean a X5-494.

John siente un agujero en el estómago, como si algo lo hubiera golpeado por dentro al romperlo. Sam quiere golpear, siente tanto odio e ira por los que hicieron eso. Ambos comienzan a descargar todo contra lo que hay en el apartamento. Cuando Alec y Max regresan, unas horas después, todo está destruido, él comenta:

— No había pensado remodelar. — Max se carcajea al comentar:

— Me alegra que no se quedaran en mi casa. — Alec ordena:

— Nos vamos. — Max pregunta:

— ¿No verás los informes que Logan te dio? — Alec dice al darle la espalda:

— No, cuando regrese. —

Max decide no decir algo más, repite la orden. Al ver que los Winchester no parecen dispuestos a obedecer, ella camina dentro con pasos largos, les da un puñetazo a cada uno. Los Winchester despiertan apiñonados dentro de una caja, escuchan la voz de Max quejarse:

— Cálmate Alec, sólo es un avión. ¿Le tienes miedo a los aviones? — Ella comienza a carcajearse, mientras Alec le reclama:

— Cállate bruja. — Ella toca la madera al preguntar:

— ¿Se despertaron ya princesas? — Alec se ríe de buena gana. John dice con un rugido:

— Sí. —

La caja se abre, los Winchester se levantan, estiran sus músculos. El piloto les dice:

— Cinco minutos. —

Max y Alec comparten una mirada, luego juegan piedra, papel o tijeras. Max gana al decir:

— ¡Tú te llevas al viejo! — Alec murmura al ponerse el paracaídas. Ella también toma su equipo. — Yo me llevo la balsa. — Alec entrega el paquete amarillo a Max. — ¿Listo? — Alec asiente.

Max toma a Sam, lo jala, luego le pone un arnés. Alec hace lo mismo con John. Se abre la puerta de la avioneta, entonces Alec es el primero en saltar, luego Max. Maniobra el paracaídas para que los lleve más cerca de su objetivo. Al estar cerca del agua Max lanza la balsa, la cual se infla. Aterrizan en el agua, ellos dejan ir a los Winchester antes de quitarse los paracaídas. Suben a la balsa. Alec toma uno de los pequeños remos al preguntar:

— ¿Es broma? — Max comenta:

— Tendremos que nadar. — Alec pregunta:

— ¿Alguna vez será fácil? — Max le sonríe al decirle:

— Esto es lo divertido. —

Cortan algunas de las cuerdas de los paracaídas, las amarran a la balsa, toman el otro extremo al comenzar a nadar. Avanzan de manera efectiva y constante. Sam le comenta a su padre:

— Nos tratan como equipaje. —

John da un gruñido mientras ve cómo ambos chicos nadan. Las horas pasan, hasta el amanecer. Llegan junto a un barco. Los transgénicos suben, cortan las cuerdas, levantan los brazos al gritar:

— ¡Auxilio!

— ¡Aquí! —

Las personas del barco los ayudan, es un barco pesquero. Los hombres son amables. Alec presenta a los Winchester como sus familiares, mientras a Max como su prometida. Ellos dicen que estaban paseando en un bote, cuando una ola lo volcó. El capitán les da la bienvenida, ellos reciben un poco de ropa prestada mientras la que traen se seca. Sam no se explica cómo han hecho toda la odisea, ellos nadaron toda la noche sin embargo parecen frescos, como si nada.

El capitán los invita a comer, en el comedor hay un viejo piano de cola en una esquina. Max pregunta:

— ¿Es suyo? — Él dice:

— Lo único que me queda de mi esposa. — Ella comenta:

— Lo siento. — Él dice de buen humor:

— Ella amaba la música tanto como yo, muchos viajes los amenizaba tocando; la extraño tanto, me gustaría poder escuchar el piano más a menudo. — Max comenta:

— Alec sabe tocar el piano muy bien. — Alec dice con una sonrisa:

— Bebé no soy tan bueno. — Ella insiste:

— No seas modesto mi amor, eres muy talentoso. — Alec parece avergonzado. El capitán dice:

— Esa sería la mejor recompensa que me podrían dar. — Max dice:

— Es lo menos que podríamos hacer después de salvarnos. — Alec dice con una sonrisa al besar la mano de Max:

— Ella tiene razón. Así fue como nos conocimos. — Ella da una risita. — Yo tocaba en un café bohemio, ella entró con el más hermoso vestido rojo que jamás hubiera visto. — Max dice como si compartiera el recuerdo:

— La música era tan hermosa, no resistí acercarme. Nos vimos y fue un flechazo a primera vista. — Ambos se ríe como si compartieran el momento. El capitán dice:

— Así es de hermoso el amor, yo conocí a mi esposa algo así, ella tocaba en una iglesia, la vi ensayar. Comencé a ir sólo para verla. — Alec dice:

— Lo que nos obligan hacer las mujeres. — Los dos chocan sus vasos. Max urge:

— Vamos cariño, toca algo para nosotros. —

Alec le besa una vez más la mano, se levanta, toma lugar en el banquillo frente al piano, ve las amarillentas partituras, comienza tocar la alegre canción que marcan las hojas, sonríe, intercambia miraditas con Max como si fueran una pareja. Los Winchester están impresionados, porque realmente parecen enamorados, además la historia, la manera tan natural en que actúan. El capitán le pregunta a Max:

— ¿Da conciertos? — Max responde:

— Tal vez algún día.

— Es muy talentoso. — Max dice con una sonrisa:

— Lo sé. — El capitán le dice a John:

— Debe estar orgulloso de tener un hijo tan talentoso. — John dice con sequedad:

— Sí. — El capitán dice:

— Hombre si tuviera un hijo gritaría a los cuatro vientos lo genial que es. — Max interviene:

— No es su culpa capitán, mi suegrito fue un militar y jamás se le quitó lo cara dura. — Ella ríe, incluso Sam suelta una risita que no complace a John. El capitán le pregunta a Sam:

— ¿Estás estudiando muchacho? — Sam asiente al decir:

— Leyes en Stanford. — Max dice al abrazar a Sam:

— Este muchachote es muy bueno, tuvo una beca y todo. — Sam parece algo abochornado. — Es muy inteligente. — El capitán dice:

— Es muy afortunado señor Winchester. — John asiente. — ¿Qué hay de ti jovencita? — Max sonríe al decir:

— Soy maestra de francés.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. — El capitán dice:

— Mi madre era francesa. —

Ellos dos comienzan a platicar en francés animadamente. Ellos van a felicitar a Alec, siguen platicando en francés. Uno de los marineros se aproxima a los Winchester al comentarles:

— Hacia mucho que el capitán no se veía tan feliz. —

Sam observa a este desconocido que se parece a su hermano, el cual habla francés, toca el piano y puede nadar sin parar por horas. Ese extraño que no lo reconoce, el cual lo trata como si fuera equipaje. Vuelve a sentir la enorme tristeza de perder a Jess y a Dean. Su papá no es la clase de persona que toma tu mano al darte consuelo. Sin embargo Dean está en algún lugar, lo sabe y no parará hasta encontrarlo.

El capitán los acompaña a un pequeño camarote, se disculpa por no tener algo mejor. Alec y Max le agradecen. La puerta se cierran, los transgénicos escuchan los pasos alejarse, cuando el hombre se ha ido, Alec pone a Max contra la pared:

— Te lo dije: ESTOY BIEN. — Max lo enfrenta:

— ¿En serio? Tu reacción me dice lo contrario. —

Alec la suelta, va al fondo de la pequeña habitación, Max se queda cerca de la puerta, ambos se quedan mirándose largo rato. Los Winchester deciden hacer guardia, John primero mientras Sam duerme. Las horas pasan en silencio, hasta que los pasos se aproximan de nuevo. Alec y Max se acercan, cuando la puerta se abren ellos está abrazados fingiendo que se acaban de dar un beso. El capitán dice:

— No quise interrumpir. — Alec dice:

— Claro que no, sólo fue un pequeño beso. — El capitán dice:

— Lo comprendo chico. Ya llegamos al puerto. — Max dice:

— No noté que el tiempo se fue tan rápido. — Alec dice:

— Puedo tocar una melodía más, antes de desembarcar, ¿qué le parece?

— Estaré complacido. — Max dice al agarrarse del brazo de Alec:

— ¿Por qué no vamos todos? — Sam dice:

— Claro. —

Alec toca el piano, Max está cerca del capitán quien le comenta en francés:

— El señor Winchester no parece apreciar a Alec. — Max responde en francés:

— Mi amor escapó de casa, su padre quería que fuera doctor, él quería ser pianista. Creo que mi suegrito no lo ha perdonado aún. —

El capitán asiente, disfruta de la canción después decide despedirse de sus invitados, le dice a John:

— Señor Winchester, debemos dejar que nuestros hijos cumplan sus sueños, no nuestros sueños. — John está por decir algo, pero el capitán se ha marchado.

Los cuatro caminan por el puerto, cuando están lejos de la vista, Alec saca una pequeña bolsa de su chaqueta, la da a los Winchester al decir:

— Hemos cumplido, están en casa. Aquí están sus cosas. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿A dónde irán? — Alec dice:

— Cosas de transgénicos. — John sugiere:

— Es mucho territorio el cual les es desconocido. Nosotros conocemos todo el país, podemos llevarlos. — Max dice:

— ¿Por qué hemos de creer en un par de sujetos que odian a los transgénicos? — Los Winchester luces confundidos. — Por favor, destruyeron el departamento de Alec, además escuché lo que le dijeron. — John dice:

— Iremos a ver a Bobby. — Alec y Max intercambian unas miradas. — Podemos llevarlos. — Luego Max dice:

— Bien. —

Los Winchester, caminan seguidos por los transgénicos quienes observan todos sus movimientos. Sam y John se preguntan qué dijeron mal para ser considerados enemigos. Llegan a un estacionamiento donde están por robar un auto, Max los detiene al preguntar:

— ¿Son idiotas? —

Alec le hace unas señales, está cerca de la puerta, cerca del control de las cámaras. Max lo ve, asiente, arrastra a los Winchester tras unos autos adelante. Dos autos se estacionan cerca, salen un grupo de personas con armas, hacen una transacción antes de marcharse. Max sale de su escondite al preguntarles:

— ¿Cómo han sobrevivido tanto? — Alec llega junto a ella al decir:

— Debemos salir de aquí. — Max asiente. — Adiós princesas. —

Sam piensa que la suerte Winchester está trabajando como siempre. Max y Alec intercambian unas señas, avanzan con pasos largos y firmes, luego saltan para caer de pie en el callejón. Los Winchester corren a ver, los ven marcharse corriendo. En eso la puerta se abre, entra un grupo de personas diciendo:

— ¡Policía! —

Los Winchester levantan las manos, afirman estar ahí buscando su auto que no encuentran, entonces llegaron unos sujetos con armas y se escondieron. Los policías los dejan ir, cuando ellos dan una descripción de los hombres. Estando libres, se enfrentan a un grave problema: Encontrar a un par de transgénicos que no confían en ellos.

John llama a Bobby, quien le grita por ser un Idjit, le dice que lo llamó un chico con una voz muy parecida a la de Dean, el cual le dijo que estaría allá por la mañana. John mira a Sam, le dice que tienen que ponerse en marcha. Toman un auto cualquiera, van a ir por el Impala que está a unas horas de ahí.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por leer y dobles por dejar comentarios. Aquí otro capítulo, ahora sí seguí la recomendación de Sakuno2294. xD Este fic no lo pensé para tener una narración detallada, a ver que sale jajajajaja.**

**GreenEyesSpn: Gracias por leer y tu comentario. xD John no tiene remedio, espero poder lograr que poco a poco Sam se acerque a Alec y Max. Espero te guste este capítulo.**

**Bobby**

Bobby se sorprende cuando el rugir de dos motocicletas entra a su patio. Sale teniendo cerca su escopeta cargada con sal. Ahí frente a él está Dean, pero algo está mal es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para él, se ve como la última vez que lo vio. Los invita a pasar, ellos cruzan todas las protecciones, les ofrece una cerveza, ellos aceptan, la toman sin problema. Finalmente él pide:

— Si quieren mi ayuda, tienen que pasar una prueba. — Los dos pregunta:

— ¿Cuál? — Bobby le entrega un cuchillo de plata al chico al decir:

— Un corte. — Alec lo toma, lo observa, pone su mano sobre una mesa, levanta el cuchillo al clavarlo, pregunta con una sonrisa:

— ¿Suficiente? — Bobby dice con horror:

— ¡Idjit!, ¿qué hiciste? — Max le da un puñetazo al decirle:

— Idiota. — Alec saca el cuchillo, se carcajea al decir:

— Sus caras. —

Max le da otro puñetazo, sin embargo Alec aún carcajea. Rato después, después de maldiciones y carcajadas de parte de Alec, él está vendando su mano, mira a Bobby, asegura:

— No somos cambia-formas, demonios, hombres lobo o cualquiera de esa mierda. — Max le dirige una mirada dura a Alec, pero al ver que el hombre asiente no sabe cuál de los dos está más loco. — Venimos aquí por dos razones. La primera encontrar a Castiel o algún otro científico de Manticore. La segunda que nos digas qué es esto y qué significa. — Si se como si se acabara de acordar. — Alec McDowell. — Estrecha la mano de Bobby, después Max:

— Max Guevara. — Bobby responde:

— Bobby Singer. Ahora, muéstrenme lo que quieren mostrar. —

Alec y Max intercambian miradas, luego un gesto aprobatorio de Alec. Ella descubre las marcas sobre su piel. Bobby comienza a observarlas, las copia a una libreta. Va a la biblioteca a comenzar a buscar. Rato después de pensar un poco e indagar dice:

— Necesitamos más información. Tengo un contacto, llamado Ash. — Max dice de inmediato:

— Iré allá. —

Bobby asiente, le da la dirección, ella sale con pasos raudos, sube a su motocicleta al marcharse sin mirar atrás. Bobby le comenta a Alec:

— Luce enojada. — Él sonríe al decir:

— Es su estado natural. — Bobby no deja de mirar a Alec, él pregunta sintiéndose un poco irritado. — ¿Qué? — Bobby no pregunta, ni sugiere, sino afirma:

— Tú eres Dean y te hicieron algo en ese maldito lugar. —

Alec observa al hombre, su rostro barbado, su gorra de camionero, la seguridad con la que dijo aquello, sabe que en alguna parte de su mente lo recuerda. Bobby observa la expresión sorprendida y atónita del joven, le da una palmada en la espalda al decirle:

— Resolveremos esto, lo de tu amiga y lo tuyo. — No puede evitar sonreírle, se siente tan feliz de verlo con vida, después de creerlo perdido. — Necesitamos hablar. —

Ambos van a la cocina, Bobby no pierde el detalle que Alec sabe dónde está la cocina, ni cuando fueron a la biblioteca sabía a dónde iba a diferencia de su amiga, la cual observaba el entorno reconociéndolo. Se sientan a la mesa, Bobby pone dos cervezas, pregunta:

— ¿Tienes hambre? — Alec responde:

— No, pero si vas a comer podría acompañarte. —

Bobby no puede evitar reír, sirve dos platos. Alec saca de su pequeña mochila unas carpetas metidas en una bolsa de plástico y dos cintas grandes, cuadradas (VHS). Ellos comienzan a comer, Bobby revisa los informes, llega a un punto dónde pregunta:

— ¿Qué es Progeria? — Alec dice de manera casual:

— Síndrome de envejecimiento prematuro. — Bobby sigue leyendo, talla su rostro al comentar:

— Aquí. — Muestra una parte de los archivos. — ¿Qué significa? — Alec los ve, responde:

— Descubrieron la manera de curar de manera más eficiente y segura la progeria, en los transgénicos. — Señala la secuencia genética marcada por el papel. — Aquí. Lo aislaron, lo probaron en otros de la serie X y conmigo. —

Bobby sigue leyendo, no comprende ni una centésima parte de lo que dice. Mira a Alec comer, come igual que Dean. Pregunta algo cansando:

— ¿Puedo quedarme con esto para sacarle una copia? — Alec asiente terminando de comer sus espaguetis. — Chico, ¿cómo conociste a esa chica?, ¿es tu novia? —

Alec niega al comenzar a contarle a Bobby, no comprende por qué, pero siente la necesidad de contarle. Ellos hablan amenamente por más de una hora, hasta que el sonido del motor de un auto entra al patio de Bobby, dice antes de marcharse:

— No muevas de aquí. — Alec da otro trago a la cerveza.

El hombre mayor se levanta, camina hacia la puerta para recibir a sus invitados. Alec puede escuchar los pasos de las tres personas. Sam da un abrazo a Bobby como saludo, mientras John sólo estrecha su mano. Ellos entraron a la casa, se establecieron en la desvencijada sala. John pregunta:

— ¿Están aquí? — En ese momento Alec entra, pregunta a Bobby ignorando a los Winchester:

— Estoy aburrido, ¿quieres que haga algo? — Bobby se levanta, dice:

— Siempre hay algo que hacer Idjit. — Se encaminan hacia fuera. — Allá. — Señala a su derecha. — Hay algunos autos que puedes arreglar. — Alec asiente, pregunta:

— ¿Es mejor si me voy? — Bobby le dice:

— ¡Idjit! No digas tonterías, tú y tu amiga se pueden quedar el tiempo que sea. — Alec sonríe al dirigirse a su misión.

Bobby regresa con los Winchester, hay un tenso silencio, el cual se rompe cuando Sam asegura:

— Él no es Dean. — Bobby mira a Sam un momento. — Él no me reconoce y no se ve como debería. Puede ser un clon o algo así. — Bobby se quita la gorra, pasa su mano por su cabeza. John aporta su teoría:

— Un cambiaformas. — Bobby dice:

— Ambos chicos pasaron todas las pruebas… — Es interrumpido por la voz de Alec:

— Necesito armas Bobby. — Bobby ve al chico que tienen una expresión impávida. — Machete, sí, ¿tienes alguno? — Bobby se levanta al preguntar:

— ¿Qué pasa? — Alec dice:

— Max está en peligro. Vampiros, son muchos y malos. — Bobby se levanta, saca de bajo de la mesa un machete, se lo lanza a Alec. — Gracias Bobby. — Alec está por irse, entonces suena su celular, lo toma al ponerlo en su oído. — La Colt. Sí señor. — Cuelga, Bobby le pregunta:

— ¿Quién era? — Alec dice:

— Nadie. — Sonríe. — Nos veremos luego Bobby. — Bobby le ofrece:

— Lleva a los Winchester, te ayudarán. — Alec dice al alejarse:

— No tengo tiempo Bobby, Max está en peligro. —

Alec sale de la casa, Bobby va tras él al preguntarle:

— ¿Sabes lo que debes hacer contra ellos? — Él responde al subirse a la motocicleta:

— Cortar sus cabezas. —

Bobby ve a Alec marcharse. Los Winchester salen de la casa para ver al chico salir de la propiedad de Bobby. Sam comenta:

— Podemos ir con él. — Bobby exclama:

— ¡Balls! No sabemos a dónde fue. — Sam comenta:

— Si te llamó por teléfono podemos ver su número en el identificador de llamadas, así podemos rastrear su número celular. — Bobby responde:

— Llamó de una caseta telefónica. — John suelta una maldición discreta. — Será mejor entrar. —

Bobby se mete a la casa, los Winchester le siguen. Les ofrece una cerveza y comida. Bobby se sorprende cuando entra a la cocina y todo luce limpio y recogido. Pone una lata de espagueti en la estufa. Sam pregunta:

— ¿Por qué lo recibiste Bobby? — Bobby responde:

— Tú y tu hermano siempre tendrán las puertas de mi casa abiertas. — Sam grita:

— ¡NO ES MI HERMANO! — Bobby murmura:

— Idjit. — Sam insiste:

— ¡No es mi hermano! Bobby debiste verlo nadar. ¡Ellos nadaron por horas sin descanso! — Bobby pone los platos sobre la mesa, frente a sus invitados. — ¡Él no es Dean! — Bobby se sienta, al pedir:

— Cuénteme todo. Porque ese chico es la mejor pista que hemos tenido. —

Sam comienza a relatar a Bobby lo ocurrido. Mientras John sigue pensando en la llamada recibida por Alec, alguien a quien le llama señor pidiéndole La Colt.

Max mira alrededor, está en un lugar oscuro, no escucha goteras o agua, es una especie de construcción abandonada. Patea la puerta de acero, pero no logra abrirla, mira alrededor no hay ventanas, tampoco ventilas visibles, ni muebles o algún foco, nada, sólo es un cuarto de concreto. Comienza a gritar pero nadie viene, no hay alguien vigilando.

Observa su entorno, busca una salida o escape, pero no parece haber algo, no hay en el piso nada ni polvo, es como si la hubieran estado esperando. Alguien abre la rejilla de la puerta, escucha la voz de un hombre y ve unos dientes puntiagudos:

— ¿Cuántos hay como tú? — Max le grita:

— ¡Nadie! — La rejilla se cierra.

Max sigue pensando en cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí. El ataque fue sorpresivo, un cable que de pronto la tiró de la motocicleta en mitad de la carretera. Luego múltiples descargas eléctricas, todo se volvió confuso hasta que alguien le golpeó la cabeza con la cacha de una escopeta posiblemente. Se trató de una emboscada bien ideada, se pregunta si ese tal Bobby tiene algo que ver.

Le sorprende que estos captores no estén parloteando su plan, ni alardeando por haberla capturado, tampoco hay centinelas. Comienza a golpear la puerta, sin embargo los muros no parecen cimbrar ni el acero inmutarse. Da un gruñido de frustración al seguir intentando. Escucha un grito lejano, se aleja de la puerta, se esconde entre las sombras, no sabe qué pueda venir.

Alguien golpea la puerta, escucha el sonido metálico, después el golpe contundente de la mole de acero al caer sobre el suelo. Escucha la voz de Alec:

— ¡Rápido Max! —

Ella sale corriendo al reconocer la silueta de Alec, sus ojos se adaptan de inmediato al cambio de iluminación. Corren por un pasillo angosto, parece que están en una instalación subterránea. Se esconden al escuchar pasos, pero el grupo nutrido de personas se dirigen directamente a ellos.

Alec le lanza el machete que lleva en su mano al cortar la cabeza del más cercano a ella, le dice:

— ¡Corta sus cabezas! — Max lo hace cuando ve aquella boca dentada, esos dientes afilados que un anomali podría tener. Busca el código de barras en la nuca de uno, pero no está. Voltea a ver a Alec, ve como él arranca la cabeza de un hombre grande con una patada. Ella se le queda viendo, pero él le dice. — ¡Vamos! —

Ellos salen corriendo, acaban con los que encuentran, suben las escaleras, saltan una reja, siguen adelante hasta unos arbustos donde Alec dejó su motocicleta. Ambos suben al marcharse a toda velocidad.

Max mira hacia atrás, se asegura que nadie viene tras ellos. Cuando están lejos, pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasó allá? — Alec tarda un momento en responder:

— Vampiros. —

Ella levanta su ceja derecha con incredulidad. Decide esperar el momento. No tardan en llegar al patio de Bobby, la motocicleta se apaga. Ella baja, entonces enfrenta a Alec:

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? — Alec repite:

— Vampiros. — Ella grita:

— ¡MALDICIÓN ESOS SALEN EN LAS ESTÚPIDAS PELÍCULAS! —

Alec pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Max, la mira de manera imperiosa y llena de confianza. Le dice con firmeza:

— Tú los viste Max. Tenían dientes enormes, eran rápidos, no tenían códigos de barras. Acéptalo Max. — Ella se suelta, lo mira un momento al gritarle:

— ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN PARECÍAS FUERA DE tÍ! ¡LE ARRANCASTE LA CABEZA DE UNA PATADA! — Alec le da una de sus sonrisas fanfarronas al decir:

— Soy un X5, cualquiera puede hacer algo tan simple. — Max contra ataca:

— ¡Tiraste la puerta de una patada! — Alec dice:

— Soy impresionante. — Ella grita con exasperación:

— ¡LO DIGO EN SERIO ALEC! ¿Puedes concentrarte? —

Alec sigue auto-alabándose. Max da un bufido exasperado al entrar a la casa. Max espera escuchar la puerta tras ella, los pasos de Alec, pero no llegan, sólo escucha el rugir de una motocicleta alejándose, corre hacia fuera al ver las luces traseras. Se dice al apretar su puño:

— Te estaré esperando. —

Bobby la ve llegar, está por recibirla, cuando ella lo lanza de la camisa al preguntar con furia:

— ¿Tuviste algo qué ver? — Bobby dice con firmeza:

— No, bájame de una vez antes de que te dispare. — Ella lo baja, sonríe al decir con autosuficiencia:

— Puedo matarte antes viejo. — Bobby le pregunta:

— ¿Por qué no lo intentas? — Ella dice con un bufido:

— Alec, él no confía en nadie pero sí en ti. ¿Por qué? — Habla con velocidad al mover sus manos con incredulidad. — ¿Qué diablos es eso de vampiros?, ¡sólo se ven en las películas!… ¡No! ¡Tienen que venir a capturarme! — Bobby espera a que ella termine de despotricar, entonces pregunta:

— Por qué no nos cuentas y juntos podremos descubrir qué pasa. —

Ellos toman lugar en la cocina, Max se mueve de un lado al otro, hace ademanes con sus manos, está alterada por lo que vio. Al terminar su relato, Sam pregunta:

— ¿Dónde está Alec? — Ella da un bufido exasperado al decir:

— Ya volverá, de pronto desaparece y regresa unos días o semanas después. — Bobby pregunta:

— ¿Existe alguien de quién reciban órdenes? — Max sonríe al decir:

— Claro, de nosotros mismos. — Sam interviene:

— Alguien más, ¿un oficial superior? — Max responde:

— ¡No!, ya no estamos en Manticore. ¿Por qué? — Bobby dice:

— Alguien llamó a Alec, a quien le dijo Señor. — Max dice:

— Es imposible, no conocemos a nadie aquí. — Max mira a Bobby. — ¿Tú conocías a Dean Winchester? — Bobby asiente. — Quiero saber cómo era. — John grita:

— ¡Es! ¡No está muerto! — Max lo ignora, se centra en Bobby, le pregunta:

— ¿Por qué Dean Winchester querría venir aquí? — Bobby dice:

— Es su casa. — Max le dice:

— La mayoría, de los transgénicos son clones de alguien más o tienen base en alguien. Donantes seleccionados. Luego clonaron a los clones. Sin embargo, hay algo llamado memoria genética. Si lo que dice el expediente es cierto, es posible que Ben y Alec, fueran clonados de Dean Winchester. ¿Qué edad debería tener Dean Winchester?

— Veintiséis. — Dice Sam. — Él tiene veintiséis. — Max niega:

— No tiene sentido, él tuvo que ser un niño cuando extrajeron la muestra, entre los cuatro o siete años. Tengo entendido que todos los donantes voluntarios fueron sometidos a estudios y pruebas. —

Bobby toma el expediente que Alec le compartió, lo pone sobre la mesa, Max lo revisa de nuevo, ve las anotaciones de Lydecker, describe a Dean como un niño y a su hermano como un bebé de alrededor de un año. Pregunta:

— ¿Qué diferencia hay entre su edad y la de Sam? — Sam responde:

— Cuatro años. — Max comenta:

— Eso nos da entre alrededor de cinco y seis. Es posible que la memoria genética de Dean se esté manifestando en Alec. — Mira a los Winchester. — ¿Hay historial de enfermedades mentales? — John grita:

— ¡NO! — Bobby indaga:

— ¿Lo dices por los asesinatos? — Max dice con seriedad:

— Sí, debo estar segura que Alec no caerá en la locura al igual que Ben. ¿Dean era un asesino sicópata? — Sam grita:

— ¡NO! ¡MI HERMANO JAMÁS! — Bobby dice:

— Es un buen chico, un héroe. — Max comenta:

— Bueno eso lo aleja de Alec, buscador de problemas, listillo, mujeriego, yo tengo la razón, su sonrisa petulante que te hace querer matarlo y después dice algo dulce, que hecha a perder con alguna estupidez. — Sam comenta en tono triste:

— Parece que describes a Dean. — Max levanta su ceja al preguntar:

— ¿Él se iba por semanas? — Sam niega. — ¿Odiaba ser el héroe? — Sam se queda callado. — Puede ser la memoria genética. Ben y Alec eran muy diferentes. — Cambia de tema. — ¿Qué es eso de los vampiros? —

Bobby le pide que le acompañe a su biblioteca, comienza a mostrarle escritos y pruebas. Le habla de otras amenazas de la oscuridad, pero ella es algo renuente a creer. Finalmente Bobby pregunta:

— ¿Sabes cómo Alec sabía que debía decapitarlos? — Max comenta distraídamente al hojear uno de los libros polvorientos:

— Leyó el diario de John. —

Ella comienza a preguntar a Bobby sobre algunas imágenes en los libros, lee un poco sobre demonios. Le pregunta a Bobby:

— ¿Es posible que alguien esté en dos lugares a la vez? — Bobby la mira, le dice:

— En teoría es posible, si se es síquico. ¿Por qué? — Ella mueve la cabeza, le quita importancia al hecho:

— Nada, imposible. — Bobby comenta:

— ¿Crees que Alec? — Max pregunta:

— Suponiendo, que sí, si está en otra parte y resulta herido, ¿él tendría la herida? — Bobby responde:

— No lo sé, ¿por qué? — Ella dice:

— Alec estuvo dormido por tres días, tenía una quemadura en su hombro, pero él no había estado en un incendio. Le pregunté y me dijo que no sabía. — Bobby conecta las pistas, dice al dirigirse hacia el teléfono:

— Haré unas llamadas. —

Max sigue leyendo los libros, no puede evitar recordar a la Dama Azul. Si todo esto fuera cierto, ¿qué probabilidad existirían que Ben fuera más especial de lo previsto?, ¿qué hubiera pasado si él podía ver y escuchar fantasmas?

Bobby regresa, comienza a compartir con Max algunas teorías, luego se unen los Winchester. Max nota que todos parecen estar bien versados en la materia. Todos aportan información, teorías, comparten sus experiencias. Max siente como si hubiera entrado a otra dimensión.

El siguiente día pasa entre investigación, entre sus símbolos y poderes síquicos. Ella sabe que Manticore estudió esto también, pero Alec jamás había mostrado indicios, además los síquicos están acostumbrados a usar su poder, muchos no saben pelear. Recuerda a Alec arrancando la cabeza de aquel vampiro de una patada, se dice que no se ajusta a un síquico.

La tarde llega junto al sonido del motor de una motocicleta, Max sale a encararlo. Lo ve bajar de la motocicleta feliz, parece como si se hubiera metido en una pelea. Él dice sin vergüenza:

— Consiguiendo información. — Ella pregunta de inmediato:

— ¿Qué sabes? — Él sube la escalinata, se para frente a ella, dice con su sonrisa petulante:

— Tengo dos malas noticias y una buena, ¿cuál quieres primero? —

Ella huele el olor de sangre, entonces lo ve, sangre escurriendo bajo la chamarra de Alec. Pregunta:

— ¿Qué te pasó? — Él niega:

— Nada, estoy bien. — Ella le da un golpe en la nuca al decirle:

— Estás sangrando estúpido. — Él dice:

— Lo arreglaré entonces. —

Él entra a la casa, se dirige a la cocina, Max va tras él discutiendo. Toma un cuchillo, prende la estufa, lo calienta, mientras Max sigue diciéndole cosas. Se quita la chamarra, después se levanta la playera, deja al descubierto una cortada profunda en su costado derecho. Él toma el cuchillo, lo pone sobre la herida al hacer una mueca de dolor y disgusto. Max dice:

— Eso te pasa por descuidado. — Él responde:

— Si tomas una foto podrás apreciar mi hermosa figura más tiempo. —

Ella sale de la cocina lanzando maldiciones, mientras él se queda un momento a solas como necesita. Alec se atiende con velocidad y eficiencia de sus heridas, sale de la cocina, se encuentra con Sam. Los dos se dirigen una mirada, Sam de desconcierto y curiosidad, mientras Alec se escuda tras la autosuficiencia y su media sonrisa petulante.

Sam sigue al chico con su mirada, le parece sospechoso, sabe que debe mantenerlo en la mira, además de que es la única pista que tiene de su hermano. Se siente abrumado, pues deben encontrar al demonio que mató a su madre y Jessica; para su desgracia ese chico sigue siendo la mejor pista que tienen.

Sam escucha a la chica decir:

— ¿Cuáles son las grandiosas noticias Alec? — Alec le dice que se siente en uno de los sillones de la sala, ella toma lugar al sentirse exasperada por el suspenso. — ¡Dilo de una vez! — Alec sigue su juego:

— ¿Cuál quieres primero? La mala, la peor o la buena.

— Las malas. — Alec asiente:

— Hablé con alguien de Manticore, no sé si es confiable, me dijo que era imposible. Es como querer modificarte genéticamente para que camine tu cuerpo sin cabeza. — Max exclama:

— Fantástico.

— La mala es que Manticore no pensó en revertir un virus como el que te pusieron, les parecía innecesario al ser dirigido a una persona especifica, una vez muerta no necesitaba cura. — Max murmura:

— Dime la buena. — Alec lleva su mano a la nuca, la talla al decir:

— Alguien me dijo que puede solucionar tu problema. — Max parece feliz, pero al ver la expresión poco convencida de Alec, pregunta de malagana:

— ¿Cuál es el maldito problema?

— La manera como me habló, creo que me estoy volviendo loco. — Max levanta su ceja, espera una aclaración. Alec se acerca al viejo televisor, lo desconecta, muestra la clavija a Max, Sam que espía y Bobby que va llegando. — Él habla por medio de los aparatos eléctricos. Me dijo dónde estabas, lo comprobé antes de ir allá. — Max lo mira con incredulidad, cosa que lo hace sentir incomodo. — No sé si alguien está transmitiendo. — Le habla al aparato. — Hazlo amigo. —

La televisión se enciende, muestra estática en la pantalla, hay un ruido persistente que molesta en los oídos. Max enarca su ceja con incredulidad, por dentro teme que Alec se esté volviendo loco como Ben, no soporta la idea de tener que matarlo también. Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por Alec:

— La voz dice que no estoy loco, no tienes por qué temer, no tendrás que matarme como a Ben. — Max se sorprende, baja las manos, da un paso al frente al dejar salir de su boca:

— ¿Qué?

— Él quiere algo, te curará por el pago adecuado. — Max dice confiada:

— Todos quieren algo a cambio. — Alec sigue:

— Él quiere que busquemos otras opciones y le tomemos como la última, nos ayudará si lo escucho. — Max pregunta:

— ¿Por qué? — Alec confiesa.

— No confío en alguien que habla a través de un televisor. —

El televisor se apaga, Max se acerca a Alec, pone sus manos sobre los hombros del chico, le pide:

— Escucha lo que tiene que decir, consigue lo más que puedas de él. — Alec intenta:

— Es extraño que hable por un televisor apagado, Max. No debería… — Ella pone esos ojos de cachorro, pide:

— Por favor Alec… — Él se aleja, levanta los brazos al exclamar:

— Maldición, está bien. Aún así sigue sin gustarme. — Max intenta reconfortarlo:

— Debe usar alguna clase de tecnología avanzada. Además, dijiste que nada malo podía entrar a la casa de Bobby. — Alec dice:

— Ya te dije que lo haré, ¿OK? —

Ella camina hacia la cocina, va por unas cervezas para celebrar. Bobby habla, después de ver la escena, le parece tan familiar, como cuando Sam hacia que Dean hiciera algo que no quería hacer; dice:

— ¡Idjit! No piensas hacerlo, ¿verdad? — Alec no lo mira de inmediato, no espera a una de sus respuestas inteligentes. — Es peligroso, ¿qué pasa si no es una tecnología o extraterrestres? — Alec da una de sus sonrisas socarronas al decir:

— Ojala que sea un proxeneta que me deje ver a sus bellas nudistas. — Bobby intenta:

— Algo te dice que no está bien. — La declaración de Alec, la confianza en sus palabras, la decisión le hace quedarse frío:

— Es mi trabajo Bobby, cuidaré de Max con mi vida. Venderé mi alma al diablo si es necesario. —

Sam se sorprende, su hermano le dijo eso una vez, pero lo tomó tan a la ligera. Dean le dijo algo parecido, pero con un tono lleno de furia después de que se había escapado. Sam sale de su escondite al proponer:

— Yo te ayudaré a… — Alec lo corta:

— No creo que alguien que odia a los transgenicos se ofrezca de verdad. — Lleva su mano a la nuca. — Olvídalo gigante, nosotros nos las arreglaremos. — Sam pregunta con ira:

— ¿Por qué? — Alec le da una de sus medias sonrisas petulantes, lo mira de reojo al asegurar:

— ¿No tienes una vida gigante? — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué Bobby puede ayudarte y yo no?

— Porque Bobby no disfruta destruyendo mí casa. —

La ira de Sam se desinfla al ser cambiada por vergüenza. Max entra, lanza una cerveza a Alec, quien la toma sin verla, da otra a Bobby y una a Sam, está tan feliz que no le importa compartir con un integrante del club antitransgenico. Ella dice con alegría:

— Por el loco de la tele. — Alec dice:

— Por que dejes de ser una mojigata y tengas muchos hijos motorizados. — Ella le da un golpe en la nuca a Alec al decirle:

— Cállate. —

Él sonríe al escabullirse de la habitación, va por las escaleras, se detiene en la pared, siente en cansancio llenarlo, le cuesta mantenerse despierto. Escucha unos pasos, se apresura a erguir su espalda y subir sin ayuda. Desde el pie de la escalera John Winchester lo observa, con su mirada dura, perforante, desaprobatoria. No quiere una confrontación, necesita descansar para seguir funcionando. Maldice su suerte cuando escucha la voz del hombre:

— Espera. — No voltea. — Mírame cuando te hable muchacho. — Alec le da una mirada sobre el hombro. John exige. — ¿Qué tienes que ver con El Colt? — Alec voltea, sonríe, baja un escalón al maldecir por dentro, realmente necesita descansar, sigue mostrándose confiado y desafiante:

— No sé de qué hablas VIEJO. —

Alec intenta seguir su camino, pero John sube hasta intentar agarrarle el brazo. Se suelta de inmediato al encarar a John. El cazador experimentado no quiere dar un paso atrás, pero al ver esa mirada, su expresión, la cuál vio en los ojos de su hijo al enfrentarse a sus enemigos le intimida, jamás pensó ser el receptor de esa clase de miradas mortales. La cercanía le permite ver las pecas salpicadas en el rostro del joven, el mismo rostro que el de su hijo. Se recrimina, se dice que ese no es su hijo. Al mirar de nuevo Alec no está, ha saltado por el barandal.

John observa al chico recargarse en la pared, es como si estuviera herido, pero casi de inmediato lo ve recuperarse. Max entra a la estancia, observa a Alec un momento al comentar:

— Te ves terrible. Ve a dormir me quedaré haciendo guardia. — Alec sonríe al decir:

— Iré a soñar con nudistas. —

Max decide no responder, sabe que es un caso perdido. Alec sube las escaleras de nuevo, pasa junto a John al dirigirse a la habitación que Bobby dispuso para la ocasión. John lo sigue observando, incluso después de que la puerta se cierra.

John da un saludo escueto a la chica, después sale al porche, se queda esperando, unos minutos antes de que furtivamente Alec camine hacia su motocicleta. John se acerca, pero su instinto le dice que se mantenga oculto. Observa al chico alejarse empujando el vehículo para no hacer ruido. El cazador se arrepiente de su decisión, cuando nota el rastro de sangre dejado por Alec.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, sigo con computadora prestada jajajaja, este capítulo lo acabo de escribir hoy xD espero sea de su agrado. Decidí hacerlo menos rápido, escribir saboreándolo, jejejejeje xD a ver que sale.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen, dobles a los que dejan comentarios :D**

**GreenEyesSpn: Parte de tus dudas se resuelven en este capítulo, espero te agrade.**

**¿Por qué?**

Max no necesita ser adivina, lo sabe, no se trata de intuición o algo parecido. Ella no lo trata con la misma familiaridad de Joshua o Cindy. En ocasiones se pregunta por qué, entonces ve su sonrisa de lado, su porte de autosuficiencia, su tono de superioridad y lo recuerda, porque se comporta como un idiota. Sin embargo ese busca problemas sabe ser amable cuando es necesario.

Ahora está aquí, haciendo guardia, sabe que él se ha marchado, se ha ido como suele irse. Muchas veces ha pensado en seguirlo o preguntar a dónde va, entonces lo recuerda, lo problemático que es, que trafica drogas o algo parecido y sabe que no quiere meterse en problemas, ya tiene suficientes.

Mira alrededor, el chico gigante y Bobby revisando textos en la mesa que está en la otra habitación, John Winchester se ha marchado, lo sabe porque escucha el motor de su automóvil rugir y alejarse. Es entonces que se pregunta, ¿por qué llevó a Alec? Él no quería acompañarla pero lo hizo, él no está en ese momento, pero llegó a salvarla.

Recuerda a los vampiros, la habitación sellada y a él arrancándole la cabeza a uno de una patada. Sigue preguntándose ¿cómo?

Tantos transgénicos en ciudad Terminal y Alec fue quien la acompañó. Tantos transgénicos y Alec es su segundo al mando. ¿Por qué? No se había detenido a pensarlo. Puede ser porque es útil cuando es necesario, sus contactos capaces de proporcionar papeles falsos y conseguir casi cualquier cosa. Eso la lleva a otra pregunta, ¿cómo ha podido hacerse de tantos contactos en tan poco tiempo?

Max sabe a quién vender cosas, cómo colocarlas en el mercado negro, dónde hay casinos clandestinos para ganar dinero, dónde conseguir triptófano, cómo parecer una chica normal; sin embargo, después de tantos años fuera de Manticore no se ha adaptado del todo, siempre existe ese algo alrededor de ella que dice a los otros que no es como ellos.

Alec no, puede mezclarse entre los demás a pesar de su actitud altiva, parece un bravucón bonito, pero pocos creerían que no es un ordinario más. Los traficantes no suelen confiar en ella, pero sí en Alec. Sonríe al pensar en Alec como un delincuente. Casi ríe al pensar que la facilidad de que Alec se mezcle con los demás, es porque está defectuoso; porque incluso Logan le dio una paliza una vez. Entonces se da cuenta, Manticore tenía estándares de calidad, todos los X5 deben tener habilidades similares. No puede evitar pensar en Ben. Talla sus ojos, se levanta, camina hacia los hombres que discuten sobre signos demoníacos.

Max jala una silla de manera ruidosa, atrae la atención de ambos, ellos la miran. Ella toma asiento frente a la mesa al pedir, exigir:

— Necesito detalles de Dean Winchester. — Bobby la mira, pregunta:

— ¿Por qué? — Ella responde:

— Necesito saber qué clase de memoria genética pueden compartir Alec y Ben. —

Sam toma su computadora, se marcha sin decir nada, no está listo para esto, para una plática donde hablará de su hermano como si él hubiera muerto. No puede aceptarlo ni afrontarlo. Sube las escaleras, abre la puerta de la habitación que le han asignado, que compartieron él y Dean siempre en esa casa. Mira alrededor, siente que verá a Dean recostado en la cama, tal vez sentado sonriendo, diciendo alguna estupidez, pero no está. Está solo.

Se pregunta si Dean se sintió así cuando se fue, ese vacío, esa soledad, la desolación. Entonces lo recuerda, un año después que saliera de casa, su familia, Dean le habló. Sam talla sus ojos, no quiere llorar, se arrepiente de lo que le dijo, se arrepintió en ese momento, intentó llamarle de regreso pero jamás le contestó Dean. Entonces se enfureció, lanzó el teléfono y se hizo pedazos, supo que fue un error en ese momento. Intentó recuperar su número, pero no fue posible. Atribuyó a eso el silencio de su hermano, ahora sabe que no se trataba de eso.

No puede evitar pensar qué hubiera pasado si hubiera escuchado a Dean esa noche. Era de madrugada, había tenido un día horrible, estaba tan furioso, frustrado, estresado, se sentía tan agobiado. El teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente, en la pantalla aparecía número desconocido. Dean le dijo Sammy, eso lo hizo recordar aquella noche que se fue, sintió aquella furia llenarlo y la volcó contra su hermano.

Bobby rompe el silencio al decir:

— Dean y Sam son muy unidos. Sam era todo para Dean. — El chatarrero dice. — Hablaremos de esto otro día, tengo trabajo por hacer. —

Max asiente, lo comprende, porque ella siente esa tristeza, esa dificultad para lidiar con la muerte de Ben cada vez que ve a Alec. Ella sabe que no se quedará ahí, necesita moverse, no tienen tiempo para perder, necesita regresar a ciudad Terminal. Sin embargo decide esperar a la mañana, mientras leerá algunos tomos de la extensa biblioteca de Bobby.

John golpea el volante del Impala con frustración, perdió al chico, ha perdido el rastro. Sale del auto, da un portazo, mira el cielo que se extiende sobre su cabeza, las estrellas brillar, talla su rostro. No tiene tiempo para esto, entonces se siente culpable, porque no tiene tiempo para buscar a su hijo, porque después de mucho tiempo tiene una pista, una real del asesino de Mary. Se siente el peor padre del mundo.

Max hojea perezosamente otro tomo polvoriento, son tantas criaturas, una más fea que la anterior. Es tanto como para volverse loco. Se pregunta si Dean Winchester sabía de esto, entonces su memoria genética hizo que su hermano Ben enloqueciera.

Jon Winchester ha regresado, ella lo sabe, porque escucha el auto, sus pasos pesados dirigirse a la casa. Ella lo ve, él parece tan viejo y cansado, como cualquier ordinario que no ha dormido bien. Él le dirige una mirada severa, luego camina hacia ella.

Ella no puede evitar asociarlo a los militares de Manticore. Él pregunta, exige respuestas:

— ¿Cómo son los clones de mi hijo? —

Max lo mira, evalúa un momento si habla con él o no. Ella no puede dejar de sentir pena por él, es un padre que perdió a su hijo, ahora se entera que una organización hizo clones de su hijo perdido, tiene derecho a saber. Sin embargo no quiere hablar de Ben, le duele y más no comprender qué lo hizo hacer lo que hizo, realmente no lo comprende. Ella propone:

— Le diré si me habla de su hijo primero. —

Ella nota la mirada herida en el rostro del hombre, la cual es ocultada casi de inmediato. Ella ve por un momento las manos John temblar, cree que se negara, entonces él rompe el silencio:

— Dean es un buen hijo, buen hermano mayor. — Ella lo escucha, pero sabe que no está recibiendo la información fundamental. — No estaba loco si eso quieres saber. No le gustaba la escuela, prefiere las cosas prácticas. —

Max espera un poco, quiere más información, lo que le ha dicho este sujeto es básicamente lo mismo que los demás dijeron. Al extenderse el silencio sabe que no habrá más información, así que comparte:

— Ben era dulce, tenía explicación para todo, pero el mundo fue demasiado para él. Alec es un listillo busca problemas. —

John sonríe tenuemente por un instante, pero ese estiramiento de labios parece tan triste. Max se da cuenta de algo, el mundo exterior fue demasiado para Ben, pero no para Alec, es demasiado para muchos transgénicos que se han refugiado en ciudad Terminal, por eso muchos han decidido no salir de ahí. Hay una idea que descarta casi de inmediato, qué pasaría si Dean es Alec.

Ella mira a ese hombre, entonces casi desea que Dean sea Alec y no un cadáver desconocido, tal vez un anomali. Ella ve de nuevo el libro que sostiene en sus manos, hay tantos monstruos, como había muchos anomalis, se pregunta por qué no ha visto a tantos, se ha encontrado con algunos, pero no con tantos como deberían.

John va a buscar a Bobby, ella se queda en la biblioteca. Escucha las voces de los hombres al fondo, hablan de los signos demoníacos. Bobby le grita a John, porque piensa salir por la mañana para seguir una pista.

Max al escuchar la discusión de fondo, se alegra que Dean no sea Alec. Sabe que no debe juzgar a las familias, porque no ha tenido una, pero por lo que escucha, tal vez no debieron venir. Tal vez deberían marcharse por la mañana, establecer su base de operaciones en otra parte.

John sube las escaleras, va a dormir, Bobby también se retira. La casa queda en silencio de nuevo. Max lee un rato más antes de quedarse dormida, ha tenido varios días sin descanso.

Max se despierta de inmediato al escuchar el sonido del motor de la motocicleta, casi puede verla con escucharla, se para a unos metros de la entrada, no se apaga sino cae al suelo con un ruido sordo. Nota que está amaneciendo. Se levanta de inmediato, sabe que no es una buena señal.

Ella corre a la puerta, escucha el sonido en las habitaciones, los hombres también lo han escuchado. Ella abre la puerta, Alec está tirado sobre la tierra bocabajo, su ropa luce ensangrentada, nota que abraza algo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Max lo ayuda a levantarse, no pasa por alto el brazo derecho y pierna izquierda los cuales lucen rotos. Alec camina unos pasos antes de toser y sacar una bocanada de sangre. Ella nota los guantes desgastados de Alec, la sangre en sus nudillos, la carne expuesta.

Max lo recuesta en el sillón, está por gritarle, decir algo, cuando él dice con esfuerzo:

— Ellos… tienen… — Respira profundo. — Tienen a Ben. — Hace un gesto de dolor. — Me confundieron con él. — Se obliga a respirar. — Pensaron… que había escapado… —

Max sale de su estupor, lo que dice Alec no puede ser cierto. Trata de no ver la caja que Alec sostiene entre sus brazos, asegura:

— Te llevaré al hospital. — Alec niega:

— No… estaré bien. — Bobby interviene:

— ¡Balls! ¡Maldición muchacho! — Max le dice a Alec:

— Te llevaré al hospital es una orden. — Alec grita:

— ¡No! — Max responde:

— Sí, irás. — Bobby dice:

— Llamaré a un amigo que es doctor. — Max asegura:

— Necesita un hospital. — Alec intenta razonar con ella:

— Manticore me está buscando… —

Max se queda en silencio, llevar a Alec a un hospital es entregarlo. Bobby regresa a la sala al informar:

— Mi amigo estará aquí pronto. —

Alec se fuerza a tomar la caja, la entrega a Bobby al pedirle:

— Cuídalo… Bobby… —

Bobby toma la caja de metal llena de manchas de sangre. Mira a Alec, después la caja. El muchacho le da una señal afirmativa. Bobby abre la caja, lo ve, El Colt. John también ve la legendaria arma, mientras Sam se centra en el transgénico deshecho.

Max tiene ganas de gritarle a Alec, no sabe qué estaba haciendo, a dónde fue o por qué. Le molesta porque es ella quien está a cargo. Entonces recuerda lo que dijo Alec, tal vez Ben está vivo y en Manticore, siente su corazón derrumbarse porque le falló a su hermano. Siente la mano de Alec tomar la suya, voltea a verlo, él se fuerza a sonreír, le dice:

— Todo estará bien. —

Max no puede evitar sonreír, ni ver la mirada herida de Sam. Sam da un paso hacia atrás, por un momento pensó que se trataba de Dean; pero al ver su rostro tan joven e intentado animar a Max, la ilusión desaparece, ese no es su hermano.

El médico llega pocos minutos después, revisa rápidamente al chico. Se aleja para hablar con Bobby, Max puede escucharlos. El médico habla de un pulmón colapsado y la urgencia de llevarlo al hospital. No se detendrá a discutir, ella va a tomar a su amigo y lo llevará al hospital.

Sam está por decir algo, cuando escuchan el sonido de alas. Max y los Winchester se ponen a la defensiva. Ven a un hombre, de cabellos negros alborotados, ojos azules, con traje mal acomodado y gabardina. Alec rompe la tensión del momento al decir:

— Tú… de nuevo… — Todos voltean a ver a Alec. El desconocido dice con un tono casi robótico:

— No puedo dejarte morir Dean Winchester. — Todos se sorprenden ante la revelación, pero Alec grita:

— ¡No soy ese tal Dean! — Tose sangre, mientras el desconocido ladea su rostro sin comprenderlo. — Soy 494. — El sujeto de la gabardina dice:

— Dean Winchester, estoy seguro. Tú eres Dean Winchester. —

Alec siente que si las heridas no lo matan el disgusto sí. Mira al sujeto al decirle:

— No soy Dean Winchester, Cass. —

El sujeto sigue sin comprender, pero pone su mano sobre la frente Alec. Al instante Alec está recuperado, como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso su ropa parece no haber pasado por un accidente. Alec da un manotazo a Cass, dice:

— Gracias. — Prosigue gritándole. — ¡No soy Dean Winchester! ¿Por qué no lo buscas en otro lado Cass? — Cass responde con una expresión ingenua:

— ¿Por qué haría eso si estás aquí? —

Alec resopla con disgusto. Max no quiere intervenir, porque pocas ocasiones alguien hace ver su suerte a Alec.

— Mira amigo. — Muestra su código de barras. — Tengo un código de barras, soy un transgénico. Te lo explico de nuevo. Dean debe ser un ordinario, los ordinarios no tienen uno de estos. — Cass está por decir algo, pero Alec sigue. — Ya te lo había dicho la otra vez, me hicieron en un laboratorio igual que a Max. —

Cass voltea a ver a Max, luego a Alec al decir:

— No, porque tú eres Dean Winchester. — Alec se siente frustrado, pero tiene una idea:

— Cass, tengo un clon, gemelo o lo que sea, se llama Ben. — Cass corrige:

— 493. — Alec dice con entusiasmo:

— Sí, él. Él es 493 y yo 494. ¿Tú lo curaste? — Cass niega:

— No, él no es Dean Winchester. — Alec intenta de nuevo:

— Escúchame bien. ¿Por qué no me llevas con él?, nos ves juntos y te das cuenta que ninguno de los dos es Dean Winchester. —

Cass parece meditarlo un momento, luego responde:

— No. Debo irme. —

Cass desaparece ante los ojos de todos. Max le da un golpe a Alec, lo observa, está curado, no puede creerlo. Sam sigue inmóvil, esa criatura asegura que Alec es Dean. John comienza a maquinar un plan, tal vez si convence a ese chico que es Dean lo ayudará con su venganza. El médico se despide rápidamente al marcharse, no quiere saber, realmente no quiere saber en qué está metido Bobby esta ocasión.

Bobby sabe que Alec es Dean, pero le preocupa ese tal Cass, sus motivos. El sonido de la puerta parece romper el mutismo, Max le exige a Alec:

— ¿Quién es ese y por qué te llama Dean? — Alec suspira con cansancio, sabe que será interrogado:

— No sé quién es. Lo conocí en una misión. Me había infiltrado en una red de tráfico en el Congo. Estábamos a la mitad de la nada, todo salía bien. Me llevaron con su líder. Dijeron que debían iniciarme, entonces lo vi, eran anomalis, todos tenían los ojos completamente negros. Comencé a pelear, ellos eran más. Cuando estaban por matarme apareció Cass, me curó y juntos luchamos contra ellos. No importaba que les disparara, les rompiera el cuello no morían, pero Cass los acababa fácil. Él me siguió todo el camino de regreso, mientras me decía Dean Winchester, le expliqué pero parece que no ha entendido que no soy ese sujeto. —

Max asiente, sabe que Alec no le dice todo, pero lo dejará pasar por el momento. Cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué te fuiste y a dónde fuiste? — Alec saca de su chaqueta un fajo de papeles. Max los toma. — ¿Qué es esto?

— Cuando veníamos hacia acá, vi a alguien de Manticore. Le robé la cartera, así supe dónde había unas oficinas. Fui a ver. Saqué eso de una papelera, uno de los genetistas va a tomar un vuelo dentro de tres días, no llevará seguridad. — Max mira los papeles. Alec da una de sus sonrisas socarronas al decirle. — Subirás a ese vuelo y hablarás con él. Sólo debemos buscar que te asignen un asiento junto a él. — Max le informa:

— Iremos. — Alec asegura:

— Tú vas, yo no. — Max le grita:

— ¡Vas a ir! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido! Antes de hacer algo tienes que consultarme. — Alec la encara al asegurarle:

— No eres mi jefe. Te estoy ayudando y si quieres que lo siga haciendo lo haré a mi manera. —

Alec sale de la sala. Sam lo sigue con la mirada. Mientras Max se pregunta por qué es su segundo al mando. De todos los transgénicos Alec es quien menos está dispuesto a seguir órdenes, es el más indisciplinado y sobre todo realmente jamás ha seguido órdenes de Max, suele darle más problemas.

— Max. — Ella voltea, Alec está a un lado. — Debes decidir. — Ella lo mira al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué? — Alec rueda los ojos:

— ¿Será una misión de rescate o seguiremos con la misión original?

— ¿Qué dices? — Alec vuelve a rodar los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa si tienes que decidir entre Ben y curarte? — Max responde sin pensarlo:

— Rescatamos a Ben, es mi hermano y familia. —

Max no puede evitar sonreír al ver la enorme sonrisa que tiene Alec en su rostro, la manera en que parece satisfecho con la respuesta. Él la abraza toscamente con un brazo, le da un beso en el cabello al decirle:

— Vamos a lograrlo. —

El emotivo momento es fugaz, casi se disuelve de inmediato. Alec la suelta y se aleja. Ella está por decir algo, cuando ve a Sam acercarse a Alec. El joven alto pregunta:

— ¿Eres mi hermano? —

Max no puede evitar sentir simpatía por el joven Winchester, ella hizo todo y más por encontrar a sus hermanos perdidos. Ella sabe que si Alec es Dean Winchester, intentará persuadirlo para que se quede con su familia. Alec mira a Sam, pensaba gritarle pero no puede viendo esos ojos de cachorro, respira profundo, intenta decirle lo más calmado posible:

— Lo siento amigo, no soy tu hermano. Soy un clon, un producto hecho en un laboratorio el cual tiene un código de barras. — Cass aparece al decir:

— Estoy seguro que eres. — Alec le grita:

— ¡No! ¡No soy el puto Dean Winchester! —

Max no puede evitar soltar una carcajada, cuando ve tan enojado a Alec que sus orejas se han teñido de rojo. Alec vuelve a gritar:

— ¡No soy! —

Cass ladea su rostro sin comprender, extiende su mano para tocar la frente de Alec, pero este da un paso atrás. Alec corre, pero Cass lo intercepta al poner su mano en su frente. Alec cae casi de inmediato inconciente, es Sam quien evita que se desplome al piso. Cass murmura:

— No es posible. — Max se planta frente al sujeto de gabardina al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué le hiciste? — Cass responde en un dialogo más interno que externo:

— Revisé su memoria, no tiene recuerdos de haber sido Dean Winchester. No puedo arreglar algo que no existe. Sin embargo, alguien grabó en su mente recuerdos de Manticore, para él siempre estuvo en Manticore. No lo comprendo. —

Sam mira a la criatura sobrenatural, no sabe qué sea pero está seguro que lo es. Max le gana la pregunta que desea hacer:

— ¿Estás seguro que es Dean Winchester?, puedes estar equivocado. — Cass mira a Max:

— No hay equivocación. Debo investigarlo. —

Cass vuelve a desaparecer. Sam observa el joven rostro del chico que sostiene, no puede creer que se trate de Dean. Se siente el peor hermano del mundo, porque Bobby sí se dio cuenta pero él y su padre no. Max lo saca de sus cavilaciones cuando le dice:

— Debemos ponerlo en el sillón. —

Sam lo carga, como si se tratara de una novia, se alegra que su hermano no se de cuenta de la situación o ya tendría la nariz rota. Se sorprende porque el chico es más ligero de lo que hubiera imaginado. Lo coloca en el sillón, sigue observándolo hasta que escucha la voz de Max decirle:

— Eso es espeluznante. —

Sam balbucea disculpas al alejarse. Max pasa sus dedos por el cabello de Alec, le pregunta:

— ¿Qué te hizo Manticore? —

Sam llega a la cocina donde está su padre y Bobby. Los observa, luego les pregunta:

— ¿Lo escucharon? — John dice con calma:

— Hasta acá se escuchaban sus gritos. — Sam mira a su padre, frunce el ceño al cuestionar:

— ¿Escucharon que esa cosa está seguro que se trata de Dean pero no tiene recuerdos de serlo? —

John muestra una emoción por un momento, sorpresa. Pregunta:

— ¿Qué dices Sam? — Sam repite:

— Ese sujeto dice que revisó la memoria de Alec, está seguro que es mi hermano, él no tiene memoria de haber sido Dean; pero alguien le grabó recuerdos de Maticore. — Bobby propone:

— Amnesia. — Sam comenta:

— El sujeto dijo que no podía arreglarlo, porque los recuerdos no existen en su mente. —

Los dos hombres mayores se miran el uno al otro. En eso el ruido regresa, Max entra y Alec la sigue. Él le dice:

— No, claro que no. — Ella lo encara al decirle:

— No tienes opción. — Lo señala al decirle con firmeza. — Te vas a quedar aquí. — Alec niega:

— No. — Ella sigue insistiendo:

— Sí, puedo cuidarme sola. Desde que era una niña me he cuidado sola. — Alec dice con sorna:

— Por eso la primera vez que saliste en este lugar sola te atraparon los vampiros, te llevaron a su nido y casi te matan. — Ella responde:

— Ahora lo sé, no podrán tomarme por sorpresa.

— Negativo, voy a acompañarte. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado? — Max le sonríe al responder:

— Confío en ti Alec, sé que no debería. — Intenta de nuevo. — Te necesito aquí, necesito que consigas una computadora y averigües dónde está Ben.

— No, te acompaño. — Ella da un bufido con exasperación:

— Crees que no me doy cuenta, pero te cuesta trabajo mantenerse recto. Debes estar mareado.

— Estoy bien. — Max propone:

— Si te derribo al piso te quedas.

— No estoy de humor. —

Ella no acepta la respuesta de Alec, tira el primer puñetazo, él lo esquiva. Él vuelve a repetir:

— No es buena idea hacer esto. — Max se burla:

— Tienes miedo. — Él la mira, dice:

— NO TENGO MIEDO. —

Max siente una energía invisible catapultarla fuera de la cocina. Es como cuando aquel chico la suspendió en el aire. Escucha a Alec gritarle, luego alguien al agarra por la espalda, evita que se golpee contra la pared. Ella voltea, se sorprende al ver que es Alec, quien le da una sonrisa arrogante, voltea al frente al ver a Alec corriendo hacia ella, él parece preocupado y se disculpa:

— Lo siento Max. Yo no quise, realmente no quería. — Max mira a los dos Alecs, se suelta al decir con una sonrisa:

— ¡ES FANTÁSTICO! — Alec se sorprende. — ¡Eres síquico como Mia! — Alec intenta negarlo:

— No, ni en sueños. — Max le dice:

— Me lanzaste por los aires y puedes hacer una copia de ti mismo. ¿Qué es esto? — Alec intenta con una sonrisa encantadora:

— ¿Suerte? — Max responde con entusiasmo:

— ¡No es suerte! ¿Imagínalo?

— Lo hago y no me gusta lo que veo. — Max pregunta:

— ¿Por qué? — Alec responde:

— El poder corrompe, Max. Tú lo has visto. ¿Qué pasa si es mucho poder y me termina dominando? ¿Qué pasa si me convierto en un monstruo? — Max dice:

— No lo serás. Tú eres Alec. ¿Qué podrías hacer?— Señala al Alec tras ella. — ¿Espiar en dos vestidores de mujeres a la vez? — Alec sonríe al admitir:

— No se me había ocurrido. — Ella le da un golpe en la nuca al decirle:

— Idiota.

— Bruja. —

Los dos se ríen. Max le dice:

— Entrena estas habilidades.

— No, ¿qué pasa si me convierto en un monstruo? — Max propone:

— Entonces yo te mataré antes. — Alec le extiende la mano:

— Trato. — Ella acepta segura de que no tendrá que matarlo.

— Trato. —

Ellos caminan hacia la cocina, pero Alec se detiene antes de pasar el umbral. Max le pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasa? — Alec le dice:

— Ellos van a intentar matarme ahora. — Max se ríe al asegurar:

— No, estás loco. — Ella le toma la muñeca al jalarlo. — Ellos parecen saber mucho sobre el tema, tal vez puedan ayudarte a entrenar. No sé, como el maestro Yoda. — Alec sonríe al cuestionar:

— ¿Cuál de los tres sería Yoda? — Max se ríe al comprender el chiste.

El doble de Alec entra tras ellos. Max le dice a Bobby:

— Bobby, es esto por lo que le pregunté. — Bobby se quita la cachucha al decir:

— Balls. — Sam se queda con la boca abierta, mientras John sostiene la cacha de su pistola. — ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer esto? — Bobby señala al doble de Alec quien estudia los utensilios de cocina, como si fuera la primera vez que los ve. Alec responde al tomar asiento:

— Hace un año. — Señala a su doble al decirle. — No, no vas a tomar cuchillos. — El doble da una sonrisa encantadora al sacar el cuchillo que había escondido en su chaqueta. — Al inicio era sólo una sombra, ahora es lo que ves. —

Bobby se levanta y toca con su dedo al doble, es físico, es como si estuviera tocado a una persona. Escucha a Alec decir:

— Él no puede emitir sonido. —

El doble toma un par de cucharas y las comienza a golpear, pero no hay sonido. Bobby vuele a murmurar una maldición al seguir estudiando al doble. Max pregunta:

— ¿Puede atravesar paredes? — Alec rueda los ojos al responder:

— Es una proyección astral no un fantasma. — Bobby comenta:

— Jamás había sabido de una proyección astral tan física. — Bobby toca la ropa del doble, la textura, es como si fuera una persona real. Max pregunta:

— ¿Desde cuándo puedes lanzar personas por el aire? — Alec rueda los ojos al responder:

— Es la primera vez y no quería hacerlo. — John dice:

— No deberían estar tan emocionados, esto es peligroso. Puede herir a las personas sin quererlo. —

Alec se muestra herido por un momento, el doble frunce el ceño al lanzarle una mirada amenazante a John. Sam lo nota, pero decide guardarse la observación. John sigue:

— No debería usar estos "poderes". — Max refuta:

— No, podrían ser una ventaja para nosotros. — Max se levanta al decir. — Cuando regrese lo hablaremos. —

Ella camina hacia fuera de la cocina. Alec se levanta también al reiniciar la discusión:

— Voy contigo. — Max sigue:

— No. — Alec está por seguirla, pero se detiene, regresa junto a su doble, levanta su mano al decir. — Buen trabajo. — El doble choca su mano con la de Alec al desaparecer. Alec sale con grandes zancadas para ir tras Max al seguir diciendo:

— Voy a ir contigo lo quieras o no. —

John se levanta de su asiento, interviene en la discusión al proponer:

— Yo la acompañaré, soy un cazador capacitado. — Alec mira de arriba hacia abajo a John, regresa su atención a Max al decir:

— Claro que no, voy yo. — Max aprovecha la oportunidad:

— No iré sola ahora, tú quédate aquí y encuentra a Ben. —

Alec se sienta en el sillón, con los brazos cruzados, con disgusto dice:

— Está bien, pero que quede claro que no eres mi jefe y soy más grande que tú. —

Max sonríe, toma su mochila al caminar fuera. John va por sus cosas, se despide de Sam, en pocos minutos ellos se han ido. Sam observa a Alec quien luce furioso, recuerda la noche que se fue. Tuvo que discutir también con su hermano, porque él se empeñaba en decir que lo acompañaría, pero Sam no quería, porque con su hermano cerca no podría tener una vida normal.

El doble aparece tras Alec, el transgénico dice:

— Sabes lo que debes hacer. Que no te vea y no la pierdas de vista. — El doble asiente antes de esfumarse en el aire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas gracias a los que leen y dobles a los que dejan comentarios. **

**Disculpen la tardanza, mi computadora sigue muerta xD**

**GreenEyesSpn: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que este te agrade también. Más adelante seguirán los paralelismos xD jejejeje Sólo Alec conoce a Cass, porque se desarrolla durante la primera temporada de Supernatural, después de la Segunda de Dark Angel. **

**Hasta luego, eso espero.**

**Negocios, sólo negocios. **

Sam se sorprende tanto al ver aparecer y desaparecer al doble de Alec, parpadea un par de ocasiones. Necesita digerir todo esto. Digerir que Alec es Dean, le parece una imagen irreconciliable. Mira de nuevo al chico en el sillón, tiene los ojos cerrados, parece meditar algo.

Alec se levanta, sonríe engreídamente. Sam reconoce la táctica, Alec intenta ocultar su enojo, lo sigue disimuladamente con la mirada. No puede creer que Alec es Dean, sigue repitiéndolo, intenta aceptarlo pero le parece imposible. Entonces acaricia la posibilidad que un ser sobrenatural le hiciera esto a su hermano, así le parece más posible.

Alec entra a la cocina, sonríe al chatarrero como si la pequeña discusión anterior jamás se hubiera suscitado. Se dirige a Bobby:

— Bobby, ¿dónde puedo conseguir partes de computadora? —

Bobby se sorprende por la pregunta, porque él usa los libros, sus contactos no esos aparatos infernales. Se quita la cachucha, ha tenido muchas emociones ese día, el cual acaba de comenzar. Responde después de dar un sorbo a su café, ante la mirada inquieta del transgénico:

— Idjit, no sé, no uso esas cosas. — Alec dice con entusiasmo:

— Entonces iré a buscar. — Sam se ofrece:

— Yo puedo acompañarte, sé dónde hay y cuáles son las mejores. — Alec le da una mirada desconfiada al preguntar:

— ¿A cambio de qué me ofreces ayuda? — Sam siente un nudo en su estómago, pero se obliga a responder:

— Por nada. — Sigue sintiendo la mirada desconfiada de Alec. — Bueno sí, quiero que me lleves porque necesito un disco duro. — Alec deja de perforarlo con la mirada, le da la espalda al decir:

— Vamos. — Sam dice de inmediato:

— Es temprano, aún no abren. Hasta las nueve. — Alec dice sin voltear a verlo:

— Saldremos a las ocho y media. —

Alec sale de la cocina despidiéndose de Bobby con un ademán de su mano derecha. El transgénico decide seguir con los coches, le gusta poder repararlos. Lo hacen olvidar sus problemas, ser un transgénico hecho en un laboratorio, perseguido, las demandas de Max, la voz que sale de la televisión, todo.

Sam observa al chico agachado sobre el cofre de un auto, puede recordar a Dean arreglando el Impala con pasión. No puede pensar que esto en parte es su culpa, se pregunta sobre qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera quedado, si no hubiera ido a la universidad, si hubiera escuchado a su hermano aquella noche por el teléfono. Siente la mano de Bobby sobre su hombro, el hombre le dice:

— No es tu culpa Idjit. — Sam no responde, pero sigue sintiendo que parte es culpa suya.

Sam se sienta a compartir una taza de café con Bobby, desayunan, hablan del demonio, del cuál no hay realmente una pista concreta. Hacen un poco más de investigación. Escuchan al chico entrar, va a su cuarto, toma una ducha rápida. Sam mira la hora en su computadora, casi son las ocho y media, recoge sus cosas. A la hora exacta Alec está caminando a la salida.

Sam mira la motocicleta que espera en el patio, no puede evitar recordar el estado en el que regresó Alec. La mirada preocupada y exigente de Max, la forma en que él la veía e intentaba tranquilizarla y el sujeto de gabardina. La voz de Alec lo saca de sus pensamientos:

— ¿Vienes o no gigante? —

Sam camina rápido, mira de nuevo la motocicleta, sobre la cual ya está Alec quien le ofrece un casco. Sam lo toma, se lo pone y Alec no puede evitar sonreír, el chico gigante el recuerda a Joshua.

Sam toma el casco, sonríe con incomodidad, pero al ver la sonrisa en Alec no puede evitar sentirse más relajado. Se sube incómodo a la motocicleta, no sabe dónde poner sus manos, si agarrarse de Alec o del asiento. Le parece tan extraña la situación. Decide agarrarse del asiento. Siente el movimiento de la motocicleta, la cual al salir de la propiedad de Bobby va obscenamente rápido. Siente vértigo cuando Alec toma la carretera y pasa entre los autos, comienza a rezar para poder sobrevivir al viaje. Casi suelta un grito femenino cuando la motocicleta parece que se impactará contra un trailer que transporta automóviles. Sin embargo la motocicleta sube por la rampa. Sam siente que todo el desayuno va a vomitarlo, casi ve su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, grita al pensar que definitivamente morirá.

Sam ve la motocicleta elevarse por el aire, siente la adrenalina y la emoción llenar su cuerpo. Siente el golpe de las llantas cuando tocan tierra sobre un puente, escucha a los carros pasar al esquivarlos, puede ver a Alec maniobrar y detenerse del otro lado en carril contrario.

Alec estaciona la motocicleta, baja a prisa, toma la pistola que lleva en su chaqueta, apunta a un auto que se ha orillado, dispara a las llantas. Los ocupantes bajan, él se voltea al levantar su mano en señal de despedida. Tiene claro algo, no va ha dejar a Manticor encontrarlo.

Sam ha bajado de la motocicleta, está devolviendo el desayuno a un lado del camino. Alec comenta con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia:

— No es el viaje más salvaje que he hecho. — Sam respira profundo, le grita:

— ¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¿INTENTAS MATARME? ¿EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? — Alec frunce el entrecejo al responder:

— ¡No te obligué a venir! —

Sam intenta asomarse, para tener una mejor vista del auto al cual ha disparado Alec, necesita cerciorarse que no mató a alguien. Escucha a Alec decir:

— Procura que no te vean, son de Manticore. —

Sam se agacha y observa por uno de los barandales de concreto del puente. Dos hombres con traje, patean los neumáticos que desinflados, hablan por teléfono. Escucha a Alec decir:

— Tienes tres opciones, te quedas aquí y esperas al resto del ejército de recuperación Manticore, te subes a la motocicleta y te bajas en la siguiente estación de autobús, o me acompañas. Debes estar conciente que si tengo que escapar de nuevo lo haré. —

Sam sigue viendo a los hombres, no puede saber si fueron ellos los que dañaron a Dean, vuelve a sentir su estómago revolverse. Odiaba cuando Dean conducía como demente por escapar o llegar a un sitio seguro, ahora sabe que un viaje así en motocicleta es un millón de veces peor. Observa la motocicleta y Alec, quien comienza a acelerar sin avanzar aún. Lo más sensato es regresar en bus, pero dice:

— Te acompaño. —

Sam se vuelve a poner el casco, se sube a la motocicleta, la cual reinicia su marcha, esta ocasión con más calma. Sam nota que Alec parece disfrutar el paseo. Sam quisiera hacerlo, pero tantas vueltas que dan lo están mareando, finalmente comienzan a verse casas y urbanidad. Alec pregunta:

— ¿Por dónde vamos? —

Sam mira alrededor, no puede ubicar exactamente dónde están, se siente tan mareado. Alec suelta un bufido al seguir adelante. Se detiene frente a un lote de autos y motocicletas. Un hombre con traje café con cuadros se acerca, tiene un tupido bigote castaño oscuro, sin embargo en su cabeza no tiene pelo, él dice:

— Bienvenidos, soy el Loco Billy. — Alec dice de manera afable:

— Gusto en conocerlo señor. Quiero vender mi motocicleta. — El hombre ve el vehículo. Alec saca una carpeta plastificada. — Tengo los papeles y todo está en regla, la compré hace unos días, pero ahora quiero un auto veloz, para correr. —

El hombre se acerca, la revisa, la mira minuciosamente, finalmente dice:

— Quinientos dólares. — Alec rueda los ojos al decir:

— Con todo respeto, vale más que eso. Es una MTT Y2K. — El hombre sonríe al decir:

— Puedes ir a otro lugar. — Alec le sonríe engreídamente al decir:

— Eso haré. —

Alec sale del negocio, Sam lo sigue. A la salida un chico se le acerca, es delgado, alto, de cabello corto y rojo, con pecas, dice:

— Escuché que quieres vender esta lindura. — Alec dice:

— Claro. — El muchacho le pregunta:

— ¿Cuánto? — Alec responde:

— Ciento ochenta mil. — El chico mira a los lados, le dice:

— Vamos a la cafetería que está en aquella esquina. —

Los tres se dirigen a la cafetería, a fuera está un hombre joven alto, fornido, de cabeza rapada, su piel blanca bronceada, lleva una playera con un estampado de Iron Maiden, pantalones de mezclilla, se quita las gafas y mira la motocicleta. Se acerca, la recorre con sus manos, la enciende, escucha el motor, pregunta:

— ¿Cuánto?

— Ciento ochenta mil. — El sujeto comenta:

— Debes sentirte terrible por dejar ir a esa diosa. — Alec responde:

— Sí, pero necesito pasta para encontrar a mi hermano. La familia es lo más importante. — El hombre extiende su mano al decir:

— TJ — Alec estrecha aquella mano con fuerza y confianza:

— Alec. — TJ indica:

— Cerremos el trato adentro. —

Alec y TJ entran. Sam mira la motocicleta y como el joven que los llevo casi babea con sólo verla. Sam pregunta:

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? — El chico le dirige una mirada desaprobatoria a Sam, sigue acariciando la motocicleta.

Sam mira alrededor, no es el mejor barrio, hay muchos ojos indiscretos mirándolos. TJ sale y le dice al chico:

— Rollo lleva a la diosa al garaje. —

El joven la toma con reverencia al empujarla hacia delante. TJ le dice a Sam:

— Entra gigante. —

Sam se dirige hacia adentro, la cafetería está sola, mira alrededor, en una mesa está Alec sentado con un vaso de leche en sus manos. TJ camina hacia allá sonriente, más que feliz, le pregunta a Sam:

— ¿Quieres comer algo chico? — Sam niega de inmediato al sentir su estómago en su garganta aún:

— No, gracias. — TJ se sienta frente Alec, le dice:

— Piénsalo amigo, haríamos un montón de billetes. — Alec da un largo trago a la leche al responder:

— Si me puedo escapar de la sádica de mi jefa vendré. — Alec se levanta. — Me llamas y te confirmo. —

TJ se levanta, le da un abrazo a Alec, uno rápido con un manotazo en la espalda. Le dice con entusiasmo:

— Cuídate enviado de la diosa. — Alec responde:

— Igual TJ. —

Alec se aleja, sale del lugar junto con Sam. Caminan tranquilamente por la calle. Sam después de unos metros pregunta:

— ¿Qué es eso de la diosa? — Alec suelta una carcajada:

— Se refieren a la motocicleta. —

Sam suspira con cansancio, está feliz por no tener que subirse a ese aparato infernal. Observa a Alec, la manera en que camina por las calles, mira todo y lo disfruta como si fuera la primera vez. Alec rompe el silencio al decir:

— Estamos en Chicago. —

Sam vuelve a ver su alrededor, reconoce el lugar, es más porque su mente se está aclarando que por la información que Alec le proporcionó. Siguen caminando, Sam se da cuenta que están lejos de dónde ha comprado partes de computadora. Intenta hacer conversación:

— ¿Qué clase de computadora quieres? — Alec comenta:

— Lo que sea. — Sam vuelve a intentar:

— ¿Qué quieres hacer con ella? Puedo ayudarte, porque depende para lo que quieras la computadora. — Alec se detiene en una parada de autobús. — ¿Quieres algo para divertirte o trabajar? —

Alec mantiene su vista al frente, no responde la pregunta. Sam no está dispuesto a ceder:

— ¿Tienes conocimiento de computación? —

Sam se patea mentalmente por preguntar eso. Alec voltea un momento a verlo, le dirige una mirada gélida. Sam traga duro, ahora sabe lo que es estar del otro lado, donde están todos los posibles enemigos.

Suben al autobús. Alec va hacia los últimos asientos, toma lugar. Sam decide acomodarse en el asiento siguiente. Sam no sabe de qué hablar, no puede preguntar como si se tratara del clima:

"¿Y cómo es Manticore?"

Alec se levanta, camina hacia el conductor mientras el camión está estacionado por un alto. Le dice:

— ¿Pensaste que te iba a dejar ir? — El conductor dice con una sonrisa satisfecha:

— Dean Winchester, todos hablan de tu retorno de entre los muertos.

— No deberías creer que puedes escapar. — El conductor reta:

— ¿Qué puede hacer un inútil como tú? Tu adorado hermano te dejó porque eres un inútil. Tú padre te abandonó porque no le servías. —

Alec no está dispuesto a escuchar ni ha fingir que es Dean Winchester, con un movimiento rápido corta la garganta del conductor, de la cual no sale sangre, sino sólo se desintegra el cuerpo. Alec abre la puerta, le hace una señal a Sam para que lo siga, bajan entre una calle transitada, caminan con premura para alejarse. Su paso disminuye, camina por la acera, escucha a Sam decir:

— Jamás abandoné a mi hermano. — Alec le regala una respuesta sarcástica:

— Felicidades. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasó ahí? — Alec responde:

— Mejor deberías decírmelo tú, hijo del gran cazador de monstruos. —

Sam comienza a carcajear, no de felicidad sino de diversión y tristeza. Ver a su hermano o una versión de él burlarse de su padre y él, algo que jamás hubiera imaginado ni en sus alucinaciones más extrañas. Alec no se detuvo, siguió adelante. Sam pronto ve que Alec está muy lejos, se apresura a ponerse al corriente, pero lo pierde en un grupo de tiendas de ropa.

Sam mira alrededor, comienza a caminar, se fija en los aparadores, está por tomar su teléfono y llamar a Bobby. Siente a alguien tocarle el hombro, un movimiento inconciente lo lleva a girarse y tirar un golpe, el cual es detenido, ahí está Alec, con una gorra, ya no lleva su chaqueta y pantalones negros, sino una playera de AC/DC, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis, nota la mochila que cuelga de su hombro derecho. Alec dice:

— Vamos. —

Sam no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. En ese momento se da cuenta que odia ser tratado con tanta indiferencia y frialdad por su hermano, o por el que todos claman es su hermano. Siguen adelante, Sam ha perdido el humor para iniciar una conversación amistosa.

Siguen caminando tranquilamente, Sam piensa que debería ser feliz, no tiene que escuchar las observaciones de su hermano, ni sus bromas, charlas sobre aventuras sexuales, charlas sobrenaturales, nada, sólo silencio entre ellos. Sam mira al transgénico, siente un nudo en su estómago, extraña tanto a su hermano, realmente lo necesita, necesita sus observaciones, sus palabras ásperas, los comentarios soeces, los toscos intentos de reconfortarlo.

Se siente aplastado, sobrepasado por la muerte de Jessica, la desaparición de Dean sobre la cuál no supo nada hasta hace poco más de una semana. Se detiene un instante, necesita recuperar la compostura, se recarga en una pared, usa todas sus fuerzas para evitar llorar. Por un momento se vuelve a sentir como Sammy, ese niño dependiente de Dean, el cuál no puede cuidar de si mismo, el cuál no cuestiona como debería a papá por que Dean está ahí.

Siente un abrazo fuerte y tosco, como los que rara ocasión Dean le proporcionó antes de irse. Cierra los ojos, quiere imaginar que se trata de Dean. El fugaz momento termina, siente a esa otra persona darle un golpe suave en la espalda al decirle:

— Todo estará bien. —

Renuente Sam deja ir a esa otra persona, abre los ojos para ver al transgénico que ha comenzado a alejarse. Sam suspira con cansancio, siente algo frío, un agujero en su corazón, uno que comenzó a acrecentarse cuando su Jess murió, cuando su padre le dijo de la desaparición de Dean. Siempre creyó que su hermano estaba a una llamada de distancia, que si dejaba un mensaje con Bobby él iría corriendo; ahora se siente tan estúpido, tan culpable. Quisiera creer que Alec es Dean, pero le sigue pareciendo imposible.

Alec se detiene un momento para esperar al gigante, lo ve tan abatido, como cuando Logan supo que Max ya no era su chica. Escucha música, voltea hacia su derecha, donde a unos metros parece haber un gran centro comercial, también hay mucha gente. Escucha al anunciador decir:

—…Cinco minutos y se cierran las inscripciones. —

Alec deja de esperar a Sam, se acerca a una de las hermosas edecanes, las cuales sostienen las papeletas de inscripción. Ella tiene un hermoso cabello rojo ondulado y un vestido entallado, sus labios color carmín forman una sonrisa la cual Alec corresponde, ella saluda educadamente:

— Buen día, ¿quiere participar en el concurso? — Alec dice con entusiasmo:

— Claro, cariño. — Ella le dice:

— El premio es un pase para el mejor concurso de talentos. — Ellos comienzan a conversar, mientras la suscripción es llenada.

Sam finalmente llega junto a Alec, el cual habla con una hermosa pelirroja. Ella sonríe seductoramente, se aleja al darle a Alec un brazalete con un número. Alec ve el número, por un momento hace una mueca de desagrado antes de dirigirse adentro del centro comercial.

Sam y Alec recorren los pasillos abarrotados. Sam ve con una sonrisa como Alec mira por cada aparador con asombro, observa las cosas, todo lo que se puede obtener fácil sin recurrir al tráfico y mucho dinero.

Sam sigue a Alec, intercambian algunos comentarios, ríen, pasan un momento ameno, hasta que Alec dice naturalmente:

— No te creo Sammy… — Sam dice por inercia:

— Es Sam no Sammy… —

Sam se detiene cuando ve como si algo se rompiera dentro de la mirada de Alec, por un momento luce abatido como si su mejor amigo hubiera desaparecido para siempre. Alec mira a otro lado al decir con velocidad:

— No volverá a pasar. —

Sam se da una patada mentalmente. Alec comienza a moverse de manera independiente, no lo espera, no le habla, pero sabe que no ha dejado de observarlo. Entran a una tienda de computadoras, el empleado habla con Alec, le muestra algunos equipos, se disculpa y hace una recomendación al joven:

— A dos cuadras hay un lugar dedicado a tecnología. — Alec agradece:

— Me ha salvado la vida, el maestro juró reprobarme si no hago algo genial. — El empleado le sonríe al decir:

— Mucha suerte chico. —

Alec le dirige una última sonrisa al despedirse, después su geste vuelve a endurecerse, camina fuera del centro comercial, se dirige directamente al lugar que le describió la edecán y el empleado. Sam lo alcanza, con sus largas piernas no le es problema, intenta establecer una conversación. Sigue adelante, no va ha caer de nuevo, no es tonto, pensó que tal vez juzgó muy duro a los Winchester, ahora lo duda. Quiere golpearse, por sentir a ese chico gigante como un familiar, alguien muy cercano, como si fuera su hermano, le ha quedado claro que no lo es, es un posible enemigo al cual no debe dársele información ni ventaja.

Sam se siente frustrado ante el rechazo, no comprende cómo pudo ir de bien a mal así de rápido. Le frustra ser ignorado, rechazado, recibir como respuesta sonidos guturales o monosílabos. Llegan al local, entran, es impersonal y frío.

Alec recorre los pasillos de manera eficiente, toma lo que necesita, lo cual son muchas piezas sueltas que no parecen conducir a algo, circuitos, chips, cobre, láminas, plantillas, cables, imanes. El hombre encargado de cobrar, pregunta:

— ¿Un robot? — Alec dice con una sonrisa de lado:

— Una bestia. — El sujeto ríe de buena gana. — ¿Sabe dónde venden partes de motocicleta? — El hombre responde:

— Vuelta a la izquierda en la esquina. — Alec responde al tomar la caja de considerable tamaño entre sus brazos:

— Gracias señor. — El sujeto responde:

— Vuelve pronto muchacho. —

Alec asiente, sale de la tienda borrando su expresión afable. Camina hacia su siguiente objetivo. Sam observa con atención las cosas que compra Alec, no parecen tener sentido. Llegan al lugar, entran, ve a Alec recorrer los pasillos, ya no se muestra maravillado, sólo con una expresión seria estudiando las posibilidades. Toma todo lo necesario para construir una motocicleta, a excepción de motor y tanque de combustible, además toma dos pares de llantas.

Sam se pregunta cómo llevará todo eso, son varias cajas pesadas, no tienen un vehículo para transportarlo. Escucha un aleteo, después una voz en tono monótono:

— ¿Me llamaste Dean Winchester? — Alec sonríe, lleva a Cass lejos para que Sam no escuche su conversación.

Sam los observa, ve la manera en que Alec le habla a Cass, de manera rápida, con esa sonrisa autosuficiente. No puede evitar relacionarlo, con la manera en que su hermano convencía a algunas chicas, traficantes de armas; parte de él sigue negándose a aceptar que Alec y Dean sean el mismo, porque eso significaría que es su culpa, porque él se fue y no estuvo ahí, por cómo le habló por teléfono aquella noche, sería su culpa en infierno que pasó.

Sam siente una palmada en su espalda, se trata de Alec, quien le mira con preocupación. El transgénico pregunta:

— ¿Estás bien? — Sam se sorprende, responde de manera apresurada:

— Sí, estoy bien. —

Alec se aleja entonces, se vuelve a acercar a Cass. Alec le hace una señal a Sam para que se aproxime. Sam no tiene tiempo de pensar en lo que ha pasado cuando aparece en mitad de la estancia de la casa de Bobby.

Sam mira alrededor, están definitivamente en la casa de Bobby. Alec da un paso tambaleante, murmura algo incoherente. Cass abre las cajas al observar lo que hay dentro. Alec se aproxima, intercambian comentarios, conversan, sacan las cosas.

Sam observa la paciencia con la que Alec le muestra los objetos a Cass. Bobby entra a la estancia, dice algo que Sam no comprende, sigue observando a Alec. Bobby le da una palmada en la espalda a Sam, le dice:

— Él te recordará pronto Sam. —

Sam da una última mirada a Alec, quien ríe de algo que Cass ha dicho. Sam se dirige a la biblioteca, dónde Bobby sigue buscando. El chatarrero al ver al joven Winchester le comparte una de sus teorías:

— Alec no hace una proyección astral. Es psicoquinésico. — Sam se acerca, cuestiona:

— ¿Qué? — Bobby le aclara:

— Es psicoquinésico, algunos tienen un poder tan grande que pueden deformar la realidad. Fred vendrá mañana y podrá ayudarnos con esto. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Es por eso que lanzó a Max por los aires? — Bobby asiente:

— Sí. — Bobby exclama. — ¡Balls! ¿Por qué no lo notamos antes? — Sam comenta:

— Tal vez le hicieron esto en ese lugar. — Bobby asiente.

Sam toma un libro al seguir informándose sobre la Psicoquinesis. Una hora después de intentar concentrarse, sin poder hacerlo, porque su mente viaja en el paseo que les dio Cass, aparecer en casa de Bobby en un instante, los poderes de Alec, la situación con su hermano. Sale para tomar agua o cerveza. Ve que Alec ha instalado una computadora en una mesa, parece muy normal, hasta que se acerca más, ve la pantalla invadida por símbolos extraños, mientras Alec sigue tecleando. El sonido de una canción que no logra identificar inunda la habitación.

Alec saca su teléfono, lo pone en su oído al dejar el teclado:

— Sí, señor. No señor, no señor, no tengo poderes síquicos. Estoy a orillas del río Mississippi. No estoy mintiendo. — El doble de Alec aparece a su lado. Alec toma un papel y escribe algo al dárselo a su doble. — Nuestra relación no se basa en la lealtad señor, sino en el interés mutuo, no lo olvide. Me estoy cansando de esto y si no me da algo sustancial mañana a más tardar, esto se terminó. — Alec dice de manera rotunda. — No. — Hay un momento de silencio, después un sonido de celular. Alec ve algo en la pantalla que lo hace sonreír. — Está bien, señor. — Silencio. — Se trata de fe, tengo fe en que no es falsa la fotografía que me envía, usted tiene fe en que realmente esté a las orillas del río. — Alec se levanta, su sonrisa se borra. — ¿Está seguro? Iré, pero no estoy en Dakota, deberá mandar un transporte señor. Sí, le pasaré las coordenadas de inmediato. Sí, cinco minutos. De inmediato señor. —

Alec cuelga, manda un mensaje de texto. Deja el teléfono sobre la mesa, se ve pálido. Le dice a su doble:

— Ve de inmediato y usa casco. Max estará bien. ¡Ve ahora! — El doble asiente al desaparecer. Alec se levanta, va a la biblioteca, pregunta a Bobby. — Bobby, ¿sabes cómo se cura el Croatoan? —

Bobby va hacia Alec, quien parece pálido, le dice:

— Idjit no hay cura. — Alec asiente antes de marcharse, pero Bobby lo detiene. — ¿Qué diablos pasa? — Alec le responde:

— Alguien soltó el Croatoan en un tren, el cuál no tiene conductor y va a velocidad máxima por las vías que recorren todo el país. — Bobby exclama:

— ¡Balls! — Alec le dice con una sonrisa:

— No te preocupes Bobby, me encargaré. — Bobby le pregunta:

— ¿Qué harás? — Alec le responde con decisión:

— Lo necesario. —

Alec sale corriendo de la casa de Bobby, se dirige hacia dónde le dijeron que el tren va. Sam lo observa salir. El chico alto se acerca al chatarrero al preguntarle:

— ¿Qué pasa? — Bobby responde:

— No lo sé Idjit. —

Sam se queda mirando hacia fuera, como si en algún momento la gran respuesta fuera a revelar ante sus ojos. Sin embargo no es así. Piensa con detenimiento lo que escuchó de la conversación de Alec por teléfono.

Sam nota que sobre la mesa se quedó el teléfono de Alec, lo toma, mira los contactos, todos tienen nombres de mujeres, el historial de llamadas hechas y recibidas fue borrado. Se sorprende cuando encuentra el último archivo recibido, se trata una fotografía de él, cuando era un niño de seis años, se fija que es de una cámara de seguridad, la cual tiene fecha de la semana pasada. Revisa la nota adjunta, dice que fue captada a las afueras de Detroit, pero eso es incorrecto, esa tienda de gasolinera está en California, ve en la foto parte del cuerpo de su padre, así que el truco está en la fecha.

Sam recuerda lo que dijo quien compró la moto, sobre que Alec busca a su hermano, lo une a la llamada telefónica, lo que dijo Cass y el hecho que Alec le llamó Sammy. Alec es Dean, y busca a Sammy, el niño de la foto. Sam se sienta al contemplar la imagen, él ya no es el niño de la foto. Siente una emoción hacer saltar su corazón, porque le quitaron todos sus recuerdos a su hermano, pero aún así, a pesar de todo se aferró a un recuerdo suyo a Sammy.

Sam se sobresalta, porque su hermano se ha ido, se levanta al llegar junto a Bobby que ha comenzado a hojear más libros, pregunta:

— ¿A dónde fue? — Bobby dice con preocupación:

— Fue a combatir el Croatoan en un tren. —

Sam se sorprende, se acerca, le muestra la fotografía a Bobby. El chatarrero la toma, nota la fecha y de quién es, mira a Sam al preguntar:

— ¿Qué diablos? — Sam le responde:

— Alguien lo está manipulando. Ese al que le dice señor. —

Sam le cuenta su descubrimiento a Bobby. Bobby al terminar de escuchar se quita la cachucha, pasa su mano por su frente, no sabe qué decir, mira a Sam, el cual parece realmente triste, le dice:

— No es tu culpa Idjit. —

Sam agradece el gesto, pero no puede dejar de sentirse preocupado. Nadie está cubriendo la espalda de su hermano. Pide a Dios donde quiera que esté y a sus ángeles que le protejan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mucha gracia a todos los que leen, dobles a los que dejan comentarios.**

**Supernatural no me pertenece.**

**Aproveché que me prestaron una computadora xD ajjajajajaja**

**GreenEyesSpn: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te agrade este capítulo. También falta que John acepte que Alec es Dean xD jejejejejee**

**Hasta luego, espero.**

**Demasiado corazón.**

Sam sigue observando a la puerta, espera a que Alec llegue, a que su hermano regrese. Bobby intenta darle ánimos, pero no lugar animarse. Sigue preguntándose, qué pudieron hacerle a Dean. El día se marcha, la noche llega, sin noticias. Se acerca a la computadora recién armada, enciende el monitor, ve los símbolos brillantes en la pantalla plana. Reconoce algunos pero no todos, comienza a anotar los más posibles. Se pregunta cómo Dean pudo llegar a un nivel así.

Sam piensa en su hermano, jamás le ha gustado investigar, tiene una capacidad de concentración limitada, no hacia tareas, no podía aprender de memoria nada. Recuerda cómo Alec tocó el piano, ahora estos símbolos recorriendo la pantalla. Sin embargo Dean jamás mostró indicios de ser psíquico.

Sam talla su cara con sus manos, le hace falta su hermano. Se pregunta cómo hacer que Alec acepte que él es Dean. Su mente sigue vagando, buscando las posibilidades, intentando encontrar la mejor manera de traer a Dean.

La noche se va, Sam se quedó dormido en una silla recargado a una mesa. Se despierta al casi caer al piso, corre a dejar el teléfono de Alec en su lugar. Se estira, bosteza, mueve su cuello que protesta por la mala posición en la que estuvo. Va a darse una ducha rápida, al salir pone un poco de café. Bobby aparece pocos momentos después, también luce cansado.

Comparten el desayuno, en relativo silencio, comentan sobre la falta de indicios demoníacos. El motor de un vehículo interrumpe la tensión, salen corriendo a ver, se trata de un auto azul pastel, el cual se estaciona frente a la casa. Un hombre alto, de cabello cano y frente prominente baja, lleva una camisa a cuadros y pantalones vaqueros junto a unos zapatos cafés.

Bobby va a recibir al hombre, le da un abrazo, lo saluda con alegría:

— Tiempo sin verte Fred. — El hombre corresponde:

— Lo mismo Bobby. — Caminan hacia la casa, el hombre al ver a Sam lo saluda:

— ¿Eres el chico de Jonny? — Sam dice:

— Sí. — Le extiende la mano al decirle. — Soy Sam Winchester. — Fred pregunta:

— ¿El flacucho? — Sam asiente:

— Sí, el flacucho. —

Los tres ríen al entrar a la casa. Bobby le invita una cerveza a Fred, otra a Sam, los tres toman un largo trago antes de que Fred pregunte:

— ¿Y dónde está? — Bobby responde:

— No lo sé, pero regresará. — Fred pregunta:

— ¿Estás seguro que es él Bobby? No pudimos rescatarlo. — Bobby responde sin dudar:

— Es él. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Intentaron rescatarlo? — Los hombres lo miran, con pesadumbre. Fred toma otro trago, mientras Bobby responde:

— Sí, Sam. Fue un año después de que desapareció. — Bobby da otro trago. — Un hombre me llamó, me dijo que sabía dónde estaba Dean, no quise creerle, pero él me dijo algunas cosas que Dean le había dicho. Me reuní con él. —

Sam escucha pacientemente, mientras Bobby lo recuerda. Se reunió en un pequeño restaurante con el hombre, un sujeto alto, de porte militar, de cabello negro y ojos café oscuro, parecía cansando y desesperado. El hombre preguntó al tomar asiente:

"¿Bobby?" Bobby asintió." El hombre dijo al sentir que se derrumbaban:

"Por favor ayúdeme a salvarlo. Sólo él queda." Dio un sollozo ahogado. "No lo sabía, no sabía lo que les hacían."

Bobby aún puede escuchar aquella voz quebrada. Mira a Sam al decirle:

— Ese hombre nos llevó a una base militar. — Bobby no va a contarle todo lo que le dijo ese hombre, las torturas terribles e inhumanas que sufrió Dean. — Reuní a un grupo de cazadores. — Sam pregunta sobresaltado:

— ¿Por qué jamás supe nada? — Bobby le dice:

— Te hablé, a ti y a tu padre. ¡Ninguno respondió jamás el teléfono! —

La ira de Sam se desinfla, se vuelve a sentar al seguir escuchando a Bobby. Bobby sigue:

— Entramos de noche…—

Era una noche fría y sin luna, más oscura de lo que debería, casi sobrenatural. Aquel hombre les permitió acceso, les habló sobre dónde tenían a los prisioneros y dónde estaba Dean. No sabía lo que había pasado, pero estaba cuatro niveles bajo tierra. Su informante era un simple cuidador, un celador de la parte de arriba, la parte bonita que ocultaba lo que estaba bajo el sótano.

Entraron, la batalla no se dejó esperar, las alarmas, explosiones, aquello fue una locura. Siguieron adelante, pero antes de acceder al cuarto nivel, se encontraron con escombros, estaba inaccesible y posiblemente aplastado por el piso del tercer nivel. Se sintió morir, las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, había fracasado. Escuchó la voz de Dean:

"Rápido Bobby. Salgamos."

Bobby siguió a Dean, corrieron por los pasillos que comenzaron a incendiarse, salieron. Corrieron hasta quedar lejos del fuego. La base explotó, una gran llamarada iluminó la noche. Bobby observó los ojos de Dean, su sonrisa, su piel pálida, se acercó, intentó abrazarlo pero él se desvaneció. Dean desapareció cuando lo tocó. Si Dean no los hubiera guiado, posiblemente alguno habría muerto o todos; sin embargo le devastó saber que falló.

Bobby mira a Sam, parece tan triste. Fred rompe la tensión al decir:

— Dean siempre fue duro. Aún recuerdo cuando le di su primera cerveza. —

Fred se ríe al recordar al niño pecoso emborracharse con una cerveza. Comparte la historia con Sam y Bobby. Sam siempre ha gustado de escuchar sobre cosas que no recuerda o sabe, en especial de su padre y Dean. Después de reír un rato Bobby dice:

— Fred, Dean no recuerda haber sido Dean. — Fred se sorprende. — Alguien o algo, borró su memoria y le implantó recuerdos falsos. Él cree que es un transgénico que se llama Alec. — Fred dice:

— Necesito que me cuenten todo lo que saben. —

Bobby y Sam comienzan a contarle a Fred, porque necesitan saber qué clase de poder tiene Alec y si es peligroso. Fred escucha con atención, intenta descubrir algo que ayude sin dejarle de parecer increíble; pero en el mundo en el que se mueven pocas cosas son increíbles al final del día.

Pasan dos horas, cuando la puerta se abre. Los tres hombres salen corriendo, ven a Alec, quien lleva otra ropa, pantalones, chaqueta y botas negros, luce cansando. Alec los saluda con la mano, mira al que supone es amigo de Bobby, le estrecha la mano al decir:

— Alec McDowell. — Fred responde:

— Un gusto de conocerte Alec, soy Fred Jones. — Suelta la mano de Alec. — Soy amigo de Bobby, me dijo que quieres entrenar tus habilidades síquicas. — Alec rueda los ojos con fastidio al responder:

— No son psíquico, lamento decepcionarte amigo. — Fred responde:

— No me decepciona. — Alec le da una sonrisa encantadora al decir:

— Si me disculpan, voy a tomar un baño. —

Alec se aleja con premura, pero sin mostrarse desesperado. Bobby pregunta a su amigo con impaciencia:

— ¿Y? — Fred mira a su amigo al decir:

— Él no emana poder síquico, pero un telépata podría decirme mejor Bobby. — Sam comenta:

— Cuando sus emociones se exacerban da muestras, eso pasó cuando lanzó a la chica por los aires. — Fred comenta:

— Eso podría ser peligroso, si no tiene entrenamiento, cuando sus emociones sean demasiado fuertes no podrá controlarse. —

Alec se sienta bajo la ducha, con la ropa puesta, siente el agua fría recorrer su piel, da un respingo. Aún están frescas en su mente las imágenes de los niños, mujeres y hombres infectados con Croatoan. El tren estaba lleno de civiles.

Sam escucha la plática de Bobby y Fred, pero no les pone atención, sigue pensando en Dean. Fred le dice a Bobby:

— Intentaré cabrearle, tal vez así podamos saberlo. — Bobby responde:

— Me parece mala idea, podría considerarnos sus enemigos. —

Media hora después Alec baja corriendo, se asoma a dónde están los hombres al decir:

— Bobby debo irme. — Fred dice con una sonrisa amable:

— Calma chico, necesito hablar contigo… — Alec le corta:

— Basta, sé lo que intentas, no va a funcionar. Me largo ahora. —

Alec intenta moverse, pero está paralizado, da una mirada mortal a Fred, quien no ha quitado su sonrisa. Fred responde:

— Sólo será un momento. Intento ayudar… — Siente la voz de Alec dentro de su cabeza:

— Sé que intenta ayudar, por eso va a liberarme. — Alec se siente libre, toma con sus manos el rostro de Fred, le dice viéndolo a los ojos. — Tiene un compromiso importante en Alaska, no puede faltar, va a subir a su auto y se marchará de inmediato. Se olvidará de mí y de esta visita. —

Fred asiente, mientras lucha en su mente contra aquella voz. Las manos de Alec lo suelta, toma sus cosas al dirigirse a la puerta, porque tiene un compromiso importante en Alaska. Alec mira a Bobby al decirle:

— Lo siento. —

Alec retoma su camino, toma su casco, está por salir cuando una fuerza invisible lo catapulta contra la pared. Fred regresa dentro de la casa exigiendo:

— ¡Deja de manipularme! — Alec se levanta luchando contra la presión, le dice:

— Debiste marcharte en paz. No quiero hacerte daño. —

Fred siente una mano gigante jalarlo fuera de la casa. Alec corre debe dejar inconciente a Fred. Bobby intenta detener aquello:

— ¡Alto! ¡No van a pelear! — Alec le dice:

— No va a evitar que proteja a Max.

— ¡Idjit queremos ayudar! — Alec le dice al intentar golpear a Fred:

— ¡GRACIAS PERO ESTO NO ME AYUDA! —

Fred detiene a Alec en el aire, lo pone contra la pared externa de la casa. Le dice a Alec:

— Deja de manipularme. — Alec le da una sonrisa de lado. — ¡Ahora! —

Fred siente de nuevo aquella mano, ahora lo golpea en la espalda, lo hace caer bocabajo contra el piso. Alec camina hacia él al decir de manera fría:

— No tengo tiempo para esto. —

Fred se libera, intenta encerrar a Alec en una barrera, pero siente sus pies gélidos, mira hacia abajo, tiene los pies unidos al suelo por hielo. Alec corre hacia él, salta, da un salto mortal para caer a espaldas de Fred.

Fred siente que la voz en su cabeza deja de presionarlo, el hielo desaparece, mira hacia atrás, Alec se ha ido. Fred camina dentro de la casa, digiere el enfrentamiento. Encuentra a Bobby y Sam parados en el porche, los mira al decir:

— Hay dos posibilidades, que él sea un ilusionista y cree ilusiones, transforme nuestra percepción o alguna criatura sobrenatural le diera poderes. Tengo una teoría, mejor dicho es una leyenda. — Sam cuestiona con interés:

— ¿De qué trata? — Bobby dice:

— Vamos adentro. —

Los tres entran, Bobby le da un vaso con licor a Fred. El hombre lo toma aún tembloroso. Se sientan. Fred talla su rostro con sus manos, toma un respiro al decir:

— Hay una leyenda antigua, mi maestro me la contó como si fuera un cuento. Dice que hace tiempo, una criatura encontró a un niño vagando en el bosque. La criatura llevó a pequeño a su casa, pero la madre le dijo que se llevara al infante porque no lo quería. La criatura vio lo triste que estaba el niño, tanto como él, ambos estaban solos. La criatura se llevó al niño y le dio poderes síquicos, le enseñó a mover cosas con su mente, a cuidar de las plantas, convertir desiertos en bosques, controlar el clima. Sin embargo los humanos viven poco, así que desde entonces, la criatura escoge a un niño, se presenta en su casa cuando este tiene cinco años y se lo pide a su madre. — Sam dice:

— Nadie llegó a casa pidiendo a mi hermano. — Bobby conjetura:

— La madre murió, no podía ser pedido ni tenían una casa estable. — Fred dice:

— Iré a investigar, tengo un contacto en Alaska, pero no tiene teléfono. — Bobby comenta:

— Intentaré encontrar algo más de la leyenda. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Puede ser esa criatura la que le quitó la memoria a Dean? — Fred asiente al decir:

— Si es así, él no podrá recordar hasta que esté libre del control de la criatura. —

Sam se siente un poco animado de saber que hay una criatura a la cual cazar, pero no la han visto. Pregunta:

— ¿Hay descripción de la criatura? — Fred niega:

— No, sólo se le describe como criatura, en algunas versiones es un ogro, en otras un espíritu transparente, en otras un viejo nómada. — Sam concluye:

— Puede ser cualquier cosa. —

Los tres hombres comienzan a conjeturan bajo esa primicia. Mientras eso pasa, en otro lugar Max camina por las oficinas donde Alec consiguió la información, parece ser otra oficinista más. Lleva un grupo de carpetas, da algunas sonrisas, actúa natural.

Max camina y observa, nota las cámaras de vigilancia, las armas bajo los escritorios, los aparentes empleados, es una farsa. Se trata de un centro de decodificación. Todos los papeles tienen información vital, la basura es incinerada, no se permiten celulares dentro de la instalación.

Sigue adelante, cuando una chica se acerca, le da otro fajo de papeles al decirle:

— Linda, ¿puedes llevar estos al cuatro piso en el sótano? — Max le regresa la sonrisa al decir afablemente:

— Claro. —

Max se encamina al ascensor que está al final de la oficina. Sube y una mujer le pregunta:

— ¿Qué piso? — Max responde:

— Cuarto piso en el sótano. —

La mujer presiona un botón. El ascensor baja, cinco pisos, luego las puertas se abren. Max baja con cuidado, mira a su alrededor, es un laberinto de pasillo. Las puertas del ascensor se cierran. Max huele a los soldados que se esconden en los recovecos, tira los papeles al comenzar a correr. Algo alcanza a rozar su cuello, no se detiene, sigue adelante. Alguien la jala, le tapa la boca, mira de quien se trata, sabe que es Alec sin importar que traiga puesto el casco.

Alec la jala al comenzar a correr ambos, ella nota que no puede escuchar sus pasos, sabe que se trata del doble. Logra mirar hacia el pasillo, ve a Alec luchando contra los soldados.

El doble de Alec la saca de la instalación, haciendo que ambos pasen por una pared. Ella ve al doble correr directamente a la pared, intenta gritar, pero no sale sonido de su garganta, cierra los ojos un momento y cuando los abre está frente a su motocicleta. Ella intenta discutir, pero el doble le hace una señal negativa antes de desaparecer.

Max quiere regresar, pero al recordar a Zack, decide dirigirse hacia la casa de Bobby, pues Alec regresará a ese lugar. El camino le parece largo y pesado, está preocupada por la seguridad de Alec.

Max se pregunta por qué no se había dado cuenta que Alec tiene tantos trucos, por qué. Ella se dice a si misma, porque hasta Logan ha pateado a Alec. Sabe que esto se está complicando más de la cuenta.

Fred sube a su auto al despedirse de sus amigos, les promete tener noticias pronto. Sam y Bobby regresan dentro. Aún pensando lo que les dijo Fred. Sam le pregunta finalmente a Bobby:

— ¿Qué opinas Bobby? — El chatarrero responde:

— No lo sé Idjit. Fred dice que vio a Alec desaparecer y sus pies se cubrieron de hielo. Nosotros no lo vimos. ¡Balls! Cuando salimos sólo estaba Fred solo en el patio.

— ¿Crees que se trate de la criatura de la leyenda? — Bobby se quita la cachucha, para su mano por su cabeza, responde:

— Con la suerte de los Winchester podría apostarlo. — Sam sonríe. — Lo que no sé, es ¿por qué una criatura tomaría a Dean? — Sam lo piensa y comparte con Bobby:

— ¿Cuándo tomó la criatura a Dean? Si lo supiéramos, tal vez sabríamos el por qué. —

Los dos reinician su búsqueda, ahora tienen más que indagar. Las horas pasan, pero en la extensa biblioteca de Bobby, no hay nada de lo que dijo Fred. Poco antes del anochecer, escuchan el sonido de una motocicleta, salen de inmediato, se trata de Max. Sam pregunta de inmediato:

— ¿Dónde está Alec? — Max está por decir algo mordaz, pero se arrepiente, pues Alec podría ser el hermano de Sam, responde:

— Vendrá pronto. — Sam repite la pregunta:

— ¿Dónde está? — Max le dice:

— Es un X5, puede cuidarse solo. — Sam le responde:

— Él no ha dormido, podría estar en problemas. —

Max se baja de la motocicleta, la falda es incómoda como el saco que lleva, son poco prácticos. Sonríe al espectar:

— Somos X5, podemos pasar tres días sin comer, ni beber y o dormir. — Dice al cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho. — Alec es un holgazán, es seguro que ha dormido más de lo que debería. —

Sam no está feliz con la respuesta, pero lo deja pasar. Max pasa a un lado de Sam para entrar a la casa. Bobby se acerca a Sam, le da una palmadita en la espalda antes de regresar dentro.

Sam sigue pensando en por qué la criatura dejaría a Dean en Manticore y no le llevó. Se pregunta en qué pasaría si Dean jamás lo recuerda, qué pasaría si sólo es un transgénico. Se queda ahí parado viendo el atardecer, elevando una plegaria.

Max entra a la casa, realmente quiere quitarse esa ropa. Ve la computadora sobre la mesa, se aproxima, enciende el monitor, ve todos los símbolos flotando en la pantalla, ninguno se parece a los que marcan su piel, suspira al pensar que puede ser una broma de Alec, se alegra que al menos no programó una película porno.

Va a darse un baño y cambiarse. Bobby toma una cerveza, la bebe al seguir pensando en todas las posibilidades, en las criaturas que podrían darle poderes síquicos a una persona. Toma uno de los teléfonos, llama John, pero como de costumbre no responde. Decide llamar a Pam, ella responde casi de inmediato con su habitual entusiasmo, ella tampoco sabe nada, pero dice que preguntará.

Sam entra, su mirada pasa a la computadora, ve la pantalla, decide seguir observando los símbolos, tiene la esperanza de encontrar alguna respuesta. Toma su computadora al comenzar a buscarlos, uno a uno. Los resultados son confusos, algunos son antiguos, sumerios, egipcios, griegos, pertenecientes a ruinas antiguas, algunas runas druidas, no hay coherencia, otros no los encuentra. Una hora pasa sin darse cuenta.

Bobby responde el teléfono, es Pamela, ella le dice:

— Uno de los espíritus dijo algo parecido; pero agrega que los niños son primogénitos, siempre, todos a punto de morir por el abandono de sus familiares. — Bobby agradece:

— Te debo una Pam. — Ella responde:

— Claro que sí, pensaré cómo cobrártela. —

Bobby está por decir algo más, pero un sonido fuerte en la puerta principal lo hace colgar a prisa. Sam deja la computadora para voltear a la puerta. Max aparece de inmediato. Tirado bocabajo en la entrada está Alec inconciente, mientras un charco de sangre se forma con rapidez a su alrededor.

Max corre hacia él, se precipita a buscar fracturas, no las encuentra, lo voltea, ve que tiene una gran herida en el estómago, pero lo que más le preocupa es la sangre que gotea de su nariz y boca, evidencias de heridas internas. Le dice a Bobby quien se ha parado a su lado junto a Sam:

— Debemos llevarlo a un hospital. — Bobby asiente.

Max carga a Alec, lo mete en uno de los autos que Alec arregló. Sam también entra. Se dirigen a toda velocidad al hospital. Max le dice a Alec:

— ¡Maldición Alec! ¡No se te ocurra morir porque te mataré! ¿Me escuchaste? Te mato si te mueres. — No hay respuesta listilla, no hay señales de conciencia en Alec. — Por favor Alec, despierta, di alguna estupidez que me haga querer meter tu nariz a tu cráneo. — No hay respuesta. Una lágrima rueda por su mejilla. — Tenías razón, no debí ir sola. Lo siento. — Alec abre sus ojos, parpadea un par de veces, limpia la lágrima de Max al decirle:

— No debí dejarte ir… — Le sonríe a Max. — Estoy bien, no moriré… aún. — Max sonríe al decir:

— Claro que no, eres un Smart Aleck. —

Alec le sonríe antes de volver a desplomarse en la inconciencia. Max le pide:

— No te mueras por favor. —

El auto se detiene, Max está por salir corriendo cargando a Alec, pero Sam la detiene al decirle:

— Ellos sospecharan si una chica que parece modelo, llega cargando a un chico como Alec. —

Los equipos médicos llegan rápida y eficazmente. El amigo de Bobby está ahí, está dispuesto a ayudarles. Max sigue la camilla, escucha a Sam responder las preguntas:

— Es mi hermano, Dean Winchester. Ella es su novia. — Max dice al fingir que llora:

— Regresábamos del cine, cuando unos chicos nos asaltaron. —

Los médicos se llevan a Alec, ellos tienen que quedarse. Sam llena los formularios, Bobby habla con su amigo y Max sólo se puede sentar en una silla incómoda. Los minutos pasan angustiosamente, jamás le han gustado los hospitales en realidad, le recuerdan mucho a Manticore. Sam se sienta junto a ella, le ofrece un vaso térmico con café, ella lo acepta, pero no lo bebe, en realidad no confía tanto en esas personas. Él le pregunta:

— ¿Cómo es Alec? — Max responde:

— Es un egoísta listillo. — Ella agita el café entre sus manos. — En el fondo es un buen chico. — Un hombre con bata blanca se acerca, dice:

— Familia de Dean Winchester. — Ellos se levantan, se acercan, al igual que Bobby. — Soy el doctor a cargo del caso. El doctor Parker. Hemos controlado la hemorragia, le haremos una resonancia magnética. — Max pregunta:

— ¿Morirá? — El doctor no responde al instante, después le dice:

— Hoy no señorita. —

Ellos vuelven a sentarse, entonces ella le dice a Sam:

— Él aceptó ayudarme a construir un mundo seguro para nosotros. Cuando se lo propuse, fue renuente. — Max sonríe al recordar el brillo en los ojos de Alec, la sonrisa que apareció un leve instante antes de cambiarla por una menos genuina. — Él me dijo, que lo haríamos, un mundo donde los niños siempre tienen qué comer, una casa y están seguros de los monstruos. Pensé que se burlaba de mí. — Ella talla sus ojos. — Joshua me dijo que él es un niño asustado en el fondo; pero hasta hoy no he logrado ver ese niño asustado en él. — Sam le dice:

— Mi hermano es fuerte y valiente, se preocupa más por los demás que por si mismo. La noche que desapareció, peleamos, me gustaría poder decirle que lo siento. — Max le anima:

— Si Alec es tu hermano podrás hacerlo; pero no te acerques mucho a él o te romperá la nariz, no le gustan las escenas de chicas. —

Sam ríe tristemente, al borde del llanto. Quiere preguntar sobre cómo es Manticore, pero no se atreve. Pasan varios minutos en silencio, escuchan los pasos, los llamados, ven a la gente pasar. El doctor vuelve a aparecer, se levantan, lo escuchan decir:

— Lamento traerles malas noticias. El corazón de Dean está muy mal, tiene daños severos. Lo integraremos a la lista de espera, pero en su condición crítica, no le quedan más de seis meses. Lo siento. Lo tendremos internado hasta terminas los estudios y diagnosticarlo adecuadamente. — Max pregunta:

— ¿Qué es?, ¿es un virus?, ¿un tumor? ¿Qué? — El doctor responde:

— Necesitamos hacer más pruebas para darle un diagnostico adecuado, pero el daño parece hecho por una electrocución. Lo siento señorita. —

El doctor se retira. Sam siente que su mundo se desploma, como su la tierra se abriera para lanzarlo directamente al infierno. Max siente su corazón caer hasta el piso, se recarga en la pared, está furiosa con Alec por no decirle. Va a la habitación donde Alec está, abre la puerta, le gritará, lo golpeará si es necesario, pero él no está, la ventana está abierta y la cortina blanca es elevada por el viento.

Ella da vuelta sobre sus talones, aprieta los dientes con furia, él la escuchará. Se acerca a Bobby y Sam, les indica que la sigan, ellos lo hacen, salen con disimulo del hospital, al estar fuera ella dice con furia, antes de que le pregunten:

— ¡Se dio de alta a si mismo! ¡Se escapó! ¡Pero me va a oír! — Bobby dice:

— ¡Maldito Idjit! Suban al coche. —

Los tres suben al coche, el camino de regreso está cargado por un aura oscura. Todos quieren decirle más de una palabra a Alec. Al regresar las luces están prendidas. Max sale corriendo del auto, entra a toda velocidad, sus pasos son fuertes. Encuentra a Alec en la cocina, está tomando algo de una taza, tal vez café, hay otra taza humeante. Él la mira, se ve tan pálido y demacrado, sonríe tenuemente, le ofrece:

— Tengo una taza para ti, es leche caliente con canela. — Ella golpea la taza, la cual se estrella contra la pared. — Con ese genio debo compadecer a Logan. — Ella ignora el comentario, exige:

— ¿Por qué escapaste del hospital? Estás muy enfermo. — Alec no la mira. — ¡LO SABÍAS! ¡MALDITO EGOÍSTA LO SABÍAS Y NO ME LO DIJISTE! — Alec le dice con calma:

— Es mi vida. — Sam y Bobby pueden escuchar la discusión mientras se acercan. Max grita de nuevo:

— ¡ERES MI SEGUNDO AL MANDO! ¡TENGO EL DERECHO A SABER! — Alec explota:

— ¡No! ¡NO TIENES EL DERECHO! ¡ES MI VIDA NO TUYA! — Max alega:

— ¡SOY TU OFICIAL SUPERIOR! — Alec refuta:

— ¡NO ERES MI DUEÑO! —

Max aprieta los puños, las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, muerde un momento sus mejillas por dentro, después dice:

— Tenías que decírmelo. — Alec se levanta, la abraza, le da un beso en el cabello al decirle:

— Está bien Max, no me duele. Los médicos sólo podrían darme analgésicos, no pueden hacer nada. — Ella le da un golpe en el pecho al reclamar:

— Tenía derecho a saber. — Alec le dice:

— No tenías que saberlo. — Max se aleja de él, lo mira al preguntarle:

— ¿Crees que no notaría que moriste? — Alec suspira con cansancio, le indica a Max:

— Siéntate. Sé que están escuchando, es mejor que entren y tomen asiento. — Sirve otras tres tazas, las coloca frente a cada asiento.

Bobby y Sam entran, toman asiento, ven las tazas. Alec sonríe al decirles:

— No tienen veneno. — Max exige de nuevo:

— ¿Crees que no me importa lo que te pase? — Alec le advierte:

— No volveremos a hablar de esto. — Max asiente. — Sólo puedo vivir dentro de Manticore… — Max está por decir algo, pero él le indica que guarde silencio. — En Manticore tenían una medicina que debía ponerme cada seis meses para que no avanzara mi mal. — Max asiente. — La medicina se hace con muchos ingredientes, se debe preparar en un lapso de seis meses, no es un mal genético sino adquirido. Cuando Manticore se quemó, saqué dos dosis, pues no había más, porque la medicina se caduca en tres días. — Max está por interrumpir, pero Alec vuelve a silenciarla. — Al salir, pensé en no hacer la medicina, luego lo decidí, comencé a traficar para conseguir todos los ingredientes. Logré recrearla, no tendría que morir. — Max pregunta:

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? — Alec le dice:

— ¿Qué querías que dijera? Maxie, ¿sabes?, estoy enfermo, si no tomo mi medicamento me voy a morir, pero no te preocupes, tengo medicina; por cierto Mole quemó tu chaqueta. Tienes suficientes problemas, como para que cargues con los míos. ¡Son míos! — Max responde:

— Podemos regresar a casa, ahí tienes medicina ¿cierto? — Alec da un largo sorbo a la leche. — ¿Verdad? — Alec responde:

— Tenía en mi apartamento. —

Max lo recuerda, la destrucción, nada quedó en pie, el líquido que escurría de un hueco de una pared, creyó que se trataba de una tubería.

— ¿Puedes hacer más? — Alec informa:

— No tenemos los ingredientes, ni seis meses. — Max cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué? — Alec responde quitándole importancia.

— Me quedan cinco meses cuando mucho. —

Sam se siente morir, si no hubieran destruido el departamento, si ni hubieran dejado salir su furia irracional, Alec no tendría que morir. Es culpa suya y de su padre. Max pregunta:

— ¿Qué es?, un patógeno, un virus, bacteria, algo dirigido a tu ADN. — Alec niega:

— Una maldición. — Max grita:

— ¡ES UNA LOCURA! — Alec le pide a Bobby:

— Bobby, ¿tienes una lámpara de luz negra que me prestes? — Bobby se levanta, asiente al ir a buscar la lámpara, regresa en pocos minutos, apaga las luces y se la da a Alec. — Gracias. —

Alec se levanta, se quita el suéter que tomó y la playera blanca. Le da la lámpara a Max al indicarle:

— Alumbra mi espalda. —

Max se levanta de malagana, alumbra la espalda de Alec, casi se le cae la lámpara cuando ve aquello. Símbolos subiendo por la espalda baja de Alec, parecen estar vivos y retorciéndose. Bobby exclama:

— ¡Balls! — Sam también los mira, sin poder creerlo. Alec sigue explicando:

— Cuando lleguen a mi cabeza moriré en tres días con horrible agonía. — Max pregunta:

— ¿Quién hizo esto? — Alec dice:

— Fue cuando regresaba del Congo, en el camino. Me agarró el hombre de ojos amarillos, él me dijo: "Tú no vas a matarme Dean Winchester." Regresé a Manticore sintiendo dolores terribles, así que decidieron desconectar mi sentido del tacto, ya no puedo sentir dolor ni nada. — Max dice:

— Pero cuando te golpeé, las veces que te dispararon…

— Fingía. —

Bobby toma una libreta, comienza a anotar los símbolos. Sam dice:

— Podemos encontrar la forma… — Alec lo corta al decir:

— No, no quiero ser salvado. —

Max se planta frente a él, le da una bofetada al decirle:

— No voy a dejarte morir. ¿Escuchaste estúpido? ¡NO VOY A DEJARTE MORIR! — Alec le dice:

— Eres una súperchica pero no Dios. No puedes salvar a Ben, encontrar la cura y salvarme. — Ella le asegura:

— Puedo intentarlo. — Alec sonríe al decirle:

— Bruja. — Ella responde:

— Estúpido. — Hay un silencio cómodo entre ellos. — Ahora vas a dormir como el haragán que eres, mientras yo hago guardia. — Alec dice en tono de burla:

— Sí jefe. — Max le corrige:

— Jefa. — Alec se encamina fuera de la cocina, cuando ella le dice. — Tienes que enseñarme a cocinar. — Alec responde:

— Cuando quieras. — Bobby le pide a Alec:

— Necesito anotar unos símbolos más. —

Alec espera, Bobby alumbra el lugar y le entrega la libreta a Sam para que anote. Sam lo hace rápido, no falta mucho después de todo, al terminar Alec se pone la playera.

Realmente necesita descansar, Alec se recuesta en el sillón, se duerme casi de inmediato. Está tan cansado, tan agotado. Max sale de la cocina, se encuclilla junto a Alec, le acaricia el cabello por un instante, lo mira al recordar lo que le dijo Joshua:

"Él tiene demasiado corazón." Max se negó a creerlo, pensaba que Alec no tenía corazón hasta que se enteró de Rachel, no quiso creerlo porque Ben era quien tenía demasiado corazón. Mira lo agotado, tranquilo y joven que parece Alec, le da un besito en la frente como si se tratara de un niño, porque Joshua tiene razón, Alec tiene demasiado corazón.

Sam no puede evitar ver la escena. Max no parece la novia de Alec, sino su hermana. Se siente celoso, sin poder evitarlo, porque él es el único hermano de Dean Winchester.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, muchas gracias por leer, aquí otro capítulo ;) pronto habrá más emoción xD**

**GreenEyesSpn: Muchas gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo te agrade. Tienes razón sólo Dean puede aguantar tanto.**

**Gracias por leer, dobles por dejar comentarios :D me dan muchos ánimos los comentarios para seguir.**

**Bueno me voy porque es compu prestada xD**

**Compras y descansos.**

Sam se recuesta en su cama, intenta dormir, pero lo es imposible. No sabiendo que Dean, Alec, morirá en cinco meses, ha perdido a Jessica y ahora a Dean. Si Dean muere sin recordarlo, no soporta pensar esa posibilidad. Ve cómo Max y Alec se tratan, esa dinámica, una muy parecida a la que tenía con su hermano. Se pregunta cuándo las cosas comenzaron a ir mal, cuándo su padre y hermano dejaron de ser sus héroes. Cuándo ser normal fue más importante que Dean.

Tres giros más entre las mantas, ve la cama vacía cerca de la puerta. Se levanta, no puede seguir así, va a investigar, debe salvar a Dean, para eso tiene que descubrir cómo romper la maldición y hacer que Alec lo recuerde.

Sam sale de la habitación, escucha el sonido del teclado, baja de inmediato, Alec está sentado frente a la computadora. Teclea de manera constante y firme, completamente concentrado en la pantalla. Mira al sillón, Max está ahí mientras el doble le sostiene la mano.

Sam toma su computadora y se aproxima a Alec, la pantalla ya no está invadida por símbolos, sino hay palabras las cuales pasan tan rápido que le es imposible leer. Se sienta cerca, prende el computador cuando escucha la voz de Alec:

— No soy Dean Winchester, no tienes por qué intentar salvarme. — Sam lo mira un momento, Alec no ha volteado a verlo, asegura con firmeza:

— Tú eres mi hermano. — Alec responde con sarcasmo:

— Mi hermano no es un gigante, es un niño de seis años. — Sam insiste:

— Soy tu hermano. —

Sam ve que Alec voltea a verlo, puede ver la furia en sus ojos contrario a su expresión serena. Alec dice con una calma mortal:

— No soy Dean Winchester. — Sam propone:

— ¿Por qué no me hablas de tu hermano?, así yo podré convencerme… — Alec lo corta al regresar a su trabajo:

— No soy estúpido. — Vuelve a teclear. — Te hablaré de él, luego sacarás conclusiones y conjeturas usando tu conocimiento geográfico, intentarás llenar las lagunas en mis recuerdos y terminarás convenciéndome de que eres mi hermano. — Sam le dice:

— Buscaré la manera de salvarte, porque eres mi hermano. — Alec le responde con frialdad:

— No funcionará si no estoy de acuerdo. Dedícate a cosas mejores. — Sam cuestiona al poner sus ojos de cachorro, los cuales no funcionan si no hay alguien que los vea:

— ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no quieres salvarte? — Alec responde:

— No es tu asunto. —

Sam ve al doble llegar, sentarse en el piso recargando su espalda en las patas de la silla. Sam intenta decir algo más, pero su boca no emite sonido. Se levanta al marcharse, está convencido que será más difícil de lo que imaginó.

Sam no nota la mirada furtiva que le dirige Alec, ni la manera en que el doble lo mira con tristeza. Sam se sienta en la cocina, ve las tazas que quedaron sobre la mesa, recuerda la conversación, no va a permitir que su hermano muera por su culpa. Ellos no lo sabían, pero no debieron destruir el departamento sin importar lo satisfactorio que fuera.

Sam revisa los sitios paranormales, busca indicios demoníacos, curadores, sobre Manticore. Encuentra una noticia, sobre el tren, un tren desbocado que cruzó todo el país. El informe oficial habla sobre una falla humana, la cual fue controlada eficazmente. Los reportes extraoficiales son más interesantes. Hay una fotografía, de un helicóptero dejando a alguien sobre el tren por medio de una escalera colgante. Todos los pasajeros dicen no recordar nada. Un sitio habla de una nube negra entrando al tren, otro de una luz cegadora minutos antes de que se detuviera.

Una hora después se asoma, Alec no está frente a la computadora, lo busca, ve una luz afuera, se asoma. Alec está afuera, está armando una motocicleta. Sale, ve un momento las estrellas, se acerca al comentar:

— Se ve bien, pero no ve el motor. — Alec le pregunta:

— Me crees estúpido, ¿cierto? — Sam se disculpa de inmediato:

— No de ninguna manera, sólo tengo curiosidad. — Alec agrega:

— El hecho que no fuera a la escuela, no significa nada, ordinario. — Sam asiente, sabe que necesita acercarse y siendo hostil no va a lograrlo. Alec sonríe al encenderla, Sam ve la rueda delantera girar con velocidad.

— ¿Cómo? — Alec responde:

— Tiene un motor magnético, en realidad dos, uno en cada rueda. — Sam se sorprende, cuestiona:

— ¿Qué velocidad puede alcanzar?

— No lo he probado, teóricamente la misma que mi motocicleta anterior. —

Al escuchar eso, Sam sabe que no quiere un paseo. Max sale de la casa, pregunta en tono autoritario:

— Veo que estás despierto. ¿Has tenido suficiente descanso? — Alec le sonríe al decirle:

— ¿Despertaste del lado izquierdo de la cama Maxie? — Ella hace una mueca, cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué es esto? — Alec responde con orgullo:

— Mi motocicleta. — Ella comenta:

— No puedo escuchar el motor, ni la combustión. — Alec le explica:

— Es magnética. — Max da una risita de burla al cuestionar:

— ¿Quieres ir juntando chatarra? — Alec responde:

— Bruja. — Ella responde:

— Listillo. Pero dime de qué va esto. — Alec prosigue:

— Es difícil conseguir combustibles, así que he estado pensando en alternativas. Esta aún depende de una batería para comenzar a funcionar, con un poco más de tiempo tal vez pueda hacerla totalmente independiente. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo? — Alec responde con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia:

— Usando los campos magnéticos de la tierra. — Max ordena:

— Basta de esto, necesitas descansar. — Alec dice:

— Estoy por terminar, necesito probarla. — Max propone:

— Cinco grandes a que tu juguete no vence a mi moto. — Alec acepta con una sonrisa.

— Hecho. — Max dice:

— Dos kilómetros, ida y vuelta, quien llega primero al punto de partida gana. — Alec dice:

— Prepárate para tu funeral. — Max responde con una sonrisa:

— Ya quisieras. —

Sam los ve poner sus vehículos a la salida. Max comienza a acelerar, hace rugir el motor de manera amenazante. Alec se pone el casco. Ambos arrancan. Sam escucha el motor de Max alejarse, pasan pocos minutos cuando Alec entra de nuevo y Max detrás de él. Ella maldice:

— ¡Maldita cosa! — Alec responde al extender su mano:

— Paga. —

Max deposita un fajo de billetes en la mano de Alec, ve su sonrisa victoriosa. Ella pregunta al ver con más detenimiento el vehículo de Alec:

— ¿Dónde está tu motocicleta? — Alec informa sin dejar de contar sus ganancias:

— La vendí. — Max pregunta:

— ¿Por qué? — Alec responde:

— Manticore la había fichado. — Max le dice con autosuficiencia:

— Te dije que tomaras una más común. — Cuestiona. — ¿Qué pasará si Manticore encuentra a quién se la vendiste? — Alec dice:

— Eso no pasará, ellos van a cambiarle el color, además lancé los localizadores a autos al azar en la carretera. — Max le dice en tono amenazador:

— Eso espero. —

Max se aleja totalmente enfadada por haber perdido ante Alec, luego regresa rápidamente sobre sus pasos, comenta con una sonrisa satisfecha:

— Eres un idiota. — Alec le dirige una mirada sorprendida y luego una respuesta:

— Tú eres una bruja. — Max comenta:

— No le has instalado las luces. — Alec da una nueva mirada a la motocicleta que ha construido al decir:

— Aún no termino de armarla. —

Ella y él comienzan a discutir sobre porqué Alec no ganó. Sam los observa, la manera en que discuten, esa familiaridad, la relación amor-odio. No lo soporta, piensa en marcharse, pero luego pregunta:

— ¿Cómo funciona? — Alec y Max lo miran. Ella secunda:

— Es cierto Alec, ¿cómo funciona esta cosa? — Alec responde sin dar mucha importancia:

— Física básica. — Max enarca su ceja al cruzar los brazos, espera una mejor explicación. — Repelencia magnética. —

Sam escucha a los transgénicos conversar, discuten sobre las ventajas y desventajas del sistema, posibles mejoras. No le es difícil seguirles el paso, hasta que comienzan a hablar en francés sin darse cuenta aparentemente. Caminan hacia el interior, falta menos de una hora para el amanecer.

Sam los ve caminar hacia la cocina. Alec comienza a sacar utensilios, los coloca sobre la mesa al intentar enseñarle a Max. Ella lo observa sin interés, él le dice:

— Es fácil, somos X5, podemos aprender cualquier cosa. — Max rueda los ojos al decir:

— Sé poner el agua. — Alec le dice intentando tener paciencia:

— Cocinar no se trata sólo de poner el agua. —

Sam no puede evitar sonreír, los observa de lejos, aunque sabe que ellos saben que él los mira. Alec le enseña a Max cómo batir la masa para las tortitas. Ella toma el tenedor y comienza a batir tan rápido que ambos quedan salpicados. Alec le dice:

— Tienes que medir tu fuerza, no importa si lo haces rápido, no por eso va a quedar más pronto. — Ella se queja:

— Es muy difícil. — Alec la mira al cuestionar:

— ¿Cómo has sobrevivido sin saber cocinar? — Ella le dice con orgullo:

— Asar un conejo en una fogata no es difícil, lo despellejas, le sacas las tripas, lo ensartas a un palo y esperas a que quede listo. Además siempre puedes conseguir algo de comer sin cocinar. — Ella mira a Alec batiendo la masa de manera sistemática y sin tirar nada. — ¿Tú como aprendiste? — Alec parece meditarlo un momento:

— No lo recuerdo. — Ella se ríe, mientras él le dice. — Vamos, no es divertido.

— Sí, sí lo es. —

Alec murmura al poner masa sobre el sartén:

— Pobre Logan.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Alec comienza a girar la tortita en el aire.

— Te pregunté si sabes hacer algo. — Max responde feliz:

— Se hacer café instantáneo. — Alec responde:

— Entonces has un poco. —

Max comienza a hacer el café, entonces le comenta a Alec:

— Es la primera vez que pasamos juntos tanto tiempo, sin que te golpee. — Alec dice:

— Es cierto… — Max le da un golpe en la cabeza al sonreír. — ¿Y eso por qué?

— Para que no te acostumbres. — Alec le dice:

— Bruja. — Ella responde:

— Idiota. —

El resto de los preparativos corren a cargo de Alec. Después de un rato de silencio él dice:

— Iremos de compras, hay que traer algunas cosas para la despensa, es lo menos que podemos hacer. Podemos ir al cine y rentar películas. — Max pregunta:

— ¿Cine? ¿En serio? ¿Nos colaremos a una función?

— Aquí cualquier persona puede comprar un boleto. —

Max está por decir algo, pero se abstiene al asentir. Luego pregunta:

— ¿Por qué quieres morir Alec? —

Él apaga la estufa al poner la última tortita en el plato. La observa un momento, piensa en gritarle o evadir la respuesta, respira con cansancio al confesar:

— Estoy cansado Max. Una parte de mí quiere salir, correr, buscar una cura, pero otra no. Estoy tan cansado, cansado de Manticore, cansado de White, cansado de correr, cansado de mí, cansado de herir personas. — Max le dice:

— Una vez que construyamos una nación, algo donde estemos seguros no tendremos que correr. — Alec le sonríe tristemente, al preguntar:

— ¿Crees que podré pertenecer a esa nación? — Max se levanta, da un manotazo a la mesa al gritar:

— ¡Eres parte!, ¡eres uno de nosotros! — Él deja de mirarla, comienza a lavar los utensilios al decirle con un murmullo casi imperceptible incluso para un transgénico:

— Gracias Max… por todo… —

Max siente de nuevo caer el silencio entre ellos, ella dice autoritariamente:

— Cuando regresemos enséñale a los chicos cómo hacer vehículos magnéticos. ¿Cómo es que no sabía que podías hacer eso? — Alec rueda los ojos al responder:

— Jamás lo preguntaste. — Max siente la irritación subir un poco más dentro de ella, cuestiona:

— ¿Qué otras cosas no sé? — Alec responde con una sonrisa autosuficiente:

— Muchas que no quieres saber. — Max se arriesga:

— ¿Cómo qué? —

Alec se aleja en tono seductor, le dice algo en voz baja, algo que hace que la mano de Max se impacte contra la cara de Alec, después ella sale enojada casi echando humo. Alec la ve, su sonrisa cae cuando tose, cubre su boca, ve la sangre escurrir entre sus dedos. Se inclina sobre el fregadero, se siente tan drenado de energía.

Sam entra a la cocina con dos sacadas largas, ve una gota de sangre sobre el piso. Alec parece más pálido que un papel. Alec cae hacia atrás irremediablemente. Sam logra detenerlo, siente la sangre cálida no dejar de escapar por la herida que Alec tiene en la espalda. Se apresura recostarlo sobre el piso, lo revisa de inmediato, tiene una herida de bala en la espalda, un navajazo en el costado derecho, moretones y contusiones, no parece haber más, pero le preocupa el sangrado de nariz y el hilillo de sangre continúo en sus labios.

Sam se levanta, toma uno de los teléfonos, está por llamar a emergencias, cuando escucha la voz de Cass, el hombre se hinca junto a Alec, lo mira con sus ojos azules sobrenaturales al decir con su voz sin emoción:

— ¿Cuántas veces intentarás matarte esta semana Dean Winchester? — Alec sonríe lánguidamente, le dice con calma:

— No podía… — Cass sabe que Alec está delirando. —…todos ellos… — Alec se fuerza al apretar con su mano la gabardina de Cass, mira al techo como si reviviera algo terrible. —…no podía matarlos… Me dijo que los matara pero no podía… lo… lo… siento… Eran civiles… ¡Todos ellos!… —

Cass pone su mano sobre la frente de Alec. El joven cae en la inconciencia mientras sus heridas sanan. El hombre de gabardina lleva en brazos al chico al sillón, lo recuesta ahí, lo mira sin parpadear, no va a permitir que se mate, ha decidido quedarse a cuidarlo hasta que su presencia sea requerida, sus hermanos comprenderán. Sam se atreve a preguntar:

— ¿Qué tiene? — Cass responde sin quitar su mirada de Alec:

— Cuatro costillas rotas, una perforó su pulmón derecho, sangrado interno, aneurisma cerebral, un balazo en la espalda, fue apuñalado en la espalda y pierna izquierda… — Sam interrumpe:

— No sigas por favor. —

El silencio cae entre ellos, sólo se escucha la respiración de Alec, los pasos furiosos de Max en el piso de arriba y los de Bobby saliendo de su habitación. Sam pregunta finalmente:

— ¿Cómo pudo causarse tanto daño? — Cass no responde. — ¿Puedes curarlo?

— Lo he hecho. — Sam le explica:

— Tiene una maldición que se manifiesta al iluminar su espalda con luz negra, esa maldición está friendo su corazón. —

Cass pone su mano sobre el pecho de Alec, se pregunta cómo no pudo ver esto antes, intenta arreglarlo pero no puede, lo intenta varias ocasiones con el mismo resultado. Cass mira su mano, se pregunta si su poder está fallando, intenta descubrirlo, pero la voz de Alec interrumpe sus cavilaciones:

— No puedes ir en contra de mi libre albedrío amigo. — Cass mira a Alec, quien luce muy pálido y agotado. — Es mejor así. — Cass ladea su cabeza a un lado sin comprender:

— ¿Por qué Dean Winchester? — Alec da una larga exhalación llena de cansancio, lleva aire a sus pulmones de nuevo antes de responder, toma su tiempo al sentir la inquieta mirada de Sam sobre él y los ojos de Cass perforándolo con la fuerza de su mirada:

— No vale la pena salvarme. —

Espera que venga los gritos y las palabras rosas, el optimismo de mierda que dice que vale la pena vivir, ver las flores, estar esclavizado en un trabajo de mierda y lleno de deudas. Sam es el primero en elevar su voz:

— ¡No puedes hablar en serio! — Alec lo encara de manera calmada, fría, mordaz:

— ¿Qué hay para mí? Siempre correr, siempre luchar, saber que las amenazas no dejan de multiplicarse, correr de Manticore, ser perseguido por los ordinarios, escucharlos gritarme monstruo cuando yo no pedí esto… —

Un puñetazo se estrella contra su mejilla derecha, siente a alguien levantarlo de la playera, ve los ojos furiosos de Max, ella le dice con voz de mando a pesar de sus lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas:

— Eres mi segundo al mando y no puedes dejarte caer patéticamente. Deja de sentir autocompasión. Me da asco verte derrotado por ti mismo. Somos SOLDADOS, nos hicieron fuertes. ¡No podemos dejarnos morir sino morimos luchando! ¿Me escuchaste?

— Sí. — Ella lo suelta al advertirle:

— Voy a salvarte lo quieras o no. — Alec le dice mirándola a los ojos:

— No puedes salvar a todos. — Ella responde:

— Puedo intentarlo. — Ella dice con tono de autosuficiencia. — Yo elegí ser un héroe, salvar a las personas es algo que los héroes hacen. — Alec rueda los ojos al responder por inercia:

— Los héroes terminan mal. —

Cass siente que hay algo muy oculto en aquella afirmación, algo que pasa desapercibido por Max y Sam. Alec camina hacia la cocina, pone una sonrisa arrogante al hablar como si lo anterior no hubiera pasado:

— El desayuno se enfría, estoy muriendo de hambre. — Luego él se voltea de nuevo, como si hubiera recordado algo, dice. — ¿Nos acompañarás a desayunar Cass? — Cass responde:

— No necesito comer. — Alec rueda los ojos, luego se dirige a Sam:

— ¿Nos acompañarás a desayunar? — Sam responde sin salir de su estupor por completo:

— Sí. —

Los cuatro entran a la cocina. Alec pone rápidamente los platos y las tazas en los respectivos lugares. Tres tazas se llenan de café y dos con leche. Sam observa a Alec, la manera eficiente y calculada de sus movimientos, el control que hay tras ellos.

Bobby entra unos minutos más tarde, se alegra al ver el desayuno, su lugar puesto, se sienta para disfrutar de la comida, no pasa por alto la tensión en el aire, el silencio incómodo, la manera en que Alec trata de hacer parecer que nada pasa, pero el comportamiento de Cass, Sam y Max evitan pensarlo.

Max da el primer bocado, escuchó a una, tal vez dos chicas decir que Alec es buen cocinero, no había dado mucho crédito. Al pedir clases no lo decía con seriedad, le sorprende que Alec pueda cocinar tan bien, realmente es muy bueno.

Sam nota que Alec juega con la comida en su plato, la lleva de un lado al otro, la hace trozos pequeños, lleva dos o tres bocados a su boca, antes de centrarse en el vaso, el cual mueve entre sus manos. Lo escucha darle algunos comentarios listillos a Max quien lo ignora. Todo parece ir según los planes de Alec, hasta que Cass abre la boca:

— ¿Por qué quieres morir Dean Winchester? — Bobby escupe el café que estaba bebiendo, dirige una mirada desaprobatoria a Alec, al cuestionar a Cass:

— ¿Qué dijiste Idjit? — Cass repite:

— Dean Winchester quiere morir, no me quitarle la maldición. — Bobby inquiere con la mirada a Alec.

Alec deja de beber la leche, al menos fingir que lo hace, deja el vaso con cuidado en la mesa como si de eso dependiera el mundo. Le dice a Cass:

— Hagamos un trato. — Extiende su mano, al esperar. — Si tú o cualquiera de los que quieran salvarme… — Dice lo último como sarcasmo. —…traen ante mí, a una persona humana viva, que jamás se ha arrepentido de haberme conocido, que jamás hubiera deseado no haberme conocido jamás y que me quiera en este mundo, realmente le importe mantenerme aquí. Una persona humana viva. Dejaré que tú me quites la maldición. Mierda, lo haré yo mismo. — Cass toma aquella mano al asegurar:

— Lo haré. —

Cass suelta aquella mano antes de desaparecer. Max gana la pregunta a todos los demás:

— ¿Qué pasa contigo Alec? — Alec la mira, le da una sonrisa juguetona al decir:

— Creo que debemos comprar más leche, ¿crees que podrías aprender a hacer una tarta Max? — Ella le advierte:

— Esto no se quedará así. — Alec le responde:

— No, porque si le echas veneno tal vez te intoxiques tú y Logan. — Ella le da un golpe en la nuca al decir:

— Idiota.

— Bruja. — Bobby interrumpe:

— Yo no lo voy a dejar ir Idjit, quiero una explicación ahora. — Alec cuestiona:

— ¿Qué requiere una explicación? — Bobby responde:

— Eso de la persona humana que te quiera y no se hubiera arrepentido de conocerte. — Alec responde con calma:

— Tú quieres a Dean Winchester no a mí. Me quieres porque crees que soy Dean, porque en mí ves a Dean; pero yo no soy Dean Bobby. No soy Dean ni soy Ben, sólo soy Alec, 494 y JAMÁS voy a remplazar a nadie para nadie, por mucho que lo quieran. Sólo soy yo. — Bobby le dice:

— ¡Balls! ¡Tú eres Dean, sólo no puedes recordarlo! — Alec le dice:

— ¡No soy él! —

El sonido de una canción desconocida por casi todos, la cual suena a rap, rompe la tención. Alec toma su teléfono, responde al pedir un momento:

— Hola cariño… Sí, sé cuanto querías que fuera, pero estoy un poco enfermo. Me tienen bajo rigurosa vigilancia. — Se ríe. — Como en una película Sado, ya veo a mi jefa atándome a la cama con esposas. — Max le da un golpe en la nuca, pero no se va, tiene que encarar a Alec. — Será otro día, hasta pronto. — Cuelga al preguntar. — ¿En qué estábamos? —

Max le dice al darle un puñetazo en el hombro:

— No quiero que seas Ben, porque él es diferente a ti. — Alec le corrige:

— Lo que quieres decir que es mejor… — Max le dice:

— ¡No! No quiero hablar de esto. — Alec se dirige fuera de la cocina al decir:

— Igual. —

Max se sienta frente a la mesa, lleva sus manos a su cabeza con frustración. Alec puede cerrar el tema o explotar de pronto; si es sincera, prefiere cuando el tema queda cerrado y ninguno dice más, es más fácil fingir que nunca pasó. Sin embargo no puede dejar cerrado este tema, Alec se va a morir, si hay una esperanza para salvarlo lo hará. Es su segundo al mando, su amigo, ¿qué clase de líder sería si dejara morir a Alec? A quién engaña, ha habido varias bajas, Ciudad Terminal ha comenzado a obtener cierta estabilidad, ¿qué pasará cuando todos se enteren que Alec morirá?

Ella se levanta, va a la sala, ve a Alec frente al computador, camina hacia él al decirle:

— No te puedes dejar morir. — Alec deja lo que está haciendo, la mira fijamente. — Te necesito en Ciudad Terminal. — Alec enarca su ceja sin dejar otro signo de emoción o reacción. — No tengo idea de cómo lo haces, puedes conseguir casi cualquier cosa, además de alguna manera todos parecen respetarte aunque eres un idiota. — Alec responde con una sonrisa autosuficiente:

— Abres tu corazón para decirme que me amas, es tan considerado de tu parte. — Max le da un puñetazo, el cual él no esquiva, sólo detiene con su mano derecha a un centímetro de su rostro. Ella se suelta, está molesta. Alec regresa su atención a la pantalla al decir:

— No encuentro información relevante. Los servidores de Manticore no están conectados a la red mundial, sino parecen tener una red interna privada. Incluso es posible que tengan cableado propio. — Max indaga:

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Alec rueda los ojos:

— Necesitamos intervenir desde adentro, obtener una Terminal dentro de Manticore. — Ella dice con una sonrisa:

— Entonces entramos, dejamos algo que nos de acceso y salimos. — Alec rueda los ojos al explicarle:

— Manticore tiene niveles de seguridad, según estos niveles es cómo se tiene acceso. La oficina a la que entraste tiene acceso nulo, sólo recibe datos no puede extraerlo. Dentro de las bases, sólo algunos tienen acceso a algunos datos, principalmente de investigación. El acceso total está en los servidores matrices. — Max comenta:

— Podemos dejar que me capturen y… — Alec niega:

— Eso está fuera de discusión, no te va a capturar Manticore. Si descubren que eres especial no verás la luz del día de nuevo. — Ella dice con una sonrisa:

— Déjate capturar. — Alec se levanta al retirarse, le dice:

— No volveré a ese lugar, prefiero morir. —

Max mira la pantalla, no comprende todos los símbolos que flotan. Se pregunta si es bueno seguir acorralando a Alec.

Sam se ha quedado en la cocina, sigue intentando comprender todo lo que está pasando. Alec, Dean, puede curarse pero no cree que valga la pena. Mira a Bobby, quien también parece abatido, le pregunta:

— ¿Cómo lo solucionamos? — Bobby se quita la cachucha al decir:

— ¡Balls! No sé, la única solución que se me ocurre es hacerlo recordar, así sabrá que este mundo le ofrece más de lo que cree. — Ve lo mirada triste de Sam. — Estuve investigando sobre los símbolos, son demoníacos todos ellos, no los encontré exactamente, pero están relacionados con Azazel. —

Sam siente que un balde de agua fría cae sobre él, nuevamente ese maldito rompiendo su familia. Alec se asoma a la cocina, les informa:

— Nos vamos de compras. — Bobby comenta:

— Tengo que ir también, puedo llevarlos. — Alec responde:

— Estaría bien, le diré a Max. —

Alec se aleja, Sam ve a Bobby al sugerir:

— Es posible que si lo llevamos a lugares que ha visto antes recuerde algo. — Bobby asiente antes de dejar la cocina seguido por Sam.

Minutos más tarde Sam y Bobby van en la cabina del camión, mientras los transgénicos van atrás, a pesar de las protestas y negativas de los cazadores. Sam le comenta a Bobby:

— Siento como si hubieran querido ir atrás para que no los escucháramos. — Bobby asiente.

Alec le dice a Max en ese momento:

— Maxie creo que debemos movernos. Si nos quedamos en un lugar podrán encontrarnos. — Max lo mira al decir acusadoramente:

— Fuiste tú quien sugirió venir aquí. — Alec responde:

— Esto parece que tardará más de lo que imaginé, sería mejor irnos. Siento que estamos abusando de Bobby. — Max comenta:

— Él dijo que nos podíamos quedar TODO el tiempo que necesitemos. — Alec comenta:

— Luego dices que yo soy el sinvergüenza. — Max le da un puñetazo en el hombro al decir:

— Estúpido.

— Bruja. —

Llegan pocos minutos después. Los transgénicos bajan casi de inmediato. Bobby les dice:

— Nos veremos aquí en una hora. Pueden llevar películas para que las veamos juntos. — Max asiente con una sonrisa, mientras Alec mira a una hermosa rubia que va por la acera de enfrente. Max le da un puñetazo en el brazo a Alec, quien se talla el golpe al hacer una expresión de disgusto.

— Iremos a conseguir víveres. — Sam salta del auto al decir:

— Los acompañaré y les mostraré la ciudad. — Alec rueda los ojos, mientras Max asegura:

— No es necesario. — Ella nota la tristeza en la mirada de Sam, entonces agrega. — Pero siempre falta alguien a quien cargarle las compras. — Alec deja escapar una carcajada disimulada como tos.

Bobby los ve alejarse, los tres caminando relativamente al mismo paso. Max va observando el entorno estudiándolo, Alec camina mirando distraídamente alrededor y Sam parece dar pasos rígidos.

Sam escucha los comentarios de Alec, bromas pesadas, observaciones listillas, comentarios sobre las chicas y la cultura pop. Max da algunos gruñidos, rueda los ojos, le da algunos golpes a Alec quien se ríe o queja.

Sam no puede evitar el nudo que se aprieta dolorosamente en su estómago, se parece mucho a cómo Dean se llevaba con él. Siente el hueco en su corazón hacerse un poco más grande y su perdida más dolorosa. Un brazo se pasa por sus hombros, ve a Alec quien le dice:

— ¿Verdad Sam? — Sam sale de su estupor al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué? — Max comienza a carcajearse, mientras Alec la señala al decirle:

— Bruja. — Ella da un saltito al decirle feliz por haber ganado:

— Idiota. —

Ella sigue adelante, Alec deja libre a Sam para ir tras ella. Sam siente el viento frío pasar burlándose de él. No tarda en ponerse al día con los transgénicos. No puede evitar ver cómo Max mira los aparadores, es como algo que no hubiera visto jamás, camina con una enorme sonrisa, mira a todos lados, luce radiante, como si hubiera encontrado el Santo Grial o una mina de oro. Entran a la tienda de comestibles, ella camina como si se tratara de un sueño, como si hubiera entrado al paraíso o algo parecido.

Alec no oculta su sonrisa burlona, camina por los pasillos, Max arroja de todo al carrito, mientras Alec toma cosas muy específicas. Sam observa los movimientos de Alec, recuerda cuando era pequeño y estudiaba a su hermano, él quería ser como su hermano, fuerte y valiente, capaz de hacer todo. Se da una sonrisa triste, porque Dean no fue capaz de hacer todo aunque lo intentó.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, gracias por leer. Dobles a quienes dejan comentarios, jojojojo. **

**Estoy tiste (triste) xD porque murió mi disco duro donde tenía parte de esta historia y otros trabajos y ni pude respaldar. Espero ser más constante ahora, porque ya no estaré esperando a la reparación de mi disco duro T_T**

**Este capítulo se me fue algo rápido, no me convenció del todo, pero bueno, espero les agrade.**

**Hasta luego ^^**

**GreenEyesSpn: Gracias por tu comentario :D disculpa la tardanza, me prestaron una compu y estoy aprovechando xD ejejejejee Espero te agrade este capítulo.**

**Avión**

Max sigue caminando por los pasillos está maravillada por tantos productos diferentes, cajas de colores, empaques diferentes para el mismo producto, la pasta dental. Sólo en sueños podía imaginar algo así. Alec le dice:

— Esta tienda es pequeña, hay otras MUCHO MÁS GRANDES. — Ella dice con emoción:

— Tenemos que ir, tengo que ir. Debo ver eso. — Alec sonríe al asentir.

Sam los observa de lejos, la manera tan familiar en la que se comportan, aunque más de una vez Max golpea en la nuca a Alec o le amenaza con matarlo. Al salir de la tienda Alec lleva un gran número de bolsas, Max carga otras más a Sam, ella parece tan feliz que se va corriendo sin esperarlos. Sam está por decir algo, pero Alec le comenta:

— Ella puede cuidarse sola. —

Sam camina junto a Alec, lo mira por momentos, él parece tan despreocupado, pero sabe que es una fachada. Pasan unos minutos sin que digan nada, toman lugar en una banca de la plaza, entonces escucha al transgénico preguntar:

— ¿Cómo era tu hermano? — Sam mira a Alec detenidamente, su rostro igual al de Dean, maldice por dentro, es Dean, sin embargo la inexpresividad de su cara y el tono plano de su voz le hacen dudar. Finalmente dice:

— ES, él es. — Alec indaga de nuevo:

— ¿Cómo es él? — Sam le da una sonrisa triste, piensa decir tanto, pero sólo atina a decir antes de que el nudo en su garganta casi lo ahogue:

— Un buen hermano mayor. — Nuevamente silencio, Sam finalmente cuestiona. — ¿Cómo es tu hermano? — El rostro de Alec se ilumina con una sonrisa, toma su celular entre sus manos, observa la pantalla al decir con suavidad y orgullo:

— Es el chico más inteligente que hay, curioso, queriendo descubrir el mundo, saberlo todo. Tiene una sonrisa con hoyuelos. Me vuelve loco en ocasiones, pero no lo cambiaría por nada. Estoy muy orgulloso de él y sé que lo encontraré. —

Sam mira a Alec, quiere decirle que él es Sammy, que es su hermano y no necesita seguir buscando, pero no sabe cómo reaccionará. Alec dice con una sonrisa:

— Tiene seis años, casi siete. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo? — Alec responde:

— Me gustaría, pero tal vez no lo vuelva a ver. — Mira al cielo. — Me pregunto si él se acuerda de mí, él tenía tres casi cuatro cuando escapó de Manticore con aquel guardia. No puedo recordar mucho, pero sé que voy a protegerlo y haré cualquier cosa para hacerlo. — Sam pregunta con miedo:

— ¿Cómo? — Alec se inclina hacia delante:

— El chico de la tele. — Mira a Sam con esperanza. — Él me dijo, que juntos podemos cuidar de este mundo, así no importa donde mi hermano esté podrá estar a Salvo de los monstruos. Sam sé que no me queda mucho tiempo, me justaría volver a ver a mi hermanito, pero tal vez sea imposible. Sin embargo, sin importar que muera, quiero seguir cuidándolo y saber que es feliz. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Qué te ha dicho el chico de la tele? — Alec mira al cielo al responder:

— Me pidió que hablara contigo de esto. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué? — Alec comenta:

— Puede ser porque soy muy parecido a tu hermano. Tal vez porque tu hermano, si escapó, puede estar en algún lugar buscándote. Puede ser porque él insiste en decirme que TÚ eres mi hermanito, pero tú ya me dijiste que no eres mi hermanito, además eres un gigante y mi hermanito es un enanito. — Sam ve la sonrisa suave formarse en los labios de Alec. — Él me pidió que te dijera que la última conversación que tuviste con tu hermano, ese fue el día, el mismo día que Bobby hizo su incursión a la base Manticore. —

Sam se queda estupefacto, ahora sabe el cuándo y el dónde, pero sigue sin saber el por qué. Alec se levanta, se dirige hacia Max, quien no puede quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Sam los mira hablar y bromear, sin embargo sigue pensando en lo que Alec le acaba de revelar, el chico de la tele, le dijo a Alec que eran hermanos pero el transgénico no lo cree.

Max sigue caminando, da vueltas, sonríe, pone sus manos sobre los vidrios de los aparadores, entra a cada tienda dónde ve algo lindo, su mirada llena de asombro como la de una niña en una juguetería. Alec la observa divertido, le regala algunos comentarios listillos que disparan un golpe a su brazo o cabeza.

Sam no sabe qué pensar, si hay más de una criatura sobrenatural en pos de su hermano, qué significa eso de JUNTOS. Se pregunta si sus palabras, de aquella noche, tienen qué ver con lo que pasa ahora. Los sigue, entran al videoclub.

Los transgénicos caminan por los pasillos, ven las películas. Max no sabe que elegir, pero Alec es rápido, La Guerra de las Galaxias, películas de Chuck Norris, unas de monstruos, Los Intocables, El bueno, el malo y el feo, finalmente Terminator.

Sam decide quedarse un poco a parte, tiene tanto que pensar. Llegan al punto de encuentro, Bobby los está esperando. Los transgénicos van atrás de nuevo, el viaje es tranquilo. Bobby puede ver a los chicos de atrás riendo y conviviendo, ambos de pie como si estuvieran en una superficie inmóvil, mientras Sam está silencioso, perdido en sus pensamientos.

La llegada a la casa de Bobby está llena de silencio de parte de Sam, mientras los transgénicos tienen una alegre discusión sobre quién es mejor, qué película ver primero y sobre lo que vieron.

Bobby se siente feliz, porque hacia un tiempo que si casa no se llenaba de esa vitalidad, las vibraciones vivas de las risas y las bromas. Esa tarde nadie habla sobre la enfermedad de Alec, sin embargo está al fondo de la mente de todos.

Sam decidió irse a dormir temprano, Bobby se quedó hasta noche, sin embargo los transgénicos deciden quedarse ahí hasta el amanecer. Max jamás reconocerá que le ha gustado esa tarde de cine, tampoco que Alec no parece tan insoportable como de costumbre, ni tampoco que tiene esperanza de poder tocar a Logan. Mira una vez a Alec, su rostro, luce tan joven, sus ojos verdes, las pecas roseando su nariz, su sonrisa que pocas veces no parecer autosuficiente, algo que le dice a todos que está bien aunque no lo esté.

Max mira Alec, porque algo le dice que él está más roto que ella, más cerca de la locura, con un pie en el abismo infinito. Le ha salvado tantas veces, él es un imán de problemas; pero al recordar al vampiro que perdió su cabeza de una patada, se pregunta qué tan real es el Alec que conoce, cuánta mentira hay, cuánto le ha manipulado. Sin importar cuántas veces lo salve, Alec no parece alejarse de la frontera entre el día y la oscuridad. Se pregunta si es porque ella no estuvo en Manticore todo el tiempo, si es porque salió al mundo, si es por ese escape y por aferrarse a la idea que es humana. Sin embargo todos los transgénicos son diferentes, pero hay algo que hace ser más diferente a Alec, incluso de Biggs.

Ellos eran amigos, Biggs también tenía carisma, podía atraer a las féminas, pero su sonrisa era más genuina, era menos áspero más tratable, más dócil, menos problemático. En el fondo Biggs estaba asustado del mundo, intentaba ser agradable para estar a salvo, pero no lo salvó. Alec no parece estar asustado del mundo, sino de que el mundo vea quién o qué es realmente, se esconde del mundo no porque sea desconocido y enorme como los demás, se esconde porque no quiere que el mundo lo vea.

Recuerda al Gossamer, Josh le advirtió de él, ella fue a buscar a Alec. Josh no sabía qué era, sin embargo Alec sí lo supo. Josh salvó el día, de lo cual se alegra, recuerda que tuvo que bañarse tres ocasiones antes de quitar la sensación pegajosa de la piel. Se detiene a pensarlo, Josh estuvo vagando por Manticore, él alimentaba en ocasiones a los que estaban en celdas, así que conocía a muchas clases de transgénicos en la base, sin embargo Alec sabía qué era. Sabe que deberá hacer algo que no quiere hacer, pero es necesario.

El motor del vehículo de John Winchester entra al patio, ellos no se inmutan, deciden ignorarlo, cuando el hombre comienza a golpear la puerta como si quisiera tirarla, Alec se levanta perezosamente, abre al dejar entrar al sujeto.

Max los mira, busca parecido, pero no lo encuentra. Sam Winchester tiene parecido a su padre, pero no encuentra dicho parecido entre Alec y John Winchester, nada en su olor o en su manera de caminar al menos, nada. Acepta que el tono del color de ojos entre Sam y Alec es parecido, pero tampoco hay mucho parecido. Sabe que hay una gran posibilidad que no sea familia. Además no le convence la actitud de John, Sam sí, intenta acercarse a Alec, aunque el listillo de Alec se esfuerza en alejarlo; sin embargo este hombre cansado de mirada oscura, no la convence, no es lo que esperaba, no se comporta como un padre que posiblemente ha encontrado a su hijo, después de cuatro años, un padre que intente pasar tiempo con esa posibilidad, alguien que intente que Alec recuerde. A Max no le gusta como John le mira, su mirada es como la de la gente en Manticore, alguien que ve a un soldado, a una máquina asesina, una herramienta.

Alec se sienta, le dice a Max:

— Debemos dormir un poco, hoy es el día. —

Max no dice nada, sólo sigue con la mirada a John. John le regresa la mirada de manera retadora, es como si ambos se estuvieran disputando un premio. Ella escucha la respiración de Alec acompasarse, él se ha quedado dormido.

Escucha el rechinido de los escalones, las bisagras viejas de la puerta y después toda la paz desaparece. Los gritos de Sam Winchester llenan la casa:

— ¡Maldición papá! ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

— ¡No me hables así Sammy!

— ¡No soy Sammy! ¡Soy Sam maldición! ¡Prometiste llevar a Max! — John lo corta:

— ¡No soy una maldita niñera!

— ¡Si hubieras estado ahí Dean no se hubiera casi muerto de no ser por Cass! — Max escucha a Alec quejarse:

— No soy Dean… — Ella sonríe. Sigue escuchando los gritos:

— ¡No hay una seguridad total que él sea Dean! — Sam grita:

— ¡ÉL ES DEAN! —

Max mira hacia atrás, pero ya no está Alec, escucha su voz arriba:

— ¡Basta! —

Sam y John se sorprenden, cuando el puñetazo que tiró uno al otro es detenido por Alec, quien apareció de pronto entre ellos. Exige:

— Dejen de pelear, estoy tratando de dormir. — John le grita:

— ¡No te metas! — Alec le responde con una tranquilidad mortal:

— Van a dejar de pelear. Alguien como usted jamás cumple con su palabra, no me sorprende señor. — La puerta se cierra en la cara de Max a la vez que la ventana se bloquea. John siente una sanción gélida recorrer su espalda, luego ve la media sonrisa en el rostro de Alec la cual es amenazante, la cual vio más de una ocasión en el rostro de su hijo dirigida a algo que iba a morir. — No puedo hablar porque sólo soy un soldadito perfecto que no piensa. —

Sam siente su corazón dar un vuelco, eso es parte de lo que se dijeron cuando se fue a Stanford. John siente una mano fuerte y firme tomarlo del cuello, azotarlo contra la pared y levantarlo. La habitación deja de estar en penumbras cuando el fuego estalla en el techo y se extiende por las paredes. Escucha la voz de Alec:

— Señor, ¿crees que no puedo matarte porque crees controlarme? — Sam le grita:

— ¡Dean no! — Alec le dice:

— Tú no eres Sammy, no tienes poder sobre mí. Mi deber es proteger a Sammy. —

John siente el agarre aflojarse dejándolo respirar, Cass ha aparecido, le dice a Alec:

— Despierta Dean Winchester. —

El fuego desaparece, la puerta y la ventana de abren. Alec suelta a John, mira alrededor confundido. Se tambalea un poco. Cass le pregunta:

— ¿Qué estabas soñando? — Alec responde al intentar aclarar sus ideas:

— Un monstruo estacaba a mi hermano, así que lo agarré del cuello. Una mujer en el techo quemándose. Es tan confuso. —

Alec sale de la habitación aún murmurando incoherencias. Max lo sigue, está preocupada por él. Cass le advierte a los Winchester:

— No peleen cuando él duerme, porque ustedes son las personas más importantes en el mundo para Dean Winchester. —

Max llega a la cocina, donde Alec se está lavando la cara en el grifo. Ella pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasó Alec? — Él responde sinceramente:

— No lo sé, eran muchas imágenes. Muchas voces, demasiado confuso. — Ella cuestiona:

— ¿Cuánto tienes sin dormir? — Alec asegura al forzar una sonrisa:

— Estoy bien Maxie. — Max niega:

— No Alec, puedo ver que estás muy cansado. ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo bien? Después de que dormiste por tres días no pareces dormir mucho. — Alec le grita:

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡Siempre estoy bien! —

Max lo ve pasar la puerta de la cocina, él se ha ido. Mira hacia arriba, obtendrá respuestas. Camina decidida hacia la habitación de los Winchester, entra, los encuentra aún de pie aturdidos, da un golpe en la puerta al exigir:

— ¡No más tacto! Quiero saber ahora porqué mi segundo al mando se comportó así. Esto está relacionado con Dean Winchester, puedo verlo en sus caras. — John le dice:

— No te importa niña. — Max lo encara al contradecir:

— Me importa, porque es mi segundo al mando y mi hermano. — Sam dice:

— No es tu hermano, es MI hermano. — Max dice de manera burlona:

— ¿Así? Pues ahora es mi hermano, al menos me soporta más a mí que a ti. — Se arrepiente de decirlo cuando ve la mirada herida de Sam, es como si hubiera perdido a alguien muy importante. Quiere disculparse pero John lo impide:

— Si es tu hermano deberías conocerlo. — Ella contraataca:

— Al menos conozco más a Alec de lo que ustedes parecen conocer a Dean. — Sabe que ha herido a ambos, por sus ritmos cardiacos. — ¿Qué significa lo del monstruo y la mujer del techo? — John no está dispuesto a decirlo, pero es Cass quien lo dice:

— Mary Winchester, la mató un demonio en la habitación de Samuel Winchester. Fue clavada al techo, con una herida en el vientre, inició un incendió alrededor de ella. John Winchester y Dean Winchester fueron testigos oculares. John Winchester desde entonces se dedicó a combatir las amenazas sobrenaturales llevando a sus hijos con él. Siempre le dijo a Dean Winchester que su deber era cuidar de Samuel Winchester. — Max pregunta:

— ¿Ambos eran niños?, ¿quién cuidaba de ellos?

— Dean Winchester fue entrenado para proteger a su hermano. — Max insiste:

— ¿Quién cuidaba de Dean? — No hay respuesta. — ¿Por qué lo del monstruo?

— Dean Winchester tuvo pesadillas recurrentes después del incidente de Shtriga, en las cuales no podía salvar a su hermano del ataque del monstruo. — Max cuestiona:

— ¿Él soñaba con eso? — Cass responde:

— Ha tenido pesadillas regulares con Mary Winchester, las criaturas sobrenaturales y Rachel Berrisford, principalmente. — Max le dice:

— Tenemos mucho de qué hablas tú y yo mi amigo, sígueme. —

Max se aleja de la habitación, Sam pasa junto a su padre al seguir a Max y Cass. Max se sienta en la cocina, mira a Cass quien sigue de pie, le indica que tome asiento. Cuando Cass se sienta ella pregunta:

— ¿Qué puedes decirme de lo que pasó?

— Dean Winchester tiene como principal meta proteger a Samuel Winchester. El problema es que no puede encontrarlo. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué? — Cass responde:

— En su mente Samuel Winchester es un niño. Él pensó qué tú eras su hermano, pero al decirle que no eres Sammy él descartó la idea, fijándose de nuevo encontrar a su hermano. No tiene recuerdos conexos, está muy confundido. — Sam pregunta con angustia:

— ¿Cómo lo convencemos de qué me ha encontrado? — Cass niega:

— No lo sé, he hecho todo lo que podía, le dije que tú eres Samuel Winchester. — Max pregunta:

— ¿Por qué no evitaste que le pusieran la maldición?, ¿por qué no lo sacaste de Manticore? — Cass responde:

— Cuando nos encontramos la primera vez él ya tenía la maldición. — Max dice:

— No, él me dijo que fue después cuando se separaron, cuando iba a regresar a Manticore, en el aeropuerto alguien lo secuestró y lo maldijeron. — Cass refuta:

— Negativo, cuando nos encontramos ya tenía la maldición. Cuando estábamos a salvo, le dije que lo regresaría con los Winchester pero él escapó. Cada ocasión que intente regresarlo escapó de mí, hasta que hace año y medio no pude encontrarlo más. —

Max se queda pensando, Alec le mintió de nuevo. Sam pregunta casi con miedo de saber la respuesta:

— ¿Por qué no quería regresar? — Cass responde:

— No lo sé. — Max le pregunta:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo después de que Dean Winchester desapareció conociste a Alec?

— Un año, seis meses, doce días, tres horas, quince minutos… — Max interrumpe:

— Capto la idea. ¿Él es peligroso cuando duerme? — Cass la mira largamente antes de responder:

— Su cuerpo y mente están bajo gran estrés. Si no tiene descanso pronto podría ser peligroso, por no poder discernir entre lo real y lo irreal. Debo investigarlo. —

Cass desaparece al dejar un leve sonido de aleteo tras él. Sam se sienta donde estaba Cass, se queda mirando a Max. Está enojado con ella, se siente triste, consternado, quiere romper algo; pero romper cosas ha conducido a su hermano al borde de la muerte, aprieta sus puños hasta que sus nudillos están blancos, se esfuerza y pregunta:

— ¿Cómo es su vida en ese lugar?, ¿es feliz? — Max quisiera disculparse pero no lo hará, así que responde con sinceridad:

— Nuestra vida no es fácil, los ordinarios nos persiguen. No sé si sea feliz, pero parece disfrutar meterse en problemas. — Hay un incómodo silencio. Sam se fuerza de nuevo:

— ¿Tiene amigos? — Max responde:

— La mayoría parece querer a Alec, él conoce a todos, todos lo conocen. Sí, tiene amigos. — Sam dice al sentir el picor de las lágrimas:

— Aquí no pudo tener amigos, sólo a mí y lo abandoné. —

Max no sabe qué decir, cómo confortar a la personas desecha frente a ella, pero sabe que si el chico se ve tan mal no puede ser tan malo. Se atreve a decirle:

— Si tu hermano era como Alec, te aseguro que él no te culpa sino se culpa a si mismo por lo que pasó. — Una traicionera lágrima corre por la mejilla derecha de Sam. Max se siente mal, le gustaría decir algo alentador como lo haría Cindy. — No sé nada de tu hermano Sam… — Alec dice desde la puerta:

— Tú hermano se sintió aliviado de que no estuvieras ahí esa noche, porque Manticore no te capturó y estabas seguro. Saber que estabas a salvo era su único consuelo en Manticore. —

Max y Sam se sorprenden con tal afirmación tan sería. Alec pasa junto a ellos ignorándolos, camina hacia la estancia mientras da un bostezo sonoro. Le dice a Max:

— Saldremos en una hora, debemos seguir al objetivo la mayor parte del día. — Max pregunta maliciosamente:

— ¿Subirás al avión? — Alec pregunta:

— ¿Puedo quedarme? — Ella dice con satisfacción:

— No. — Alec le dice:

— Bruja.

— Idiota. —

Alec va a tomar una ducha, necesita despejar su cabeza. Max comienza sus preparativos, va a la ducha cuando Alec ha salido. Sam sigue sentado en el mismo lugar, se pregunta qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiera ido, si se hubiera quedado, Manticore se hubiera llevado a ambos, lo hubieran matado, Dean estaría ahí sin que aquello pasara.

Sam se levanta, ve al transgénico frente al computador, se acerca, quiere obligarlo a que recuerde, que lo reconozca, quiere disculparse, necesita disculparse. Se estremece al recordar como Alec pudo matar a su padre. Da un paso atrás, no sabe cómo hablar con él, como hacer que lo recuerde, cómo hacerle entender que Sammy y él son el mismo.

Alec deja de teclear, voltea a ver a Sam quien parece una estatua inmóvil. Se levanta para irse, pero Sam lo detiene al decirle:

— Tú eres Dean, sólo Dean sabría lo que dijiste en la cocina. — Alec toma un puñado de carpetas, se las da a Sam al decirle:

— En realidad todo Manticore lo sabía. — Sam se sorprende. — Este es su expediente, me hice con él después de pasar seis meses en Psy-Opspor Ben. —

Sam se queda de pie, ve a Alec alejarse, comienza a hojear los expedientes, todos son evaluaciones psicológicas, transcripciones de sesiones. Catalogan a su hermano con delirios religiosos, baja autoestima, tener una relación de co-dependencia con su hermano menor, enumera trastornos y traumas.

Sam toma asiento, vuelve a hojear el expediente, intenta entenderlo, pronto se da cuenta que no está completo, hay hojas faltantes, otras son sueltas de alguna otra cosa. Pistas que lo llevan a un lugar predestinado. Sam decide dejarlos donde estaban, no va a caer en esa trampa tan tentadora.

Sam busca a los transgénicos pero se han marchado, lo sabe porque escucha la motocicleta de Max marcharse. Ve a su padre bajar, luce cansado demasiado envejecido. Ninguno de los dos habla, hay un acuerdo tácito de no hablar de lo ocurrido.

John se sirve una taza de café, pues la cafetera tiene la jarra llena y apetecible. Se dirige a dónde está Sam, le dice:

— Hay una cacería. — Espera más gritos y negativas, pero Sam parece no haberlo escuchado. Aclara su garganta. Sam lo mira. — Una cacería. — Sam lo suelta:

— Te interesa más cazar que Dean. — John continúa al ignorar el comentario:

— Un demonio que ataca aviones comerciales. — Sam se levanta al gritar:

— ¡Sólo esto te importa! ¡Sólo te importa matar a ese desgraciado! — John lo mira al decir:

— Tú también quieres su cabeza, él mató a Jessica igual que mató a tu madre. — Sam dice:

— Sí… pero Dean papá. Él no nos reconoce. Cass dice que su cabeza está llena de recuerdos inconexos… — John grita:

— ¡Ese tal Cass puede ser quien le hizo esto! — Sam responde:

— ¡NOSOTROS LO HICIMOS! — Bobby sale del estudio al gritarles:

— ¡Es suficiente par de Idjit! — Los Winchester se separan. — Peleando no solucionarán nada. Manticore lo hizo esto. —

John Winchester casi puede jurar que la vida se burla de él, se preocupó tanto de las amenazas sobrenaturales, pero fue una amenaza humana la que le arrebató a su hijo. Una pregunta nace en su cabeza: ¿Por qué en estos cuatro años no sintió la urgencia de buscar a Dean?, ¿pudo estar implicada una fuerza sobrenatural en el secuestro de su hijo? Dice:

— Hay una cacería, en la cual gente inocente muere. — Sam le advierte:

— A mí no me manipularás con el cuento de los inocentes. — John sigue:

— Sigue un patrón. —

John muestra el patrón, pero parece compartirlo más con Bobby que con Sam, llega a la conclusión de que posiblemente ataque ese día. Sam ve el número de vuelo, es en el que irá el científico Manticore, en el que se subirán su hermano y Max. Dice:

— Debemos detenerlo. — Su padre lo ignora, es algo que odia. — Alec y Max tomarán ese vuelo. — Finalmente John lo mira.

— Pongámonos en camino. — Bobby se queja:

— ¡Balls! Nada es fácil cuando los Winchester están implicados. — Sam sonríe al decirle con afecto al chatarrero:

— Gracias por el apoyo Bobby. — Los dos comparten una sonrisa cordial.

John al ver el intercambio entre Bobby y Sam se siente celoso, su hijo jamás se ha portado así con él, siempre están peleando. Sabe que el viaje será muy largo.

Los Winchester se ponen en camino, tienen el tiempo justo para llegar e intentar abordar el avión. John mira a Sam, quien se esfuerza en investigar aquellas cosas que no le dijo. Maldice por dentro, porque romper el silencio, puede conducir a una terrible pelea. En ese momento agradecería que Dean estuviera, así las cosas serían menos densas entre ambos, sin embargo él ya no está.

Sam odia ese silencio incómodo, quiere pelear con su padre, quiere reclamarle por ser el peor padre del mundo, por preocuparse más por cazar que por salvar a Dean, quiere gritarle tantas cosas; sin embargo las palabras de Cass siguen en su mente, intentar no pelear por Dean. Desea que Dean estuviera ahí, entre ellos, interponiéndose, haciendo las cosas menos peores.

Llegan al aeropuerto aún sin hablar entre ellos, compran los boletos, ven a Max, ella está junto a Alec, pero él tiene el cabello negro y ojos cafés, además de vestir un traje sastre gris, ella va vestida formalmente también con un traje negro y una severa coleta recogiendo su cabello, ambos llevan maletines.

Sam ve a los transgénicos dirigirse hacia el área de abordaje. Los Winchester van al avión también. Sam al abordar busca con la mirada a los transgénicos pero no puede verlos, hasta que finalmente los vislumbra en el área de primera clase, cada uno sentado al lado de un hombre calvo que luce nervioso, con traje negro.

Sam toma asiento junto a su padre. Mientras tanto Max le dice al hombre Manticore:

— No haremos presentaciones amistosas. Ambos somos mercenarios y vamos a matarte si no cooperas. — El hombre tiembla ante la declaración, pero lo que dice el joven transgénico es peor:

— Mejor aún, vamos a tomar a Emily, ella es una hermosa niña. Podríamos hacerle muchas cosas de las que nos hicieron. — Él hombre suplica:

— No, ella es inocente. — Alec pregunta con crueldad:

— ¿Todos los transgénicos nacieron siendo culpables? — El hombre dice derrotado:

— ¿Qué quieren? — Alec le advierte:

— Por el bien de Emily di la verdad o ella y Natasha van a sufrir una muerte terrible.

— Sí… sí… — Tartamudea. — Lo sé. — Max pregunta:

— ¿Dónde está el X5-493? — Él hombre responde:

— No lo sabemos, desapareció. — Alec saca unos papeles, se lo entrega al sujeto:

— Revísalo y dinos cómo repararlo. —

El hombre toma los papeles temblando, comienza a hojearlos, mira a ambos, está por decir algo pero guarda silencio. Los minutos angustiosos pasan, finalmente dice:

— No se puede curar. — Alec cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué? — El hombre suda:

— Protocolo. Para evitar que los transgénicos se negaran a cumplir su misión, se adhiere este virus a la parte del genoma que se encarga del cerebro. — Alec cuestiona:

— ¿Qué parte?

— La parte del cerebro que da la personalidad e individualidad. Curarlo significa dejar al sujeto como un muñeco que necesita que cada acto sea ordenado, en el mejor de los casos. — Max exige:

— ¿Cuál es el peor?

— Se vuelven irracionales, violentos, incontrolables subyugados a la idea de matar todo a su alrededor. —

Alec siente que algo no está bien en el avión. Se levanta para ir a ver. Max puede encargarse del sujeto. Ve a Sam correr hacia la puerta de acceso, ahí está un hombre. Alec lo noquea con facilidad. John y Sam se acercan, ven al hombre en el piso. John comienza a decir unas palabras extrañas, entonces humo negro sale de la boca del sujeto, pero aquella cosa corre hacia la cabina. John les grita:

— ¡Rápido! —

Los tres van a la cabina, una azafata intenta detenerlos, pero el piloto sale de la cabina con los ojos negros. Golpea a la azafata al decir:

— No podrán salvar este avión Winchesters. Sam tu novia se está quemando en el infierno. — Alec le tira un puñetazo, pero el sujeto lo detiene esta vez. — El revivido Dean Winchester, no sé ¿cómo lo haces? Seguir junto a este par cuando te abandonaron en el infierno. Ellos jamás te han necesitado, por eso se deshicieron de ti tan pronto como pudieron. — John le lanza agua bendita al sujeto, al comenzar a recitar el exorcismo.

Sam le da un puñetazo al piloto al tirarlo al piso, Alec lo detiene, mientras el avión comienza a girar caer, las máscaras de gas caen, las alertas se encienden. El humo negro se marcha. Ellos entran a la cabina, ven al copiloto en el piso, inconciente, tal vez muerto. Ven el avión dirigirse peligrosamente a tierra firme.

Alec toma lugar frente a los controles, comienza a poner los instrumentos en orden y estabilizar el avión. Le dice a los Winchester:

— ¡Cinturones ahora! — Habla por el altavoz. — Pasajeros les habla su capitán interino, tuvimos un pequeño problema humano. Permanezcan en sus asientos, pongan sus cinturones y acaten las instrucciones de las azafatas. — Termina la comunicación, ha estabilizado el avión, habla a la torre de control. — Torre de control, torre de control… aquí el vuelo… — Alec nota que la comunicación se ha interrumpido. — Torre de control… — Nada. Alec usa otra frecuencia — Mandy esta no es una línea segura. Necesito una salida en el aeropuerto. —

El doble de Alec se materializa en el otro asiento, ambos controlan lo mejor posible el avión, el cual sufrió algunas averías. Alec intenta de nuevo la comunicación, esta ocasión con éxito. Le asignan una pista e instrucciones, les habla a los pasajeros:

— Aterrizaremos de emergencia en cinco minutos, permanezcan en sus asientos. —

El avión comienza a disminuir su velocidad, baja con suavidad mientras Alec maldice en todas las lenguas, idiomas y dialectos que conoce. Aterriza el avión, da un fuerte suspiro de alivio. Su doble desaparece. Él se levanta de inmediato, pone al piloto y copiloto en su lugar, sale a prisa sin despedirse de los Winchester, no le importa que ellos vayan tras él.

Alec toma su asiento, los Winchester van a sus asientos también. Las puertas se abren, la seguridad del aeropuerto ya está ahí. Toman declaraciones a todos. Cada uno da su versión. Los Winchester escuchan atentos las otras versiones a su alrededor, dicen casi lo mismo. Los transgénicos dan unas pocas palabras, se muestran asustados.

Los policías intentan detener a los transgénicos pero ya no están. Sam los ve mezclarse con un grupo de jóvenes que hablan ruso, visten trajes con la insignia de alguna escuela. Intenta ir con ellos pero no puede, demasiadas personas pasando de un lado al otro, los pierde finalmente igual que los de seguridad.

Sam se siente decepcionado, hay tanto que quiere preguntarle a Dean, hay tantas cosas, pero no preguntaría si el se acordara, si volviera a ser Dean. Vuelve a sentirse tan culpable, como si fuera su culpa lo que le pasó a Dean, siente la ira llenarlo porque no es su trabajo cuidar de Dean, tiende derecho a una vida a ser feliz y normal. Sabe que el camino de regreso a la casa de Bobby será largo y desgastante, suspira con cansancio.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, nuevamente yo, xD aprovechando que tengo compu prestada jajajajajajajajajajajajaja… (tos)… jajajajajaja… **

**Este capítulo lo tenía escrito, pero se perdió con mi disco duro xD Bueno, se me hace que el otro era más emotivo, pero este es más dinámico, espero les agrade.**

**Muchas gracias a los que leen y dobles a los que dejan comentarios **

**GreenEyesSpn: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que este te guste también ;)**

**Hasta luego**

**Interrogatorio**

Los transgénicos llegan a casa de Bobby casi al anochecer, a los Winchester les toma otra hora llegar. Ambos están más silenciosos que de costumbre, Max parece abatida, como si el mundo hubiera terminado. Alec sale de la ducha, su cabello de su tono natural. Max sigue sentada en la silla dónde se acomodó desde que llegó.

Los Winchester están cenando, John y Bobby hablan de la cacería mientras Sam sigue meditabundo. Bobby siente que es extraño, como una sensación molesta recorrer su espalda, como si algo malo hubiera pasado o fuera a pasar. El grito de Max es un indicio:

— ¡No mientas Alec! — Alec dice intentando mantener a Max en calma:

— Maxie no sé lo que te dijo ese tipo. Soy un transgénico como tú. — Ella lo enfrenta:

— Comienzo a dudarlo. ¿Te hicieron algo como a Zack?, ¿por qué sabes tanto de Manticore? — Alec responde aún calmado:

— No me hicieron cosas como a Zack. Vamos Max, viste cómo Zack me pateo la cara, hasta tu novio ordinario lo hizo. Sé tanto de Manticore porque yo no escapé y asistí a todas las clases. — Max niega:

— ¡No! ¡Te vi arrancarle la cabeza a un vampiro de una patada!

— Fue suerte. — Max niega:

— No, no fue suerte. Nos hicieron bajo estándares de eficiencia y fuerza, tú pareces más débil que la media. Si eso fuera cierto no te hubieran conservado, así que eres muy débil o muy fuerte.

— Eso es extremista Maxie. — Max le da un puñetazo el cual recibe. — ¿Podemos hablar de esto?

— Quiero la verdad Alec. — Alec cuestiona:

— ¿Qué te hace creer que miento? — Ella responde:

— Ese sujeto me dijo que no hay un X5-494. — Alec da un argumento válido:

— Vamos Max, ellos no recuerdan los códigos de todos. — Max lo sabe, eso no puede discutirlo.

— ¿Qué pasa con la insistencia de tantos diciéndote Dean? — Alec da un argumento válido:

— Vamos Max, soy su clon, eso acarrea confusiones, como pasó entre Ben y yo. — Max sabe que eso también es cierto, así que apela a lo único que realmente tiene:

— Yo lo sé. — Señala su corazón. — Lo sé aquí, que tú mientes. — Ella hace un movimiento rápido, inyecta en el cuello a Alec. — Lo siento, debo saberlo. —

Alec la ve con sorpresa, sintiéndose traicionado, se desploma al piso al advertirle:

— Te arrepentirás por esto. —

Sam ve con horror como Alec se desploma inconciente, va hacia Max, le reclama:

— ¿Qué piensas?, ¿por qué? — Ella dice con seriedad:

— Necesito la verdad. — Sam está por decir algo, pero él también necesita la verdad. — Él estará bien, no le causará daño a menos que se resista. En Manticore nos lo ponían en ocasiones. —

Max sienta a Alec en la silla, esposa sus muñecas al respaldo de la silla y sus tobillos a las patas. No pasa mucho tiempo para que él comience a reaccionar, ella le pregunta:

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Alec escucha su voz gruesa, distorsionada, sabe que debe responder, se siente aturdido y aletargado:

— X5… 494… — Ella vuelve a preguntar:

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre soldado? — Alec le grita:

— ¡494! — Max insiste:

— NOMBRE, ¿cuál es tu nombre? — Alec vacila:

— De… de… — La mira a los ojos al sonreírle burlonamente. — ¡X5-494! — Max le pregunta:

— ¿Me has mentido? — Alec le responde burlonamente:

— Desde que nos conocimos. — Max lo cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué? — Alec le responde regodeándose:

— Seguía órdenes. — Max cuestiona:

— ¿De quién?

— Sandeman. — Max se sorprende, interroga:

— ¿Lo conoces?, ¿lo has visto?

— Sí.

— ¿Cómo lo conociste?

— Vino a mi celda, él me vio y dijo que era imposible. 494 había muerto en la primera fase de crianza. Me hizo pruebas hasta que se convenció que el informe fue erróneo. Me ordenó acercarme a su hija, Max, protegerla y ayudarla a salvar al mundo. Me negué, me preguntó qué quería, le dije que me ayudara a encontrar a mi hermano. — Max pregunta:

— ¿Qué más te ordenó?

— Conseguir localización de su nieto, fotografías de sus hijos, muestras de todos, informes. Matar a Sólo Ojos. Dejar que White me capturara y evitar que te curaran del virus.

— ¿Por qué?

— El virus no puede ser curado sin dañar el diseño original del ADN. Los intentos para revertirlos serán inestables y poco confiables. — Max pregunta con espanto:

— ¿Dejaste que te pusieran una bomba en la cabeza?

— Sí, necesitaba probar tu lealtad. Las probabilidades que quedaras embarazada eran del ochenta por ciento, las probabilidades de mortandad del producto eran de noventa por ciento, probabilidades de mortandad de Logan Caled eran de cien por ciento. Probabilidades de daño psicológico grave para Max cien por ciento. Probabilidades que la muerte de Logan Caled interrumpiera la misión de Max noventa por ciento. — Max cuestiona:

— Tú, ¿tú dejaste libre al Gossamer?

— Sí. — Se ríe. — Fui yo, todo el tiempo. — Max lo mira con miedo, da un paso atrás. — Sin embargo, no puedes saber si te digo la verdad Max, porque lo que me inyectaste sólo era solución salina. Yo cambie la droga mientras te cambiabas. —

Max siente un golpe por la espalda, se desploma al sentir que sus extremidades no le responden. Escuchas las esposas caer, Alec se pone de pie, la mira con desdén al decirle:

— Ese es tu problema Max, me subestimas cómo todos lo han hecho. Hay verdades que es mejor no conocer. — Max se fuerza a ver quién la ha golpeado, es el doble de Alec. — Maxie, te diré algo que es cierto. — Alec se encuclilla, dice con una sonrisa inocente, sus ojos verdes parecen brillar juguetonamente. — Soy un monstruo Max, uno en un cuerpo bonito. Manticore nos hizo bonitos por fuera, feos por dentro. — Max le dice:

— Eres así porque quieres ser así. — Ella dice irónicamente. — ¿Sabes?, Josh tiene razón, sólo eres un niño asustado que se esconde en su pose de macho alfa. ¿Qué te pasó?, ¿mataron a tu perrito?, ¿mataron a tu madre? — Max nota un momento caer la máscara de Alec, sólo algo fugaz, él le responde:

— Vamos Max, tú y yo no tenemos madre, nos hicieron en un laboratorio. A nadie le causó ilusión que naciéramos, no hubo felicidad en torno a nosotros. — Max le pregunta, siente la movilidad regresar poco a poco:

— ¿Qué tiene de malo en ser Dean Winchester?, si lo fueras tendrías un papá y un hermano. — Alec suelta una carcajada sonora, responde:

— Maxie, Dean Winchester era un perdedor, alguien sin valor al cuál nadie quería, alguien a quien no soportaban tener cerca. Su papá lo odiaba, jamás fue suficiente para su hermano. ¿Quién querría ser alguien tan fracasado?, seguramente ni su mamá lo quiso. —

Sam da dos zancadas, no soporta más esto, toma de la ropa a Alec, lo levanta al decirle con furia:

— ¡No es cierto!, ¡mi hermano no es un fracasado! — Alec sonríe al decir:

— Tú lo dijiste Sam, no soportabas a tu hermano porque era un fracasado, porque no terminó de estudiar, porque seguía ciegamente a tu padre, lo odiabas por eso. No vengas ante mí a darte golpes en el pecho, cuando fuiste tú quien se lo dijo a tus amigos en aquella cafetería. Él estaba ahí, sentado en la cabina de al lado, se escondió porque sabía cuánto te avergonzabas de él, porque él no era normal, porque él no era tan inteligente cómo tú y ese día se enteró de cuánto lo despreciabas. —

Sam suelta a Alec, siente su ira desinflarse, da un paso atrás, mira a Alec de pie, le pregunta:

— ¿Qué eres?

— Soy un X5, mi designación es 494. —

El doble de Alec entra a la estancia, deja sobre el piso una pesada silla de metal con grilletes. Toman a Max, la colocan en la silla, colocan las cintas de acero en sus muñecas, brazos, pecho, cadera, piernas, tobillos, pantorrillas, cuello y frente. Le dice al tomar su teléfono:

— Voy a estar un poco ocupado, pórtate bien. — El teléfono suena, contesta de inmediato. — Estoy listo señor, el objetivo ha sido neutralizado. — Cuelga. — Mañana hablaremos con la verdad, cuando regrese. Piensa bien lo que preguntarás porque hay verdades que es mejor no saberlas. — Max está por gritarle algo, pero el doble de Alec le pone una cinta en la boca. — Hasta luego Maxie. —

El doble desaparece. Alec se dirige a la puerta, pero antes de salir Bobby lo detiene, lo toma del brazo al decirle:

— No es verdad, yo quiero a Dean, es un hijo para mí como lo es Sam. Él hizo lo mejor que pudo. — Alec le responde con tristeza:

— Pero jamás fue suficiente. — Bobby lo suelta no sin antes decirle:

— Lo fue para mí. —

Alec se marcha sin decir más. El silencio pesado y sepulcral cae sobre ellos. Por momentos sólo se escuchan los intentos de Max por soltarse de su prisión. La puerta se abre de nuevo, Cass entra llevando en brazos a Alec. El hombre de la gabardina libera a Max, le ayuda a ponerse de pie. Ella pone a Alec en la silla, cierra las protecciones. Ella corre hacia el sillón, se agacha y saca un frasco junto a una jeringa, la llena con el líquido y lo inyecta a Alec.

Alec se despierta al sentir ese líquido quemar sus venas a su paso. Mira a Max, luego a Cass, su mirada recorre la habitación, Sam parece una estatua tras el sillón, Bobby se mueve alrededor de Max reclamándole sus actos, no puede ver a John, pero debe estar cerca. Les dice:

— Si van a intentarlo, deberían ponerme en un lugar… antifuego. —

Cass lleva la silla a la habitación de pánico. Max lo sigue sin perder detalles. Bobby sigue exigiendo que lo suelten, le reclama a la chica por llegar muy lejos. Alec no puede evitar carcajear, lo hace de una manera que hela la sangre de todos menos de Cass, dos dosis en su estado es demasiado.

La silla es establecida en medio de la habitación. Bobby se queda dentro de la habitación Sam se escabulle antes de que la puerta sea cerrada. Hace una nueva advertencia:

— Max… sabes que las drogas no son tan efectivas, de ser así no te habrían puesto ese virus. — Ella le da una cachetada al decirle con furia:

— No más mentiras. Vas a responder las preguntas. — Max ignora la desaprobación de Cass, Bobby y Sam. — ¿Por qué no has matado a Sólo Ojos?

— Es necesario para la misión. Tiene recursos que pueden ser utilizados. — Sonríe con autosuficiencia. — Además, él te ama y haría cualquier cosa por ti. — Ella le da un puñetazo. Él escupe sangre a sus botas. — Necesitarás más que esto pequeña zorra. —

Líneas de fuego rodean la puerta. Max lo ignora. Max cuestiona:

— ¿Eres Dean Winchester? — Alec responde:

— Pregunta errónea.

— ¿Por qué? — Alec comienza a cantar en coreano. Lo único que entiende Max es: "Super girl." Ella le da un puñetazo de nuevo. — Responde soldado.

— Hacer esto te acerca más a Manticore, elimina la diferencia entre tú y ellos.

— ¿Eres Dean Winchester? — Alec le grita:

— ¡NO! — Las paredes estallan en fuego, el calor comienza a ser abrazador en ese pequeño espacio. — ¡No soy ese idiota! ¡Maldito perdedor! ¡El niño de nadie al cual nadie quería! — Sam le grita:

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Mi hermano es el mejor! — Alec carcajea, el fuego se apaga, entonces hielo comienza a subir por las paredes, cubrir el piso y la temperatura baja súbitamente. Alec responde:

— ¡Se merecía lo que le pasó! — Max pregunta:

— ¿Qué le pasó? — Alec la cuestiona:

— ¿Qué quieres saber?, ¿cómo murió?, ¿cómo lo torturaron?, ¿la manera en que veía morir a sus compañeros de infierno?, ¿los entrenamientos? — Max le pregunta:

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Alec la reta con la mirada:

— Sólo lo sé bruja. —

Ella siente la fuerza invisible jalarla a la pared, la coloca contra el frío metal, siente el frío llenar su espalda e invadir sus pulmones. Escucha la voz de Alec, que es más amenazante de lo que ha escuchado antes:

— Tal vez una de mis partes favoritas. —

La habitación cambia, es una blanca, donde la puerta es un espejo, donde cada pared tiene un espejo largo. Escucha la voz de un hombre decir:

"Dean, eres tan divertido. Debiste dejar que todos murieran, hubiera sido más fácil en lugar de terminar mal como lo hacen todos los héroes."

Max mira alrededor, hay una cama en el medio, con una luz blanca dirigida al rostro de la persona que está atada ahí. Sam ya está junto a la cama, le sigue Bobby, ella se acerca, ve a Alec ahí o alguien que se ve igual a Alec, vestido con pantalones amplios y playera blanca. La voz dice:

"Soy tan misericordioso, que he puesto un celular bajo la cama. No tienes que agradecerlo. Llama a alguien, despídete porque será la última vez que puedas hablar con alguien. Sólo tienes que liberarte."

Dean mira insistentemente al frente, mira al frente, la luz, cierra los ojos y las ataduras ceden al quemarse. Salta de la cama, se encuclilla, saca el teléfono, se esconde en un rincón, marca con esperanza, dice:

"Sammy…"

Sostiene el teléfono con fuerza, escucha lo que le dicen del otro lado, su sonrisa cae, una lágrima traicionera escapa, pocos instantes pasan, cuando retira el teléfono, intenta marcar de nuevo pero se arrepiente, marca otro número, del cual no tiene una respuesta. Escucha alguien venir, estrella el teléfono en el piso, donde sólo queda una mancha carbonizada.

La puerta se abre, entran un grupo de guardias encabezados por un hombre con bata y tapabocas, él les dice:

"¡Inmovilícenlo, lo quiero vivo!"

Dean comienza a luchar, los golpea, los derriba a todos. Se escucha un dispara, en la puerta hay otro guardia, el cual sostiene el arma con el cañón humeante, sus ojos amarillos brillan igual que su sonrisa de satisfacción. El hombre de bata se voltea al reclamar:

"¡Lo quiero vivo!"

Dean cae al piso, rápidamente se forma una mancha de sangre alrededor. El hombre de bata ladra instrucciones, entra un grupo de médicos con una camilla, suben a Dean, lo sacan de ahí a prisa.

Corren por pasillos grises, lo han entubado. Lo meten al quirófano, hace frío, parece un refrigerador. Los médicos comienzan a operar sin ponerle anestesia, sólo le han inmovilizado, uno de ellos da la orden de anestesiarlo sin dejarlo inconciente, así lo hacen. Pocos minutos después de comenzar, hay una explosión, el lugar se estremece y una alarma suena. El personal sale corriendo, cierran la puerta tras ellos dejándole ahí.

Regresan al presente, la habitación, aún está gélida, pero la voz de Alec los saca de su estupefacción:

— Murió solo como el perro callejero que era, sabiendo cuán amado y necesario era. —

Sam necesita salir de ahí, necesita alejarse, pone sus manos sobre la puerta, está tan fría que tiene que retirarlas antes de que su piel se adhiera. No hay salida. Alec se vuelve a reír al burlarse:

— No voy a dejarlos ir fácil. — Max le ordena:

— Abre la puerta. — Alec se burla en tono de burla:

— Si nos estamos divirtiendo Max, tenemos una charla tan entretenida. — Cass camina hacia la puerta. — No tan rápido chico ave. —

Cass voltea, ve cómo las ataduras dejan libre a Alec, él salta hacia atrás, pone su mano sobre un símbolo, la habitación se llena de luz, al disiparse Cass se ha ido. Alec se recarga en el respaldo con las manos ensangrentadas al decirles:

— Fui yo quien hizo esta silla Max, me sigues subestimando. — Max lo mira, no va a demostrarle temor:

— ¿Eres Dean Winchester? — Alec se queja:

— Vamos Max, hay preguntas más relevantes que eso. Eres demasiado sentimental, lo preguntas no por ti sino por ellos. Hay cosas más importantes y te desvías, es por eso que tu visión no es clara.

— ¿Cómo debe de ser clara mi visión listillo? — Alec sonríe al decir:

— Buscaste por diez años a tus hermanitos, DIEZ años, invertiste TODO en ello, pero jamás pensaste en qué hacer cuándo los encontraras, cómo podrían vivir todos juntos, creías ingenuamente que sería muy fácil. — Max se siente ofendida por ello:

— ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?

— Cuando encuentre a mi hermano me largaré con él, no cometeré el mismo error de quedarme en un lugar. — Se burla. — Claro, lo hiciste por Logan, ¿cómo podías irte si tu amor no te iba a seguir?, él tenía que salvar a todos y tú tenías que salvarlo a él, son tan conmovedores. — Max le grita:

— ¡Por qué no te largas de una vez! — Alec le regala una gran sonrisa al decir:

— Tal vez lo haga. —

Hay un fuerte sonido, el abanico que está sobre la habitación es jalado y retirado. Una cuerda cae a donde está Alec, él la toma al decir:

— Hasta luego Maxie. —

Max lo ve alejarse, intenta seguirlo pero la cuerda es cortada en cuanto él está fuera. Corre a la puerta pero el hielo la ha bloqueado totalmente. Sam le da patadas a la puerta pero es inútil, aunque pudieran quitar el hielo no serviría porque el fuego la ha soldado al marco. Bobby grita con frustración:

— ¡Balls! ¡El Idjit lo tenía planeado! —

Sam grita, se siente tan enojado, tan frustrado. Su hermano pasó por tantas cosas terribles, tantas cosas atroces. Ojos amarillos nuevamente haciendo pedazos a su familia, pero lo peor, es que siente que él le ayudó. Golpea sus puños contra el metal frío, hasta que los hace sangrar, hasta el dolor y en cansancio lo detienen.

Rato después, mientras John está abriendo la puerta con un soplete, Bobby le pregunta a Max:

— Lo que vimos, ¿es posible que fuera cierto? — Max dice por inercia, sintiéndose tan furiosa:

— Ellos hicieron cosas horribles con nosotros. —

Bobby no necesita más. El silencio cae nuevamente. Sam está sentado en un rincón, aún procesando lo que pasó. La posibilidad real de que Dean esté muerto.

Cuando John abre, todos se abren paso hacia fuera, nadie le da las gracias. Sam pasa frente a él casi corriendo. Bobby lo detiene al indicarle que no corra tras Sam. Max camina con grandes zancadas, va a recoger sus cosas y regresar a Ciudad Terminal. Está tan enojada.

Toma su mochila, camina a la salida sin despedirse, sin decir gracias. Sale y se detiene al escuchar la voz de Alec, quien está recargado sobre la pared de lado derecho de la puerta:

— Es de mala educación irse así. — Ella le da un puñetazo al decirle:

— Mentiste. — Él responde con firmeza:

— Era necesario. — Ella le da otro golpe:

— ¿Por qué? — Él la toma de las muñecas al responder:

— Para mantenerte a salvo, si hubiera llegado ante ti siendo una amenaza jamás me hubieras dejado estar cerca. —

Ella intenta liberarse, pero no puede, gira sobre si misma al dar una patada en la barbilla a Alec, él la esquiva y la suelta. Ambos comienzan a luchar, ella ataca mientras él esquiva y se defiende. Alec en un giro, la toma de la frente y la pone contra el piso de espaldas, la inmoviliza al decirle:

— Me refiero a esto, me habrías visto como una amenaza. Hubieras peleado, hubieras hecho algo estúpido como lo que hiciste. Me costó mucho autocontrol no matar a todos en esa habitación, después de deshacerme de Cass. Tuve que ir a desintoxicarme. — Max se burla:

— Las drogas hacen cosas raras contigo. — Alec la suelta al recostarse a su lado, ve el cielo azul, las nubes recorriéndolo perezosamente, responde:

— Sí, por eso traficaba con las vitaminas que nos daban en Manticore para levantarnos. —

Max sonríe al recordarlo. Quiere seguir enojada con Alec pero no puede, ella lo hubiera hecho también, infiltrarse, aunque el hecho de que la timara así la enfurece. Alec le dice:

— No es tu culpa Max. Fui entrenado para infiltrarme. Ese fue tu primer error, dar por hecho que sólo eran un listillo sabelotodo. Jamás preguntaste qué podía hacer. —

Max lo recuerda, sabe que es cierto, pero creía que Alec era sólo un soldado más, alguien para poner en el frente para morir. Alec le dice:

— Si hubiera sido así no me habrían puesto como tu pareja de crianza. — Max se sienta indignada al preguntar:

— ¿Estás leyendo mi mente? — Alec responde:

— Sí. — Max le advierte:

— Deja de hacerlo. — Alec se sienta también al levantar sus manos en señal de rendición:

— Está bien, no hace mucho puedo hacerlo de todos modos, en ocasiones no puedo controlarlo. — Él la mira al preguntar. — ¿Te vas? — Ella dice:

— No lo sé. — Alec saca un sobre, se lo da, ella lo abre, es una lujosa invitación. — ¿Qué es esto?

— Una invitación, Sandeman estará ahí. — Max ve la fecha:

— Es mañana por la noche. — Alec asiente. — ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

— Se la robé a Sandeman. — Ambos sonríen, Max cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué?, ¿él es tu oficial superior? — Alec niega al poner sus piernas contra su abdomen y recargar su barbilla sobre sus rodillas:

— No, no le tengo lealtad. Me pidió que protegiera a su hija, hago trabajos para él para encontrar a mi hermano. — Max asiente, le pregunta:

— ¿Tienes lealtad hacia mí? — Alec asiente al confesar:

— Nadie había intentado salvarme antes, así que sí, te lo debo. Haría cualquier cosa por salvarte. — Max siente un escalofrío al recordar a Zack. — Sandeman implantó en todos los transgénicos serie X5, protegerte.

— ¿Por qué? — Alec le responde:

— Porque vas a salvar al mundo Max, eres muy importante.

— ¿Cómo?

— Max, los tatuajes, son un mensaje. — Max pregunta:

— ¿Tú sabes lo qué dicen? — Alec asiente. Ella se levanta indignada, grita de nuevo. — ¡Maldición Alec! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE? — Él responde con autosuficiencia:

— Porque jamás preguntaste. — Max le da un manotazo en la cabeza. Él se queja sin dejar de sonreír. Ella le ordena:

— Dime qué dicen.

— No, porque aún no es el tiempo. — Ella está por pegarle de nuevo. — Te voy a decir que es un mensaje para el Conclave, tú vas a destruir la secta y su plan. — Max pregunta:

— ¿Cómo? —

Bobby llega a interrumpir, les dice:

— Par de Idjits, entren a la casa. — Alec pregunta:

— ¿Nos quieres recibir después de lo que pasó? — Bobby dice con una sonrisa paternal:

— Sí Idjit, pero si lo vuelves a hacer te rellenaré de sal de roca. — Alec le da una gran sonrisa luminosa al asentir. — Adentro. —

Max y Alec caminan adentro. Max le murmura:

— No te vas a salvar de responder. — Alec le dice:

— Calma Maxie, te prometí la verdad por la mañana y ya es de mañana. —

John está sentado en la cocina, no puede creer lo que le dijo Bobby, lo que Alec les dijo y les mostró. No puede creer que no puedo salvar a su hijo, no pudo protegerlo Ojos Amarillos, ese maldito se ha escapado tantas ocasiones, lo ha dejado sin pistas, ese escurridizo encontró a Dean. Le duele pensar en lo que Dean pensó en esos momentos, en lo que insiste Alec en decir sobre Dean.

Max y Alec entran a la cocina siguiendo a Bobby. Alec se detiene pero Max lo empuja. La atmósfera se tensa. Max le dice:

— No creo que a ellos les interese. — Alec niega:

— A ellos les interesa. — Max le dice:

— Siéntate y comienza a hablar. —

Alec lo hace, se sienta, Bobby y Max toman asiento. Él comienza a hablarles del culto, todo lo que sabe, sobre los familiares, el Conclave, la Falange, sus planes, cómo planean según ellos limpiar al mundo y lo que Max tiene que hacer. Al terminar de hablar, Bobby se quita la cachucha, pasa sus manos por su cabeza al decir:

— Siempre hay algún loco. — Alec asiente, al concluir:

— Sandeman hizo a los transgénicos para proteger al mundo, para combatir al Conclave y ayudarte a cumplir con tu destino Max. —

Ella asiente al sentir un enorme peso caer sobre sus hombros. Alec le da una palmadita en el hombro al decir:

— No es más de lo que ya haces, queriendo salvar a todos. — Ella sonríe con agradecimiento a pesar de que fue un comentario listillo, pregunta:

— ¿Y bien? — Alec encoge los hombros. — ¿Qué haces tú soldado y cuál es tu regimiento? — Alec dice con tristeza:

— No soy X5 en realidad. Soy Stalker. Mi especialidad es la infiltración y destrucción de organizaciones. Tengo conocimiento de todos los vehículos y armas conocidos, puedo repararlos y operarlos, especialista en camuflaje, rastreo, ejecuciones, interrogatorios y tortura. — Max le cuestiona:

— ¿Qué?, ¿cómo que Stalker?

— Manticore no es lo único que hace el consejo Max. Mi código está en la lengua. — Saca su lengua, muestra la parte baja donde está el código. — Como espías no era práctico tener el código en un lugar tan visible. — Max pregunta:

— ¿Cómo mi clon?, ¿eres un espía? — Alec rueda los ojos:

— Vamos Max, tu clon se estancó, jamás se hizo con la organización. — Max golpea la mesa con sus manos al decir indignada:

— ¡Te hiciste con mi organización! — Alec se defiende:

— No era prioritario. — Max le da una mirada mortal. — Max no puedo evitarlo, es algo compulsivo. — Ella cuestiona:

— ¿Te infiltraste en Manticore? — Alec asiente:

— Sí, como viste tenía contacto con los guardias, además de que me adueñé de su sistema operativo informático. — Max exige:

— Explícate. — Alec responde:

— Yo tenía poder sobre todo el sistema informático. Lo que Madame X sabía era nada, yo alteraba los resultados y pruebas, les daba datos erróneos para que desistieran, interfería en las misiones, toda la información pasaba primero por mis manos a menos que no estuviera en la base. Yo hice el análisis de tu ADN antes de Renfro. Fui yo quien puso las parejas de procreación. — Alec se burla. — ¿A caso creíste que sería tan fácil escapar de Manticore sin ayuda? — Alec se ríe. — Vamos Max, todas las celdas tenían cámaras, todo estaba vigilado, había censores de movimiento y más medidas de seguridad de las que podrías imaginar. — Max lo mira al cuestionar:

— ¿Por qué no escapaste? — Alec responde:

— Tenía que esperarte, ¿cómo podría protegerte si no sabía dónde estabas? Lamento lo que pasó en Gillette, pero tus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. — Max cuestiona:

— ¿Estuviste tras ello? — Alec responde:

— No, sin embargo resguardé todo, las plantillas las tengo en un lugar seguro. Si quisiera recomenzar Manticore no tendría ningún problema. Renfro estaba equivocada, porque no tenía los datos, jamás le hubiera permitido obtener los correctos y sin las bases genéticas, no tenía algo concreto. — Max pregunta:

— ¿Por qué Alec? — Alec responde sin darle importancia:

— Era necesario, en todo el mundo hay bases genéticas diferentes, siguen experimentado, cometen los mismos errores. No están dispuestos a detenerse. Así que pensé en arreglar los errores y tal vez negociar con ello. — Max está por golpearlo, pero él la detiene al decirle:

— Max es peor lo que hacen con los Anomalis, han matado a clases completas con dichos errores, los han masacrado y torturado. Dejan algunos y los encierran de por vida para estudiarlos. Si ellos tienen las correcciones tal vez dejen de matarlos. Sin embargo eso no es lo peor que debes saber.

— ¿Has hecho algo peor? — Alec rueda los ojos, responde:

— El lugar donde vivimos es mentira.

— ¿Qué? — Alec le revela:

— Este es el mundo real, donde vivimos es una isla donde se ha puesto una representación de Norte América: Canadá, Estados Unidos y el norte de México. Todo es mentira, las personas algunas fueron secuestradas, otras fueron clonadas. Las grandes obras, la aguja sobre la cual te gusta subirte, todo es una reproducción. — Max cuestiona:

— ¿Y Logan? — Alec le dice:

— Es un clon, en la fiesta estará su base genética. No quiero que le saltes encima. Te darás cuenta que es muy diferente. — Max se levanta, camina unos pasos intentando procesar todo esto, pero sólo se le ocurre preguntar:

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? — Alec dice:

— Dos años tres meses. — Alec se adelanta a la pregunta. — No pensaba decírtelo. —

Max camina fuera de la cocina, necesita pensar. Bobby y John comienza a hablar, sus voces se vuelven lejanas, Alec comienza a dormirse, se despierta con sobresalto al escuchar una maldición. La estufa se encendió generando llamas que casi tocan el techo. Alec encoge los hombros, la flama se apaga al decir:

— Lo siento Bobby. — Bobby lo mira al preguntar:

— ¿Tú fuiste? — Alec asiente al revelar:

— Necesito dormir, no he dormido bien por mucho tiempo. Cuando eso pasa y no siento que el lugar sea seguro tiendo a incendiar cosas, por lo general son las que se mueven. — Bobby pregunta:

— ¿Hay alguna manera en que puedas dormir? — Alec dice:

— Dentro de un congelador. —

Nadie se ríe de su comentario, sólo dos pares de ojos serios lo siguen mirando. Ellos parecen tomárselo muy en serio. Alec les dice:

— No se preocupen, sólo unos días más y podré descansar por siempre. —

El comentario no les hace gracia a los hombres, él rueda los ojos y decide irse a alguna otra parte de la casa. Alec se encuentra a Sam, quien baja perezosamente las escaleras, lo observa, sus hombros cuadrados, lo alto que es, su cabello, su rostro cansado, su mirada triste; está seguro que se trata de Sammy, todos dicen que es Sammy, pero al ver como niega ser Sammy se cuestiona si está equivocado, si Sammy está en alguna parte en otro lugar esperándolo. Alec desvía su mirada al decirse nuevamente: "Debo encontrar a Sammy."

Alec da la espalda a la escalera, saca su celular, marca al decir con una sonrisa:

— Mandy, sí, gracias. Ya estoy bien, vamos. Necesito que consigas unas cosas para mí lo más rápido posible… —

Sam ve al transgénico alejarse, la manera en que habla por teléfono, se ha quedado parado a mitad de escalera. Por un instante creyó ver el reconocimiento de Alec hacia él, por un instante creyó que Dean estaba de vuelta, por un instante que ha desaparecido.

Sam apresura sus pasos para ir tras Alec, pero Max pasa corriendo a su lado y se adelanta. Ella le dice a su amigo:

— Alec, no tengo nada que ponerme. — Alec rueda los ojos al decir:

— Ponte una cortina. —

Ella le da un golpe en la nuca al decir con una sonrisa:

— Listillo.

— Súper chica. —

Sam los ve alejarse, ambos discuten sobre el vestido de Max, ella quiere salir a buscar algo, Alec se niega rotundamente al argumentar que pueden gastar todo su tiempo en ello, porque Max sólo quiere ver las tiendas. Alguien toca a la puerta, Alec deja a Max al gritar:

— ¡Es para mí! —

Alec corre, pasa junto a Sam, abre la puerta. Sam se esfuerza por ver quién es pero no logra verlo, esa persona se cubre tras una gran caja. Alec lleva la caja dentro, Max llega casi de inmediato al preguntar:

— ¿Qué es esto? — Alec dice:

— Terapia Ocupacional según Psy-Ops. — Max lo mira con incredulidad. — Me diagnosticaron Déficit de Atención. Cuando nos conocimos que teje que había estudiado lenguaje vulgar, eso además de otras cosas. Soy poliglota, pero cuando no tuvieron más libros de idiomas que darme me dieron otras asignaturas, hasta que se acabaron las asignaturas y decidieron darme manualidades. — Max cuestiona:

— ¿Sabes tejer? — Alec dice:

— Tengo derecho a guardar silencio, porque todo lo que diga será usado en mi contra. — Los dos se ríen. Max dice:

— Vamos, quiero saber qué hay dentro de la caja. — Alec le advierte:

— Si le dices a alguien voy a negarlo todo. —

Sam se acerca porque también quiere saber. Max y Sam están por saltar sobre Alec, porque no termina por abrir la caja, ambos quieren saber.


	10. Chapter 10

**Muchas gracias por leer y dobles por dejar comentarios. En este capítulo se aclara un poco más lo que es el Conclave, los familiares y la Falange. **

**GreenEyesSpn: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te ayude a comprender mejor eso del Conclave, el culto y Manticore este capítulo. Más adelante se clara más la relación que hay entre Dean y Alec. **

**Hilo Rojo **

Alec saca un pliego de tela roja, es un color vivo y vibrante, parece seda fina. Dentro de la caja hay una máquina de cocer, reglas, una cinta métrica, hilos y lo necesario para confeccionar ropa. Max suelta una carcajada al preguntar con incredulidad:

— ¿En serio?, ¿eres costurera? — Alec dice:

— No soy una costurera, eso es tan femenino. Sólo hago manualidades, como carpintería es un trabajo manual, asesinar personas también lo es. —

Max suelta una carcajada al doblarse de la risa. Sam no puede evitarlo, también se ríe. Alec dice indignado:

— Les apuesto mil dólares a que puedo hacer un atuendo decente para Max. — Max dice:

— Acepto, eso y tendrás que decir en Ciudad Terminal que eres un modisto. — Alec dice con indignación:

— Podría ganar mucho dinero traficando con ropa. — Max vuelve a carcajearse. — Además eso de medir a las chicas me dejaría muchos números telefónicos. —

Max rueda los ojos al preguntar:

— ¿Vas a tomar medidas o qué? — Alec dice:

— A eso me refiero, te mueres por que te tome medidas. —

Max le da un golpe en la cabeza, pero él no deja caer su mirada pícara. Sam se sigue riendo. Alec toma las medidas rápidamente, luego avanza por la casa arrastrando la caja, hacia una mesa.

Sam se queda relativamente cerca, observa a Alec dibujar algo en una hoja, luego pasar la página y seguir garabateando. Max se acerca, está por decir algo, cuando Alec le entrega un grupo de cintas y libros, él le ordena:

— Estudia esto, necesito que te comportes al nivel. — Ella se queja con indignación:

— Sé cómo comportarme. — Él le dice:

— Sí claro, si fueras a pasar como guardaespaldas seria comprensible, pero tienes que comportarte como una dama, una que sólo usa sus manos para que le hagan manicura. Así que ve a estudiar y no me molestes en un rato. — Ella dice antes de alejarse:

— Tú eres quién me molesta. —

Sam ve a Max leer atentamente el material que se le ha dado, mientras Alec trabaja expertamente en la mesa con la tela. Sam sigue observándolo, hasta que Bobby se acerca al decirle:

— Vamos a desayunar. — Sam asiente. Bobby mira a Alec, entonces pregunta:

— ¿Qué hace? — Sam responde:

— Un vestido para Max. — Bobby no puede evitar reírse con incredulidad:

— ¿En serio? — Alec les dice:

— ¡Esto no es nada femenino! —

Ellos no responden, sólo lo miran por unos momentos. Bobby y Sam van a la cocina aún riendo, entonces John les pregunta:

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Sam dice:

— Alec está haciendo un vestido. —

John los mira con incredulidad, se levanta al caminar fuera de la cocina, lo constata con sus ojos, regresa al decir:

— Necesito un trago. — Sam y Bobby vuelven a carcajear.

Ellos desayunan en relativa calma, John y Sam no hablan entre sí. Bobby siente como si estuviera en mitad de un choque de trenes. Sam termina de comer, sale de la cocina para seguir espiando a Alec. Se sienta en la estancia, finge leer, pero escucha la voz de Alec decirle:

— Amigo eso es espeluznante. — Sam se acerca, al decir:

— Lo siento. — Hay unos momentos de silencio. Sam pregunta. — ¿Aprendiste a cocer en Manticore? — Alec responde al comenzar a cocer en la máquina:

— No lo sé, sí. ¿Sabes?, una vez hice un disfraza para mi hermano, fue lo primer que confeccioné. Un disfraz de pastor. Iba ha haber una pastorela en su escuela, él iba a ser uno de los pastores. — Alec mira a Sam un momento al sonreír suavemente al recordar. — Él quería un traje de pastorcillo, no tenía dinero para comprarlo, así que lo hice. Tuve piquetes de aguja por semanas en los dedos, pero verlo tan feliz valió la pena. Su sonrisa de hoyuelos que podía llenar una habitación entera. —

Sam traga duro, asiente, no sabe qué decir, no es necesario pues Alec ha regresado al trabajo. Se aleja un poco, lo recuerda. Él nunca supo que Dean hizo el disfraz de pastor, Dean le dijo que su padre fue quien compró el traje para Sam.

Sam lo recuerda, acababa de entrar a la escuela, no comprendía por qué todos tenían una mamá que los esperara en la puerta, por qué los papás parecían estar siempre cerca. Todos iban a participar, todos debían llevar sus disfraces. Sam era uno de los pastores, se enojó cuando Dean le dijo "No", no era justo, todos iban a ir, todos tenían madres, todos tenían padres que los llevaran al parque menos él.

Él se fue a la cama enojado con su hermano. Dean intentó disculparse, a su manera brusca, él le dijo que le diría a papá y posiblemente podría tener el traje de pastor. Sam asintió. El día que necesitaba el traje estaba ahí, se sintió tan feliz. Dean le dijo que su padre llegó por la noche, sólo para llevar el traje de pastor y no quiso despertar a Sam, porque su padre era un súper héroe. Sam abrazó a Dean por la felicidad.

Sam le dio un enorme abrazo a John cuando regresó, le agradeció por el traje de pastor y lo hizo prometer que iría a verlo a la obra. Él siempre creyó que fue John, debió sospechar que fue Dean, se pregunta quién es el verdadero súper héroe.

Sam ve a Alec hablando por teléfono, le gustaría saber qué dice. Se siente tan tonto, se pregunta cuántas cosas arregló Dean, sin que él o su padre se dieran cuenta.

Alec cuelga, sigue centrado en su trabajo. Sam lo sigue observando. Alec se queja:

— Si tomas una fotografía te va a durar más tiempo. — Max llega al darle un golpe en la cabeza a Alec, él pregunta. — ¿Ahora qué? — Ella dice:

— ¿Sabes lo que haces?, porque eso parece caro. — Alec dice:

— Ya lo verás. — Ella acerca una silla, se sienta al preguntar:

— ¿Por qué me ayudas? — Él dice:

— Somos amigos, soy tu segundo al mando. — Ella niega:

— No, ¿por qué me ayudas con Logan? — Alec deja de cocer, suspira con cansancio, toma un trozo de hilo rojo, advierte:

— Si le dices a alguien lo voy a negar. — Ella asiente. — Hay una leyenda japonesa, que dice que el hombre de la luna observa desde lo alto, entonces al ver a dos personas que se aman de verdad, amarra un hilo rojo en tu meñique que se conecta… — Él amarra un trozo de hilo rojo al dedo de Max. —…al meñique de la persona que es para ti. No importa cuán lejos, cuánto se jale o enrede, no puede romperse, porque están destinados a estar juntos. Yo veo ese hilo rojo, tu hilo va a Logan. No importa lo que pase terminarán juntos. —

Max observa el trozo de hilo atado a su meñique, luego ve a Alec, sonríe al preguntar:

— ¿Quién te contó eso? — Alec responde:

— Estudié muchas asignaturas, es parte de historia cultural. Cada país tiene mitos, leyendas, relatos y tradiciones Max. — Ella asiente al decir:

— Quiero creer que es cierto, pero dijeron que no hay cura. — Alec se arrodilla frente a ella al decirle:

— Ustedes terminarán juntos y tendrán muchos hijitos motorizados. —

Max ríe, ve a Alec guiñarle el ojo al seguir trabajando. Quiere decir gracias, pero le dice:

— Estúpido. — Él responde correspondiendo la sonrisa:

— Bruja. —

Max decide marcharse, pero no se quita el hilo rojo del dedo. Hay un momento de silencio, el cual Sam rompe al preguntar:

— ¿Crees esa leyenda? — Alec sonríe, mira a Sam al decir:

— Te diré algo, pero no le cuentes a Max. — Sam asiente. — Yo creo en él, porque lo he visto, bueno lo escuché una vez. Además puedo ver el hilo rojo, alguien tuvo que atarlo, ¿no? —

Sam asiente, ve a Alec regresar a su trabajo. Él se levanta, va a buscar su portátil, comienza a buscar información sobre el Hombre de la Luna. La luna ha jugado un papel importante en la gran mayoría de las culturas, por no decir todas, cosa que complica el trabajo de Sam.

Sam no se percata del tiempo, ni le importa que su padre se ha marchado, tampoco las horas que han pasado, no se dio cuenta cuando Alec dejó de trabajar en la mesa. Levanta su vista, al no ver al transgénico ahí, decide ir a buscarlo, camina por el patio, entre los coches y lo encuentra en el taller de Bobby. Entra, lo ve pulir con empeño un par de agujas gruesas triangulares. Se aclara la garganta, Alec deja de trabajar, mira a Sam. El chico alto sabe que debe decir algo, no sabe cómo comenzar, encoge los hombros, se siente incómodo, Alec está por regresar a trabajar, se obliga a preguntar:

— ¿Qué es eso de la secta esa? —

Alec mira a Sam, luego inspecciona las hermosas piezas de plata en su mano, parece satisfecho. Algo en él le dice que debe decirle a Sam. Jala una silla, le indica a Sam que tome asiento. Deja las agujas en la mesa. Alec toma un respiro lleno de cansancio, luego le explica:

— Manticore fue fundado por Sandeman, él era parte de la secta, Un familiar. — Sam no parece comprender. Alec toma otro respiro. — Mira, el Conclave es una secta que por medio de selección natural, más bien genética van mejorando la genética por medio de generaciones. El resultado de estas uniones escogidas genéticamente, se les llama familiares. Los familiares tienen fuerza, velocidad, inteligencia como los transgénicos, pero ellos son seres humanos, ordinarios, no modificados, logrados con entrenamiento y ese cuidado en la raza. — Sam asiente. — Sin embargo para ser aceptado, primero debes pasar una prueba, hay un ritual, donde le cortan la cabeza a una serpiente y te marcan. Si sobrevives eres fuerte y ellos van a hacerte entrar. Sandeman dejó la secta, porque uno de sus hijos no sobreviviría, entonces decidió crear Manticore, como un frente de defensa para todos los que no sobrevivirían. —

Alec le da un momento a Sam, después le sigue contando:

— El Conclave son los dirigentes de la secta, los familiares son los seguidores y la Falange son los guerreros de la secta. La Falange está integrada por los peleadores más fuertes, estos se encargan de proteger al conclave y los familiares. — Sam asiente. — El conclave planea dejar libre un virus el cual depure a la población. Dicho virus matará a los débiles y dejará a los fuertes. El conclave cree que la debilidad humana es una plaga para este planeta, el cual debe ser liberado de la sobrepoblación humana. —

Alec observa como Sam escucha con atención y medita cada cosa que se le dice, sonríe para si mismo. Continúa su relato:

— El lugar donde nosotros vivimos, es experimento social, un escenario creado para estudiar las posibles reacciones sociales. Como el tiempo, en el lugar donde vivimos marca el 2022, mientras aquí no es 2010; la forma en que las personas podrían aceptar el tiempo. Han hecho diferentes experimentos, como el de los terroristas que hicieron el pulso, nadie sabe quiénes fueron, por qué lo hicieron, no hubo grupo que se adjudicara los hechos; porque no hubo grupo terrorista, sino fue el gobierno quién lo hizo para estudiar el escenario posible, el cuál podría ocurrir al desatarse una guerra mundial. La manera en qué la economía caería, las reacciones de las personas, los mercados, cómo se harían nuevas organizaciones, si el sistema capitalista-consumista podría sobrevivir. Las personas que están ahí, en su mayoría son clones de personas reales, de este lugar, del real. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Ese lugar es una isla artificial? — Alec asiente:

— Todo ahí fue creado, una recreación, escenarios, edificios, todo. Es por ello que se decidió iniciar Manticore ahí, por eso Sandeman se trasladó a ese lugar con ayuda del gobierno. Sandeman a pesar de su dinero y poder, comenzó a encontrar diferentes dificultades, como los derechos humanos y la ética, las condenas de sus amigos científicos que no aprobaban sus prácticas, la falta de donantes y vientres subrogados. El gobierno se acercó a él, hablaron de la posibilidad de hacer súper soldados. Sandeman les dijo que era posible, él lo haría si el gobierno le daba las facilidades que necesitara. Sandeman fue llevado a esa isla artificial, junto a sus hijos, él pronto se arrepintió de su decisión; cuando el gobierno comenzó a producir seres que no parecían humanos, sino respondían a una necesidad de guerra. Sandeman fue el responsable de la serie X5, el primer y el único éxito de Manticore, porque las series posteriores a X5 tienen pequeñas modificaciones. Sandeman quería que ponerle nombre a cada uno, hacerlos humanos antes que soldados, pero el gobierno no lo permitió y Sandeman tuvo que escapar, antes de que lo mataran. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué?

— Sandeman sabía demasiado, él era capaz de crear X5 para cualquier gobierno, eso era inaceptable. Él aún es fugitivo, aún hay un precio sobre su cabeza. Él hizo a los X5 para que salvaran al mundo del Conclave. — Sam pregunta con interés al borde de su asiento:

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Max en todo esto?

— Todo. Sandeman creó a todos los X5 para que protegieran y ayudaran a Max, porque ella va a salvar el mundo. Ella no tiene ADN basura, cada parte tiene un fin específico. Cuando llegue el momento, ella va a inmunizar a la humanidad contra el virus del Conclave, por eso es tan importante, ella es la cura para el mundo. Sandeman la hubiera sacado tarde o temprano, para que ella se diera cuenta de que el mundo es más grande de lo que cree. Creo que Max heredó su obsesión por dar nombres de Sandeman. —

Sam escucha la risa suave de Alec, la cual dura un instante. Alec continúa:

— El gobierno no estaba plenamente contento con los resultados, porque los transgénicos no somos infalibles, podemos ser abatidos. — Alec aclara. — La parte del gobierno a cargo de Manticore, es conocida como El Consejo. — Sam asiente. — El Consejo no tenía sólo la operación Manticore, mucho antes ha estado buscando al Soldado Perfecto. Manticore tenía dentro de Psy-Ops, un programa para crear transgénicos psíquicos, pero ellos no tenían fuerza, velocidad ni capacidad de lucha. El Consejo al ver las posibilidades crearon el proyecto Stalker. Stalker estaba fuera de Manticore, tomaron transgénicos y personas ordinarias, de diferentes edades y ocupaciones, con el fin de experimentar en ellos. Vamos adentro Sam. —

Sam asiente. Alec se levanta, toma las agujas y se dirige dentro. Sam le pregunta en el camino:

— ¿Manticore sólo esta en esa isla artificial? — Alec niega:

— Al inicio, después del escape de Max y sus hermanos, decidieron que era mejor cambiar su sede. Así que hay diferentes bases Manticore en el mundo. Ese lugar sólo es un sitio demostrativo, un aparador para los posibles compradores. — Sam comenta:

— Hablas como si fueran artículos a la venta. — Alec le responde:

— Es lo que somos, por eso los transgénicos tenemos un código de barras en el cuello, y nos dicen que valemos millones. —

Sam asiente, guarda silencio, no sabe qué decir. Se dirigen a la computadora, Alec enciende el monitor, teclea algo, la pantalla se pone en negro para después mostrar una imagen más entendible para Sam; él dice con una sonrisa:

— Mandy, necesito el archivo Stalker. — Aparece un símbolo de descarga de archivo. Alec le dice a Sam al levantarse de la silla. — A los transgénicos se les quitó el código de barras del cuello al pasarlo a una zona menos visible, como ellos no tenían tanto conocimiento como Sandeman, los códigos de barras se movieron a diferentes zonas, yo lo tengo en la lengua, otros lo tenían en la parte interna de los parpados, en el cabello. Lo hicieron porque el proyecto Manticore sería descubierto en cualquier momento, además un tatuaje así levanta suspicacias. — Se ríe. — Fue algo muy extraño, a los ordinarios también les pusieron códigos de barras. Disfruta la lectura Sam. —

Sam se sienta, abre el archivo descargado. Ve a Alec alejarse tarareando una canción desconocida. Sam se centra en la el archivo.

El objetivo de Stalker era crear soldados con habilidades psíquicas. Detalla un proyecto anterior con mediano éxito, sin embargo por la dificultad de encontrar a candidatos ideales fue cancelado. Stalker buscó incentivar las habilidades psíquicas en cualquier persona. Los candidatos ideales fueron todos aquellos sin familia, no necesitaban un escándalo, ni una madre, padre o hermanos buscando sin cesar. Utilizaron Transgénicos y personas comunes, en su mayoría soldados provenientes de familias de militares.

Sam lee los nombres, ve las asignaciones de los X5, entonces se detiene, siente algo retorcer su estómago al leer:

— Dean Winchester. — Sam siente como si su respiración se hubiera detenido, se obliga a seguir respirando. Abre el archivo, hay una nota. — El más prometedor de los Stalkers. —

Sam abre el video marcado como Captura. Ve a su hermano hablando por teléfono, sentado en una de las camas en la habitación de motel, la puerta abrirse de golpe, los militares entrar, él peleando con sus puños hasta que fue abatido pero no sin haber derribado a más de diez. Una nueva nota aparece:

— Dean Winchester tenía conocimientos de tácticas militares, combate, uso de armas. Parecía haber sido entrenado en alguna de nuestras fuerzas especiales; o haber sido preparado para nosotros. Lo primero que encontramos fue su desobediencia, se negaba a participar voluntariamente. Eso cambió cuando amenazamos con capturar a su hermano Samuel Winchester y matar a su padre John Winchester; fue muy cooperativo después de ello. Siento lástima por él, porque ningún familiar lo ha buscado, es como si estuviera solo en el mundo, sólo que no lo sabe aún; pero sin ello es posible que no lo hubiéramos podido controlar, su debilidad es una familia a la cual él no le interesa. —

Sam se siente enfermo por tal declaración, él no sabía lo que pasaba, pero no intentó hablar con su hermano. Ve algunos videos de entrenamientos donde aparece su hermano. Aparece ante él una nueva nota:

— Han pasado tres meces desde que fue capturado, hoy ha escapado. Hemos intentado recuperarlo, pero Dean Winchester parece haber desaparecido. Eran tan prometedores los resultados, recibió las alteraciones genéticas sin secuelas, las mejoras y los entrenamientos. — Sam pasa a la siguiente página. — Es una gran sorpresa, Dean Winchester nos ha llamado, se ha entregado voluntariamente. Una semana después de escapar, él se ha entregado. Al cuestionarle sus motivos guarda silencio, no importa los interrogatorios, la tortura, las drogas, él no dice el por qué, sólo me dijo en medio de su agonía una ocasión: "Es lo mejor para todos." No sé por qué o por quién se esté sacrificando, me queda claro que no escapará de nuevo y él es lo que hemos buscado. —

Sam siente sus lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, no puede seguir leyendo, se levanta de la silla, camina para pensar, por qué su hermano regresaría después de escapar. Por qué Dean tomaría una decisión así. Regresa la pantalla, pero hay aparecido de nuevo los símbolos, sabe que el archivo se ha cerrado.

Camina atontado al estudio, Bobby está ahí, al verlo aparecer tan pálido el hombre se levanta. Bobby le pregunta con preocupación qué le ocurre. Sam comienza a decirle lo que le dijo Alec, el archivo, el chatarrero escucha con atención. Bobby intenta reconfortar a Sam, pero parece muy difícil cuando el chico se culpa por todo.

El sol comienza a ocultarse, Alec pasa frente al estudio jalando a Max hacia el exterior. Sam y Bobby siguen a los muchachos. Alec le dice a Max:

— Vamos a lograrlo Maxie. —

Max abre sus ojos, ve los fuegos artificiales que cortan la oscuridad de la noche sin luna. Alec sonríe al caminar entre los destellos multicolores y decirle:

— Vamos ha hacerlo Maxie. —

Sam se siente más triste, porque Dean hizo algo parecido para él un 4 de julio, quiere ir adentro pero se queda, necesita ver a Dean, saber que su hermano sigue ahí en alguna parte.

Sam está por irse, cuando siente la mano de Alec tomarle la muñeca, el transgénico le dice sin meditar sus palabras:

— Sammy no estés triste. — Alec suelta a Sam, mira a otro lado, dice algo incómodo. — Vamos a divertirnos Sam. —

Sam mira a Alec, siente la esperanza de que Alec recuerde que es Dean y se quede, hay la posibilidad que las cosas mejoren. Todos disfrutan de la lluvia de fuegos artificiales, incluso Bobby y John que los ve desde lejos en el Impala.


	11. Chapter 11

**Muchas gracias por leer y dobles por dejar comentarios. **

**Tal vez este capítulo resulte un poco enredadito, pero el siguiente se resolverán más cosas.**

**GreenEyesSpn****: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que la explicación sirviera. ;) a su debido tiempo se revelará por qué decidió regresar a Manticore.**

**Hasta luego.**

**Respirar y dormir**

Todos fueron a dormir noche, disfrutaron tanto de la fiesta de fuegos artificiales. Max jamás lo aceptará, pero sus ánimos se han ido a las nubes gracias a Alec. Ella se muere por reírse de lo que Alec ha estado haciendo, no puede creer que Alec sea un modisto.

El día siguiente fue algo aburrido, Alec criticándola, indicándole cómo ser una princesa inútil. Cómo caminar, cómo reír, como no ser agresiva, cómo parecer tonta, cómo parecer que siempre ha dormido en una cama de sedas finas. Está harta. Incluso las miradas curiosas de Bobby y Sam, sus risas discretas no le ayudan mucho; incluso cuando John llega se asoma curiosamente para verlos. Tres horas antes de la misión, Alec la manda a alistarse.

Max jamás lo contará en Ciudad Terminal, Alec mandándola, ni aunque la torturen. Max sale del baño envuelta con una toalla, porque aun no le habían dado sus ropas, mira una caja blanca grande, unos zapatos encima y un par de agujas grandes triangulares con grabados, ve la nota:

"_Este par de cosas pueden matar casi todo, siempre llévalas contigo Max._"

Max ve las zapatillas rojas, son hermosas, tienen un bordado de hilo dorado. Abre la caja, saca el vestido, es hermoso, es el más hermoso que ha visto, la seda roja, el corte, los bordados dorados que van a juego con las zapatillas y la chalina. No puede creer que Alec fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Por un momento se siente avergonzada por burlarse de Alec, él hizo esto para ella, debería sentirse halagada, pero se muere por ponerse el vestido.

Max baja las escaleras sintiéndose una reina, como si gobernara el mundo, le gustaría que Logan estuviera ahí. Bobby abre la boca, Sam deja caer el libro que traía en la mano sobre su pie derecho, mientras John cae de la silla donde estaba sentado meciéndose. Alec suelta una risita burlona.

Alec toma la mano de Max, le indica que se siente, ella esta por quejarse pero el le dice:

— Necesitas un peinado y maquillaje adecuado. — Ella da un bufido al preguntar:

— ¿También sabes hacer eso? — Alec pide:

— No preguntes. —

Ella se ríe mientras Alec trabaja veloz y eficazmente. Minutos más tarde ella está peinada, pintada y lista para su gran actuación. Alec ya está vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca, una bufanda larga roja, una fajilla roja, zapatos lustrosos y lentes. Ellos repasan por última ocasión su historia. Provienen de familias adineradas de África, Max es diseñadora mientras Alec es concertista. Ellos afinan los últimos detalles, se despiden de Bobby, cuando el chatarrero les ofrece un vehículo Alec dice:

— Lo tengo cubierto, uno de mis chicos vendrá. —

El sonido de un motor es audible, un ronroneo suave, al abrir la puerta una hermosa limosina blanca aguarda afuera, hay una alfombra roja y un chico vestido de chofer a un lado. Alec le hace una seña para que se acerque, el muchacho se aproxima, deja ver su piel bronceada, es de la misma altura que Alec, su cabello es castaño claro, sus ojos verdes, saluda educadamente:

— Buenas noches, me llamo Ulises. — Estrecha la mano de Max, luego la de John, Sam y finalmente la de Bobby. El abre sus ojos un poco más, dice como su hubiera encontrado a su estrella de cine favorita por la calle. — El Señor Robert Singer, es un placer conocerlo, admiro mucho su trabajo. Señor Robert Singer, cualquier cosa que necesite estoy a sus órdenes. — Ulises le entrega una tarjeta a Bobby. — Si tuviéramos que enfrentar un Apocalipsis, y padre nos dijera que escogiéramos un líder que no fuera él, estoy seguro que todos tocaríamos a su puerta para ofrecerle el puesto. Usted es como un héroe, el único que atacó a Manticore para salvar a Dean Winchester, nadie más tuvo tanto ahínco para hacerlo. Usted es increíble. Me encantaría que comparáramos notas, porque algunas informaciones en los diarios de los cazadores, tienen discrepancias, sería muy aleccionador saber su opinión y…— Alec aclara su garganta para interrumpir, pregunta:

— Uli, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí? — Ulises voltea a ver a Alec, sonríe apenado al darle una caja blanca:

— Lo siento padre, todo está aquí. — Alec toma la caja al dirigirse al baño, le dice a Max:

— Un momento. — Ulises le dice a Alec:

— Mandy va a matarme por esto. Estoy totalmente en contra de este plan, quiero que quede claro. — Alec le grita:

— ¡Lo sé! — Ulises le dice:

— Ella va a hacer que todos mis censores registren dolor inimaginable, ¿lo sabes padre?, ¿podrías abortar esta misión? — Alec le grita desde lejos:

— ¡No es la gran cosa! ¡Estás haciendo mucho drama! — Sam se acerca, pregunta a Ulises:

— ¿Él es tu padre? — Ulises responde con una sonrisa brillante:

— Por su puesto. — Max ironiza:

— ¿A los cuantos años te tuvo? — Ulises le responde:

— Soy uno de los menores, tengo un año de funcionamiento. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Un año en funcionamiento? — Ulises asiente. — ¿Qué eres? — Ulises dice con tranquilidad:

— No está autorizado para saberlo Samuel Winchester. — Max cuestiona al cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho:

— ¿Yo tengo autorización? — Ulises asiente. — ¿Qué eres?

— Soy una unidad cibernética al igual que mis hermanos. — Bobby cuestiona:

— ¿Un robot? — Ulises dice con mucho entusiasmo:

— Sí Señor Robert Singer. Manticore al enterarse que mi padre tenía habilidades para construir, arreglar y reconstruir cosas, comenzaron a explorar sus habilidades. Ellos les dieron facilidades y equipo; él les daba algunas cosas que les entusiasmaba demasiado. Él jamás les dijo todo lo que podría llegar a hacer, porque era muy peligroso. Nosotros podríamos ser armas devastadoras en manos equivocadas. — John cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué le dices padre y no Señor a Alec? — Ulises responde:

— Sólo Mandy le dice X5 494, todos los demás le llamamos padre, papá o papi, porque él nos lo indicó. Nosotros somos sus hijos. Él nos dijo que no deseaba que le dijéramos Señor, porque se le dice señor a un coronel, un sargento, nosotros no somos sus soldados sino sus hijos. Un sargento o un militar jamás será un padre para sus soldados, puede llegar a casi serlo, pero jamás lo será, porque eso impide el buen funcionamiento de una unidad. Él quiere ser nuestro padre, quiere que seamos sus hijos. —

John da un paso hacia atrás involuntariamente. Sam se le queda mirando inquisitivamente, mientras Bobby esboza una sonrisa que le dice: "Te lo dije." Max cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué no te había conocido antes? — Ulises le responde:

— Padre quiso que nos conociéramos hace tres meses, pero usted declinó la invitación. — Max parece sorprendida, recuerda que Alec llegó un día muy feliz, más de lo normal, él le dijo que deseaba que conociera a alguien especial, pero ella decidió no acompañarlo. — Mandy pronto estará en contacto con usted, por el proyecto Ciudad Terminal. — Max está por preguntar cuando Alec sale al decir:

— Estoy listo, podemos irnos. — Mira a Ulises. — Uli, ¿cómo estuvo Montecarlo? — Ulises da su informe:

— La transacción fue llevada sin contratiempos. El pago fue depositado y el embarque fue entregado a las cero horas. — Alec asiente. — La investigación de las desapariciones, nos llevó a un nido de hombres lobos, comprobamos los cadáveres de las víctimas y rescatamos a cuatro personas, el nido fue finiquitado con éxito. No se encontró actividad demoníaca de importancia. — Alec le dice:

— Lo dices con tanta seriedad que me dan ganas de morir, sonríe un poco más. — Ulises se queja:

— Padre el informe requerido no es algo de lo cuál reír. — Alec rueda los ojos al reprenderlo:

— Sólo se vive una vez Uli, si no puedes tomar lo mejor de lo peor jamás podrás vivir la vida. — Ulises asiente. Alec está por terminar con la charla cuando él dice:

— Rafael y Monic le vieron, ayer, ellos lo están siguiendo en este momento. — Alec cuestiona:

— ¿Qué han descubierto? — Ulises responde:

— Azazel sigue confundido, seguimos teniéndolo dando giros correteando su cola.

— Si hay algún cambio deben informarlo de inmediato. Dile a Mandy que ponga a Matthew y Takerin en esa vigilancia. — John se queda clavado al piso ante la mención. Ulises asiente, cierra los ojos un momento, informa:

— Mensaje enviado y recibido. — Alec está por continuar, pero nota que Ulises quiere decir algo más, rueda los ojos al preguntar:

— ¿Qué pasa? — Ulises mira al techo, luego a sus zapatos, después a Alec al decir:

— Rafael insiste en pintar el recibidor, quiere hacer un mural, le dije: NO. Pero él no comprende razones. Habla con él, tú nos dijiste que no debemos imponer nuestros gustos en un espacio ajeno, después del incidente de Praga. — Alec sonríe ante la mención. — Él puede llegar a ser tan molesto. — Alec suspira con cansancio, le dice a Ulises:

— Hay cosas de tus hermanos que no te gustan, hay cosas que a ellos no les gustan de ti; pero esas diferencias los hacen unidos. Rafael siente disgusto hacia tu seriedad y tú sientes disgusto hacia su algarabía. Somos familia, debemos estar unidos. — Ulises asiente al disculparse:

— Lo siento padre, intentaré ser más tolerante. — Alec le guiña el ojo al decir:

— No esperaba menos de ti. — Alec le dice a Max. — Lamento hacerla esperar, es hora de irnos. —

Ulises se despide con un ademán de su mano, dice antes de cruzar la puerta tras Alec y Max:

— Sigo oponiéndome a este plan. —

Alec sonríe al murmurar algo inaudible, lo cual suena más como una risa. Los tres suben al auto. La limosina de aleja con velocidad del patio de Bobby.

Bobby mira el papel donde Ulises le dejó escrito un número telefónico. Tiene un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Se queda parado un rato en el porche, observa la alfombra que se ha quedado tirada entre la tierra.

Sam se acerca a Bobby, aún no puede creer lo que escuchó, le dice al chatarrero casi saltando de la alegría:

— Mi hermano construyó robots, Bobby Robots inteligentes. Es increíble. ¿Puedes creerlo? — Bobby asiente, intenta sonreír pero no puede.

John sigue mirando a la pared de enfrente, él ha pasado su vida, desde que Mary murió buscando a ese demonio. Dejó a sus hijos, Dean le fue robado, los ha tratado como soldados, hizo tantos sacrificios, para que ese escurridizo se escapara cuando creía tenerlo en la mira. Ahora se entera que Dean y sus muñecos de lata saben dónde está, al parecer lo tienen donde quieren, entonces ¿por qué ese infeliz sigue vivo? Es deber de Dean hacer todo lo posible para matarlo.

Está decidido a esperar a Alec, Dean o quién quiera que sea, le exigirá una explicación; porque él tiene derecho a saberlo.

Sam regresa a dentro, aún emocionado por la idea. Le parece tan irreal, surrealista, demasiado emocionante. No puede esperar para que él regrese y preguntarle. Jamás pensó en Dean con esa clase de habilidades. Recuerda que su hermano jamás estuvo habilidades escolares, jamás se esforzaba, siempre parecía ansioso por salir, no terminó la escuela, sólo hizo lo mínimo indispensable. Está decidido a esperar e intentar tener una conversación con Alec.

Bobby se mete con pesar a su casa, mientras espera que Alec regrese.

Max disfruta de la limosina, los asientos suaves, el espacio, la comodidad. Revisa el pequeño refrigerador donde encuentra bebidas y bocadillos. Escucha a Ales hablar animadamente con el conductor. Ellos hablan sobre misiones, resultados, embarques, distribuidores, se ríen con las peripecias de las misiones y de los hermanos de Ulises.

Max observa a Alec, la forma suave, casi dulce con la cual sonríe, la manera en que le habla a "su hijo". Max jamás creyó que Alec tuviera esos límites, todo él es un lío, pero crear robots que parecen personas normales, es sorprendente. Se siente orgullosa, no de Alec, sino de los transgénicos, por las cosas que pueden hacer y por las subestimaciones de Manticore.

Los chicos le han dado buenas sorpresas en Ciudad Terminal, la manera en que han ido reconstruyendo el lugar de los escombros. Cuando Joshua le comentó que Alec arregló las tuberías para tener agua caliente, le sorprendió, al saber que Alec lo hizo sólo porque le gusta el agua caliente hizo comprensible todo. Sin embargo esto es diferente, hacer robots, ella no sospechó que lo fuera, puedo escuchar su ritmo cardíaco, la respiración, todo lo hace parecer vivo.

Max decide disfrutar de esto mientras dure, porque jamás sabe cuándo tendrá que saltar a las alcantarillas de nuevo.

El trayecto no se lleva mucho tiempo. La limosina entra a una mansión, hay múltiples autos, las personas bajan, caminan por una alfombra roja hacia el interior. Todos ellos parecen creer que han bajado del cielo.

Max se maravilla ante lo suntuoso del lugar, aunque la música de la fiesta es demasiado tranquila, las personas están más interesadas en platicar entre ellas; en eso se parece a las fiestas que ha acompañado a Logan. Esta ocasión la compañía es diferente al igual que el objetivo, Alec no le permite mostrarse irónica o amenazante, sólo sonrisas amables y palabras suaves, pero el ambiente está lleno de hipocresía.

Max estudia a todos los invitados, ninguno parece amenazante, todos muestran sus atuendos de diseñador y joyas muy claras; se dice que tal vez regrese a conseguir algunas cosas.

Los minutos parecen interminables. Max ve la facilidad de Alec para desenvolverse, habla de sucesos actuales, es como si fuera parte de ese mundo. Sigue observando el lugar, entonces lo ve Logan, se recuerda que no es Logan, ese sujeto parece muy seguro, sin lentes, acompañado de dos despampanantes mujeres, jactándose de sus triunfos. Max sabe que ese no es Logan, no es SU Logan. Siente un agujero en el estómago, extraña tanto a Logan, se dice que esto debe funcionar. Una nueva sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al acercarse un poco a Alec.

Todo va de maravilla, aunque no han visto a su objetivo. Sin embargo siempre hay alguna complicación, Lydecker se presenta como uno de los invitados. Lydecker, el hombre que estuvo a cargo de su unidad, de los X5; quien dirigió Manticore, el sujeto que la persiguió a ella y sus hermanos, el mismo que por azares del destino tuvo que trabajar con ella y alejarse de Manticore. Max rápido le dice a Alec:

— Lydecker está aquí. — Alec le responde sin dejar de sonreír:

— Lo sé. —

Ella luce más intranquila, se agita cada vez más cuando lo ve acercarse. Él la saluda:

— Tanto tiempo sin vernos. Veo que encontraste a Ben. — Lydecker se dirige a Alec. — ¿No estabas muerto? — Alec le sonríe al regresarle la pregunta:

— ¿No era usted el muerto? — Lydecker cuestiona:

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Alec le responde:

— Buscamos lo mismo señor. — Lydecker saluda a una pareja que pasa junto a ellos, entonces cuestiona:

— ¿Eres 493? — Alec sonríe al dar un leve sorbo a su copa:

— No veo que tengas una línea roja. — Alec le dice a Max:

— Debemos retirarnos. — Ella cuestiona:

— Aún no lo encontramos, ¿de qué sirve venir aquí? — Alec le dice:

— La mayoría de las personas aquí son Manticore. Me pediste información, ahora los has visto. — Max asiente, se dirigen a la salida, Alec le dice a Lydecker:

— Ellos también vienen por usted, ¿quiere acompañarnos? —

Lydecker los sigue no por escapar, él tenía su plan, sino por saber dónde localizar a Max. Cerca de la entrada ven llegar a alguien custodiado por seis jóvenes con trajes negros, toda la escolta tiene los ojos rojos, entre ellos está Ben. Max al verlo se detiene, ver a su hermano vivo y custodiando a Sandeman.

El grupo se dirige directamente hacia Alec y Max. Ben se separa del grupo, entrega a Max un mensaje, luego regresa. Max se sorprende que su hermano se comporte como un autómata, sus iris rojos, su mirada perdida, su gesto inexpresivo y esa frialdad. Ella lee la estilizada letra de Sandeman:

— Hablaremos pronto mi niña especial. Márchate. —

Ellos aprovechan la conmoción para marcharse. La limosina ya aguarda fuera. Ellos suben con premura sin parecer sospechosos. Ulises arranca de inmediato en cuanto la puerta se cierra. No pasa mucho tiempo para que vean las unidades tras ellos. Lydecker comenta:

— Este vehículo no podrá perderlos. — Alec le dice con una sonrisa:

— No se trata de eso señor. — Lydecker voltea a ver a Alec sorprendido. — Ulises inicia la operación. —

La limosina da un giro rápido. Se dirige a un estacionamiento. Sube a toda velocidad hacia la cima serpenteante. Max exige explicaciones las cuales no llegan. Al llegar a la cima hay un cable que conecta a un edificio cercano. Alec le dice a Max:

— Tenías razón Maxie. Alguien debe entrar.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Alec le da un sobre:

— Si no regreso en una semana habla con esa persona. — Ulises agarra a Max antes de que diga algo y ambos se lanza por el cable hacia el otro edificio. — Señor es su turno. Lydecker le pregunta:

— ¿Quién eres? — Alec le dice:

— X5-493. —

Lydecker se marcha sin decir más. Cuando ha puesto los pies en la otra azotea la línea es cortada. Max y el chofer se han ido. Escucha los sonidos de lucha, ve la explosión, se esconde al observar los helicópteros llegar, toda una operación Manticore.

Bobby no se ha ido a dormir, espera el regreso de los chicos. Escucha jaleo fuera, sale de inmediato, ve a Max golpeando a Ulises al reclamarle:

— ¡NO DEBIÓ HACERLO! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡DEBISTE IMPEDIRLO! — Ulises le agarra las muñecas al pedir:

— Déjeme irme, debo regresar con mis hermanos para que podamos buscar la manera de recuperar… — Max lo interrumpe al gritarle:

— ¡YO VOY A SALVARLO! ¡PORQUE NO DEBIERON PERMITIR QUE HICIERA ALGO TAN ESTÚPIDO! — Ulises le responde:

— Él toma sus decisiones, esta fue su decisión nosotros la respetamos aunque no estuvimos de acuerdo. —

Ulises se marcha caminando, les da la espalda e ignora los gritos de Max. Bobby corre hacia la chica, le pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasó?, ¿dónde está Alec? — Ella responde llena de furia:

— Manticore se lo llevó. Él idiota se dejó capturar. — Bobby le pregunta:

— ¿Cómo?, ¿por qué? — Max responde al poner los hechos ante ella:

— Fuimos a la fiesta, estaba lleno de personal Manticore. — Tiene claros sus rostros. — Sandeman llegó, había un grupo de transgénicos con él. Me dio una nota. — Recuerda a Ben, sabe que él está vivo y Sandeman lo tiene. — Salimos de la fiesta, nos persiguieron. Ulises nos llevó a un estacionamiento, al último piso. Ahí había una ruta de escape. Alec le dijo a Ulises que me tomara y nos fuéramos. Ulises me tomó lejos, vi el fuego y los helicópteros. —

Omite el hecho que Ulises puede desplegar un par de propulsores que emulan alas de metal, él la llevó sobrevolando la ciudad, la carretera, los campos hasta donde está. Él no se inmutó con la lucha de Max, sólo siguió sosteniéndola con fuerza. Ella dice:

— Ellos lo tienen y voy a rescatarlo. — Bobby dice convencido:

— Lo rescataremos. —

Max asiente. Ambos entran a la casa, se dirigen al estudio dónde Bobby le muestra lo que sabe de Manticore. La información es relativamente vieja, poco precisa pero puede ayudarles.

Ella al ver los mapas comprende que el mundo es muy grande, los recursos de Manticore parecen casi infinitos, no sabe por dónde comenzar, no tiene el respaldo de Logan para ayudarle, está sola en esta misión.

Sam baja las escaleras ha escuchado los gritos de Max, revisa la cocina, la estancia y llega al estudio, ve a Max y Bobby, pero no está Alec. Pregunta casi con temor:

— ¿Qué le pasó? — Max deja caer la noticia a Sam:

— Se dejó capturar por Manticore. — Sam recuerda lo que leyó, se acerca, pide con desesperación:

— ¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿por qué? — Max sólo puede conjeturar, ve el dolor en los ojos de Sam, le dice al sentirse fuera de su elemento:

— Quiere llegar a la red central de información de Manticore, sólo puede hacerse desde dentro. — La respuesta parece calmar a Sam, quien dice:

— ¿Cómo lo rescatamos? — Bobby le dice:

— Es lo que estamos intentado averiguar. ¡Idjit! —

Sam va por su computadora, comienza a buscar información. Pronto sabe que es un callejón sin salida, pues no hay nada más que unos cuantos rumores. La voz de Alec los saca de su concentración:

— No va a resultar. —

Ellos voltean a ver, se trata de Alec, pero lleva pantalones militares con estampados de camuflaje gris, playera blanca, en su mano derecha sostiene un maletín metálico. Centra sus ojos verdes en Max, le dice:

— Tiempo sin vernos Maxie. — Ella voltea a verlo, dice:

— Ben. — Él asiente al informar:

— Sandeman me ordenó llevarte de regreso. —

Bobby sabe de inmediato que no se trata de Dean, son físicamente iguales, pero hay algo diferente, algo indescriptible. Sam observa al recién llegado con curiosidad y desconfianza.

Ben pone sobre la mesa el maletín, lo abre, deja ver una pantalla y un teclado, lo enciende, pone un código y aparece el símbolo de Manticore. Le dice a Max:

— Sandeman quiere hablar contigo. — Él se aleja, se pone en posición de descanso, las manos tras la espalda, compás abierto, espalda rígida, vista al frente. Se escucha la voz de Sandeman por el altavoz de la computadora portátil:

— Es necesario que regreses a casa Max. Ben te acompañará. — Max cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pasará con Alec?, ¿puedo curarme del virus? — Sandeman le responde:

— X5 494 se ofreció voluntariamente. No tengo ningún plan de rescate. Lamento decirte que no puede curarse el virus sin dañar tu estructura, es inviable hacerlo. ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar? — Ella estalla en ira:

— ¿POR QUÉ ABANDONASTE A JOSHUA?, ¿POR QUÉ TE FUISTE ASÍ?, SE SUPONE QUE NOS HICISTE, VAS A DEJAR A ALEC MORIR COMO ALGUIEN PRESCINDIBLE. ¡ERES UN COBARDE! — Sandeman le informa:

— Es necesario mi niña especial. Ganar siempre conlleva un sacrificio. Él lo sabía y se ha sacrificado por ti. No hagas que sea en vano, regresa a casa. — Max le grita:

— ¡No! ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS! ¡NO ME IMPORTAN LOS TATUAJES! ¡NO ME IMPORTA ESA MALDITA SECTA! ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE CREAS QUE SALVARÉ AL MUNDO! ¡RESCATARÉ A ALEC! — Sandeman responde:

— 493 lleva a 452 a casa. — Ben dice de inmediato:

— ¡Sí, señor! —

Sam siente un escalofrío al escuchar a ese doble de su hermano decir "Sí, señor". Recuerda cuando odia que su hermano siga ciegamente las órdenes de su padre.

La pantalla se ha apagado, Ben lanza un golpe a Max. Ella lo esquiva. Ambos comienzan a luchar. Bobby y Sam se mueven intentando no quedar en medio de esa batalla.

Patadas voladoras, giros gimnásticos, piruetas, movimientos casi imposibles, una velocidad envidiable. Intercambian golpes, ella intenta razonar con él:

— Ben no tienes que obedecer a Sandeman. — Él responde:

— Mi vida tiene sentido a hora Max. El mundo es menos caótico. No lo sigo porque deba, sino para no perder el sentido de mi vida. —

Sam al escuchar la respuesta se pregunta si ese fue el motivo de su hermano. Ve a Ben dar un golpe en la espalda a Max, la derriba. La inmoviliza de inmediato, la esposa. Ella le dice:

— Ben por favor. Alec es mi amigo, mi hermano. No quiero que él sufra lo mismo que Zack. — Ben se sorprende, afloja su control sobre Max, la deja levantar al preguntar:

— ¿Qué pasó con Zack? — Max le dice:

— Se sacrificó por mí. Manticore le hizo cosas horribles. Ayúdame Ben. — Ben asiente al advertirle:

— Después de salvar a 494 regresaremos a casa. —

Max abraza a Ben, él corresponde el abrazo al decirle:

— Lo lograremos Max. La dama azul nos ayudará. —

Max siente malestar ante esa afirmación, siente que Ben podría tomar indiscriminadamente a alguien de esa casa, no podría soportar tener que detenerlo de nuevo. Ella le pide:

— No mates a nadie. — Ben le acaricia el cabello al decirle tranquilizadoramente:

— No lo haré, lo juro por La dama azul. — Pasa un minuto, entonces pregunta. — ¿Quién y cómo es 494? — Max rompe el abrazo, mira a Ben al decirle:

— Lo viste en la fiesta, es igual a ti. — Ben niega al decir:

— No Maxie, yo no he estado en ninguna fiesta. ¿En serio?, ¿es igual a mí?, ¿somos gemelos o algo así? — Max refuta:

— Hace unas horas, estabas en una fiesta, eras parte de la guardia de Sandeman. — Ben le pregunta:

— ¿Mis ojos se veían rojos? — Max responde:

— ¡Sí! — Ben le explica:

— Tenía una línea roja, por eso no me acuerdo. — Max le pregunta:

— ¿Qué es eso? — Ben le explica:

— Maxie, nos ponen implante, nos lo meten por la nariz o los oídos. Cuando tienes una línea roja, tus iris se vuelven rojos, no recuerdas nada, sólo cumples las órdenes de quién activó la línea roja. Es la solución Manticore para los Anomalis y los fugitivos. Se inspiraron en los implantes de Los Rojos, los soldados rojos… — Max interrumpe:

— Sí me encontré uno, recuerdo los golpes y me duele. —

Max recuerda su encuentro con Los Rojos, prisioneros condenados a muerte, los cuales recibían un implante en la nuca, el cual les daba resistencia y fuerza más allá de un X5, además de los hace ser insensibles al dolor; el inconveniente es que el implante hace que el cuerpo se sobrepasa, dejando un tiempo de vida de seis meses o poco más a quién lo recibe. Ella le pregunta:

— ¿Tienes un implante? — Ben niega:

— Las líneas rojas se desactivan con un código y salen por la nariz o los oídos. — Max pregunta:

— Esas líneas rojas, ¿mejoras nuestras habilidades? — Ben dice con sinceridad:

— No lo sé Maxie. Una vez que tienes la línea no te acuerdas de nada. Estos años he estado entre la línea roja y Psy-Ops. —

Max pone su mano sobre el hombro de Ben, le dice:

— Me alegra que estás aquí Ben. —

Ben sonríe, él también se alegra de estar ahí con su hermana.


	12. Chapter 12

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, dobles a los que dejan comentarios :D**

**Guest: Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D Este capítulo habrá mucho de Ben y en el siguiente de los dos jojojojojo… *¬* Sí, todo un sueño.**

**El siguiente capítulo tendrá más acción. ^^ hasta pronto.**

**Nota: Mandy está inspirada en el personaje Alisa Bosconovitch del juego Tekken. **

**Stalker**

Ben se acerca a la mesa, comienza a observar la información, saca del portafolio metálico unos papeles. Los entrega a Max antes de decirle:

— No va a funcionar, esa información es sobre bases Manticore reubicadas, ya no están ahí. — Max pregunta con esperanza:

— ¿Sabes dónde están Ben? — Ben niega:

— Lo siento, no, no se nos permite conocer la ubicación, por eso nos moviliza con las líneas rojas. — Max ve los papeles:

— ¿Qué es eso? — Ben le pasa los papeles a Max, le informa:

— Sandeman me pidió que te preguntara sobre esto. Es la poca información existente sobre el proyecto Stalker. Él sospecho que 494 era EL Stalker. Pero si no hay un plan de rescate él debe haber confirmado que no lo es. — Max mira a Ben al refutar:

— Alec me dijo que su unidad era Stalker, tiene un código de barras en la lengua. —

Ben no puede ocultar su sorpresa, se sostiene en la mesa al murmurar:

— Por La Dama Azul. Debemos informarlo Max. Pero si lo hacemos Sandeman va a encerrarlo de por vida. — Max pregunta:

— ¿Qué hay de malo Ben? —

Ben toma los papeles de las manos de Max, son pocos, son fotos satelitales. Las coloca sobre la mesa, en todas hay un enorme símbolo de protección luminoso. Ben señala la primera, la cual parece abarcar un sitio en un lugar desierto:

— Fue tomada hace tres años en la base Stalker. Sólo hubo un sobreviviente, un Stalker. No hay fotos o registros de dicho Stalker, pues todo estaba en la base. El Stalker fue llevado a otra base para darle atención médica, para saber qué ocurrió antes que muriera. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Ben lo mira al responder, más por la mirada interrogante de Max:

— Los Stalkers se les hacia desarrollar habilidades síquicas, al someterlos a un procedimiento llamado: "Sin límite." Dicho procedimiento obliga al sujeto a desarrollar todas sus capacidad, las que tiene se ven magnificadas. Sin embargo, los Stalkers pronto mostraron que su pensamiento también iba más allá; entonces pensaban globalmente. La mayoría se fijaba como meta apropiarse del mundo. Para ellos se crearon las líneas rojas, pero las líneas rojas inhiben cualquier actividad síquica. Cuando un Stalker hace una activación, enseña la fotografía, se manifiesta de maneras diferentes, evapora todo a su alrededor, pero el esfuerzo crea aneurismas masivos en su cerebro. Su memoria es lo primero en morir, olvidan todo, su cuerpo decae hasta que mueren. La tasa de sobrevivencia Stalker es de una semana, después de la activación. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Todos mueren? — Ben asiente, al seguir explicando:

— El Stalker que encontraron comenzó a mostrar el fallo en su memoria, sin embargo los aneurismas no hicieron a su sistema decaer. Él intentó escapar y le dispararon en el corazón. Fue llevado a la sala de operaciones, no podían perderlo, sin embargo su cuerpo al ser modificado no podían tomar cualquier corazón, no parecía haber opciones. La base fue atacada en esos momentos. El personal fue desalojado, la seguridad comenzó a sellar el edificio al congelar las habitaciones. No pudieron atrapar a los atacantes, pero al regresar por el cuerpo del Stalker no estaba. — Max pregunta:

— ¿Por qué es tan importante? — Ben le responde:

— Se ha desarrollado una nueva tecnología en clonación, la cual hace que los productos tengan las mismas habilidades que el original. Si Manticore sabe que tienen al Stalker, harán un ejército con él. ¿Qué habilidades tiene? — Max dice:

— Puede hacer un doble de si mismo y telequinesia. — Ben le dice:

— Debe haber más, porque los Stalkers fueron modificados para que dominaran múltiples habilidades; aunado a sus límites rotos su poder no para de crecer exponencialmente. En tres meses los Stalkers mostraron habilidades aterradoras, se dice que uno de ellos podía detener tu corazón con mirarte. Encaminaron sus habilidades a ser sumamente destructivas. Han pasado tres años Max. — Max dice:

— Él no mostró habilidades desde que lo conozco hasta hace unas semanas. ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros que ese tal Stalker sobrevivió? — Ben muestra otras fotografías, el mismo símbolo sobre un tren y sus vías:

— Tomada hace unos días. Sandeman mandó ahí a 494. Sin embargo el tren no fue evaporado, todas las personas sobrevivieron, no hubo daños estructurales. No obstante el tren fue atacado con un virus llamados Croatoan, no se encontró rastro de dicho agente. Sandeman cree que un Stalker con suficiente control, puede eliminar objetivos específicos. Un Stalker con tres años de práctica podría explicarlo. — Max le pregunta:

— ¿Qué hacemos? — Ben dice con honestidad:

— No lo sé Maxie. Yo no conozco a nadie. — Max le pregunta:

— ¿Qué hiciste el tiempo que escapamos? — Ben encoje sus hombros, mira al piso al decir:

— Un hombre con ojos amarillos me atrapó esa noche, él me obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería. Me decía que me preparaba para matar a John Winchester, solía reír al imaginarlo. Un día me soltó, sin embargo no dejaba de escuchar su voz, orillándome a matar. —

Max abraza a su hermano, que parece tan vulnerable, le dice:

— No te preocupes Ben, encontraremos la manera de arreglarte. — Él la aleja al decirle:

— Por eso no quería decirte, porque tú tampoco me crees. —

Ben sale corriendo y Max va tras él. Dejan desconcertados a Sam y Bobby; sin embargo, ahora saben que es primordial rescatar a Alec. Bobby mira la tarjeta dejada por Ulises, se dirige al teléfono para marcar.

Sam siente la desolación caer sobre él, sigue preguntándose, ¿qué le hicieron a Dean?, ¿qué le pasó?, ¿qué sufrió su hermano mientras él tenía su vida normal? Ahora llega otro doble de su hermano, diciendo que el demonio que mató a su madre y Jess lo tuvo secuestrado; lo preparó para que matara a John.

Max detiene a Ben fuera del porche, se abraza a él con fuerza, no quiere dejarlo ir, se ve más cuerdo que la última ocasión que lo vio. Tiene la esperanza de que su locura no provenga de él mismo, lo escucha decirle:

— Desde hace unos días no lo escucho en mi cabeza Maxie. Estoy bien. —

Su momento se interrumpe cuando Ben toma posición de combate y escuchan:

— Tú no eres Dean Winchester, ¿dónde está él? — Ben dice protector:

— No te permitiré dañar a Max. —

Cass lo mira sin intender, ladea su cabeza al mirarlo con fijeza. Max interviene:

— No te preocupes Ben, es Cass, amigo de Alec. — Ben mira desconfiadamente a Cass, le dice:

— Ese cuerpo no es tuyo, ¿él está de acuerdo? — Cass responde:

— Sí, necesitó su permiso. — Ben dice sin confiar:

— Tú eres un brillante, pero no había visto uno como tú, ¿qué eres? — Cass responde:

— Soy un ángel del… — Ben se ríe al interrumpirlo:

— ¿Un ángel?, por La Dama Azul, no soy tonto. — Cass lo mira con desaprobación, dice con seriedad:

— ¿Por qué tienes parte del alma de Dean Winchester? — Max y Ben se sorprenden, él dice:

— No puedo tener algo de alguien a quien no conozco. — Cass insiste:

— ¿Dónde tienes a Dean Winchester?, ¿por qué le has robado parte de su alma? — Ben le dice en tono amenazante:

— No sé de lo que hablas brillante. —

Cass da un paso, Ben le dice a Max:

— Regresa a casa Max, voy a detenerlo lo más que pueda. — Max le dice:

— Alto Ben, él no quiere dañarnos. — Ben le dice:

— No estoy seguro Max, no voy a exponerte. — Cass vuelve a preguntar:

— ¿Dónde está Dean Winchester? — Max le responde:

— Manticore lo tiene. —

Cass asiente al desaparecer. Ben voltea a ver a Max al advertirle:

— No debes confiar en ellos Max. — Max le pregunta:

— ¿Qué quieres decir Ben? — Él le dice con seriedad:

— Los brillantes no te salvan, mientras los oscuros hacen daño, ninguno de ellos es de fiar. — Max le da una mirada extraña. — Sé que no me vas a creer Max, pero los veo, los brillantes, los negros y la gente extraña. — Max le dice:

— Ben cálmate, si me explicas podré intentar comprender lo que quieres decirme. — Él levanta su tono de voz con exasperación:

— ¿Cómo puedo explicarte si yo no logro comprender? — Hay un momento incómodo. Ben dice finalmente. — ¿Podemos concentrarnos en 494? —

Max asiente, ambos regresan dentro de la casa. Sam sigue observando la información, Bobby está al teléfono. John Winchester se dirige directamente a ellos, es como un toro furioso corriendo a su objetivo, toma a Ben de la playera al exigirle:

— Dime todo lo que sepas de ese maldito. —

Ben le da un puñetazo a John que lo manda al otro lado de la habitación. El hombre se levanta aturdido, se tambalea al sangrar su boca, camina hacia Ben de nuevo. Max se interpone:

— Él no es Alec, es mi hermano Ben. Alec fue capturado por Manticore. —

Max ve como la ira de John se desinfla, el hombre da un paso hacia atrás, mientra su presencia imponente se debilita. Él los mira con dolor, Ben le dice:

— Manticore hacia más de una copia de las bases genéticas. —

John asiente al mirar a ese chico igual a Dean, pero no es su hijo; este muchacho tiene una expresión más suave, parece menos áspero, como si algo de inocencia aún existiera en su interior, su hijo perdió su inocencia muy joven. Siente su estómago revolverse, necesita aire, un trago, vomitar, gritar. Camina tambaleante hacia el baño para devolver la comida.

Sam se queda parado al ver a Ben. Ben mira a Sam, siente que debe decir algo:

— Lo siento, no soy 494. Soy 493, Manticore hacia varios clones de una misma fuente genética. — Sam asiente comprensivamente al asegurar:

— Vamos a rescatarlo. —

La voz de Alec los sorprende:

— ¡No van a rescatarme!, no soy una damisela en apuros. — Los tres voltean al monitor de la computadora de Alec, ahí está la imagen de Alec. Bobby llega corriendo. — No van a rescatarme, deben dejarme en Manticore. Ellos van a ponerles una trampa, de nada sirve arriesgar a muchos por uno. No vale la pena, no valgo la pena. Deben dejarme en Manticore. — Max le grita a la pantalla:

— ¡No!, voy a sacarte de ahí. — Alec le responde:

— Debes dejarme ir, lo dijiste no soy uno de tus hermanos, sólo soy un busca problemas. Sólo soy un transgénico más, uno que se parece a tu hermano, no tienes que rescatarme por ello. Estaré bien Max, ve con Logan, salva al mundo con tus mocos. Llama al número que te di cuando estés allá. — Max ve su sonrisa arrogante. — Adiós. —

El video termina dejando la pantalla negra. Max le grita a la pantalla:

— ¡No te voy a dejar ahí idiota! —

Ben abraza a Max, le acaricia el cabello, le da un beso en la cabeza al susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras. Sam siente ganas de llorar, Bobby traga saliva intentando despejar su garganta. La tensión se rompe por suaves golpes en la entrada.

Bobby va a abrir, ahí está una chica de no más de dieciocho años, su cabello rubio oscuro corto hasta su cuello ondulado al final, hermosos ojos verdes, piel clara, pecas sobre su nariz, labios carnosos. Viste una camisa blanca, falda de tablones negra corta, botas hasta media pierna, sus manos son cubiertas por guantes blancos. En su cabello tiene una flor azul. Ella le extiende la mano al presentarse:

— Buenas noches señor Singer, soy Mandy. Espero no le moleste que viniera en lugar de mi hermano Ulises. — Bobby sale de su estupor:

— Gusto en conocerte. — Mandy responde:

— Igualmente Señor, siempre es un gusto conocer a alguien tan valiente como usted. ¿Va a rociarme con agua bendita, cortarme con plata y decir Christo? —

Bobby asiente, la deja pasar al decirle:

— Espero puedas ayudarnos. — Ella asiente, pasa las líneas de sal, las protecciones. Le informa:

— 494 no quiere ser rescatado aún. Sin embargo los ayudaré, aunque mi información los conduzca a una trampa; será su decisión ir o no. — Bobby asiente. Ella le da una sonrisa hermosa.

Ben la mira de arriba hacia abajo, él se pone entre ella y Max al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué eres tú? — Ella lo saluda con una inclinación de cabeza al informar:

— Soy una inteligencia artificial, hija primogénita de 494. Me llamo Mandy McDowell, porque mi padre se hace llamar Alec McDowell. — Ben exige:

— Demuéstralo. — Ella asiente al pedir:

— ¿Podría acompañarme fuera? —

Ben, Max, Bobby y Sam la acompañan fuera. Ella se pone en el patio de Bobby, espera, nadie se mueve, entonces dice:

— 493, ¿no peleará contra mí? —

Ben asiente, camina hacia ella. Ella dice:

— Modo combate demostrativo, activado. —

Ben lanza el primer golpe, una patada hacia la cara de la chica. Ella esquiva el golpe, lo toma por el tobillo. Él intenta golpearla con su otro pie al dar una voltereta, ella toma su otro tubillo al darle vueltas, lo lanza hacia arriba. Ella salta para golpearlo en el estómago, pero él le da un puñetazo en la cara. Ambos regresan a la tierra dando vueltas acrobáticas.

Ella va hacia Ben, él le da una patada en el mentón. La cabeza de Mandy sale volando, él la atrapa, ella le sonríe al decirle:

— Lánzala. —

Ben lo hace al seguir viendo el cuerpo sin cabeza frente a él, el cuerpo corre para seguir atacándolo, escucha una explosión, no voltea porque ve que ella tiene una cabeza nueva. Él dice:

— Te creo. —

Ella le sonríe, toma su muñeca derecha con su mano izquierda, le da vuelta al desencajarla, le ofrece su mano separada a Ben. Él toma la mano de Mandy, la observa, definitivamente es robótica. La regresa, no sabe que decir, pero sale de su boca:

— En una ocasión diferente, me gustaría luchar contra ti. — Ella le propone con una sonrisa angelical:

— Podríamos jugar Paintball. — Ben le pregunta:

— ¿Qué es eso? — Ella le responde:

— Juegos de guerra. No mueres realmente, pero si la bola de pintura te toca eres eliminado del juego. — Ben sonríe al decir:

— Suena muy bien. —

Ben la ve alejarse sonriendo, él la sigue, a pesar de que ella no es humana no siente desconfianza, puede ser porque no es ni un brillante o un oscuro, ni gente rara. Ella es como ver un mueble, sólo un objeto, sin embargo hay algo que no puede ver, sus expresiones, su voz, es algo que no puede leer pero casi puede tocar.

Ben recuerda la primera ocasión que soñó con La Dama Azul, su sonrisa, sus lágrimas cuando hablaba con alguien al teléfono, su hermoso vestido azul y su cabello dorado rizado. Cuando aquel hombre le dio la imagen, supo que era la misma, porque nadie más tenía un rostro hermoso y amable, ese amor en sus ojos, sólo ella lo amaba cuando soñaba.

Ben fija su atención en Mandy, sus movimientos, sus gestos femeninos y amorosos. Mira a Max, su hermana es fuerte, áspera, dura, un soldado como sus otros hermanos y hermanas. Mandy no parece ser un soldado, pero sabe defenderse, parece suave y gentil; sin embargo no es como los ordinarios que espiaba en el parque o en sus casas, através de las ventanas, los observaba tener vidas ordinarias, demostrándose afecto como La Dama Azul le dio en sus sueños.

Todos entran a la casa de nuevo. Sam, Bobby y Max le dirigen miradas atentas a Mandy, exigiendo información. La puerta se cierra, Mandy les pregunta:

— ¿Qué desean saber? — John se cierne amenazadoramente sobre ella al preguntar:

— ¿Dónde está Azazel? — Ella responde:

— Esa información es clasificada. — John vuelve a insistir:

— ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo! — Mandy le responde:

— Negativo, nosotros conseguimos la información para encontrar al hermano de 494. Así que no es su derecho. — John le grita:

— ¡Él mató a mi esposa! — Mandy le responde sin perder la compostura:

— Él hirió a mi padre, lo maldijo, lo condenó a muerte. Si esto se tratara de venganza ese ser no existiría más. — John le pregunta:

— ¿De qué se trata si no es venganza? — Ella dice convencida:

— De justicia. De proteger a los niños que él tiene en la mira. Se trata de hacer las cosas mejores. — John cuestiona:

— ¿Quién te dijo esa estupidez?

— Mi padre. El negocio familiar es acabar con los malos y salvar a los inocentes. No es ir por ahí vengándonos, porque nosotros intentamos hacerlo mejor. Si se tratara de venganza habríamos destruido Manticore, habríamos matado a toda la gente Manticore y sus familias, hubiéramos atacado a los gobiernos que protegen a esa organización. Habríamos hecho volar este mundo en pedazos. Porque no fueron los vampiros, no fueron los demonios, no fue el monstruo del ropero, ninguno de ellos le hizo esto a mi padre, fueron los humanos. Los humanos lo hicieron un cazador, un asesino, un arma. Son humanos los que lo persiguen, fueron humanos los que mataron a Rachel y Biggs. Son humanos los que lo mantienen cautivo ahora. ¿De quién debemos vengarnos señor Winchester? —

Hay un silencio incómodo en el lugar. John da un paso atrás, comprende el reclamo implícito. Sam roba las palabras a todos:

— ¿Dónde está él?, ¿cómo podemos salvarlo?, ¿qué le hicieron? ¿Qué le hicieron ellos a mi hermano? — Ella dice con calma:

— Su ubicación en inexacta, han hecho varios movimientos. Para salvarlo hay que rescatarlo antes de que le pongan una línea roja. No tengo información exacta de qué hicieron a Dean Winchester. — Bobby pregunta:

— ¿Por qué antes de que le pongan la línea roja? — Ben responde:

— La única manera segura de quitar la línea roja es con un código. La otra es esperar a que salga del cadáver. — Mandy corrobora:

— Desactivar el dispositivo conllevaría electrocutar al individuo, sin embargo el nivel de energía supera a la resistencia de cualquier ser vivo. — Bobby murmura:

— ¡Balls! —

Todos ven como los iris de Mandy brillan, ella se queda inmóvil un momento, después les informa:

— Él lo ha logrado, ha intervenido un centro Manticore, ahora tengo acceso a su información. — Ella les sonríe con felicidad. — Lo encontré. — Su sonrisa cae de su rostro. — Se le ha implantado una línea roja hace un segundo. —

Max toma a Mandy por los hombros al exigirle:

— ¡Dime dónde lo tienen! Tienes que hacerlo ahora. — Mandy le responde:

— Lo han programado para moverlo de base, en este momento lo están subiendo al vehículo, no hay una ubicación, los embarques no han sido digitalizados. Puedo seguir el transporte y… — Max le grita:

— ¡No! ¡Debemos ir a hora! — Ben abraza a Max al decirle:

— Maxie no va a servir, debemos esperar a que le quiten la línea roja. Eso será cuando lo lleven a Psy-Ops. — Max se aleja de Ben al decirle:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará?, ¿qué van ha hacerle mientras esperamos? — Ella grita con desesperación. — ¡Nosotros esperamos! ¡Nosotros no pudimos salvar a Tinga! ¡Ella murió por esperar! —

Ben mira a Max con consternación, camina hacia la pared, se sostiene al pensar en lo que Max dijo, Tinga murió, ellos mataron a Tinga. Pregunta con temor a la respuesta:

— ¿Qué pasó?, ¿cuántos han muerto? — Max le dice:

— Nos dispersamos, todos. Aún no encuentro a todos. — Ben levanta el tono de su voz:

— Debíamos reagruparnos, las familias permanecen juntas. Debíamos estar juntos. — Max le dice:

— Tú no apareciste, ninguno sabía qué hacer. Así que hicimos lo que Manticore nos enseñó. — Ben levanta las manos, al decir:

— Necesito un momento. —

Él camina hacia la puerta, sale sin importarle los gritos de Max. Mandy se levanta, dice con suavidad:

— Permítame ir con él. — Ella le sonríe. — Me preocupa que él se hiera como lo hace mi padre cuando se siente mal. — Max asiente, pero Sam pide:

— ¿Qué hay de la información?, ¿cómo podemos saber dónde está? —

Mandy asiente, se acerca a la computadora, teclea unas palabras, la pantalla se enciende, aparece un video de Alec, el cual fue grabado esa noche, antes de partir a la fiesta. Él se ve triste:

— Lo siento, no podré ir con ustedes a jugar Paintball. Sé que tú podrás con esto, jamás quise dejarlos tan pronto. — Una lágrima escurre por su mejilla. — Diles a todos que los amo. No sé que más decir, soy tan tonto. — Él sonríe con tristeza. — Pude recordar a Sammy, él no quiere que lo encuentre. Dejen de buscarlo, él no escapó de Manticore escapó de mí, al menos puedo hacer esto. En ocasiones me pregunto si ustedes se irían de mi lado, entonces me arrepiento de haberles puesto la primera directiva, pero soy tan cobarde y egoísta que no quiero estar solo. Me gustaría preguntarte si te irás de mi lado cuando conozcas algo mejor, cuando no sea suficientemente bueno para ti. Olvídalo, no debí decirlo, qué clase de padre soy siendo débil al final. — Su mirada es decidida. — Es una orden, cancela todo intento de rescate, todo intento debe ser frustrado. Ellos van a ponerles una trampa, no deben intentar salvarme. Las líneas rojas son retiradas cada cinco días, cuando eso pase, cuando no tenga la línea roja en mi cabeza moriré, todo mi cuerpo se colapsará. Mi ubicación les será revelada, tienen que recuperar mi cuerpo, salarlo y quemarlo, esparzan mis cenizas por el mundo para que nadie me reviva. No esperen a nadie, Sammy no vendrá, nadie intentará recuperar mis restos, así que háganlo de inmediato y no revelen dónde me tiraron. Te lo repito, es una orden, no me salven. Sigan con nuestro plan y protocolos en tiempo y forma. — Sonríe tristemente. — Es lo mejor para todos. — Sonríe tristemente. — Siempre los amaré mis niños. Adiós. —

El video termina. Las lágrimas escurren por los ojos de Mandy. Ella dice a la pantalla:

— No, no es lo mejor para todos 494. Somos una familia, eres nuestro padre. No me pidas quedarme sin hacer nada. — Ella aprieta sus puños, limpia su llanto, se fuerza a sonreír al decir. — Voy a intentarlo papá… ¡VOY A INTENTARLO! — Voltea a ver a Max, hace su sonrisa más resplandeciente al informar. — La línea roja será retirada en cinco días y entonces será tarde. — Bobby cuestiona agobiado por todo esto:

— ¿Por qué? — Mandy sigue sonriendo aunque lágrimas escapan de sus ojos:

— La Línea Roja, fuerza al cerebro a obedecer y renunciar a su conciencia. Somete a esfuerzo, estrés y dolor al cuerpo, aunado a inducir alucinaciones subconscientes para subyugar la conciencia; el sujeto no tiene conocimiento conciente, por lo cual no recuerda concientemente lo ocurrido. Mi padre es demasiado terco como para dejar de luchar, eso sumado al socavado estado de su cuerpo y la maldición, hace que sus probabilidades sean casi nulas. — Bobby la toma por los hombros al decir:

— Hay algo que podamos hacer, siempre hay algo. ¡Balls! — Ella le responde:

— Debe ser rescatado y retirar la línea roja. — Max comenta:

— Retirarla matándolo, ¿de qué sirve? — Mandy le responde:

— Si Manticore sabe que es Stalker, en unos años intentarán apoderarse del mundo. Es imperativo evitar que su cuerpo sea utilizado por ellos, revivido por quien lo persigue. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Revivido?, ¿por quién? — Mandy responde:

— Mi padre me contó, que hay alguien que quiere ocupar su cuerpo para caminar en este mundo. — Bobby y Sam la interrogan:

— ¿Quién?, ¿cómo?, ¿por qué? — Ella niega:

— Él no me lo dijo, yo no existía aún cuando eso ocurrió, así que no tengo más información. — Ella los mira al pedir. — La directiva uno no me permite desobedecer una orden de 494. Lo siento. — Ella camina hacia la puerta, Sam se adelanta, le dice con su mejor cara de ojos de cachorro:

— Por favor, ayúdanos. Debemos rescatarlo. — Mandy le responde:

— La directiva uno me lo impide, pero en el computador tendrán acceso a la información que necesiten por tres horas. — Sam asiente al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué es la directiva uno? — Mandy responde:

— Cuando 494 me hizo, fue la primera directiva que programó, esta nos obliga a no abandonarlo y cumplir sus ordenes. Él me dijo que sólo nos daría órdenes de las cuales dependiera nuestra sobrevivencia. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué teme ser abandonado? — Mandy le responde:

— No es algo que pueda responder. — Ella se disculpa. — Debo retirarme, no sin antes hablar con 493. Con permiso. —

Nadie la detiene, nadie hace nada para evitarle salir, sólo ven la puerta cerrarse tras ella. Sam voltea a la computadora, pero Max ya está ahí. Ella lee con velocidad información tras información, anota las direcciones de todas las bases Manticore, son muchas y están esparcidas por el mundo, quiere quemarlas todas.

Abre el archivo Stalker, busca a X5-494, no está, decide probar como Dean Winchester, lo encuentra. Ve que hay una nota agregada minutos antes, la abre. Es un video de una cámara la imagen se ve empañada, alguien está en medio de un quirófano, no parece haber nadie más, está el cuerpo y la sangre que gotea. La cámara muestra interferencia, aparece la silueta de una persona, pero sólo es una mancha de luz brillante; el ser quita los tubos y equipo, toma entre sus brazos el cuerpo al desvanecerse. Max llama:

— Bobby, ¿puedes venir un momento? —

Un segundo después está rodeada por los tres cazadores. Ella vuelve a poner el video al preguntar:

— ¿Qué criatura es esa? — Una voz femenina informa tras sus espaldas:

— El Hombre de la Luna. —

Ellos voltean a ver a Mandy se lleva en brazos a Ben, quien se ha dormido. Ella camina con calma, lo coloca con suavidad en el sillón, se arrodilla a un lado, le acaricia el cabello al cantarle al oído una canción de cuna. Ellos siguen esperando, Max le pregunta:

— ¿Qué es eso del hombre de la luna?, ¿es una locura como la dama azul? — Mandy responde al verla:

— Ben cree en la Dama Azul. El hombre de la luna no es una locura tampoco, él fue quien salvó a mi padre. Él me lo contó una vez. — John exige:

— ¿Qué te dijo? — Mandy cuenta:

— Él creyó por un tiempo que se trataba de un sueño. Él soñó que tenía una familia, tuvo una madre una vez la cual murió clavada al techo rodeada de fuego, un padre que arreglaba autos y un hermano pequeño. En su sueño no había lugar a salvo, en cada sombra, en cada lugar un monstruo intentado comerse a su hermano, intentando dañar a las personas. Sólo él podía proteger a Sammy, porque incluso perdió a su padre en el incendio, el hombre que surgió del fuego no dejó de verlo como el error más grande del mundo, un arma, una herramienta, era igual a los guardias Manticore, así que pensó que era un guardia Manticore. En los sueños no importa la lógica. Ellos viajaban en un auto grande y negro, su único hogar, su bebé. Su bebé y la casa del Tío Bobby, eran los dos únicos lugares seguros del mundo. Cuando miró alrededor estaba sólo en una habitación, hablaba con su tío por un teléfono, entonces llegaron personas de Manticore, intentó pelear, defenderse, pero era más y con armas, ellos se lo llevaron irremediablemente. Fue llevado a Manticore, junto a muchas personas más. Manticore le hizo cosas horribles al igual que a las otras personas, tortura tras tortura, no había momento seguro, podían atacarlo dormido, despierto, en la oscuridad o bajo luces brillantes. Él escapó durante una misión fuera, corrió y corrió. Buscó a su hermano y el guardia Manticore que viajaba con ellos en el auto negro. No recuerda qué más pasó, sólo que regresó a Manticore. —

Mandy ve los rostros consternados de todos, en especial de los cazadores. Siente el cabello suave de Ben, él duerme tranquilo indiferente a su plática, se ve muy joven, es casi como un niño. Ella continúa:

— Manticore siguió haciéndole cosas. Él vio a sus compañeros morir uno a uno, enloquecer, los escuchó gritar y presenció sus muertes. Una noche llegó un patógeno nuevo, Croatoan. Croatoan se extendió por toda la base en minutos, los guardias, los genetistas, los pocos que habían sobrevivido. Sabía que debía matarlos, no quería, pero al ver que intentaban escapar de la base, tuvo que hacerlo. Pidió a los ángeles que su madre le dijo lo protegían, les imploró no tener que hacerlo, gritó a cualquiera que escuchara, pero nadie respondió. Se dijo que era lo mejor para todos, era lo mejor, debía desaparecer al igual que todos lo harían. Al despertar estaba en una cama atado, con una luz brillante sobre sus ojos, alguien le hablaba del otro lado del cristal, sabía que moriría, todos los Stalkers mueren después de hacer lo que había hecho. Esa persona era su enemigo, pero a pesar de ello, sólo se deleitaba viéndolo sufrir, jamás metió las manos y se jactaba de ello. Mi padre aceptó su reto, soltó las amarraduras, habló con alguien, al terminar la llamada sintió su alma desmoronarse. Los guardias entraron, le dispararon en el corazón y cayó de espaldas, miró al techo, los escuchó hablar cosas, sobre que no podían perderlo, era un arma muy poderosa, sobre su fallo en la memoria pero no en su cuerpo. Lo pusieron en una camilla, le llevaron a una sala de operación refrigerada. Escuchó las explosiones, las sirenas, las personas irse, se quedó solo en silencio. —

Mandy le susurra algo en el oído a Ben, él deja de moverse en sus sueños, ella le sonríe al seguir:

— Mi padre veía las luces brillantes, sentía su vida irse. Cerró sus ojos un momento, vio a su tío Bobby, que iba a rescatarlo junto a personas que él conocía en ese sueño. Sin embargo ellos jamás llegarían a él, porque el área donde estaba ya había sido cerrada; así que los llevó lejos del peligro. Le hubiera gustado ir con su tío, pero estaba vivo por las máquinas y estaba encerrado. Despertó en la cama, el tiempo pasaba lento, llenándolo de agonía y terror. Se preguntó si alguien le amó alguna vez, sobre su hermano y muchas cosas. Comenzó a sumirse en la oscuridad, en caída libre, caía a un sueño donde su madre le servía tarta, dónde quemaba fuegos artificiales con su hermano, dónde su tío le llevaba a jugar en el parque, dónde el guardia Manticore sonreía. Sin embargo toda esa felicidad era mentira. Alguien lo abrazó con fuerza al sacarlo de ese mundo, de la oscuridad vestida de luz. Lo primero que vio fue la luz cegadora y blanca, la imagen de la luna y el rostro de ese hombre, él no lo veía como el error más grande del universo. El hombre de la luna lo abrazo con suavidad, con cariño, lo hizo sentir que ningún monstruo o algo malo vendría por él. Mi padre lloró, al darse cuenta que nadie lo había tratado así o no lo recordaba. —

Mandy pasa su mano por el rostro de Ben, ve las lágrimas de Sam, la manera en que Bobby las oculta y cómo Max intenta no dejarlas salir.

— El hombre de la luna sacó a mi padre del frío, lo llevó entre los pasillos llenos de fuego al decirle cosas. Mi padre se despertó, vio el techo gris, estaba en una celda gris, alguien habló a la puerta, era un guardia Manticore. Se acercó, pensando que todo fue un sueño absurdo. Ese día le asignaron la misión donde conoció a Rachel. — Max pregunta:

— ¿Qué le hace creer que no fue un sueño? — Mandy responde:

— Tiempo después, un frío invierno en Moscú, en una misión. Mi padre decidió que tenía suficiente, iba a dejar que una bala lo matara. Cuando la bala venía a su cabeza, lo vio, alguien que también fue salvado por el hombre de la luna. Nosotros pasamos tiempo en invierno. — Mandy agrega. — No es culpa de Ben creer en la Dama Azul, ella existió y murió quemada. Él soñaba con Mary Winchester, su imagen fue asociada a la imagen que tú conoces como la Dama Azul. — Max pregunta:

— ¿Cómo puede él soñar con alguien a quien no conoció? — Mandy responde:

— Tiene un trozo del alma de Dean Winchester. —

Todos se sorprenden por la respuesta. Ella está por levantarse para irse, pero Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? — Mandy responde:

— Samuel Winchester, usted conoce la existencia de hechizos. — John exige:

— ¿Cómo robaron un pedazo de su alma si yo jamás dejé de cuidarlos? — Mandy responde:

— Apreciación errónea. El expediente muestra múltiples demandas a lo largo del país, de vecinos, que indican que el Señor Winchester dejaba a sus hijos solos por mucho tiempo. — Sam pregunta con esperanza:

— ¿Tienes un expediente de mi hermano?, de Dean Winchester. — Mandy asiente. — ¿Sabes que soy su hermano? — Ella vuelve a aceptar. — Sabes que soy Sammy, hermano menor de Dean. — Mandy lo mira fijamente. — Soy la persona que Alec busca. — Mandy niega:

— Negativo, la descripción no coincide. — Sam argumenta:

— Ha pasado el tiempo, no puedo ser un niño por siempre. — Mandy le dice:

— Positivo, sin embargo la descripción no coincide. — Sam se siente desanimado, hace un último esfuerzo:

— ¿Sabes que soy su hermano?

— Afirmativo. — Sam sonríe, pero su sonrisa se va cuando la escucha decir. — Sin embargo la búsqueda ha sido cancelada. El hermano de 494 escapó de él y no quiere ser encontrado. — Sam grita:

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo jamás lo haría! — Mandy responde:

— Usted lo hizo. — Bobby pregunta:

— ¿Cómo le robaron un pedazo de alma a Dean? — Mandy responde:

— Posteriormente del encuentro con Lydecker, él ordenó capturar a Dean Winchester. El objetivo fue localizado en un restauran a las afueras de California. Un agente Manticore les atendió, al asegurarse que el objetivo consumiera un patógeno. Dean Winchester fue ingresado a un pequeño hospital de Mad River, en el condado de Trinity California, a las cero horas. La información llegó de inmediato, Sanderman se presentó ante el padre como el médico a cargo. Se tomó una muerta genética, para realizar un clon de prueba, el producto fue inviable. Se realizaron pruebas profundas. Se descubrió que Dean Winchester era poseedor de tres genes desconocidos, uno de ellos posibilita habilidades psíquicas, gen compartido por su hermano pero no por su padre; el segundo gen potencialaza la actividad inmunológica, el tercero fue estudiado hasta descubrir que es el precursor del procedimiento sin límite. Se tomaron muestras del hermano, sin embargo fue inviable, al aparecer un contaminante desconocido. Sanderman rechazó la muestra del padre para el proyecto. Se informó al padre la necesidad de trasladar al paciente a un hospital especializado. Sanderman descubrió que el paciente tenía habilidades psíquicas, al ser cuestionado, el paciente respondió: "Si mi padre lo sabe se llevará a Sammy, me matará por ser un monstruo." Sanderman propuso un trato al niño, él desactivaría sus habilidades psíquicas, a cambio de su ayuda. Dean Winchester aceptó el convenio. Sanderman le pidió que recordara los momentos más felices de su vida, al llevar a cabo el procedimiento. Dean Winchester salió del hospital diez días después, se obtuvieron dos productos: 493 y 494. X5 494 murió en el transado, el producto se incendió espontáneamente. Sanderman dispuso que X5 493 fuera puesto en la unidad de X5 452. — Max cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué? — Mandy le responde:

— ¿Se han puesto a pensar? Sam y Max son casi el mismo nombre, la X suena en algunos idiomas como S. Al soñar suelen verse las palabras invertidas. — Sam parece ser el primero en entenderlo. — Sanderman fue quien te sugirió tu nombre X5 452; en caso de que 493 tuviera recuerdos genéticos, como esperaba, no te rechazara y te aceptara como su hermano. Intentó usar lo mismo con 494. Él fue quien eligió las bases genéticas de tu unidad. —

Extiende la palma de su mano derecha, muestra una fotografía de alguien muy parecido a Zack, uno de los hermanos de Max. Él está vestido con un uniforme de gala militar:

— Sujeto 953, muerto en combate, multi condecorado por su honor y valor. Murió protegido a su unidad. — Muestra la fotografía de una mujer, vestida como oficial en uniforme de gala, la cual es igual a Tinga. — Sujeto 734, desaparecido en acción, condecorado en múltiples ocasiones, desapareció evitando el genocidio en una ladea africana. —

Mandy continúa, muestra a Max una a una la foto de sus bases genéticas, todos soldados valientes, respetables que salvaron o se murieron salvando a alguien. Finalmente aparece la imagen de un niño, Max nota que a pesar de ser un pequeño tiene una mirada similar a las otras imágenes.

— Sujeto 4444, sin condecoraciones, no perteneciente al ejército, sin méritos conocidos. Estatus desaparecido. — Max cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué él? — Mandy responde:

— Sanderman al entrevistarlo, supo que él haría cualquier cosa para salvar a su hermano. Las otras bases genéticas eran hijos únicos o dejaron sus hogares muy jóvenes. Él necesitaba a alguien que los mantuviera juntos, les hiciera sentirse especiales, ese fue el objetivo de 493. Estatus de su misión completada. —

Mandy se levanta para marcharse, da un paso, siente alguien agarrar su muñeca, ve a Ben quien no está dormido, él le sonríe al decirle:

— Dijiste que te quedarías. — Ella le responde:

— Afirmativo, hasta que usted se durmiera. — Ben afirma:

— No necesito dormir más. — Mandy asiente al disculparse:

— Debo marcharme para continuar con mis actividades. —

Ben pone su mejor cara triste, sus mejores ojos de cachorro, le pide:

— Tú dijiste que no debías estar en un lugar específico. Quédate conmigo, por favor. —

Ella mira a Ben, está por decir No, pero lo abraza al decirle:

— Un rato más. — Ben sonríe muy feliz y satisfecho, vuelve a poner carita triste cuando ella lo mira. — Usted me ha engañado. — Ben le regala su mejor sonrisa inocente, ella se ríe. Él le dice:

— El hombre de ojos amarillos me dijo que podía tener lo que quisiera, por eso soy más fuerte e inteligente que los ordinarios. — Mandy mira a los ojos a Ben al decirle:

— Hay límites para todo, obtener lo que quiere dañando a otros no es lo ideal. — Ben le pregunta:

— ¿Por qué? — Mandy le dice:

— Ambos tendremos una larga charla, en lo que Max y los cazadores siguen con su investigación. — Ben asiente, le dice:

— Está bien, pero dos cosas antes. — Mandy espera. — Háblame de Tú, si eres hija de 494, entonces somos familia. — Mandy hace un gesto positivo. — La segunda, ¿a qué se dedica tu familia? — Mandy responde con orgullo:

— Somos mercenarios. — Todos en la habitación se sorprende. Ben repite:

— ¿Mercenarios? — Ella asiente al decir:

— Sí, somos mercenarios, trabajamos para el mejor postor, vendemos armas casi letales y drogas. — Ben pregunta:

— ¿Cómo lo hacen sin dañar a los demás? — Mandy sonríe al decir:

— Mi padre, se dio cuenta en Manticore que a los ordinarios les gustan las vitaminas Manticore, las que les daban a los transgénicos para despertar. Él decidió traficar con vitaminas y medicinas. También tenemos reglas. — Bobby pregunta:

— ¿Cómo cuales? — Mandy responde:

— Proteger a los inocentes, evitar daño colateral, no traficar con cosas que maten a tus clientes, enfrentar a las amenazas sobrenaturales, no matar humanos, proteger a Sammy, evitar destrucción de las joyas culturales. — Ben le pregunta:

— ¿Cuáles son las amenazas sobrenaturales? — Mandy le dice:

— Responderé a tus preguntas, pero no debemos distraerlos más, porque la terminal se cerrara en dos horas y media. —

Ambos se ponen de pie, están por irse al porche, cuando Max cuestiona:

— ¿Tienes información de mi madre? — Mandy asiente, extiende su mano, muestra la foto de una mujer joven, muy bonita, ella informa:

— Incubadora 579, estatus desaparecido. — Max se queda viendo a la imagen antes de que esta desaparezca. Max cuestiona:

— ¿Tienes más información?, como su nombre, cumpleaños. — Ben pregunta:

— ¿Qué es cumpleaños? — Mandy responde:

— Celebración del nacimiento de alguien. — Mira a Max al decirle. — Tengo datos completos de todo el personal Manticore, familias y datos, pero mi padre debe dar aprobación a los archivos. — Max cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué? — Mandy responde:

— Proteger al inocente. Las familias son inocentes y una venganza sería encaminada a las familias. — Max dice con furia:

— Lo mataré por no decirme esto. — Mandy le dice:

— Él ordenó la búsqueda de: Incubadora 579. Él pensaba decirlo cuando fuera encontrada. —

Mandy sale junto a Ben al porche, para sostener una larga charla. Max voltea a ver a la computadora, pero Sam ya está ahí. Ella está muy enojada, sale de la habitación, va hacia donde está su hermano y Mandy. Su furia se va cuando ve a Ben, luce tan feliz de escuchar a esa chica robot. Escucha a Mandy explicar:

—…No es un Anomali, se trata de un hombre lobo. — Mandy hace una pequeña proyección en su palma. — Forma de matarlos, bala de plata en el corazón. Contagio por mordida. Las victimas se transforman a la luna llena, muchas no pueden recordar lo que pasa en ese momento. Son fuertes y rápidos. — Ben cuestiona:

— ¿Qué hay de los anomalis con grandes dientes y te muerden el cuello?

— Vampiro. — La proyección cambia. — Fuertes y rápidos. Manera de matarlos, decapitación…—

Max regresa dentro de la casa, se siente aliviada porque la locura de Ben es más que locura. Sonríe porque a pesar de todo, en el fondo Ben sigue siendo un niño. Ella salta al escuchar una voz muy cerca:

— No encuentro a Dean Winchester. — Max le responde:

— Nosotros tampoco. —

Cass parece escuchar algo, camina hacia el porche. Sale, minutos después está de regreso acompañado de Ben y Mandy. Ben parece querer estar lo más lejos posible de Cass. Cass cuestiona a Mandy:

— Última ubicación conocida de Dean Winchester. — Mandy responde:

— Última ubicación de 494, carretera hacia Pontiac a veinte kilómetros de Pontiac. —

Cass desaparece, Ben mira el lugar donde estuvo con desconfianza al afirmar:

— Muchos rastros brillantes. — Mandy le pregunta:

— ¿Qué son los rastros brillantes? — Ben le responde:

— Los brillantes y los oscuros dejan un rastro, el cual desaparece pocas horas después. — Señala el televisor de Bobby. — Tiene rastros brillantes. Los brillantes son malos, porque ellos no te salvan. — Mandy le pide:

— ¿Podrías decirme sobre tus encuentros con ellos? — Ben asiente.

Ambos se sientan en la cocina para hablar sobre demonios, ángeles y fantasmas. John y Bobby están cerca, escuchan todo, mientras Max y Sam investigan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, dobles a los que dejan comentario :D**

**GreenEyesSpn: Gracias por tu comentario. xD Alec es Dean, por eso tiene recuerdos inconexos de su vida como Dean, pero no encuentra una manera lógica de comprenderlos.**

**Nota: La canción se llama Safe and Sound; interpretada por Taylor Swift y The Civil Wars. **

**El rescate del Stalker. **

Sam pregunta a Mandy cuando se encuentran en la biblioteca; ella iba por un libro y Sam por un mapa:

— ¿Tú sabes que 494 es mi hermano Dean? — Mandy mira a Sam al responder sinceramente:

— Afirmativo. — Sam pregunta con exasperación:

— ¿Por qué insistes en llamarlo 494 o Alec? — Mandy responde:

— Yo no conocí a Dean Winchester. 494 me comenzó a construir hace dos años cuatro meses. Sin embargo tengo un archivo completo de Dean Winchester, todo lo que respondo en base a él es en esa información, como todo lo que respondo sobre Stalker es en base a la información que tengo. Los informes e información pueden tener inconsistencias, omitir información o tener lagunas. —

Sam lanza a la chica lo que traía en la mano, ella lo toma en el aire. Mandy continúa:

— Dean Winchester desapareció de una base Manticore en Estados Unidos, ÉSTE Estados Unidos. Pocas horas después apareció X5 494 y un archivo bien camuflado en las bases de datos en Manticore de dónde Alec, Max y Ben proceden. Hecho ilógico e imposible de explicar racionalmente. Aunado a ello, los trabajadores pensaban tener un recuerdo vago de 494, lo cual no le hizo sospechoso. — Sam interroga:

— Me estas diciendo que alguien le hizo una vida paralela a mi hermano, lo insertó como otra persona en ese lugar. — Mandy asiente. — Tú eres una máquina, ellos eran científicos y no aceptaron la respuesta irracional. — Mandy aclara:

— Mi padre me hizo con un alcance mayor a una máquina convencional. — Sam pregunta sin poder creer todo lo que escucha:

— ¿Por qué Dean no me recuerda?, ¿por qué no cree que es Dean? — Mandy responde:

— En base a la información que tengo de Stalker, puedo decir: Los Stalkers mueren de diferentes maneras. Unos mueren físicamente, otros emocionalmente, unos más mentalmente y otras formas no documentadas. Todos pierden sus memorias después de una activación Stalker. Mi padre no puede recordar como Dean Winchester, sin embargo mucho de Dean Winchester queda en mi padre, lo sé porque mi padre odia a Dean Winchester. Puedo conjeturar que Dean Winchester murió odiándose. — Sam pregunta con un murmullo:

— ¿Por qué? — Mandy responde con sinceridad:

— No lo sé, pero el archivo dice que Dean Winchester habló con alguien antes de morir por teléfono. Puedo suponer que esa persona es la única que podría saberlo ahora. Lo que puedo decir en base a mi observación, es que todo está ahí, sigue dentro de mi padre pero no está conectado a su alma, es por eso que no puede ser Dean Winchester aunque lo sea. —

Sam asiente, regresa a la investigación. Max camina de un lado al otro como león enjaulado. Ella mira a Ben, la forma en que asimila todas las cosas que le explican Mandy, Bobby y John. Mira a la chica robot, es familiar de Alec, sus rasgos son similares, el color de ojos, la nariz, los labios, sin embargo también tiene características de Rachel. Escucha a Ben cuestionar:

— ¿Eres tan amable conmigo porque soy igual a tu padre? — Mandy le da un besito en la frente a Ben al responder:

— Negativo. Tú y mi padre son muy diferentes. Mi padre no gusta de demostraciones afectivas en público, esconde su dolor tras su sonrisa arrogante y brillante, jamás pondría ojos de cachorro. Su ritmo respiratorio y cardiaco son diferentes, hay diferencias en sus movimientos. Tú lo dijiste, somos familia, tú serías como mi tío. — Ella le guiña el ojo. — Además, tú me agradas mucho, por lo que tú eres no porque tengas cierto parecido a 494. —

Ben le da una sonrisa brillante, dulce, feliz. Él se recarga en ella, se siente tan bien con ella, casi normal. Poco a poco se sume en un sueño tranquilo, le hubiera gustado tanto conocer a esta familia, en lugar de ser capturado por el hombre de ojos amarillos. Escucha la suave canción que ella entona, es tan dulce como cuando escuchaba a las madres cantarles a sus bebés en el parque. Él se sentaba tras las bancas, se quedaba escondido ahí, las escuchaba cantar e imaginaba que La Dama Azul cantaba para él, pero ella jamás vino, jamás le cantó, jamás respondió sus ruegos.

Bobby comenta:

— Eres muy buena con él. — Ella da otro besito en la frente a Ben al decirles:

— Soy la mayor, mi deber es proteger y cuidar a mis hermanos menores, como ellos me cuidan. — Ella sonríe al recordar a 494. — Nuestro padre nos dijo que debíamos cuidarnos, porque todos éramos igual de importantes, a todos nos ama igual. Es por eso que no puede pedirnos cuidar específicamente de alguien, porque nos ama igual. — John cuestiona:

— ¿Qué significa eso? — Mandy abraza a Ben, se prepara para cargarlo y llevarlo al sillón, le responde distraídamente:

— En su sueño, mi padre, sabía que el guardia Manticore amaba a su hermano, por eso siempre le decía cuida a tu hermano, protégelo con tu vida. Porque el guardia no amaba a mi padre, no era importante, era reemplazable; era reemplazable como todos los X5 son a excepción de X5 542. Él sabía que su hermano lo amaba; él quiere que nosotros sepamos que somos irremplazables y amados. —

Mandy levanta a Ben, lo lleva al sillón, donde lo recuesta con suavidad, lo trata con cuidado como si él fuera a romperse. Se queda a su lado al seguir cantando para él. John los observa, siente como si su mundo se estuviera derrumbando, maldice por dentro, él era el héroe de Dean, Dean hacia todo lo que él le ordenaba, ¿cómo llegó su hijo a creer que no era amado?

John se recarga en la pared, se pregunta cómo llegó a esto, se cuestiona si no fue un buen padre. Siente una mano en su hombro, voltea para ver a Mandy, quien le dice:

— Mi padre está confundido, él sólo imagina lo que pudo pasar en base a lo poco que recuerda. Todo es inconexo en su memoria. Lo siento Señor Winchester, yo no lo conozco y mi padre tampoco lo hace; sin embargo la persona que él fue antes de morir, Dean Winchester lo amaba demasiado. — John le dice:

— Es culpa del demonio, dime todo lo que sabes de él. Debo acabar con él para recuperar a mi familia. — Mandy aparta su mano de John, da un paso atrás, niega con decisión:

— Negativo. Si me disculpa debo seguir con mis responsabilidades. —

Ella se aleja de John, sale por la puerta de la estancia y cierra tras ella. Bobby decide que no es momento de hacer leña del árbol caído.

Sam sigue la pista de lo que habló Mandy, sobre la movilización, si llevan a alguien a un lugar, tiene que llegar a ese lugar. Revisa todos los embarques, procedencias y destinos. Hay uno que proviene de una base a las afueras de Pontiac, se dirige a la frontera con Canadá, para ser llevado a su destino final Reino Unido; ve la hora, llegará la base en cuestión al atardecer. Si van todos podrán lograrlo, si lo hacen juntos.

Sam se levanta, mira a Max quien está observando las fotografías traídas por Ben. Les indica a todos que lo sigan al estudio. Ahí les informa:

— Será llevado a una base que está cerca de la frontera con Canadá. — Muestra un mapa donde ha señalado la ubicación exacta del lugar. — Llegará ahí al atardecer, si interceptamos en convoy antes de que entre a la base, podremos salvarlo. — Max dice:

— ¿Nosotros?, ese nosotros suena a manada. Ben y yo iremos. Alec es uno de nosotros, es nuestro deber salvarlo. — Ben asiente. — No podemos preocuparnos también por ustedes. — Sam le grita con indignación:

— ¡Él es mi hermano! ¡Tengo derecho a ir! — Ben dice:

— Por lo que he escuchado no te importó abandonarlo antes, así que hacerlo de nuevo no te será difícil. —

Sam siente ira, tristeza, malestar en su estómago de ver el rostro, escuchar la voz de su hermano diciendo tales cosas. Sam argumenta:

— ¡Tú no puedes hablar! ¡Ninguno de ustedes sabe cómo fueron las cosas! ¡No tienen derecho de juzgarme! — Max dice con decisión:

— Tú tampoco tienes derecho a ir. Alec es uno de nosotros, es un X5, no es un ordinario. Él regresará con nosotros a Ciudad Terminal. —

Sam está por decir algo al igual que su padre, sin embargo ningún cazador puede, siente un golpe por atrás, después todo se oscurece.

Sam comienza a despertar cuando escucha que alguien llama a la puerta, abre los ojos, siente dolor de cabeza y espalda. Se despierta atontado, mira por la ventana, ya está anocheciendo, se alarma, tiene que rescatar a Dean. Sigue escuchando alguien llamar a la puerta, se levanta, va a abrir.

Sam se sorprende al ver que ahí, parado esperando a que le abran está su hermano, de pie, vestido con pantalones de estilo militar, botas, playera blanca y lentes oscuros. Sam siente que algo no está bien, tal vez por la postura rígida o algo en el aire, algo peligroso. Da un paso atrás, Alec entra a la casa.

Sam intenta correr, pero Alec lo agarra del cuello, lo levanta. Sam manotea, se defiende intenta soltarse, golpea en el rostro a Alec, las gafas caen, ve los iris rojos de Alec. Sam intenta hablarle:

— Dean… sé… que estás ahí… Tienes que luchar… hermano… — El agarre afloja, permite a Sam respirar. Sam nota por un momento el color verde en los ojos de Alec. — Lo siento… Dean. — Intenta recuperar el aire, pero el agarre vuelve a ser asfixiante.

Sam cree que morirá, entonces escucha a su hermano decirle:

— ¿Sammy? —

Sam deja que una lágrima ruede por su mejilla, se siente caer, su cuerpo golpea el piso. Toma aire desesperadamente, escucha lucha, alguien está peleando. Se esfuerza para ver, Alec pelea con su doble. Bobby y John también observan, no se atreven a ponerse en mitad de ese choque de trenes.

El doble lanza a Alec contra la pared, él atraviesa el muro haciendo un hueco. El doble toma un hacha que Bobby mantenía oculta, camina hacia Alec. Alec patea a su doble, con un movimiento ágil está de pie.

Alec se abalanza contra su doble, le tira golpes certeros, le lanza una patada voladora. El doble lo toma por el tobillo, lo lanza contra la pared. Alec se levanta de inmediato, está por arremeter de nuevo, cuando el doble se queda de pie, entregándole el hacha, lo escucha decir:

— Es lo mejor para todos. —

Los ojos de Alec parpadean entre el verde y el rojo, toma el hacha, voltea hacia la pared, su doble a desaparecido. La levanta, atraviesa la pared, ha cortado en una de las líneas principales de electricidad de la casa. La electricidad para por el mango de metal a sus manos y su cuerpo. Los focos parpadean mientras él de electrocuta, pronto todo queda sumiendo en la oscuridad.

Alec cae de espaldas, sus ojos han quedado verdes. Bobby corre a su lado, le toma el pulso, no hay. Le cierra los ojos. Sam se aproxima, se deja caer de rodillas incrédulo. John permanece de pie.

Los tres ven la línea roja deslizarse por un oído de Alec, es como un cable rojo, delgado, el cual se arrastra por el suelo. Antes de que puedan hacer algo, la línea se incendia espontáneamente, ven al doble de Alec recargado en la pared, sonríe antes de desaparecer.

Alec abre sus ojos, toma un respiro largo y desesperado, mira alrededor al sentarse. Comenta:

— No pensé que funcionaría. — Tose, siente su cuerpo arder. Bobby y Sam lo abrazan con fuerza, él dice. — ¿Qué pasa? No momentos de chicas. —

Sam ríe al comenzar llorar, dice:

— Dean, lo siento. — Alec se estremece, dice al apartarse de Sam y Bobby:

— Yo no soy Dean. —

Sam mira a Alec al decirle:

— Tú eres mi hermano, yo soy tu hermano. Tienes que recordarme. — Alec mira a Sam, no puede gritarle como quiere, sólo dice con frialdad al levantarse y alejarse:

— Dean Winchester murió en Manticore. —

Sam está por decir algo, quiere decir algo, pero toda palabra muere en su garganta. John quiere abrazar a Alec, obligarlo a recordar que es Dean, hacerlo ser Dean, quiere a su hijo de vuelta. Antes de que alguno intente algo, Mandy entra abrazándose con fuerza a Alec, le dice:

— Me alegra que estás bien padre. — Alec se aferra a ella, le dice:

— Deben irse, tú y tus hermanos deben evacuar este hemisferio. — Ella lo abraza con mayor fuerza al suplicar:

— No padre, morirás. — Alec le dice:

— Lo sé mi ángel. Sin embargo debo ir. — Mandy le pregunta:

— ¿Por qué me hiciste padre? — Alec rompe el abrazo, la mira al decirle sin soltar sus manos:

— Yo soñé contigo, estabas de pie, mientras el fuego se elevaba al cielo tras de ti, tus alas extendidas y tu mirada de amor hacia mí. Tu mirada suave y tierna como la de Rachel. — Mandy se abraza a Alec al prometer:

— Nunca te abandonaré padre. — Alec asiente al decirle:

— Corre ahora, deben irse. —

Mandy sale corriendo. Alec va hacia la puerta, aún tambaleante. Bobby pone su mano en su hombro, le pregunta:

— ¿A dónde vas Idjit? — Alec responde:

— Debo rescatar a Max. — Bobby le dice:

— Iré contigo. — Alec niega al decir:

— Gracias por todo Bobby, pero ya hiciste demasiado por mí. —

Bobby siente su mano caer al vacío, Alec ha desaparecido, siente un hueco en su corazón. Una voz irrumpe en la atmósfera de tristeza:

— Dean Winchester. — Sam se levanta, va hacia Cass al decirle:

— Sé dónde está, por favor, llévanos contigo. —

Cass mira a Sam, ve sus lágrimas, escucha su voz suplicante. Cass asiente. Les indica que se acerquen. Se lleva a los tres, ellos aparecen sobre una colina, a lo lejos ven la base Manticore. Los hombres se dan cuenta que ninguno trae armas, ni vehículo. Sam está por decir algo, cuando Cass se disculpa:

— Me hablan, debo irme. —

Bobby mira a los Winchester al gritar:

— ¡Balls! — John dice ecuánimemente:

— Debemos hacer un plan de acción. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer papá?, ¿los atacaremos con piedras? —

Bobby los separa antes de que comiencen a pelear, le dice:

— Idjits, no es momento para pelear. Nosotros… —

No termina su frase, cuando escuchan gritos, voltean a la base Manticore, ven a las personas salir despavoridas, gritan, corren sin detenerse como si un monstruo las persiguiera. El lugar comienza a incendiarse, las llamas salen por las ventanas, hay múltiples explosiones.

Ven un Jeep salir de la base, es conducido a toda velocidad, el vehículo pasa a un lado de los cazadores, se detiene y regresa. Ben baja del auto, mira a los cazadores al preguntarles:

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Sam dice:

— Venimos a salvar a Alec. — Bobby cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pasó muchacho? — Ben responde:

— Max está herida, necesita atención médica urgente. —

El motor del vehículo se apaga, Ben voltea. Saca a Max de inmediato, la recuesta en el piso, se hinca junto a ella, le toma la mano al decirle:

— Vamos Maxie, no te puedes morir. —

El auto comienza a incendiarse, una fuerza lo lanza lejos de ellos al hacerlo dar vueltas. Ben sigue hablando con Max:

— Despierta, me obligaste a subir a un auto estúpido, sabes cuanto les odio. Despierta Maxie. — Le suplica. — Resiste por favor, Alec vendrá pronto. —

Los cazadores ven a alguien acercarse corriendo, se trata de Alec que está al lado de Max en un instante, cuestiona:

— ¿Qué le pasa Ben? — Ben mira a Alec con lágrimas en los ojos al responder:

— Una severa conmoción cerebral. Estábamos peleando, ellos lanzaron una granada, no logré salvar a Max. Ahora ella se va a morir. — Alec se deja caer, escucha a Ben decir. — ¡Fallamos! — Alec dice:

— ¡No! Ella está viva, la voy a traer de vuelta. — Saca de uno de sus bolsillos un papel, se lo da a Ben. — Ben lee esto, los demonios van a venir, cuando estén cerca de ti lee esto. — Ben toma el papel al asentir, el doble de Alec aparece. — Tú. — Dice a su doble. — Mata a los que puedas y mantenlos lejos. —

Alec lanza a su doble la daga con la cual mató al demonio en el camión, el doble asiente al caminar lejos de ellos. Alec acuna a Max entre sus brazos, le canta la misma canción que Mandy cantó a Ben.

"I remember tears streaming down your face,

When I said I'll never let you go.

When all those shadows almost killed your light,

I remember you said don't leave me here alone,

But all that's dead and gone and past tonight."

Ben no puede evitar que las lágrimas caigan por sus mejillas, se siente muy triste, siente la tristeza de todos, ve la oscuridad venir hacia ellos, siente el terror, pero es más su pesar.

Dos enormes alas aparecen en la espalda de Alec, una es de fuego y la otra es blanca como la nieve.

"Just close your eyes,

The sun is going down.

You'll be all right,

No one can hurt you now.

Come morning light,

You'll be safe and sound."

Sam se aproxima, quiere estar cerca de Alec, pero Ben lo toma del brazo al decirle:

— No es seguro, debemos mantenernos alejados. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué? — Ben responde:

— Se prepara para morir. —

La oscuridad de la noche es remplazada por la luz que emerge del suelo, es blanca, cálida, los protege de la oscuridad, es como un abrazo tranquilizador.

"Don't you dare look out your window,

Darlin' everything's on fire.

The war outside our door keeps raging on,

Hold on to this lullaby.

Even when the music's gone, gone…"

El doble de Alec, corre hacia la multitud que se acerca, con dos dagas, una en cada mano. Comienza a enfrentarlos. No le importa cuantos sean, va a frenarlos. Sus movimientos son ágiles y rápidos, aunque sus enemigos son más y más fuertes.

Ben sostiene con sus manos temblorosas el papel, como si de eso dependiera su vida. Observa al doble de Alec golpear con la daga el cuello de uno de los oscuros, los ilumina por dentro, cuando los cuerpos caen no hay más oscuridad en su interior.

John observa la técnica del doble, sus movimientos gráciles y letales, la brutalidad escondida en la frialdad, no le cabe duda, se trata de su hijo.

"Just close your eyes,

The sun is going down.

You'll be all right,

No one can hurt you now.

Come morning light,

You'll be safe and sound…"

Los demonios siguen llegando, parece desigual uno contra un regimiento. Ben camina hacia allá, está dispuesto a apoyar a Alec. Los cazadores deciden seguirlo, pero al dar unos pasos lejos se encuentran solos en mitad de esa luz, escuchan la voz de Dean:

— Sammy, pensé que jamás volvería a verte. —

Sam voltea, ve a su hermano, se ve igual a la noche que se fue a Stanford, corre a abrazarlo, quiere asegurarse que es real, necesita saber que su hermano está ahí. Sin embargo se detiene cuando escucha su propia voz:

— Así debió haber sido Dean. Esa estúpida cabeza tuya no comprende que no te quiero cerca. Quiero una vida normal, lejos de esta mierda, quiero una esposa una casa con cerca blanca. Todo es tu culpa Dean, ¿por qué regresaste? — Sam voltea, se ve a si mismo sosteniendo una escopeta apuntado a Dean, dice:

— No… no. No es cierto Dean, es una ilusión, no es real. No soy yo. — Dean dice:

— Lo siento Sammy, yo… — El doble de Sam le grita:

— ¡No lo sientas idiota! Sólo vete a la mierda y déjame en paz. Siempre tienes que llamarme Sammy. ¡Mi maldito nombre es Sam! ¡No soy Sammy!, ya dejé de ser ese gordito idiota que te veía como un héroe. No eres un héroe Dean, sólo eres un soldadito, una marioneta de papá, eres basura. — El doble de Sam sonríe oscuramente. — Por cierto, él también te odia. Se alegró mucho cuando desapareciste. Debiste quedarte así, desaparecido. Siempre he pensado que quien debió haber muerto en el incendio, debiste haber sido tú. Dean, mamá se debió salvar; porque tú eres tan inútil, tanto que nadie te quiere. Incluso Bobby, sólo te tiene lástima. Eres como un perro callejero. Nadie te necesita, tú eres quien nos necesita y eres una carga para nosotros. Muere imbécil. —

Sam ve con horror a su doble jalar el gatillo, grita para ver como el impacto lanza a Dean al piso. Sam ve a los ojos de su doble malvado, nota que sus ojos brillan con un tono amarillo antes de desaparecer.

La ilusión desaparece, notan que el ala de fuego de Alec se carboniza quedando negra, hay un gesto de profundo dolor, sin embargo no deja de cantar.

"Just close your eyes,

You'll be all right.

Come morning light,

You'll be safe and sound…"

Una luz cegadora se expande como una onda, la cual los lanza contra el piso. Max siente que deja de caer, está en un lugar oscuro, ve a Alec sosteniendo su mano, él le dice:

— Max regresa a Ciudad Terminal, ten muchos hijos con Logan, deja de ser mojigata. Diles a los chicos que morí haciendo algo estúpido, no sé, por comer un dulce o me cayó un piano. — Max está por decir algo, pero Alec la abraza al decirle. — 494 te da su vida 452. —

Max siente a alguien jalarla a la superficie, mientras Alec cae en su lugar. Ella despierta, ve a Alec tirado en el piso, un par de alas dibujadas con ceniza parecen haber sido pintadas a su alrededor, se acerca a él, ve que sangra por la nariz, ojos y oídos, lo toca para notar que también su piel desprende sangre. Él agoniza, ella grita:

— ¡ALEC! —

Ben corre hacia allá, se barre de rodillas en el piso, inspecciona a Alec, le dice con pesar a Max:

— No hay nada que hacer Maxie. Tiene un impacto de escopeta en el pecho. Ha perdido mucha sangre. — Max niega, grita entre su llanto:

— ¡DESPIERTA ALEC! — Ben la abraza al decir:

— Lo siento… —

Cass aparece, de inmediato pone una mano sobre la frente de Alec y con la otra sostiene su mano, cura sus heridas. Alec abre sus ojos, lo mira, le sonríe al decirle con debilidad:

— Cass… eres un buen amigo. — Hace una mueca de dolor. — No puedes… sostener mi mano por siempre… — Cass asegura:

— Yo puedo hacerlo Dean Winchester. — Alec le dice:

— Cuídate Cass… —

Sam ve como Alec levanta su mano libre, golpea algo en el piso, Cass desaparece entre una luz cegadora. Sam mira a Alec, sus ojos, su mirada luce vacía, muerta. Max le golpea las mejillas el decirle:

— No es gracioso idiota, dí algo. ¡Alec! —

Ben la abraza con fuerza, mientras ella llora desconsoladamente sin soltar a Alec. Él le dice:

— Ha muerto, está muerto por dentro. —

Sam llora en silencio, al igual que Bobby y John. Pasan varios minutos, ninguno se mueve, nadie dice algo. El viento sopla a su alrededor gélido, parece lamentarse también por lo ocurrido.

El joven cazador voltea a ver a dónde estaba la base Manticore, no hay nada, sólo tierra, del Jeep tampoco queda rastro. Recuerda lo que dijo Ben, la base Manticore desapareció junto a las personas. Esta ocasión las personas desalojaron el lugar. Los demonios desaparecieron, nada quedó de ellos. Sigue sin creer lo que pasó, es tan surrealista, todo fue tan rápido, verse a si mismo disparándole a Dean, diciendo todas aquellas cosas terribles, la mirada herida de Dean, su dolor sordo y silencioso, después de parecer tan feliz. Voltea hacia Max, la ve sosteniendo el cuerpo de Alec, la escucha llorar, es como si los demás no se atrevieran a moverse con la esperanza de despertar.

El sonido de un helicóptero los saca de su trance, miran alrededor, a pocos metros desciende el vehículo volador. Mandy salta, tras ella va Ulises y tres jóvenes más con una camilla.

Mandy se aproxima a Ben, le dice:

— Gracias. — Ben asiente al comenzar a llorar a todo pulmón. Mandy se acerca a Max, le dice. — Gracias Max, ahora nos encargaremos. — Max abraza con mayor fuerza a Alec al gritar:

— ¡No! ¡Él está vivo! — Mandy dice con suavidad:

— Lo sé, buscaremos la manera de arreglarlo pero no aquí, debemos ir a otro lugar. —

Max suelta poco a poco el cuerpo. Los chicos se acercan, ponen la camilla sobre el piso, colocan con cuidado el cuerpo de Alec, lo amarran para evitar que se mueva, lo levantan al llevarlo al helicóptero. Mandy ofrece:

— Podemos llevarlos a casa del Señor Bobby. — Bobby dice:

— Lo agradecería. — Mandy lo abraza al decirle:

— Nosotros le agradecemos todo lo que hizo por nuestro padre. Sabemos cuánto lo quería, es una perdida para todos nosotros. Usted intento rescatarlo antes y ahora, gracias por todo Bobby. —

Bobby no puede contener las lágrimas, acepta el consuelo de la joven. Suben al helicóptero en silencio. Sam aborda aún sin poder reaccionar, se siente como si caminara entre las nubes, en una pesadilla, quiere creer que despertará y Dean estará ahí; los dos estarán en un sucio motel.

Sam sigue escuchando el sonido de la máquina voladora, mira hacia atrás, ve a tres chicos desconocidos cernirse sobre su hermano. La copia de su hermano abraza con Max al intentar consolarla. Su padre parece que está llorando silenciosamente. Bobby está en su asiento, mira a otro lado.

Sam se levanta, camina hacia el cuerpo de su hermano. Ignora a los jóvenes que le exigen regresar a su asiento, se sienta en la camilla, toma la mano fría de su hermano, ve su pálido rostro y le dice:

— Dean, te necesito hermano. — Escucha las voces que discuten tras él, no le importa lo que dicen. — Siempre fuimos tú y yo contra el mundo. — Suplica al comenzar a llorar. — Por favor Dean, regresa conmigo. — Mandy se acerca al decirle con suavidad y pesar:

— Él no puede escucharte, está sedado. Su cuerpo y mente fueron puestos a estrés, joven Winchester… — Sam le grita:

— ¡Soy su hermano! ¡Me llamo Sam! ¡Yo soy su familia! — Mandy está por responder a aquello, cuando la voz de Ben interrumpe su disputa:

— ¿Por qué no dejan de pelear y buscan una solución? — Todos miran a Ben, Max se ha dormido en sus brazos. — Él cree en el hombre de la luna, ¿por qué no lo buscamos y le pedimos que arregle a Alec? ¿Por qué no le demuestran cuánto lo aprecian de esa manera? —

Mandy asiente, se acerca a Ben, al pedirle:

— Gracias Ben. Tú, Max y Bobby, ¿podrían cuidar de nuestro padre? Creo que ustedes no nos dejarán llevarlo con nosotros, de todos modos. — Ben dice:

— Nosotros lo cuidaremos, lo llevaremos con nosotros si debemos movilizarnos.

— Gracias. — Mandy se acerca a Bobby, toma las manos del cazador entre las suyas al pedirle. — ¿Cuidará de nuestro padre por favor? — Bobby dice algo indignado:

— Por su puesto Idjit. — Mandy le da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla al decirle:

— Gracias Bobby. —

Mandy regresa a los controles. Sam sigue indiferente a los demás, abraza el cuerpo de su hermano al prometerle:

— Voy a encontrar la manera de traerte de vuelta, voy a revivirte Dean. Somos tú y yo. Sammy y Dean. —

El helicóptero desciende fuera del terreno de Bobby, lejos de aquello que pueda dañar las aspas. Todos descienden, Sam se niega a soltar la mano de Alec, no quiere alejarse de él.

Colocan a Alec en una habitación, lo ponen con cuidado en la cama. Los chicos se despiden de su padre, le juran regresar, encontrar al hombre de la luna, se comprometen a no abandonarlo en la oscuridad. Sam se queda al lado de Alec, sigue indiferente a lo demás.

Los chicos cibernéticos se despiden de Ben y Bobby, se comprometen a seguir en contacto. Ben recuesta a Max en el sillón, se sienta en el suelo, le acaricia en cabello al cantar, la misma que Mandy le cantó, la que Alec cantó. Sabe que no debería, pero no sabe otra, además le hizo sentir tan bien escucharla. No termina la primera estrofa cuando John Winchester está frente a él, ve el puño venir a su rostro, lo detiene, escucha la voz llena de odio del cazador:

— Lo haces al propósito. — Ben le responde:

— No sé de lo que habla. — John le grita:

— ¡Cantas esa maldita canción! — Ben le responde:

— No sé otra, si usted me enseña una podría cantarla en su lugar. —

John libera su mano, se aleja, Ben sigue cantando. John se tambalea, sigue escuchando esa canción, la canción que se llevó a su hijo. Se asoma a la habitación, ve a Sam junto al cuerpo de su hermano. Siente su corazón caer a sus pies, su hijo murió pensando que era odiado por su familia. Se da una bofetada mental al decirse:

— No está muerto. —

John se pone como misión traer de regreso a Dean, SU Dean, hacerle saber que está equivocado e intentar recuperar a su familia. Lo ha decidido por el bien de sus hijos. Va a la cocina donde Bobby toma de la botella de licor. John busca una para él, los dos necesitan un trago o muchos tragos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola, sigo aprovechando que tengo una compu prestada.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dobles a los que dejan comentarios. **

**GreenEyesSpn: También me gusta pensar en Dean con alas xD jajajaja No lo voy a matar. Gracias por tu comentario :D**

**Recuperación. **

Sam iba y venia de la biblioteca de Bobby al cuarto donde Alec descansaba. Habían pasado tres días, Alec no había despertado. Max fue a buscar a Ash. John fue por Missouri. Ben estaba feliz en casa, preguntaba cosas a Bobby, mira todo con interés, hace muchas preguntas, revisa a Alec constantemente al decirle:

— Tú y yo somos hermanos Alec. Cuando despiertes nos vamos a conocer. Tú y yo somos familia Alec. Tu nombre comienza con A el mío con B, ¿lo ves?, juntos. —

Sam tiene ganas de ahorcarlo por impertinente. Él no es su hermano aunque sean iguales, Sam es el único hermano de Dean. Ben está ahí, pasa una toalla blanca húmeda por el rostro de Alec, le dice:

— Alec, le dijiste a Mandy que tu hermano escapó de ti. — Sam se tensa. — No sé qué te llevó a pensarlo, pero tal vez no es como piensas. ¿Sabes? Iba a encontrarme con mis hermanos, no pude llegar, el hombre de ojos amarillos me capturó. Bobby dice que es un demonio, le creo en verdad. Sigue buscándolo Alec, habla con él, tal vez él estaba bajo la voluntad de un demonio, tal vez se fue para protegerte. Todos están trabajando duro para traerte de regreso, te agradecería si nos ayudas. —

Ben sale de la habitación para ir por más agua. Sam se queda mirando la puerta, aún resuenan las palabras del transgénico en su cabeza, Ben está intentado que Alec siga buscando a Sammy.

Sam decide esforzarse más, sale de la habitación, necesita unos libros. En la estancia se encuentra con Ben. Sam nota que Ben no se acerca mucho a él, es como si le tuviera miedo. Ben dice al sostener el recipiente con agua:

— Si Alec te ama tanto como yo amo a Max, si tú eres su hermano realmente. — Sam nota el nerviosismo de Ben. — Hará todo para que seas feliz. Si él sabe que eres feliz si el te recuerda te recordará, si él cree que eres feliz lejos de él se irá con nosotros. — Sam cuestiona al saber que no le gusta como suena esto:

— ¿Qué me quieres decir? — Ben responde:

— Nosotros vamos a regresar a casa cuando Alec esté mejor. — Sam aprieta sus puños. — Max ya recibió los resultados de sus pruebas, ya no tiene virus. Alec la curó. Sandeman sabe que Alec es el Stalker, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que intente recuperarlo. — Sam agarra los hombros de Ben, enfrentan sus miradas.

— ¿Por qué quieren a mi hermano? — Ben le responde:

— Tú y él son avances evolutivos. El ADN de ambos, pero no van tras de ti porque hay un contaminante desconocido en tus muestras. — Sam quiere sacudir a Ben, golpearlo, pero sólo pregunta:

— ¿Por qué él?

— Sandeman corrió un estudio genético de Alec. Siguen sin existir contaminantes, sus habilidades son producto de una evolución acelerada. — Ben le dice a Sam. — Creo que el hombre de la luna hizo esto a Alec, sea lo que sea, le hizo algo para arreglarlo. Ahora Sandeman lo quiere y Manticore vendrá por él cuando lo sepa. —

Sam suelta a Ben, tiene que sacar a Dean de ahí; debe evitar que Max, Sandeman, Manticore y los chicos robóticos se lo lleven. Ben le dice:

— No permitiré que te lo lleves. Si él decide irse contigo me apartaré de tu camino, de lo contrario ni tú ni tu padre lo a tendrán. —

Sam y Ben están por pelear, pero se detienen cuando Alec pasa entre ellos al arrastrar una silla. Los dos ven que Alec se acomoda junto a la ventana al mirar hacia fuera. Ben va hacia allá, se hinca frente a Alec, toma sus manos al decirle:

— Me alegra que despertaras Alec. Max va a estar muy feliz. Sé que no puedes escucharme, estás en un lugar horrible, pero debes regresar. —

Sam los observa, Alec y Ben, su hermano y su copia. Hay diferencias, como el peinado de Ben, la ondulación en las puntas del cabello de Alec, su manera de hablar. El gusto por Ben por el contacto físico. Ben es como un pastelillo envenenado, hermoso, suave, dulce pero venenoso y dañino hasta la medula. Sus miradas son diferentes también, Ben tiene una mirada que oculta algo oscuro en el fondo, al orar se ve tan devoto, hay un brillo juguetón e inocente, mucha curiosidad por descubrir y aprender cosas, sin dejar de lado que siempre está alerta. La mirada de Alec, Dean, es dura, oculta su tristeza, su brillo juguetón cuando hace alguna broma o chiste, es desconfiado, incrédulo y siempre alerta al intentar parecer casual. Sam siente una punzada en el pecho, sin embargo ahora los ojos verdes de su hermano están vacíos, sin brillo o emoción.

Sam aprieta más sus puños, está seguro que recuperará a su hermano de alguna manera. Escucha el sonido familiar del Impala, va a abrir la puerta, ve a su papá bajar del auto. John abre la puerta del pasajero, de donde baja una mujer madura, de cabellos grises. Sam va a recibirlo al saber que se trata de Missouri, tiene fe en que ella pueda ayudarles.

Missouri da un abrazo a Sam, se alegra de verlo, lo grande que está, lo reprende por no comunicarse con ella en cuatro años. Ninguno de los tres espera lo que aguarda dentro. Al entrar ven a Ben jalando de la muñeca a Alec al decirle:

— Debemos irnos. Hay un Psy-Ops. — Ben voltea a verlos, su sorpresa es sustituida por una expresión amenazante. Él les grita al señalar a Missouri. — ¡NO VAS A OBLIGARNOS A IR A LAS CELDAS! — John grita:

— ¡Cálmate! Ella es amiga nuestra. — Ben le grita:

— ¡Es amiga tuya no mía! — Advierte. — Si se acerca la pondré en tanto dolor que deseará morir. — Bobby aparece al exigir:

— ¿Por qué tantos gritos? — Ben acusa:

— Ellos trajeron a un agente Psy-Ops. Nos van a encerrar. — Bobby mira a Missouri, intenta razonar con Ben:

— No es de Manticore. Ella es una psíquica, la conozco. — Ben acusa:

— ¡TRAIDORES TODOS! ¡NOS VAN A ENTREGAR! — Missouri habla:

— No cariño, no soy parte de lo que crees. — Ella da un paso. — Yo puedo ayudarte, sólo tienes que confiar. — Ben le grita:

— ¡NO TE ACERQUES! —

Missouri siente un golpe psíquico, da un paso atrás al decir:

— Tú eres un empático. — Ben rueda los ojos al decir:

— Di algo que no sepa. Si te acercas voy a ponerte en tanto dolor que vas a desear que te mate. — Missouri intenta razonar:

— ¿Cómo puedo probarte que no te haré daño? — Ben dice:

— Vete ahora. — Ben abraza a Alec, mantiene un agarre protector. Murmura. — Ustedes se creen mejores que nosotros. Se burlan de nosotros porque con sus trucos Psy-Ops pueden evitar que los matemos, pero son débiles. Nosotros somos soldados, pero pensamos por nosotros mismos. — Missouri le dice con delicadeza:

— No cariño, no soy de esas personas. — Ben le grita al verla con odio:

— ¡ERES IGUAL A ELLOS! TÚ ME DIJISTE A JOHN QUE DEAN NO ERA EL MÁS BRILLANTE, AHORA SIENTES CULPA POR ELLO. — Ben dice con una sonrisa maliciosa. — Vienes aquí, porque quieres disculparte. Eres igual a ellos, te crees mejor que nosotros, pero nosotros podemos matarte. —

Missouri siente mucho dolor en su pecho, sabe que el chico estableció una conexión psíquica, ahora la usa para causarle dolor. Ella intenta usar la conexión para influir en el muchacho, pero el agarre se vuelve más fuerte. Ben sostiene con mayor fuerza a Alec, está usando su poder para dañar a Missouri. Ben le dice:

— ¿Quieres saber lo último que él vio? — Ben sonríe. — Yo estaba ahí, cuando Sammy apareció y le disparó con una escopeta. ¿Quieres ver? —

Todos se sorprenden cuando aparece el doble malvado de Sam, parece fantasmal y parpadeante. Sostiene una escopeta y apunta a Missouri. Ben le dice:

— Yo no tengo tanto poder como Alec, pero va a dolerte como una sesión Psy-Ops. —

Sam ve a su doble malvado mover los labios y jalar del gatillo. Todos miran con horror la repetición de la escena, sin embargo nada pasa. El doble malvado de Sam desaparece. Ben mira a Alec, sonríe al decirle:

— Hola, me llamo Ben. — Ben asiente. — ¿Estarás bien? — Advierte. — Ella es Psy-Ops. — Ben suelta a Alec, le dice. — Sólo si me prometes que esperarás, yo prometo no matar a nadie ni a la mujer Psy-Ops. También tienes que comer algo. — Ben camina lejos de Alec, le advierte a los ordinarios. — Si lo dañan voy a ponerlos en un universo de dolor a todos. —

Ben camina hacia la cocina donde están los teléfonos. Missouri se recupera al decir:

— Él es peligroso. — La lámpara que está junto a Alec explota. Missouri se disculpa. — Lo siento cariño, pero él me dio un susto de muerte. — John pide:

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Missouri le responde:

— Ese muchacho. — Sam dice:

— Ben. — Missouri asiente:

— Ben, usó el poder de Dean para intentar matarme. — La bombilla que está cerca de ellos explota. — Bobby comenta:

— Él no parece estar de acuerdo. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Crees que es buena idea Missouri? —

Missouri asiente, se acerca con cuidado a Alec, le dice:

— Cariño no te haré daño. —

Ella se aproxima al joven, toma sus manos gélidas. Ella intenta encontrar recuerdos, pero no hay ninguno, pensamientos pero todo es caótico.

Los hombres aguardan, la observan concentrarse. Ben dice sorprendiéndolos:

— Si yo fuera ella no haría eso. — Ellos voltean a verlo, Ben sonríe. — ¡Mujer Psy-Ops no sigas adelante! —

Missouri no escucha la advertencia. Ben camina hacia ella, la jala hacia atrás antes de que una estaca de hielo caiga del techo justo donde ella estaba. Ben le dice:

— A él no le gusta que intenten reconectarlo. — Missouri ve a Ben. — No te sientas mal, intentó incendiarme cuando lo intenté. — Ben aclara. — Él se estaba defendiendo. No le gusta sentir que intentan imponerle cosas. —

Ben se acerca a Alec, le pregunta:

— ¿Estás bien? — Ben sonríe. — Te digo Alec, porque Max me dijo que ese era tu nombre. Si tú me dices un nombre te diré por ese nombre. — Ben espera. — Lo vas a recordar Alec. — Ben da una risita. — Está bien, no te digo Alec, por el momento. — También estaría enojado. — Pregunta sorprendido. — ¿El hombre de la luna?, ¿estás seguro? — Ben parece que va a saltar de alegría. — ¡Cuando te arregle volveremos a casa! — Ben dice. — ¡Debo decirle a Max! —

Ben camina hacia el teléfono. Bobby le pregunta:

— ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿qué va a pasar? — Ben abraza a Bobby al decirle:

— Alec me dijo que el hombre de la luna le habló. El hombre de la luna le prometió venir. — Ben salta aún abrazando a Bobby. — ¡Alec se va a curar y volveremos a casa!, ¿no es fantástico? — Sam responde con indignación:

— No es fantástico. — Alec le dice en tono malicioso:

— Lo siento por ti, pero para mí es perfecto. Si tú no te esfuerzas por hacer que te recuerde es tu problema. — Sam grita indignado:

— ¡ESTOY HACIENDO ESTO POR DEAN! — Ben suelta a Bobby, mira a Sam al responder:

— Te la pasas leyendo y en la computadora, no le hablas. Lo ignoras estando los dos en la misma habitación. Él necesita saber que le importa a alguien. — Sam grita:

— ¡A MI ME IMPORTA! — Ben remata:

— Deberías decírselo; porque él no puede ver lo que haces. — Sam comenta:

— Hablas como si lo conocieras. — Ben acepta:

— No lo conozco, pero sé que a Max le importa, así que intento hacerlo recordar a Max. Sé que a Mandy le importa, así que también le digo lo que ellos están haciendo. Yo haría cualquier cosa por Max, ella quiere que 494 regrese con nosotros, así que haré todo lo posible para que así sea y no me importa el resto del mundo. — John comenta con pesar:

— Pones a tu hermano sobre el resto. — Ben acepta:

— Así es. —

Ben voltea a ver a Bobby, se disculpa:

— Bobby no lo digo por ti, te prometo que Alec vendrá a visitarte. — Bobby le pregunta:

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Ben sonríe con orgullo:

— Alec se disculpó porque casi me mata, él no quería hacerlo. Así supe que el subconsciente de Alec está funcionando a un nivel muy bajo. He podido establecer una conexión. — Ben dice. — Debo informar a Max. —

Missouri se ha recuperado del susto. Cass aparece junto a Alec, dice ignorando a los demás:

— Dean Winchester. — Cass toma las manos de Alec, se concentra, no hay recuerdos nada, sólo su alma la cual está confundida. — Lo siento Dean Winchester no puedo arreglarte. — Cass inclina su cabeza, responde. — Me llamo Castiel. — Sigue con su tono plano. — Sí, Cass, así me llamaste desde el inicio. —

Castiel no puede evitar sonreír. Él comienza a contarle cómo se conocieron. Sam ayuda a Missouri a alejarse, la lleva hacia la cocina, le da un vaso con agua. Ben cuelga el teléfono, sale de ahí lo antes posible. Missouri acepta el vaso, toma con calma al decir:

— Sam ellos no son malos, pero cuídate de Ben. Él te ve como competencia para su hermana. — Sam le dice:

— Ben tiene una parte del alma de mi hermano. — Missouri comenta:

— Eso puede explicar la clase de conexión que puede establecer con Dean. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Él estará bien? — Missouri le dice:

— No lo sé, no hay recuerdos en su mente, sus pensamientos son caóticos. Jamás había visto algo así. — Missouri le pregunta a Sam:

— Muchacho, ¿qué fue lo que vimos? Me refiero a ti sosteniendo esa arma. —

Sam no puede evitar soltar un sollozo, comienza a contarle lo ocurrido a Missouri. John no entra a la cocina, decide regresar a la estancia donde: Castiel cuenta a Alec como se conocieron, mientras Ben y Bobby son la audiencia.

John los observa, le duele tanto ver a su hijo en ese estado, su mirada vacía y muerta. Él no tiene esa presencia que hace a los otros olvidad que Sam es más alto, no hay ese empuje ni ese guerrero; luce tan frágil, sin vida. Recuerda las palabras de Ben, sobre hablar con él. Tienen mucho que hablar.

Ben pregunta con entusiasmo:

— ¿Qué hay de Rusia? Mandy dijo que Alec conoció a alguien ahí, quien también vio al hombre de la luna. — Castiel medita un momento al ladear su cabeza y asegurar:

— No lo sé. — Ben exclama con decepción:

— ¡Ah! Eso quiere decir que no siempre estás vigilando a Alec. — Cass se defiende:

— Tengo cosas importantes que hacer. — Ben cuestiona:

— ¿Él no es importante? — Cass asegura:

— Somos amigos, es importante para mí; sin embargo él tiene cosas qué hacer y yo tengo mis asuntos. —

Ben asiente aún decepcionado. Bobby cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué chico? — Ben responde en tono bajo:

— Ustedes, los cazadores interrogan a los testigos. Nuestro testigo no puede decirnos nada al respecto, pero hay afuera otros que han visto al hombre de la luna. — Cass dice:

— Yo iré. —

Castiel desaparece. Ellos quedan en silencio un momento, Ben le dice a Bobby:

— Cuéntale algo, tal vez él pueda recordarlo después. — Bobby dice:

— No sé qué decir. — Ben dice con interés:

— A mí me gustaría saber sobre su enfrentamiento a Manticore. —

Bobby relata a ambos chicos lo ocurrido. John entra de nuevo a la cocina, donde encuentra a Sam muy triste, pone su mano sobre su hombro. Le pregunta a Missouri:

— ¿Qué sabes del hombre de la luna? —

John sabe que esto ha salido de sus manos, no tiene control sobre Ben o Max, ahora tampoco sabe qué resultará de la condición de su hijo, además Sam se está desmoronando y siguen sin saber nada de Azazel. Lo acepta, su vida es un asco.

Ben se acerca a Bobby, le dice en tono confidencial al mirar a los lados:

— Alec sigue luchando por no morir. — Bobby se sorprende. — Te lo digo porque sé que a ti te importa. Porque no nos miras como el señor Winchester. Alec está haciendo algo, él no me dejó saber qué es, pero creo que está bloqueando al oscuro de ojos amarillos. — Bobby cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Ben le dice con una sonrisa:

— Alec está usando su maldición como una conexión, no sé cómo pero está bloqueando a ese ser. — Bobby le pregunta:

— ¿Cómo te mira John? — Ben le responde:

— Él nos mira como la gente Manticore, nos ve como armas, objetos. Él en el fondo, muy en el fondo ama mucho a Sam y Dean; pero está cegado por la venganza. Es tan impulsivo que podría matar a Alec o Dean, como se llame. Eso me confunde, se disputan a una persona al llamarle de diferente manera, él no deja de ser él sin importar el nombre que tenga. — Bobby cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué lo crees que John mataría a Dean? — Ben le dice con un murmullo:

— Yo no le llamaré Dean, para mí es Alec. — Bobby asiente. — Si él sabe que Alec sabe dónde está el monstruo va a obligarlo a decirle, el monstruo sabrá dónde está Alec y lo matará. Bobby, por favor, no permitas que eso pase. —

Bobby asiente, piensa en lo que Ben le ha dicho. Sale de sus pensamientos cuando Ben le pregunta:

— ¿Por qué eres bueno con nosotros Bobby? — Bobby responde con honestidad, sabe que no podría mentirle a un empático:

— No lo sé muchacho, me nace del corazón. — Ben asegura:

— Eres una buena persona Bobby. —

Bobby siente algo caliente en su corazón, un sentimiento suave. Mientras tanto en la cocina, John concluye:

— No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos. — Missouri propone:

— Lo intentaré de nuevo, esta ocasión con mayor precaución. —

Ben entra a la cocina a mojar una toalla, les advierte en tono travieso:

— Eso no va a funcionar, si Alec intenta hacerle daño no voy a intervenir y no será mi culpa. — Sam dice con enojo:

— ¿Por qué eres tan insufrible? — Ben dice fingiendo inocencia:

— Está en mis genes. — John cuestiona:

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no funcionará? — Ben encoge los hombros al decir:

— Leí un informe de Sandeman, él no lo sabe. Decía que los Stalkers después de una activación crean apéndices psíquicas, tales son visibles y físicas, son una representación de su poder. Cuando ellos las exponen todo su poder está disponible. Cuando se activan, salen pero no pueden desaparecerlas. Alec es diferente, sus alas desaparecieron, pero si las expone podría hacer otra activación. Lo que quiero decir, es que si lo provocan podríamos enfrentar su ira desenfrenada. — Ben comenta después de pensarlo un momento. — Él es en este momento como un niño muy pequeño, tira rabietas y no puede controlar todo lo que siente. — Ben sonríe amablemente al abandonar la cocina. — Pero hagan lo que quieran, no me importa. — John pregunta antes de que Ben se marche definitivamente:

— Dices que es un niño, ¿cómo de qué edad? — Ben medita un momento, intenta comparar lo que sintió cuando logró establecer el vínculo con Alec, con lo que sintió cuando espiaba a las mamás en el parque. — Tal vez tres o cuatro años. Conjeturo que antes de un suceso traumático grave. —

John comprende que se trata de la muerte de Mary. Ben entra a la estancia, ve a Bobby hablándole de autos a Alec. Ben siente aversión por los autos, siempre los llevaban en autos a misiones horribles; sin embargo siente que Alec está muy a gusto.

Ben se queda mirándolos un momento, antes de que le importe el hecho de que Missouri se acerca a Alec. Ella le pide espacio a Bobby. Bobby se despide de Alec. Ben se apresura a llevar lejos a Bobby, le dice en tono confidencial:

— Ella quiere molestar a Alec. — Bobby pregunta:

— ¿Por qué? — Ben le responde:

— Ella quiere obligarlo a ser Dean, Alec no quiere ser obligado a ser Dean o Alec. Él dice que no sabe su nombre, él quiere descubrirlo por él mismo. —

Missouri toma las manos de Alec de nuevo. Esta ocasión los ojos de Alec dejan de mirar a un punto infinito más allá de la ventana, la miran a ella. Ella se siente caer en un abismo lleno de imágenes y voces. Ben le dice a Bobby:

— Él está metiéndose en su cabeza. Le va a dar dónde más le duele. —

Ben se hizo más atrás. Bobby ve con preocupación cómo Missouri quiere escapar pero Alec le ha tomado las manos y no la suelta, mira a Ben al pedirle:

— Haz algo. — Ben dice en tono inocente:

— Se lo advertí, ella aguantará, aún no es malo, cuando él saque sus alas será muy malo. — Bobby le dice:

— Por favor Ben. —

Ben suspira, camina hacia Alec, siente la fuerza de la rabieta que se está generando en Alec detenerlo. Ben se esforzó más, siente el dolor clavarse en su cuerpo como miles de agujas. Logra llegar a Alec, le toma sus muñecas al asegurarle:

— Está bien, la mujer Psy-Ops ya no es un peligro. Estoy bien, gracias. Ella me da un montón de miedo, pero dice no ser Manticore. —

Alec libera a Missouri quien cae de espaldas inconciente con la nariz sangrante. Ben siente que las agujas disminuyen hasta desaparecer. Alec regresa su atención al punto infinito fuera de la ventana. Ben sonríe al decirle:

— Nadie está enojado contigo Alec. Ella intentó forzarte, está bien. También intenté forzarte pero ahora sé que no debo hacerlo. — Ben promete. — Yo la arreglo, no te preocupes. —

Ben le da una sonrisa suave a Alec, no sabe por qué, pero se siente muy cercano a Alec. Es como si se conocieran desde siempre. Cuando está a su lado, las voces no lo agobian, ni los sentimientos, todo parece sereno. En Manticore jamás tuvo que preocuparse, no había seres diferentes, todos eran humanos aunque no lo parecieran por fuera, los sentimientos también eran muy uniformes. Fuera de Manticore todo es una locura, es abrumador.

Ben mira a los hombres al decirles:

— No pienso cargarla. —

Sam y John cargan a Missouri, la llevan al sillón con cuidado. Ben suspira con cansancio. Él se hinca a su lado, toma una de las manos de la mujer, cierra los ojos al concentrarse, luego abre sus párpados al decir:

— ¡Alec casi le cocinas el cerebro! Ven aquí, ayúdame con esto. — Ben espera un momento. — No, no puedo con esto, es demasiado daño. Ya te lo dije, no he reparado tanto daño. Sí, ayudaba a mis hermanos, ese es mi trabajo, pero esto es demasiado. — Ben hace un mohín. — La destrozaste por dentro. ¡Sí ella tuvo la culpa! Si Max lo sabe se va a enojar mucho. — Ben se levanta con un salto al gritarle y apuntar. — ¡No puedo arreglar a alguien que parece haber sido licuado! ¡No es gracioso! — Las orejas de Ben comienza a ponerse rojas. — Sé que no fue intencional. — Ben dice con tono derrotado y suplicante. — Por favor. —

Alec se levanta, camina sin dejar de ver a un punto infinito, toma la mano de Missouri. Hay un destello de luz alrededor de ellos. Alec deja caer su mano para regresar a la silla junto a la ventana. Ben agradece:

— No te costó nada hacerlo. Muchas gracias. —

Missouri comienza a despertar, mira alrededor, pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasó? — Ben dice con indiferencia:

— Alec te pasó por la licuadora. — Le recomienda. — Descansa. —

Ben se acerca a Sam, le dice al encoger los hombros:

— Tengo un conflicto de intereses Sam. Si yo fuera tú, ya me habría ahorcado a mi mismo. Lo que quiero decir, es que eres competencia para Max, mi deber de hermano es sacarte del camino. — Sam dice:

— Gracias por la honestidad. — Ben continúa:

— El problema es que tú amas mucho a tu hermano, verdaderamente lo haces. Yo amo a mis hermanos, si estuviera en tu situación, haría un esfuerzo brutal por recuperarlos. Lo siento Sam, por que disfruto molestarte, pero a diferencia de tu hermano yo soy vil y cruel. Me gusta ver tu cara de sufrimiento. —

Sam ve la sonrisa alegre en el rostro de Ben. Le sorprende la siguiente afirmación:

— Tengo que hacer guardia, para que la mujer Psy-Ops no intente dañarnos y encerrarnos. — Sam está por decir algo, pero Ben sigue. — Habla con él Sam, él puede escucharte ahora. Lo sé, porque en ocasiones él te sigue. Hace una copia casi invisible de él mismo y te sigue, te observa. Él te recuerda muy en el fondo, como muy en el fondo John te ama y ama a Dean. — Ben dice. — Me di cuenta que cuando Castiel y Bobby hablaron con él, al contarle cosas, él reaccionó levemente, ellos no pueden verlo pero yo sí. Algo pequeño se reconectó dentro de Alec, por eso él ahora tiene un poco más de conciencia. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Por qué me dices esto? — Ben responde:

— Max no está aquí, ella debería estar aquí, hablar con Alec. Él no puede ver lo que hacen, no lo comprende, él se siente ignorado, abandonado. Yo puedo hablar con él, pero no compartimos experiencias, no hay una lucha contra demonios, ni bromas sobre comida como con Castiel; no hay partidos de béisbol y autos como con Bobby; no hay misiones y Moscú, como con sus hijos. Cuando ellos le hablan él sonríe, más cosas se conectan dentro de él, es por eso que despertó. Él y yo nos estamos conociendo, hay una conexión entre nosotros pero naciente, yo no puedo reconectar su pasado porque no soy parte de él. —

Sam le da un abrazo a Ben al decirle:

— Gracias. — Ben le advierte:

— Sigues siendo competencia para mi hermana. —

Sam suelta a Ben al ir hacia Alec. Ben por su parte va a buscar una silla, la pone en dirección a Missouri, le da la espalda a Alec y Sam, la mira fijamente, como si con mirarla ella pudiera esfumarse y salir de sus vidas. Bobby le pregunta:

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Ben declara:

— No lo sé, tal vez esa parte que dicen que hay en mí de Dean, quiere que Sammy gané la partida. — Bobby sonríe prematuramente. — Sin embargo sé que sin importar cuanto Sam ame a Dean, ellos no han compartido nada en cuatro años, antes de eso hubo tensión en su familia. — Mira a Bobby. — Sé que si Sam sólo comparte experiencias de cuando eran niños, Alec buscará a su hermano que es un niño no un adulto. — Bobby dice con frustración:

— ¡Balls! — Ben sonríe traviesamente al decir:

— Quiero que Sammy gane no que Sam lo haga. — John cuestiona:

— ¿Qué diferencia hay entre Sammy y Sam? — Ben pregunta:

— ¿A parte de la estatura? — John sigue mirándolo. — Sammy ama a Dean, es su héroe y lo mira como si colgara de la luna. Sammy es dulce y desesperante. Sobre todo, Sammy necesita a Dean tanto como Dean necesita a Sammy. Sam grita mucho, tiene mucha ira por dentro, no para de pelear con su padre, es independiente, quiere ser tratado como un igual no ser protegido, no soporta que le digan Sammy, le avergüenza que su hermano haga demostraciones de afecto hacia él en público, Sam no necesita a Dean por eso lo abandonó. — John toma del cuello de la chaqueta a Ben al cuestionar:

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? — Ben dice sin intimidarse, le da una sonrisa burlona a John:

— Es lo que vi cuando Alec murió, cuando el Sam malvado le disparó con una escopeta. Es lo que él cree, es lo que Mandy y sus hermanos creen de Sam en base a su información, al informe de los testigos que escucharon su discusión, al hecho de que Sam jamás buscó a Dean cuando estuvo en Manticore. Tampoco te tienen en alta estima, tampoco lo buscaste y tienes otro hijo a parte de ellos. — John suelta a Ben al cuestionar:

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? — Él responde disfrutando del dolor de John:

— Mandy. Sandeman también lo sabe y Manticore. Ahora yo lo he confirmado, siento tu dolor, la vergüenza y la culpa que emana de ti. —

John quiere golpear a ese pequeño insolente, pero es Bobby quien demanda:

— Basta Ben. — Ben encoge los hombros al murmurar:

— Lo siento. — Bobby pregunta:

— Hay alguna manera de hacer que él acepte a Sam. — Ben dice:

— Él sólo quiere a su hermano. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por su hermano, si le devuelven a su hermano todo estará bien. — Castiel aparece al preguntar:

— ¿Debemos darle un hermano a Dean Winchester? — Ben murmura pensando en voz alta:

— No sé si un sustituto serviría. — Castiel propone:

— Podemos buscar uno. — Ben se levanta con ánimos al casi gritar:

— ¡Vamos a secuestrar niños! — Castiel le dice:

— No secuestraremos niños, no sabemos si servirían. — Ben cuestiona:

— ¿Entonces cómo hacemos que elija un sustituto? — Bobby les dice a ambos:

— No van a secuestrar NIÑOS ni van a buscar sustitutos. —

Bobby los ve asentir y retroceder en su plan. Ben cuestiona:

— ¿Qué encontraste Castiel? — El ángel responde:

— Poco, no encontré a dicha persona. — Ben asiente, le dice:

— Mandy me dijo que siempre va a lugares fríos. — Bobby cuestiona:

— ¿Es un ser sobrenatural? — Ben responde:

— No lo sé, no me dijo. —

Castiel asiente antes de desaparecer de nuevo, sin embargo reaparece casi al momento, informa:

— Encontré algo, es un chico. Me dijo que el hombre de la luna le habló, le dijo su nombre y lo sacó de la oscuridad. Él había caído a un lago congelado y murió ahí. La luna lo convirtió en un espíritu elemental de invierno. Lo mismo ocurre con los otros seres, cada uno con una misión diferente. — John cuestiona:

— ¿Todos murieron antes de ser encontrados por la luna? — Castiel dice:

— Sí. Dean Winchester es la excepción. — Ben dice casi saltando de la silla:

— Castiel, ¿podrías hacer un niño a Sam? Así no necesitaríamos secuestrar a nadie y Alec despertaría… — John interrumpe:

— Nadie le hará nada a mi hijo. — Ben murmura:

— Claro, porque usted quiere más a Sam que a Dean. — John dice:

— ¡No es verdad! — Ben sonríe al decirle con alegría:

— ¡Sí! — Castiel le dice:

— 493 deja de provocar al John Winchester. —

Ben se sienta, cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, cierra la boca al poner una expresión obstinada en su rostro. Castiel mira a los chicos Winchester, decide regresar después. Ben no dice más, no importa cuánto le hablen.


	15. Chapter 15

¡Hola!

Feliz San Valentón

Gracias por leer y dobles a los que dejan comentarios ^^

GreenEyesSpn: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. No, creo que no en esta historia, aunque eso solucionaría muchos problemas de Sam. No lo harán chiquito jajajajajajaa… Soy malvada xD

Hasta pronto

**Descripción no coincidente. **

Sam se concentra en su hermano mientras todo aquello pasa. Intenta tomar su mano, pero no se atreve en primer momento, le duele ver la mirada pérdida de su hermano. Abre la boca para decir algo pero se arrepiente, lo piensa mejor, finalmente dice:

— Hola Dean, soy Sam… — Se corrige. — Soy Sammy. —

Sam nota que ante la mención de Sammy, aquellos ojos verdes vacíos lo miran esperando. Se siente algo nervioso, vuelve a decir:

— Soy Sammy, Dean. —

Los ojos de Alec vuelven hacia el punto infinito fuera de la ventana. Sam se siente tan decepcionado, maldice por dentro. Intenta de nuevo:

— Dean, ¿recuerdas nuestros viajes en el Impala? — No parece haber respuesta. — Papá nos compró soldados de juguete… —

Sam se detiene cuando escucha una bombilla tronar no muy lejos. Se pregunta si es porque Dean recuerda lo que le dijo, si es por la discusión cuando se fue a Stanford o por lo que vio entre la luz. Sam se estremece al recordar a su doble malvado decir cosas tan horribles, sobre todo dispararle a Dean. Sam intenta de nuevo:

— ¿Recuerdas navidad? Tú saliste a robar unos regalos de una casa cercana, me dijiste que fue papá quien los trajo. — Sam sonríe con cariño. — Fue un fiasco, tú trajiste una Barbie. —

Sam siente que se aleja más y más. Su hermano sigue ignorándolo, puede sentir que ahora hay cierta molestia en el aire. Intenta corregirlo:

— Lo intentaste Dean, eso es lo que cuenta. —

Ben escucha la conversación con su audición aumentada. No puede evitar regocijarse, parte de él quiere que Sammy gane, sabe que Max no es competencia para Sammy. Si Sammy apareciera, ellos perderían a Alec irremediablemente. Sin embargo Sam es otra historia. Sam representa competencia, una que puede ser eliminada, una que al parecer ha perdido la práctica en llegar a su hermano. Cuatro años de dolor, de sentirse un fracaso y el chico le dice: "…fue un fiasco…". Ben no puede evitar carcajear, porque Alec sin duda no se está riendo ni recordando nada grato.

Ben no necesita ser psíquico para saber que Sam lo mira con ganas de matarlo. Ben sabe que por Sammy haría muchas cosas, pero por Sam no; la parte que tiene dentro de Dean, moriría por Sammy, sin embargo no parece obligarlo a nada con referencia a Sam. No sabe por qué, pero Sam no le agrada del todo.

Sam decide intentarlo de nuevo, comienza a contarle a su hermano sobre Stanford. Sam habla animadamente sobre la escuela, los maestros, las clases, Jessica, lo feliz que fue en ese lugar.

Ben siente un dolor lacerante en su corazón, sabe que proviene de Alec. Ahora no son agujas clavándose en su cuerpo, es como si todo su cuerpo estuviera suspendido en ganchos. Se inclina al frente, ve el sudor gotear por su nariz. Se levanta con esfuerzo, se sostiene en la pared, camina hacia la cocina, no le va a dar esto a Sam Winchester, no le va a hacer saber que está haciendo sufrir a Alec; lo está obligando a revivir algo muy doloroso. Ben no sabe qué, pero está seguro que no quiere saberlo.

Sam sigue indiferente a Ben, sigue contándole a su hermano sobre lo maravillosa que es la escuela, lo hermosa que era Jessica y lo triste que está porque ella se ha ido.

Ben no puede soportar tanto dolor, se desploma en la cocina, donde Bobby está tomando un trago.

Sam está tan concentrado en sus palabras, que no se da cuenta cuando los ojos de Alec comienzan a cerrarse. Sam sigue hablando, le cuenta sobre Brady, hasta que finalmente se da cuenta, Dean se ha quedado dormido. Sonríe, se levanta al dejarlo descansar.

Sam entra a la cocina, ve a Ben acurrucado en una esquina, está llorando. Bobby intenta llegar a él, le pregunta que pasa. Ben niega al pedir:

— Que se detenga por favor… — Bobby pregunta:

— ¿Qué? —

Ben grita al sentir algo desgarrarlo por dentro. Max llega, ve a su hermano en ese estado tan vulnerable, por un momento cree que se está convulsionando. Corre hacia Ben, lo abraza, le dice:

— ¿Qué pasa Ben? — Ben dice:

— Alec… — Max cuestiona:

— ¿Qué está mal con él? — Ben sabe que debe esforzarse por Max:

— Se cae… Max… Alec… muere… —

Max siente el cuerpo de Ben relajarse al caer en la inconciencia. Ella se levanta, va a hablar con Alec. Max lo ve en la silla, se acerca, nota las lágrimas de sangre brotando de sus párpados cerrados, se alarma. Le pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasa contigo Alec?, ¿qué tienes? — No hay respuesta. Ella lo abraza al pedirle. — No te mueras amigo. Eres un listillo, me haces querer meter tu nariz al cráneo más veces de las que puedo contar, aún así te necesito cerca. Alec, la única vez que nos ponemos todos de acuerdo en Ciudad Terminal es para callarte. Por favor no te mueras Alec. —

Max va a la cocina, le dice a Bobby:

— Alec necesita un hospital. — Ben comienza a despertar, aún abrumado, él corrobora:

— Pronto. —

Bobby decide tomar sus llaves. Los transgénicos de moviliza. Ben sale a buscar algo para hacer una camilla improvisada, no quiere correr riesgo que la sangre se deba a daño cerebral.

Max y Ben trabajan rápida y eficazmente. Colocan e inmovilizan a Alec en la camilla improvisada, lo llevan al camión de Bobby. Ben insiste que deben ir afuera por el espacio, pero en realidad a él no le gusta ir dentro de los autos.

Sam sube al auto. John los ve irse, así que toma al Impala para seguirlos. Bobby los lleva en poco tiempo al hospital. Los transgénicos saltan del vehículo, bajan a Alec, lo llevan dentro. Ben grita:

— ¡Mi hermano! ¡Ayuda! — Los médicos llegan de inmediato. Una doctora pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasó? — Ben dice:

— No lo sé, mi hermano, él estaba mirando por la ventana. — Dice con miedo. — De pronto cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar sangre. —

Ben y Bobby van a llenar los formularios, mientras Max llega hasta donde puede acompañar a Alec. Una enfermera le dice:

— Debe esperar aquí señorita. — Max grita casi histérica:

— ¡Quiero ir con él! ¡Es mi hermano! — La enfermera la mira. — Soy adoptada. Él es mi hermano insufrible, pero sigue siendo mi hermano. —

La enfermera asiente, le pide que tome asiento. Todos se sientan en silencio en la sala de espera. Ben abraza a Max, le da palabras de consuelo, le acaricia el cabello. Ella lo mira al preguntar:

— ¿Qué pasa con él Ben? — Ben responde sinceramente:

— No lo se Maxie. Él comenzó a sentir mucho dolor de pronto. — Miente. — Pudo causarlo un aneurisma. Los Stalkers mueren por aneurismas masivos. —

Max asiente, aunque sabe que Ben no dice toda la verdad. Sam aprieta sus dedos, se pregunta si es su culpa. John mira a Ben fijamente, sabe que él no dice toda la verdad, quiere toda la verdad, quiere saber qué está mal con Dean.

Max se siente segura con Ben cerca, la hace sentirse protegida y amada. Acepta todo el consuelo que él le da. Sólo quiere regresar a Ciudad Terminal con Ben y Alec, seguir sus extrañas vidas, seguir adelante lejos de vampiros, demonios y aneurismas cerebrales.

Bobby se pasea de un lado al otro impaciente, necesita noticias. Ben pregunta:

— La señora Psy-Ops, ¿nadie irá a verla? — Tiene la esperanza que John o Sam se marchen. — ¿Qué pasa si se despierta? —

Bobby asiente con comprensión, sabe que ningún Winchester irá, él decide ir a ver a Missouri. John le dirige una mirada llena de regocijo a Ben, quien rueda los ojos al concentrarse en Max.

Un chico llega, tiene cabello rubio oscuro, con luces rojas en las puntas, ojos verdes, piel morena; lleva pantalones de mezclilla, tenis y una playera roja que dice: "Amo el arte." Ben lo mira al decirle:

— Rafael, ¿cómo te enteraste? — El muchacho se dirige a Ben:

— Todos lo saben, Manticore, Sandeman y la Falange vienen. — Max cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo? — Rafael responde:

— Al ingresar un paciente se levanta un expediente. — Mira a Ben. — Debemos sacarlo de aquí pronto. — Ben está de acuerdo. — Haré una llamada. —

Max le pregunta a Ben:

— ¿De dónde lo conoces? — Ben responde:

— Maxie es uno de los chicos de Alec. Él estaba en el helicóptero. — Rafael regresa al decirles:

— Tengo un plan. Ben te harás pasar por mi padre. Max tú irás con Cass y mi padre a la casa de Bobby. Yo me quedó con Ben para su escape. —

Cass llega, mira alrededor, se dirige hacia dónde está Max; los Winchester comienzan a sentirse incómodos con ser excluidos. Rafael va al encuentro del ángel, lo pone al tanto del plan. Max, Cass y Ben se escabullen a la habitación de Alec.

Rafael se acerca a los Winchester, les dice:

— Es mejor que se marchen, esto se va a poner feo. — Sam dice testarudamente:

— No voy a irme. — Rafael pone su mano sobre el hombro de Sam, quien está sentado en una silla, le dice como si se tratara de un niño muy pequeño:

— Sam, por favor. Lo van a llevar a casa de Bobby. Él va a estar bien, al menos de esta. Sabes que él es duro, no va a permitir que esto lo derribe como saco de patatas. — Sam le exige:

— No me trates como un niño, soy un adulto. — Rafael retira su mano del hombro de Sam, se disculpa mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo:

— Lo siento Samuel Winchester, sólo pensé que eras Sammy, el hermano de mi padre. — Rafael mueve nerviosamente sus manos. — No fue mi intención confundirte. Es sólo que mi papá me dijo que Sammy era muy dulce, alguien que necesita ser querido y atendido. Él había diseñado nuestra base, casa, para que estuviera entre la escuela y el jardín hidropónico para Sammy; porque Sammy gusta de comer frutas y verduras frescas. —

Sam mira a Rafael, es muy expresivo pero no como Ulises, realmente luce avergonzado. Sin embargo de pronto sus hombros se ponen rectos, frunce el ceño al parecer furioso y decirles:

— ¡Hagan lo que quieran! Mi padre estaría molesto si no me aseguro que Sammy está bien. — Dice maliciosamente. — Sin embargo tú no eres Sammy y usted debe ser sólo un guardia Manticore no el padre de mi padre. —

Rafael da la espalda a los Winchester, se siente tan tonto. Mandy se lo advirtió, como de costumbre no escuchó a su hermana, como de rutina ha causado un lío.

Sam ve al chico alejarse, ve su espalda. No puede creer que SU Dean, a pesar de ser Alec, pensó en él, pensó en una casa cerca de la escuela y un jardín. Se levanta, debe tener a alguien como aliado, ahora que casi todos parecen querer que Max se lleve a SU Dean, a Dean que es de Sam.

Sam alcanza a Rafael, le dice:

— Lo siento, estoy tan consternado. — Rafael le da una mirada dura, al decir con enojo:

— Fue mi error, la descripción no es coincidente, no debí haberme confundido joven Samuel Winchester. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Sabes que soy el hermano de Dean? — Rafael responde sin rodeos:

— Todos sabemos que usted es el hermano de Dean Winchester. Todos sabemos que 494 es Dean Winchester. — Sam pregunta con una sonrisa incrédula:

— ¿Cuál es el maldito problema? — Rafael repite:

— Descripción no coincidente; Error 404, no encontrado. Si me disculpa debo ayudar a salvar a mi padre, mi familia. —

Un hombre con bata se aproxima, tiene cabello gris, grandes entradas, ojos cansados escondidos tras gafas redondas, lleva camisa y pantalón de vestir blancos, además de tenis. Pregunta:

— Familia de Alec Singer. — Rafael es el primero en estar ahí, dice asustado y consternado:

— ¿Cómo está mi hermano? ¡O POR DIOS! Él sólo se sentó junto a la ventana, luego lloraba sangre y estaba como muerto. — El médico le da una mirada escéptica, al cuestionar:

— ¿No son gemelos? — Rafael niega:

— No señor, hay de diferencia un año, por eso nos confunden cuando nos ven de espalda, por eso teñí mi cabello en las puntas y lo tengo más largo. ¿Pero cómo está mi hermano? — El doctor parece comprarlo:

— Lo siento, soy el doctor Justin Henry. Soy el encargado del caso de su hermano. Lo hemos estabilizado, en el último chequeo parece tener una mejoría notable. Tuvo un aneurisma cerebral grave y… —

Un hombre con traje llega a la escena, saluda al médico al decir, se trata de Lydecker, quien escuchó el rumor y fue a comprobarlo:

— Soy el padre de Alec, el señor Singer. — El médico le estrecha la mano al informarle el estado de su hijo. El hombre de cabello cano, hombros cuadrados, quien dice ser el padre de Alec, abraza a Rafael al decirle. — Debiste asustarte tanto hijo. — Rafael grita histérico, levanta los brazos para soltarse del agarre:

— ¡Estaba tan asustado! — Hace ademanes exagerados con sus manos y brazos. Mantiene lejos a Lydecker. — ¡Estoy asustado! ¡Tendré pesadillas hasta que me muera! ¡No puedo creerlo aún! Nosotros estábamos viendo una película de vaqueros, cuando él se levantó y fue a la ventana. — Aprieta con sus puños el traje de Lydecker para arrugarlo. Se aleja aún manoteando al aire. — Pensé que era una broma lo juro, quería cobrársela, accioné la trompeta cerca de su oído y vi que lloraba sangre. ¡SANGRE! ¡LLORABA SANGRE COMO LOS FANTASMAS DE LAS PELÍCULAS! —

Lydecker jamás ha soportado tantas expresiones, se supone que sus niños son soldados no actores teatrales, se alegra que este tipo no sea un X5. Este muchacho lo exaspera, quier meterle la nariz al cráneo. Se fuerza a decir:

— Está bien hijo. — Rafael pregunta:

— ¿Podemos verlo? — Suplica. — Por favor, díganos que podemos verlo. — Se hinca al suplicar y gritar. — ¡POR FAVOR PERMÍTANOS VER A MI HERMANO! —

El doctor acomoda sus gafas, realmente se siente tan incómodo, todos han volteado a verlo, incluso él cree que está dentro de una telenovela o algo parecido. Dice:

— Por favor síganme. — Le dice al falso Señor Singer. — Le informaré con más detalle después el estado de su hijo. — Advierte a Rafael. — Está sedado, por favor no lo perturben. —

Sam quiere ir también, pero John lo detiene al decirle:

— Debemos irnos Sam. — Sam mira con enojo a su padre, pero él le indica lo obvio. — Ya sustituyeron a Dean, él debe estar de camino a casa de Bobby, no debemos quedarnos aquí esperando noticias de una copia de tu hermano. —

Los Winchester salen del hospital en modo furtivo. Suben al Impala. John conduce con velocidad lejos del hospital, debe mantener a salvo a Sam. No permitirá que también le quiten a Sam.

Sam no deja de mirar por la ventanilla al paisaje cambiante, no puede dejar de pensar en lo que Rafael le dijo. Dean pensó en él, pensó en llevar a Sammy con él. No tiene idea de cómo hacer que Dean y sus muñecos de lata comprendan, que él es Sammy, sigue siendo Sammy, ha comenzado a odiar la frase: "Descripción no coincidente."

El camino de regreso a la casa de Bobby es tan tranquilo, tanto que molesta a Sam. Los Winchester bajan del auto, van a la casa, la puerta se abre para ellos. Los dos entran, Bobby casi corre sosteniendo una cacerola con hielos, va al cuarto de baño. John cuestiona:

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Bobby se detiene un momento, los ve al decirles:

— Es Alec, tiene una crisis. —

Los hombres van hacia el cuarto de baño, han puesto al chico en la tina, el agua parece estar hirviendo. Missouri observa la escena, no puede creerlo. El agua está hirviendo, hay vapor por todas partes, pero el chico tiene los labios azules al titilar de frío. Max está a su lado, intentó tocarlo pero es como querer acariciar el fuego. Castiel sostiene la mano de Alec al decirle:

— Dean Winchester despierta. — Max vuelve a pedir:

— ¡Arréglalo! — Castiel le dice con seriedad:

— Su cuerpo está bien, no sé que causa esto. —

Max le pide a Alec:

— Vamos despierta listillo. No sé lo que te pasa, no sé que pasa en tu cabeza, jamás lo he entendido. Tienes que arreglártelas para salir de esta. Vamos, mis hijos van a darle lata a los tuyos, ambos nos reiremos tanto. Molestarás a Logan y te burlarás de mí como siempre. Por favor Alec, despierta. Te acuerdas de la maldita pelota de béisbol, estábamos colgados del techo, peleando por la estúpida pelota, se nos resbaló a ambos. Estaba tan enojada contigo, pero fue algo realmente estúpido y divertido después. Me arruinaste la noche, pero no dejó de ser divertido. Regresa conmigo y Ben a casa, aunque seamos la familia más disfuncional y extraña, no cambiaría esto. Alec, no importa que quiera ahorcarte las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días a la semana por ser un idiota, sigues siendo mi hermano idiota. — Castiel informa:

— La temperatura del agua ha dejado de subir. — Max dice:

— Maldición, recuerdo esa ocasión que colgaste mi sostén favorito del asta bandera. Me enojé tanto, te golpeé y te expulsé de Ciudad Terminal una semana. Ahora que lo pienso fue tan gracioso, estaba muy intranquila por los ataques de White, pero después de eso no estaba tan tensa. Mole en ocasiones me dice: "Lindos encajes." —

La puerta se abre, Sam logra salir del camino, Rafael entra corriendo, se abraza a Alec, no le perturba el agua hirviendo. El chico dice llorando:

— ¡Lo siento padre!, Mandy va a poner todos mis censores bajo dolor extremo cuando lo sepa. Estaba tan enojado, indignado, yo quería que encontraras a Sammy. Mi deseo me cegó; toda la información apuntaba a que Samuel Winchester es Sammy, pero como dijo Mandy hay muchos homónimos. Me equivoqué padre, lo siento, revelé información confidencial a Samuel Winchester. Lo siento tanto, como cuando fue lo de Praga, también por robar la ropa interior de Max y colgar su sostén. Estaba enojado porque ella desestimó tu invitación a conocernos. — Él llora abrazando a Alec. — Si Sammy no va a venir con nosotros, debemos cambiar nuestra casa de lugar. Mandy cree que hay que ponerla como primera línea de defensa, yo quiero que esté en la montaña, donde hay nieve; así Jack va a poder venir a jugar con nosotros. Los niños de la casa hogar deben estar cerca de la escuela y el jardín hidropónico. Papá tienes que vivir para venir a casa, para poder estar juntos todos. Casi terminamos la construcción de Ciudad Terminal, ha surgido un problema con los muebles. Lo sé, porque Mandy estaba gritando por teléfono. —

Max se acerca, no se atreve a pedirle que suelte a Alec o sobre toda la información. Rafael salta de un tema al otro, hace que nada sea comprensible. Castiel informa:

— Debemos enfriar su cuerpo. — Rafael sigue llorando sin prestar atención alrededor:

— ¡LO SIENTO PAPÁ! Yo creí que si encontraba a Sammy todo estaría bien. Lo siento tanto. Sólo quiero que seas feliz. —

El agua deja de burbujear, el calor asfixiante comienza a desvanecerse. Castiel mira a los demás al decir:

— Se está recuperando. — Max anima a Rafael:

— Dí otra cosa. — Rafael asiente:

— Papá no puede resistirlo decoré tu guitarra favorita con flamas. Cuando vi tus alas, supe que era lo más apropiado. Mandy estuvo escondiendo tu guitarra, cuando ella no me miraba la sustituí por una copia y decoré la tuya. — Cass informa:

— Él debe descansar. —

Rafael deja de abrazar a Alec, muestra que su playera se ha derretido sobre su piel donde estuvo en contacto con Alec. Ben cuestiona con interés:

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa? — Rafael dice con un mohín:

— Era una de mis playeras favoritas. — Mira a Ben. — ¿Pasó? En ocasiones pasa, cuando papá no ha podido dormir por mucho tiempo, incendia lo que está a su alrededor, entonces debe dormir en una cámara fría. — Max indaga:

— ¿Por qué? — Rafael dice:

— Mi papá necesidad salir del agua ahora, ¿puedo llevarlo a alguna habitación de esta casa o de otro lugar? — Cass pregunta:

— Rafael, ¿es necesario llevar a Dean Winchester a otro lugar para su recuperación? — Rafael responde:

— No, papá es muy fuerte. Sólo necesita descansar un poco. — Cass asiente, mira a Bobby, quien dice:

— ¿Puedes llevarlo a la habitación donde estaba? — Ben levanta su mano al intervenir:

— Él quiere estar cerca de la ventana. — Cass asiente al igual que Rafael, el chico robótico dice:

— Papá, no es bueno que te quedes con las ropas mojadas. Necesitas ropas secas. — Las ropas de Alec comienzan a evaporar el agua, en segundos están secas. Rafael dice sorprendido. — Eso es genial papá. —

Cass lleva a Alec a la silla donde estaba antes de toda la crisis. Ben ofrece:

— Puedo prestarte una playera, ¿quieres? — Rafael responde con una gran sonrisa:

— Sería genial 493. — Ben se le queda mirando fijamente al corregir:

— Dime Ben, es mi nombre. — Rafael asiente al decir:

— Agradecería el gesto Ben. —

Ben va por lo prometido. Cass se sienta en la silla que está frente a Alec. Missouri cuestiona:

— ¿Esto ha pasado antes? — Rafael responde:

— Sí, una vez. Él nos dijo cómo proceder. — Bobby cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué?, ¿qué lo detona? — Rafael dice:

— Puedo conjeturar en base a la información, que se debe a un incremento desmesurado en sus habilidades, su cuerpo debe reajustarse a la nueva carga. Si él no ha dormido o es sometido a dolor extremo, su cuerpo desvía la energía en subsanar el daño, deja en segundo plano el reajuste. Entonces él entra en conflicto. —

Ben le da la playera a Rafael, es blanca, sin estampados. Rafael se la pone de inmediato. Ben cuestiona:

— ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? — Rafael dice:

— Siete hermano. Soy el menor de todos. — Ben pregunta con interés:

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? — Rafael niega:

— No años, fui activado hace cuatro meses, dieseis días. — Max pregunta:

— ¿Tienes tres meses de vida? — Rafael dice:

— ¡Sí! Tres meses de vida, suena bien. Estoy vivo hace tres meses. — Ben invita a Rafael:

— Esta no es mi casa, pero, ¿te gustaría quedarte aquí hasta que Alec despierte? — Rafael sonríe al decir:

— Ben, eso suena tan Ulises. — Ben pregunta:

— ¿Es malo? — Rafael responde pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Ben al decirle:

— No, pero digamos que él y yo no estamos en buenos términos ahora. No le gustó el decorado que hice en sus calcetines. —

Ben no puede evitar reír. Sin duda le encantan los chicos de Alec, son divertidos, no puede sentir ni escuchar sus sentimientos, eso los hace mejor. Rafael se sienta en el piso, recarga su barbilla sobre las rodillas de Alec, lo mira con admiración al decirle:

— Papá eres un héroe aunque digas que los héroes son estúpidos y terminan mal. — Se abraza a las pantorrillas de Alec al pedir. — Ese lugar debe ser muy malo, regresa a este mundo. ¿Tiene que ver esto con tus alas? — Hay un momento de silencio, hasta que Max cuestiona:

— ¿Alas? — Rafael dice:

— Mi padre ha muerto dos veces, tiene dos alas. Sin embargo ha muerto otra vez, se ha adherido otra. — John se acerca, cuestiona con alarma:

— ¿Qué diablos significa eso? — Rafael se aferra un poco más a Alec, dice:

— Información confidencial, no tiene acceso a ella. — John le grita:

— ¡SOY SU PADRE! — Rafael responde en tono plano:

— Descripción no coincidente. — Bobby intenta acercándose a Rafael:

— Es importante chico. Dinos por favor. — Rafael dice:

— Negativo, información secreta. Lo siento señor Singer, usted es un héroe para nosotros, pero es amigo de John Winchester, pone en riesgo a todos su relación. — John cuestiona:

— ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? — Rafael dice:

— Yo me equivoqué antes, creí que era el padre de mi padre. No puedo permitir una fuga de información. — Max intenta ahora:

— Mira mocoso… — Rafael dice:

— Mi nariz no secreta moco. — Ben se ríe con diversión. Max dice:

— Esto es importante, si sus alas tiene qué ver en sus síntomas, debo saberlo. — Rafael dice:

— Negativo, situación controlada. — Castiel dice:

— Es información importante para mí. Soy amigo de Dean Winchester, tú me conoces. Jamás vi sus alas. —

Rafael mira un momento a Alec, como si esperara una respuesta, luego dice:

— Pasó en Praga, él usó sus alas para salvarme. Les pregunté a mis hermanos, todos me dijeron que papá no tiene alas. Así que le pregunté a él. — Mira a Alec un momento. — ¿Lo recuerdas papá? Tú sonreíste algo apenado, dijiste que no te gusta que vean tus alas, porque crees que es algo femenino que se ve bien en la playera de una chica. La forma que lo dijiste, supe que no es lo que pensabas en realidad, sólo intentabas desviar mi atención. Seguí insistiendo, finalmente él me dejó ver sus alas. Me explicó que su alma se forjó entre el fuego. Murió por primera vez en un incendió, se sumió en el infierno donde una mujer se quemaba en el techo. Siempre su grito silencioso, sus cabellos rubios extendidos en el techo, luego vinieron las voces y los monstruos. Él murió porque jamás volvería a ser quien fue antes del incendio. —

Rafael hace una pausa, hace un poco más estricto su abrazo a las pantorrillas de Alec. Sigue contando:

— Tenía prohibido llorar. Se sumió en el silencio. Caminaba en la tierra pero su alma estaba en el infierno. Una noche salió del infierno, su hermano estaba en peligro, tenía que protegerlo, su hermano a cambio le dio un nombre al escribir el suyo en su ala de fuego. Estuvo a punto de morir innumerables ocasiones, pero Sammy siempre estaba ahí, gritando su nombre, gritándolo que regresara; entonces papá se esforzaba por seguir adelante por Sammy, su mundo era Sammy, su vida le pertenecía a Sammy, era sirviente de Sammy porque así lo quería, amaba tanto a Sammy para hacerlo. —

Sam se siente consternado por lo que escucha. Rafael sigue adelante:

— Padre parecía triste al decirlo. Me mostró un amuleto que Sammy le dio. Él murió de nuevo entre el frío, congelado, con una luz blanca cegando sus ojos. Ascendió al cielo, donde el guardia Manticore era feliz, la mujer que moría en el techo estaba viva y sonriente; ese mundo donde Sammy le amaba y seguían juntos. Mi padre se dio cuenta que era mentira, porque él jamás estuvo seguro y protegido, su vida no era tan perfecta. El hombre de la Luna lo sacó del cielo. Mi padre le preguntó por qué no dejarlo morir. El hombre de la Luna le dijo: "Eres un buen hermano mayor." Mi padre le dijo: "No lo soy, Sammy no me quiere más." Mi padre le preguntó por qué estaban hablando; el hombre de la Luna le dijo que el amuleto, el amuleto lo había guiado a mi padre. Mi padre supo que Sammy lo había regalado a un nuevo dueño, porque él estaba roto y jamás podría volver a ser lo que fue antes de morir, como jamás pudo volver a ser el niño que jugaba con un camión de bomberos rojo. El hombre de la Luna le dio órdenes, pondría a mi padre en un lugar seguro, sin monstruos sobrenaturales, pero debía esperar a la persona que le pusiera un nombre, por la cual moriría. Papá conoció a Max en Manticore como el Hombre de la Luna le dijo, ella le puso un nombre, entonces el nombre de Max se marcó en su ala de hielo. — Rafael sonríe. — Mi padre me dijo que cuando muriera de nuevo, el amuleto tal vez traería al hombre de la Luna, quien le daría un nuevo dueño. —

Silencio sepulcral cae sobre ellos como una pared pesada. Max parpadea al pedir:

— Necesito que me expliques todo más despacio, en un idioma entendible. — Rafael dice:

— Lo expliqué en un idioma que todos conocen. — Ben pide:

— Rafael, por favor, no nos queda claro. — El chico dice al borde del llanto:

— Yo no lo entiendo tampoco. Hay una referencia en el proyecto Stalker. — Rafael cierra los ojos un momento. — Sujeto de prueba 503, Alice Brul. Hemos integrado grupos de cinco sujetos de prueba de los sobrevivientes. Es decepcionante que hayamos perdido un noventa por ciento de los sujetos. He puesto a los más interesantes en un grupo. Alice y Dean parecen muy unidos. Puedo conjeturar a que es la menor del grupo, tiene catorce años. Dean Winchester es muy protector con ella, espero que él no se deje caer ahora que Alice es la siguiente. — Rafael pide. — Un momento, buscaré la información fundamental. —

Rafael no mira los rostros indignados de los cazadores, tampoco la tristeza de los transgénicos, ni el gesto indiferente de Castiel, continúa:

— Es maravilloso, Alice ha sobrepasado la marca de cinco días. Es violenta, casi ha matado a tres enfermeras hoy de no ser por Dean Winchester. Alice sólo escucha a Dean, parece ser el único que puede controlarla. La medicación ha dejado de funcionar. A diferencia de los otros sujetos, Alice tiene dos apéndices, dos enormes garras nacen de sus hombros. He investigado, Alice sufrió amnesia hace cuatro años, cuando sus padres murieron, el informe dice que fueron asesinados por un oso en el bosque, ella sobrevivió al caer por un acantilado a un lago. — Hay una pausa. — Último informe: Hoy llega un nuevo patógeno, tengo un mal presentimiento. Sólo quedan dos Stalkers. Dean Winchester será activado dentro de cuatro días. Es mi favorito, si pasa la barrera de siete días habré ganado mil dólares a mi equipo de trabajo. Hoy he visitado a un experto, ha confirmado mis conclusiones. Al activar a los Stalkers, se activa completamente "Sin límites", sus cuerpos no son capaces de soportar el crecimiento exponencial de sus habilidades y mueren. Los apéndices que se manifiestan en ellos, son prueba de su poder, el cual no puede permanecer dentro de sus cuerpos, por ello se expresa físicamente. Cada Stalker da manifestaciones diferentes, en base a sus experiencias personales. Los sujetos que tenían en su historial una experiencia cercana a la muerte, han mostrado apéndices en igual número a sus experiencias. No puedo esperar a ver lo que Dean Winchester tiene dentro. Me han ordenado capturar a John y Sam Winchester, he pedido suspender su captura hasta la muerte de Dean Winchester; sujeto de prueba 494. Debo confesar que temo lo que él hará si los ve aquí, estoy seguro que morir sería lo mejor que… Nota final, informe no finalizado. —

Silencio cae entre ellos, nadie se mueve, nadie dice algo. Rafael finalmente informa:

— En base a la información, conjeturo que cada ala de mi padre, representa una ocasión que ha muerto. Lo demás pudo ser un delirio inducido por sus sistemas apagándose. No tiene que tener un sentido o significado. —

Bobby no acepta tal desestimación, se levanta, ahora sabe que debe buscar más información sobre el amuleto que le dio a Sam hace tiempo. Lo recuerda, vagamente, era una baratija, un amuleto que encontró por casualidad, uno que venía entre amuletos de la fortuna y de protección. Comprobó todos, eran falsos. Sam llegó, vio la pequeña caja. Sam dijo que deseaba algo para su padre, Bobby le permitió tomar uno de entre los tantos amuletos, él tomó ese. El niño se veía tan feliz, aunque el amuleto no tuviera poder alguno, la felicidad del niño valía todo.

Sam pregunta con un nudo en la garganta:

— ¿Él conserva el amuleto? — Rafael da una risita, pero no es ni remotamente divertida:

— Es lo único que le queda de Sammy, es su posesión más preciada. Nos dijo que no sintamos celos, porque no somos posesiones, sino sus hijos. — Rafael se levanta, acaricia el rostro de Alec al decir. — Ahora el alma de mi padre está tan rota como su corazón, esparcidos por el piso en millones de pedazos, tantos, imposibles de conectar los unos a los otros. — Confiesa. — Mandy nos mostró el último mensaje de papá. Sammy lo abandonó, ahora odio a Sammy por hacerle daño a mi padre; tal vez no sea odio, sólo una ira caliente como la lava de un volcán recorriendo por todo mi sistema de metal, una rabieta o la desazón de mi corazón cibernético. — Rafael le da un besito en la frente a Alec. — Buenas noches papá, vendré mañana temprano, si mis hermanos no me matan; hay un trabajo y debo presentarme para saber qué equipo irá. —

Rafael le dice a Castiel:

— Cuida de él, si empeora llama. — Castiel asiente. Se acerca a Ben, le da un abrazo al pedirle. — Cuídate Ben. — Se acerca a Max, saca algo de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón. — Mandy me pidió que te trajera esto. —

Max toma el cartón que le ofrecen, se trata de una foto de su madre. Rafael se acerca a los Winchester, al decirles:

— Lamento tanto la confusión, sigo tan avergonzado. — Rafael corre al lado de Alec, le da un abrazo rápido antes de ir a buscar a Bobby para despedirse. Sam lo detiene a medio camino al cuestionar:

— ¿Por qué sigues buscando tan frenéticamente a Sammy? — Rafael rueda los ojos al decir como si fuera obvio:

— Por papá. Creí, quise creer, que papá podría escuchar a Sammy, escucharlo llamarlo y poder traerlo de regreso; en lugar de esperar a que el hombre de la luna venga, si es que viene. Tenía fe que Sammy amaba a mi padre tanto como él a lo ama. Quise creer que Sammy tenía el poder. — Sonríe tristemente, cierra sus puños al decir. — Sin embargo, ahora, creo que es más factible buscar al hombre de la luna que a Sammy. —

Rafael le da la espalda, ya no quiere hablar más de ello. Va a buscar a Bobby, le da un abrazo y se despide al prometer regresar. Ellos escuchan la puerta cerrarse minutos después.

Castiel mantiene control sobre la mano derecha de Alec. Max no deja de ver la fotografía. Ben mira hacia fuera para comprender que ve Alec. John sigue intentando procesar lo que dijo Rafael. Sam se siente más deprimido que nunca, es como si su mundo se hubiera despedazado, primero Jessica, ahora Dean, se siente tan culpable y solo. Sam cierra los ojos, quiere llorar como un niño, pero se reprende porque es un hombre. Siente un abrazo cálido, familiar pero fantasmal, mira hacia su hermano, quien lo mira con sus ojos vacíos. Sam siente la esperanza crecer dentro de él, porque SU Dean sigue ahí, e intenta reconfortarlo.

Missouri habla con Bobby, le dice que es mejor si ella se va; pues Ben y Alec la miran como una intrusa, invadiendo su territorio psíquico.


	16. Chapter 16

Muchas gracias por leer y dobles a los que dejan comentarios ^^

En este capítulo hace una aparición el personaje de Devil May Cry uno, Dante Sparda. Este videojuego pertenece a Capcom. xD No me gusta el DMC 5. Supernatural no es mío, no gano nada monetario escribiendo, sólo lo hago porque me gusta escribir, me divierto y me agrada saber que alguien lee lo que escribo.

GreenEyesSpn: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Más adelante sabremos más del Hombre de la Luna.

**Lo normal**

El resto del tiempo transcurrió tenso. Cass se quedó al lado de Alec, el ángel sostiene su mano como si de eso dependiera que el transgénico se quedara. Sam sigue su investigación, mientras Bobby ha iniciado otra búsqueda.

John siente la necesidad de una cacería, ese picor, la necesidad, ese sentimiento de inquietud, no soporta estar ahí. Él llevó a Missouri a su casa, pero al regresar y ver que nada mejora o empeora lo abate. No soporta sentirse excluido, no soporta ser un desconocido antes los ojos vacíos de su hijo. El tal Cass no permite a nadie acercarse. Necesita salir desesperadamente, necesita alejarse de estos, correr lejos sin mirar atrás.

Le preguntó a Bobby por el amuleto, le gritó y reclamó. Bobby le dijo que lo comprobó en aquel entonces. John le duele admitirlo, pero el chatarrero se cortaría un brazo antes de hacerle daño a los chicos.

Bobby parece frustrado ante el callejón sin salida. Los otros dos transgénicos parecen menos trastornados. Max mira alegremente la fotografía de su madre. Ben cuida a Max y Alec con esmero, sin dejar de sonreír sólo para ellos dos.

Bobby se queda dormido en una silla frente a un libro, Sam sentado en el piso. Ben y Max en un rincón. Antes del amanecer alguien entra pisando fuerte, John es el único humano despierto para ver la intempestiva entrada de Mandy.

Mandy se abraza desesperadamente de Alec, llora al suplicar:

— Por favor, padre… despierta. Te lo suplico. Necesito que me digas qué hacer. Uno de los chicos de Azazel ha mostrado incremento psíquico; al cancelar la búsqueda de Sammy ya no lo vigilamos. Él está ahora tras ellos padre, ¿qué hago? Ponerlos a salvo es desafiar tu orden, seguir tu orden final es dejarlos a merced del demonio. El demonio se está movilizando, si no lo seguimos ahora lo habremos perdido. ¡Padre dime qué debo hacer! —

El llanto de Mandy recorre la casa, despierta a los inquilinos, quienes se incorporan para ver qué sucede. Ella siente la mano de Alec acariciar sus cabellos un momento. Ella enjuga sus lágrimas, da un besito suave en la mejilla a Alec al decirle:

— Sí, papá. El negocio familiar es traficar y salvar a las personas. Los salvaremos, pero tal vez ninguno de nosotros venga en días. No significa que te hemos abandonado padre, jamás te abandonaremos. No te preocupes por Rafael, lo mandaré con Ulises al trabajo, los demás nos haremos cargo de la situación. No es que Rafael sea tu favorito, sólo que es tan irritante cuando quiere, se deja llevar por sus emociones, temo que pudiera lanzarse contra el demonio sólo con sus pinceles. ¿Te acuerdas de Praga? —

Ella relata en un tono triste y desgarrador:

— Él había pintado ese monumento, nosotros nos distrajimos, teníamos que despintarlo. Él se escabulló dejándonos el trabajo. Se fue a buscarte, mientras tú hacías todo el trabajo solo. Ellos te hirieron mucho. Rafael llegó cuando te rodearon, él los enfrentó sólo con los pinceles. Nos diste tantas armas y él usó los pinceles. Ambos estaban luchando, mientras nosotros estábamos ignorantes del hecho. —

Mandy abraza a Alec, le da un último beso, está por irse, cuando Cass le dice:

— Cuidaré de él. — Ella abraza a Castiel, le da un besito en la mejilla al decirle:

— Gracias. —

Ella se despide de los demás con un además de su mano, un gesto rápido; se detiene un momento frente a Bobby, lo abraza al susurrar algo a su oído. John la sigue con la mirada, piensa en seguirla para llegar al demonio; sin embargo al salir ella se ha ido, no hay rastro de pisadas.

John vuelve a la casa, mira a su niño observar la ventana con la mirada pérdida, sin emoción, silencioso. John siente algo apretar su pecho, Dean silencioso. Cuando Mary murió, Dean lloró poco tiempo o nada, no se dio cuenta cuando se apagó. John no tenía tempo de verlo, debía escapar de los demonios, de los monstruos, ponerlos a salvo, salvar a lo único que le quedaba de su amada.

Tiempo después John se dio cuenta, su niño era como un autómata, se quedaba mirando a un punto fijo cuando Sammy dormía, no hablaba, sólo cumplía órdenes. No supo cómo, pero un día su hijo parecía vivo de nuevo. Necesita comprobar su teoría, su ahora él sólo responde órdenes, le dirá dónde está el demonio. Se siente mal por esto, pensar en usar el estado de su hijo para vengarse, pero necesita detener al demonio. La chica robot lo dijo, él va tras los chicos.

John observa desde la distancia a Cass y al chico que mira por la ventana. No le importa lo que Max dice en la cocina:

— Bobby muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad. Yo y mis hermanos nos iremos hoy por la noche. — Ben asiente. — Ben y yo lo hablamos, ambos creemos que es mejor para Alec, regresar a un sitio familiar, al lado de sus amigos. — Sam grita:

— ¡No te lo vas a llevar! ¡Él es mi hermano! — Max se levanta, enfrenta a Sam al cuestionar:

— ¿Tienes pruebas de ello? — Sam le grita:

— ¡Cass le llama Dean Winchester! — Ben dice con tranquilidad:

— En Manticore a todos nos dan muchos alias y nombres, eso no es significativo. —

Sam lo mira de tal manera que si las miradas mataran caería muerto, pero a Ben no le importa, sigue tomando leche de su taza. Max dice:

— Él tiene un código de barras, eso lo hace Manticore. Llegó conmigo, se va conmigo. Es todo. — Sam se opone:

— Vinieron por el informe, tú le pediste venir para encontrar a su familia… — Max lo corta tajantemente:

— No encontramos a dicha familia. Sin ofender Bobby. — Sam le dice en tono peligroso:

— Soy su familia. — Max responde:

— Eres la familia de Dean Winchester, no del X5 494. — Ben interviene:

— Alec y yo nos vemos igual, sin embargo no te preocupa que yo me marche. — Max toma ese argumento:

— Ben es un X5, su base genética es Dean Winchester, ¿por qué no peleas conservarlos a ambos? — Ben dice al girar la taza:

— Mi lugar es a tu lado Max, tú eres mi hermana no este chico. No lo digas en broma. Por favor. — Max asiente, pero sigue:

— Las discusiones que he escuchado que has tenido con tu padre, en estos días, reclamas tener una vida normal. Si Alec se queda jamás podrás tener eso. ¿Quién tiene sobrinos robóticos? — Ben dice al girar la taza:

— Nadie, nadie normal. Señor Bobby, ¿en este país todas las familias tienen robots? —

Bobby se niega a responder, sabe a dónde se dirigen ese par de pillos. Sam dice obstinadamente:

— No, nadie los tiene. — Max casi salta de alegría:

— Lo aceptas, no es normal. — Ben pregunta a Bobby:

— Señor Bobby, ¿es normal que las personas tengan poderes psíquicos? —

Bobby no quiere ser parte de esta conversación. Sam dice:

— Hay personas que los tienen. — Ben cuestiona:

— ¿Es normal?, ¿todos los tienen?, ¿los niños cargan con el poder de su mente sus mochilas? — Sam admite de mala gana:

— No. — Ben comparte:

— En Manticore sólo grupos selectos eran diseñados para tales propósitos. — Max cuestiona:

— Si Alec se queda contigo jamás tendrás el ansiado normal. Manticore vendrá tras él, también el consejo y cuanto gobierno que se de cuenta de qué pude hacer. No vas a dejar de escapar. ¿Quieres eso? — Sam grita:

— ¡Es lo que toda mi vida ha sido! — Ben comenta:

— Es lo que podíamos escuchar entre los gritos de tu padre y los tuyos. —

Sam realmente desea ahogar al doble de su hermano, a Max también si tiene oportunidad. La escucha reír, después ella recupera la compostura al decir:

— Sam, es normal en las familias que los hermanos mueran. — Ben agacha la mirada, encoge los hombros, realmente llena de pesar su alma pensar en sus hermanos muertos. — Cada día alguien pierde a su hermano, su mamá, un tío, un primo. Eso es normal. —

Bobby sabe que no quiere ser parte de esta discusión. Sam grita:

— ¿QUÉ TRATAS DE DECIR ZORRA? — Max le responde:

— ¡Que la gente muere perra! — Ben les advierte:

— Detengan su lucha, gritar y violentarse no conducirá a nada. Me veo igual a Alec, tengo un código de barras, eso me hace su hermano, yo digo que nos iremos con Max. Fin de la discusión. —

Sam lanza la taza se Ben contra la pared al gritarle:

— ¡No tienes derecho a decir eso! ¡Tú nunca estuviste ahí para él! — Ben pregunta:

— ¿Tú lo estuviste? — Sam grita:

— ¡Sí! — Max cuestiona con interés:

— ¿Cuándo?, creo que Ben y yo estamos muy interesados en escuchar esa historia. —

John ve a Cass desaparecer, se aleja de los gritos en la cocina. Se aproxima a Alec, quien sigue mirando hacia fuera. John toma aquel rostro joven entre sus manos al decirle en tono de comando:

— 494 dime dónde está Azazel. —

John entrega una libreta y lápiz al transgénico. El chico los toma, mira la hoja blanca un momento, escribe una dirección y la entrega a John, después sigue contemplando hacia fuera a la nada. John no se atreve a abrazarlo o darle un beso en la frente, observa las letras en el papel, siente su mano temblar. Promete:

— Voy a matar a ese maldito hijo, regresaré por ti y Sam. —

John aprovecha los gritos, se escabulle a la caja fuerte de Bobby, la abre, toma El Colt. Se escapa de ese lugar, ahora sabe dónde está el infeliz que le robó todo.

Sam se remueve incómodo, está por contarles algo cuando Ben se levanta con alarma. Ben mira a Max al decirle:

— Hay un brillante, ha entrado por los cables. — Dice con decisión. — Corta la electricidad Max. Voy a intentar alejarlo de Alec. —

Max no pregunta, no objeta sólo cumple la petición. Ben sale de la cocina corriendo, llega junto a Alec, que se ha arrodillado frente al televisor. Ben arrastra a Alec lejos de las muñecas.

Alec no lucha, no se mueve, sigue con la mirada perdida indiferente a lo demás. Ben pasa por la cocina aún arrastrando a Alec de manera rápida y efectiva. Bobby cuestiona al saltar de su asiento y seguir a Ben:

— Tengo la esperanza de que el brillante no nos vea si tocamos tierra. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Qué es un brillante? — Ben responde sin dejar de jalar a Alec:

— Es uno que no es oscuro ni gente rara. —

La respuesta no satisface a Sam. Ben se detiene, mira alrededor, jala con mayor velocidad a Alec. Mete a ambos bajo un viejo automóvil. Mira con expectación afuera. Bobby y Sam lo mira con incredulidad. El joven Winchester cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pasa? — Ben le indica que guarde silencio, un momento después responde:

— El brillante, está enojado. Él quiere el cuerpo de Alec. —

Max se arrastra bajo el auto. Los transgénicos se quedan en silencio, se esconden de un monstruo que sólo Ben puede ver. Bobby y Sam miran el patio sin encontrar nada extraño. Bobby intenta convencer a Ben:

— Salgan, es seguro. — Ben niega en voz baja:

— El brillante sigue aquí. —

Max sigue en silencio, está a la expectativa. Pasan unos minutos antes de que Bobby sugiera:

— Pintaré muchos símbolos de protección, entonces… —

Ben cierra los ojos al cubrir sus oídos. Los vidrios explotan. Max escucha también el sonido lleno de furia, también protege sus oídos al intentar no sentir el dolor. Bobby y Sam miran alrededor con alarma.

Ben siente algo jalarlo, lo arrastra, intenta escapar, pero aquella cosa invisible lo aleja de los demás con velocidad. Escucha a Max gritar su nombre. Ella sale para intentar salvarlo. Cuando están lejos el ente suelta a Ben.

Los dos miran como el auto donde estaban escondidos se levanta, se catapulta hacia Sam y Bobby.

Sam y Bobby esperan el golpe fatal, pero el vehículo es detenido por una pared de hielo. Los cuatro ven a Alec levantarse, tres alas se erigen en su espalda, una negra, una blanca como la nieve, la tercera es brillante con una luz intensa. Ahora pueden ver a la criatura, es enorme, tiene una luz cegadora que esconde su negrura. Alec dice con indiferencia:

— Debes ser un ángel caído. —

El ser muestra una sonrisa dentada, abre su boca para tragarse a Alec, pero se detiene antes de morderlo, retrocede antes de explotar y desaparecer. La daga de Alec, con la que mató al demonio del camión, cae al piso. Alec se acerca, la toma al regresarla a su lugar bajo su manga derecha.

Un par de perros enormes, es como si alrededor hubiera una nube de humo, horribles, de pelaje etéreo, tienen ojos rojos, saltan de atrás de Max y Ben, corren hacia Alec. Él los recibe con una sonrisa, acaricia a los enormes monstruos, los felicita:

— Buen trabajo. — Suelta una risita divertida. — También los extrañé. Les dije que se quedaran en casa, pero gracias por venir. —

Sam y Bobby miran como ese par de horribles criaturas lamen el rostro de Alec, se comportan como si fueran cualquier clase de perro. Alec desaparece sus alas, los perros se vuelven invisibles. Él da unas últimas palmaditas al decir:

— Vigilen a Azazel para mí. —

Ben se levanta al preguntar aún temblando:

— ¿Qué son esas cosas oscuras? — Alec voltea a verlo al responder como si no tuviera importancia:

— Son perros infernales. —

Bobby toma por los hombros a Alec al gritarle:

— ¡Idjit! ¡Esas cosas no son mascotas! ¡No se les puede domar! — Alec dice en tono taciturno:

— Siempre quise un perrito, ellos estaban ahí, venían por mi alma. No sabía cómo matarlos, poco a poco nos hicimos amigos. — Bobby grita:

— ¡BALLS! ¡No puedes ser su amigo! — Alec cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué? — Bobby dice intentando conseguir paciencia:

— ¡Son malos! ¡Los demonios no son un juego! — Alec se suelta al decirle:

— Son perros, la única clase de mascota que puedo tener. ¡La única clase de mascota que quiere estar conmigo y no morirá cuando el demonio venga! — Dice tristemente. — Sólo ellos me siguieron buscando cuando nadie más lo hizo. —

Bobby está por decir algo, pero es interrumpido por Max, ella abraza a Alec, casi al borde del llanto al decirle:

— Me diste un susto de muerte. — Alec dice arruinando el momento:

— Se siente muy bien esta cercanía, si pegas un poco más tu pecho a mi sería más feliz. — Ella se separa, le da una cachetada al decirle:

— Sigues siendo un idiota. — Alec dice juguetonamente:

— Tú sigues siendo una bruja. — Apaga su sonrisa al decirles. — Deben regresar a Ciudad Terminal. — Max pregunta con temor:

— ¿Tú no vienes? — Alec responde:

— No puedo Max. — Ella cuestiona:

— ¿Se trata de tu hermano? — Alec dice:

— No, me estoy muriendo Max. — Todos se sorprenden. Muestra su brazo, una línea negra se hace visible. — Me estoy quemando por dentro. No me queda más que una semana a lo mucho. — Ben cuestiona:

— ¿Es porque eres un Stalker? — Alec niega:

— No, mi cuerpo no tiene la falla Stalker. Es la maldición. Max no hay medicina, nada se puede hacer. — Ella le dice:

— Tú dijiste que podrías romper la maldición, hay algo por hacer. Siempre se puede hacer algo. — Alec le dice al mirarla a los ojos:

— Max, no hay nada. — Ella le exige:

— Dime por qué, ¿por qué te das por vencido? — Alec le dice:

— Max, me dijiste que para ser un héroe hay que hacer el trabajo completo. — Ella cuestiona:

— ¿Qué tiene que ver? — Él dice pacientemente:

— Max, si escapo de la maldición muchos morirán. — Ella lo mira con miedo. — Encadené la maldición al demonio que la hizo, cuando muera él se irá conmigo. La vida de uno por la de muchos. He quemado una de mis alas frustrando sus planes, no me voy a detener ahora. — Max le dice:

— No, no puedes, debes regresar con nosotros. — Alec cuestiona:

— No lo haré. — Max le grita:

— ¿QUÉ HARÁS? SENTARTE A ESPERAR LA MUERTE. — Ben interviene:

— ¡Max! Basta. — Alec le dice:

— Gracias por todo amigo. — Ben responde:

— Haría cualquier cosa por Max. Tus chicos son buenos chicos. — Alec responde:

— Los mejores. —

Max dice con furia:

— No me voy, no regresaré a Ciudad Terminal, me quedó aquí hasta que te mueras. — Ben interroga:

— Hay una misión, ¿cierto? — Alec dice:

— Sí, el demonio no va por los chicos, tiene en la mira a cazadores. —

Ben siente interés ante la palabra cazador. Max y Ben dicen al mismo tiempo:

— Estamos dentro. — Alec asiente, voltea a ver a Bobby al decirle:

— Gracias Bobby. —

Alec informa del caso a los presentes. Sam se ha mantenido al margen, los observa, no puede evitar sentirse feliz porque Max no se queda con Dean, pero está furioso y triste de saber que su hermano morirá. Ben interrumpe el tema:

— ¿Por qué quemaste tu ala Alec? — Alec mira un momento a Ben, responde:

— Debo salvar a Sammy. — Sam quiere que lo trague la tierra. — Harías cualquier cosa por Max, yo haré cualquier cosa por Sammy. Él no quiere ser encontrado, así que debo proteger a todos, así él estará protegido. — Ben mira al cielo al cuestionar:

— ¿Tú lo haces? — Le dice a Ben:

— Es necesario, aún está activo, ¿lo ves? — Ben asiente. — Mantenerlo me cuesta parte de mi alma, cuando mis alas se quemen, mi alma desaparecerá. — Ben cuestiona:

— ¿No verás a la dama azul? — Alec responde:

— Si queda algo de mi alma será arrastrada al infierno. — Ben le dice:

— La dama azul te protege. — Alec le grita:

— ¡No me protege! ¡Nadie me protege! ¿Estás dentro o fuera? — Ben dice de mala gana al patear una piedra con su bota:

— Dentro. — Alec está por seguir explicando, pero Ben le pide. — ¿Puedes extender tus alas? — Alec mira a Ben fijamente. — El brillante, él puso algo en el cuello a Sam Winchester. —

Alec asiente, extiende sus alas un momento. En el cuello de Sam está aquello, un pequeño círculo con una marca dentro. Alec lo retira, un segundo después desaparece. Esconde sus alas al seguir explicando, ignora el agradecimiento de Ben.

Alec termina de exponer su plan, se centra el llevar a los objetivos del demonio a una zona segura. Max va hacia el interior junto a Alec, ella se voltea a ver a su hermano al preguntar:

— ¿Vienes Ben? — Él le sonríe al decir:

— En un momento, quiero preguntarle algunas cosas al Señor Bobby. Tú sabes, lo que te comenté. — Ella asiente al entrar a la casa. Ben lo deja caer sin rodeos o preparación. — Señor Bobby, ¿por qué el brillante quiere a Sam y John Winchester lejos de Alec? —

Sam y Bobby se quedan helados con esas palabras. Ben sigue esperando la respuesta, no comprende la gravedad de lo que implica la pregunta. Sam pregunta sintiendo un temblor en su voz:

— ¿El brillante que nos atacó fue? — Ben niega. — ¿Quién? — Ben responde al señalar un radio viejo:

— El brillante, él ha estado mucho aquí antes. Todos los aparatos eléctricos tienen sus marcas. Alec y él hablan, por la televisión. Él le decía a Alec, cuando lo encontré frente a la televisión, que el otro brillante era malo. — Bobby cuestiona:

— ¿Sabes qué hace lo que le quitaron a Sam? — Ben dice con una sonrisa brillante:

— Sí, los aleja de Alec. Yo los observé, cuando ellos piensan en decir algo amable a Alec, le dicen algo que lo hace sentir mal; si piensan en buscarlo algo más los obliga a pensar en otra cosa y olvidarlo. — Bobby cuestiona tembloroso:

— ¿Sam y John tienen uno? — Ben responde con suavidad:

— Sam Winchester ya no, se lo acaba de quitar Alec. El señor Winchester sí. Él me da miedo, es como los guardias Manticore. Lo veo en su mirada, nos ve como objetos. Es mejor si está lejos de nosotros. —

Bobby no puede creerlo, John le dijo algo parecido. John sospechaba que había alguna clase de hechizo, algo que le impedía buscar a Dean. Bobby le dijo que era una escusa para no sentirse tan mal padre. Ahora sabe que John tenía razón, algo puso ese símbolo en ambos Winchester, así los mantuvo lejos de Dean. Sam grita:

— ¡NO ES UN GUARDIA MANTICORE! ¡ES MI PADRE Y EL PADRE DE DEAN! ¡NO SOMOS MANTICORE! —

Ben no responde, prometió a su hermana no matar, les da la espalda al dirigirse dentro de la casa. No le importa hacerle daño, él no es su hermano, Ben es hermano de Max no de Sam Winchester. Ben escucha a Alec y Max hablando:

—… ¿De quién te encargarás? — Alec le responde:

— Tengo un medio hermano, los monstruos van tras él, voy a intentar salvarlo. — Max asiente:

— Nos iremos lo antes posible. Nos veremos pronto. — Alec le responde:

— Cuídate bruja.

— Cuídate idiota. —

Los dos sonríen, Ben se siente tan a gusto en verlos, le agradaría que los tres pudieran vivir como familia. Max le dice:

— Vamos Ben. — Él asiente.

Los dos se preparan, toman las armas que Alec les da, las ponen en sus mochilas. En menos de tres minutos están listos para su misión. Se encuentran a Sam y Bobby a la salida. Ben le regala una sonrisa petulante a Sam y una despedida silenciosa a Bobby.

Sam quiere retorcer su cuello, pero no tiene oportunidad de hacerlo. Escucha a su hermano hablando con alguien en la cocina:

—…Muy fino tu trabajo amigo. Ben es un entrometido. ¿Volverás a ponerlo? — Sam entra a la cocina, ve el radio viejo parpadear, emite un sonido extraño, Alec está sentado tomando leche. — Ya te lo dije, los transgénicos necesitamos leche. No quiero tu ayuda, pero seguiré pensándolo. — Sam cuestiona con temor:

— ¿Con quién habla? — Alec le dice sin molestarse a verlo:

— No es tu asunto chico. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar algo por hacer? —

Sam se queda congelado ahí, Alec habla con aquella cosa como si fuera su mejor amigo, le sonríe como si ambos se comprendieran. Bobby entra al cuestionar:

— Es asunto mío, ¿ahora di con quién hablas? — Alec responde:

— El chico de la caja tonta. Él está preocupado por mí, ¿no es eso agradable? — Termina en tono burlón, el radio se apaga. — Cuida de ti también. — Bobby cuestiona:

— ¿Qué diablos significa eso? — Alec responde con calma:

— Somos amigos. Él me comprende, yo lo comprendo. Es como esa mierda de autoayuda. — La ironía cae de su rostro, dice al dejar la taza sobre la mesa. — Me estoy muriendo Bobby. — Bobby siente la noticia letal noquearlo. Sam está por gritar algo pero Alec sigue. — Cuando muera no podré proteger a Sammy más. — Pasa su mano derecha por su cabello con nerviosismo. — Él no quiere ser encontrado, no sé dónde está, así que puede estar en cualquier parte del mundo. Debo protegerlo a pesar que me odia. Como no sé dónde está, debo proteger al mundo. — Sonríe tristemente. — El chico de la caja tonta, me ofreció algo, si le digo "Sí" él evitará que mi alma sea arrastrada al infierno, pero lo más importante es que él protegerá a Sammy. — Bobby le grita:

— ¡No puedes hacer eso!… — Alec se levanta, le dice:

— Lo siento, es mi decisión, lo que he decidido y quiero. Tengo mente propia para pensar y no hay nadie en este mundo, a excepción de Sammy que me haga cambiar de opinión. —

Alec se levanta, lava el vaso antes de salir de la cocina, deja parados rígidos a Sam y Bobby. Escuchan a Alec hablar por teléfono:

— Hola amigo, tiempo sin hablar. Estoy bien, siempre estoy bien. Necesito un favor, uno muy grande. Me dirijo a Minnesota, te enviaré un mensaje con el punto de encuentro. —

Bobby ve que Alec toma su mochila, se dirige a la cocina. Lo ve sonreír petulantemente, lo escucha decir:

— Creo que es todo. Gracias por todo Bobby. —

Alec está por irse, pero se detiene cuando Bobby le dice:

— Regresa pronto, siempre serás bienvenido. —

Alec mira al chatarrero, realmente quiere regresar, porque ese es uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo. Está por decir algo, cuando el fuerte abrazo de Bobby lo sorprende. Lo decide, no se irá aún, es suficientemente egoísta como para aferrarse a esto, a la familiaridad que Bobby le ofrece. Alec rompe el abrazo al advertir:

— Tal vez deba traer a alguien conmigo, ¿está bien? — Bobby asiente, dice en tono juguetón:

— No te acostumbres, porque esto no es un hotel. — Alec sonríe. — ¿Quién es?

— Mi medio hermano, se llama Adam Milligan. — Bobby cuestiona:

— ¿Hermano?, ¿quién te lo dijo? — Alec responde encogiendo los hombros:

— El hombre de la Luna. Me dijo que debía regresar pues mis hermanos me necesitan. El chico de la caja tonta me dijo dónde está Adam. Debo darme prisa Bobby, los demonios van hacia él. — Bobby cuestiona evitando preguntar todo lo que desea:

— ¿Tienes un plan? — Alec responde en tono petulante:

— Patear a tantos malos pueda. — Bobby dice:

— Cuídate hijo. —

Alec siente un sentimiento agradable en su pecho ante esas palabras. Recuerda la voz del hombre de la Luna diciéndole "…hijo…" mientras lo saca de la oscuridad. Asiente al decir:

— Volveré pronto, lo prometo. —

Sam parece salir de su estupor, no ha dejado de caer en las sorpresas que le depara la vida. Ahora se entera que tiene, posiblemente un medio hermano. Ve a Alec marcharse, siente que si lo deja ir solo, él no regresará, dice:

— Voy, iré contigo. — Alec le da una mirada de incredulidad. — Iré contigo. — Alec se burla:

— Chico, casi necesitaste pantalones nuevos en nuestro último paseo. —

Alec admite que fue agradable, ver las expresiones de Sam, los ordinarios suelen tener muchas expresiones interesantes. Sin embargo sigue tratándose de Sam.

Sam se planta frente a él, no está dispuesto a dimitir. Sigue mirando fija e intensamente a Alec, quien no borra su expresión burlona, lo ve formular la negativa. Sam cambia de estrategia, pone sus mejores ojos de cachorro, pide en tono lastimero:

— Por favor, quiero ir. — Alec rueda los ojos. Sam sabe que lo tiene, lo escucha decir:

— No voy a ir en un auto lento. Iré en MI moto, no voy a detenerme o bajar la velocidad. ¿Estamos? — Sam asiente:

— Sí. —

Sam se queda mirando a su hermano, ahora tiene la visión más clara, sin esa cosa invisible bloqueándolo. Su hermano se ve tan joven como aquella noche, nada parece haber cambiado al cambiar todo. Lo escucha decir:

— Si tomas una fotografía te durará más tiempo. —

Sam saca su celular y toma una. Alec se queda sorprendido un segundo antes de decir:

— Sólo bromeaba amigo. Me voy en cinco minutos contigo o sin ti. —

Sam sale corriendo, no está dispuesto a ser dejado. Alec toma su celular, hace una llamada:

— Hola chicos. Les dije que abandonaran la búsqueda. No estoy enojado, lo juro. Sí… Hay algo por hacer… —

Bobby puede escucharlo, habla con sus hijos de metal. Bobby ríe para si mismo, es como una vez pensó, si Dean hubiera podido tener hijos con Impala, lo hubiera hecho, esto es lo que más se parece a aquella apreciación. Hay muchas cosas oprimiendo su corazón; pero saber que Sam está libre del hechizo, que había un hechizo el cual no está ahora, le hace sentirse más aliviado.

Alec camina hacia la salida exactamente en cinco minutos. Abre la puerta, va hacia su motocicleta. Realmente quiere ir solo, necesita tiempo a solas, está tan confundido. Demasiadas cosas inconexas. Se pregunta cómo ha logrado parecer tan centrado, si no sabe qué está haciendo. Tiene nociones vagas de las personas que acaba de ver, algunos recuerdos, pero nada en concreto. Da un largo suspiro, decide centrarse en la misión.

Le sorprende que el joven Winchester saliera con una mochila al hombro, lo mira con incredulidad, sonríe por dentro al preguntarse cuánto durará.

Sam al ver ese brillo en aquellos ojos verdes, siente que debería quedarse, hay un reto ahí, un juego que el otro desea ganar. Traga saliva, no se acobarda, él puede con esto. Camina con pasos firmes al decir:

— Estoy listo. — Alec dice con media sonrisa:

— Ya lo veremos. —

Sam sabe que tal vez este sea su funeral, pero aún así sube al vehículo de dos ruedas. Toma el casco que Alec le da, se lo pone. El vehículo sale del patio a una velocidad razonable, cosa que cambia después. Sam se aferra a Alec, lo escucha decir con sorna:

— No te acostumbres amigo, me gustan las mujeres. —

Sam realmente quiere bajarse de este paseo. Intenta decir algo, pero la velocidad sube de nuevo. Se agarra más fuerte, cierra los ojos, no quiere ver todo pasar como algo borroso.


	17. Chapter 17

**Nota: Puse esta nota en el capítulo anterior porque me confundí jajajajajaja. En este capítulo hace una aparición el personaje de Devil May Cry uno, Dante Sparda. Este videojuego pertenece a Capcom. xD No me gusta el DMC 5. Supernatural no es mío, no gano nada monetario escribiendo, sólo lo hago porque me gusta escribir, me divierto y me agrada saber que alguien lee lo que escribo.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y dobles a los que dejan comentarios. **

**GreenEyesSpn: Gracias por tu comentario. Pues que Sam vuelva a ser Sammy está difícil, pues él quiere ser Sam con su vida normal, al menos así me pareció en la primera temporada. A ver qué tal va xD**

**¿Lo prometes? **

Sam se sorprende cuando deja de sentir la mordedura del viento, ya no traspasa con furia su ropa. Mira al frente, aún pasa todo frenéticamente, pero no es tan malo. Es como si fueran dentro de un auto, hay algo interponiéndose entre él y el frío. Sam siente la familiaridad de tener a Alec cerca, mejor dicho a Dean.

Sam se siente como cuando era niño, en aquellos moteles, en ocasiones Dean gritaba, parecía que su cabeza daría vueltas como la de la niña del Exorcista. Cuando dormían juntos, en esos momentos nada parecía poder dañarlo. Cuando todo era bueno en la extraña manera en que era.

Sam se pregunta por qué no le habló de ello antes, por qué hablarle de Stanford. Recuerda a Ben decir:

"…cuando ellos piensan en decir algo amable a Alec, le dicen algo que lo hace sentir mal; si piensan en buscarlo algo más los obliga a pensar en otra cosa y olvidarlo…"

La motocicleta comienza a bajar la velocidad, la carretera deja de verse tan borrosa, hasta que entran a un pequeño poblado pintoresco, lo atraviesan sin detenerse hasta que llegan a una pizzería. El vehículo detiene su marcha. Sam salta antes de que Alec diga algo, ve el pequeño restaurante, está por preguntar algo, pero Alec ya ha caminado hacia el interior.

Sam busca con la mirada a Alec, él está sentado junto a la enorme ventana, dónde están pintado el nombre del lugar, mira hacia fuera perdidamente. Siente un escalofrío, recuerda su mirada muerta, aún así camina hacia allá, toma asiento. Hay una mesa rectangular con un mantel de cuadros blancos y rojos, está entre dos sillones de cuero rojo, son más cómodos de lo que parece. Sam está por tomar lugar frente al transgénico, pero lo escucha decir, en tono indiferente:

— Siéntate a mi lado o tu padre me matará. —

Sam sonríe, no sabe si es cierto o su hermano quiere tenerlo cerca. No pasa mucho antes de que la campanilla de la puerta suene. Sam mira a la entrada, un joven alto, de cabello blanco, ojos fríos y azules; lleva ropas rojas, guantes, chaleco y botas negras, gabardina y pantalones rojos; se pregunta si quedó traumado en su infancia con Papá Noel. Él se sienta frente a ellos, se acomoda a lo ancho del sillón, saluda con una sonrisa fanfarrona y brillante al dejar ver sus perfectos dientes blancos:

— Alec, ¿cuánto sin vernos chico? — Alec sonríe al burlarse:

— Amigo, no creí que llegaras tan pronto. — Dante dice quitándole importancia:

— Cuando viajas por el infierno el tiempo es relativo. —

Los dos se sonríen, una sonrisa que se les da a los hermanos cuando no se ven mucho tiempo, la misma que se les da a los amigos más cercanos. La camarera llega, es una mujer de mediana edad, con una severa media cola recogiendo su cabello castaño claro, ella pregunta:

— ¿Qué van a ordenar? — El chico de cabello blanco pide:

— Una pizza familiar sin aceitunas y jugo de tomate. — Alec dice:

— Vaso con leche fría. — La camarera se queda viendo a Sam, él pide:

— Ensalada y un vaso con agua. — La camarera se aleja y el chico de rojo le grita coquetamente:

— ¡No demores mucho cariño! —

Alec y el chico sonríen un momento. El muchacho de cabello blanco mira a Sam al cuestionar:

— ¿Quién es tu amigo Alec? — Alec dice:

— Sam Winchester, Dante Sparda. Dante Sparda, Sam Winchester. —

Dante toma la mano de Sam, la estrecha con fuerza. Sam se pregunta por un momento si Dante intenta medir sus fuerzas. Sam dice educadamente:

— Es un gusto conocerte. —

Dante asiente al soltar la mano de Sam. Mira a Alec al cuestionar:

— Estoy aquí amigo, ¿cuál ese favor? —

Alec saca de su chaqueta una hoja de papel doblada, la desliza hasta Dante, quien la toma, la mira un momento. Al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué significa esto? — Alec responde:

— Lo que dice ahí. — Dante comenta:

— Sería agradable pensar que fuera posible. — Alec le dice:

— Aquí es posible. —

Dante asiente, ambos guardan silencio, ponen sonrisas encantadoras a la camarera, ella pone los pedidos en la mesa. Se va sin decir algo. Dante comienza a comer. Alec juega con el vaso con leche. Sam no sabe si debería comer, teme vomitarlo todo. Alec dice:

— Es importante que no toques ninguna tabla. — Dante lo mira fijamente. Alec desliza otra nota por el mantel. — Aquí encontrarás dinero y lo necesario para esta misión. — Dante responde con una sonrisa petulante:

— No te estoy cobrando amigo. — Alec responde con una sonrisa arrogante:

— Son los viáticos. —

Dante toma un poco de jugo de tomate. Sam se atreve a preguntar:

— ¿Cómo se conocieron? — Los dos lo mira un momento. Alec rueda los ojos al decir:

— Larga historia. — Dante carcajea al decir:

— En realidad es corta. Estaba en una misión, él cayó a un bote de basura. — Alec responde:

— Te salvé. — Dante responde arrogantemente:

— No necesitaba ayuda. — Alec encoge los hombros al decir:

— ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? — Dante le dice con un guiño:

— Amigo, eres uno de los mejores cazadores que conozco siendo humano. — Cambia de tema. — Cuando termine esto debemos ir a un bar, ganar algunas competencias de tragos, liarnos con unas chicas y ganar mucho dinero en el billar. — Alec sonríe con suavidad al declarar:

— Sería bueno. Pero sabes que me estoy muriendo. Tú puedes verlo. — Dante dice al tomar el último trozo de pizza:

— Amigo, ESTO NO TERMINA, hasta que termina. Tú lo dijiste, así que hay que terminar con esto. —

Dante se levanta, le da un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro a Alec, le dice al sonreírle:

— Estaré en contacto amigo. — Alec le dice:

— Seguí tu consejo, eso de ser mercenario-cazador. — Dante asiente antes de marcharse.

Alec da un trago más a la leche. Siente la mirada del joven Winchester, no está dispuesto a decirle nada. Sam cuestiona sintiéndose un poco tonto:

— ¿Él te sugirió ser mercenario? — Alec mira a Sam, sopesa si responder o no, finalmente dice:

— No. —

Sam juega un momento con las verduras, realmente quiere hablar con Alec. Está por decir algo, cuando el transgénico le indica:

— Debemos continuar. Agradecería si decides comer o declinar. —

Sam asiente sintiéndose aún más nervioso. Ha comenzado a sentir cómo el hechizo se desvanece de él. Puede observar más claramente a Alec, sus expresiones, su rostro demasiado joven pero familiar. Alec parece notar que está siendo observado con atención, mira a la ventana. Sam teme por un instante que Alec se pierda de nuevo, cuestiona:

— ¿Hablaste con el hombre de la luna? — Alec asiente. — ¿Él te dijo de tu medio hermano?

— Sí. — Sam intenta de nuevo:

— ¿Cómo estás seguro que es tu medio hermano? — Alec le regala una mirada dura e implacable al responder:

— Él me lo dijo. —

Sam asiente, sabe que debe dejarlo ir aunque no lo desee. Alec vuelve a mirar a fuera. Sam casi puede jurar que vuelve a verlo perdido en la nada, intenta de nuevo.

— Está bien, él te lo dijo. ¿Él es bueno?, quiero decir, ¿es un buen sujeto? — Alec mira a Sam, como si buscara algo, luego dice sin darle importancia:

— Es el mejor que existe. —

Alec vuelve a mirar hacia fuera. Sam sabe que su estómago se encoge cada vez que lo ve hacer eso. El viaje en motocicleta no le emociona bastante, pero deben ir, quisiera que Alec viajara en auto, aunque lo condujera como conduce su motocicleta. El nuevo silencio incómodo cae entre ellos, necesita decir algo, hacer que Alec no vea por la ventana. Habla:

— Alec… — Alec voltea a verlo, parece un poco molesto, lo escucha decir:

— Amigo, si hay algo que quieras preguntar pregúntalo de una vez. —

Sam asiente, piensa en qué quiere preguntarle, hay tantas cosas. Siente la mirada fija y perforante de aquellos ojos verdes. Quiere preguntarle sobre lo que le hicieron, por qué no acepta que Sammy y él son el mismo, la maldición, Castiel, Dante, sus hijos de metal, Max, sus alas. Sam piensa en las alas, le perturbó lo que Rafael dijo, así que decide por ello.

— Rafael nos habló de tus alas, ¿son las veces que has muerto?, ¿es cierto que una de ellas te mandó al infierno y la otra al paraíso? — Alec sonríe con diversión:

— Rafael es alguien muy poético, tanto que ni él sabe qué quiere decir con lo que dice. No le tomes atención. — Sam no está dispuesto a dejarlo ir:

— La fiebre, esa fiebre que tuviste, dijo que es por tus alas, ¿es cierto? — Alec responde:

— ¿Eso? — Dice rotundamente. — Les mentí, a ellos, no están relacionados. — Sam exclama:

— ¿Qué? — Alec le dice en voz seria:

— Es la maldición quemándome por dentro. — Mira a Sam. — No podía decirles a mis hijos lo que pasaba. No podía decirles que me estaba muriendo ante sus ojos, decirles que sin impotentes ante el destino; siempre hay algo que puede hacerse. —

Sam acepta la explicación, retira la ensalada batida, pues no la probó. Está por decir que ha terminado, pero esta es su oportunidad, la única que ha tenido desde que se reencontraron, sin Max cerca, sin Ben dando sus agradablemente desagradables palabras, sin muñecos de hojalata, sólo ellos dos como debe ser. Vuelve a acercar el plato, mira decididamente a Alec al afirmar:

— Tú eres mi hermano. Tú eres Dean Winchester. — Alec mira con sorpresa a Sam. — Sé que no puedes recordarlo, pero tú eres mi hermano. —

Sam se siente satisfecho por la firmeza y seguridad en sus palabras. Sin embargo la pregunta que hace Alec lo toma por sorpresa:

— ¿Qué elegirías? Tu vida normal por siempre, para siempre al lado de tu novia muerta, pero renunciando por siempre y para siempre a tu hermanito. O, a tu hermanito renunciando a tu vida normal de cercas blancas. — Sam dice:

— Tú no puedes hacerlo. — Alec le regala una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al decir:

— Vamos Sam, conozco a muchas personas diferentes. Todo tiene un precio. Tu hermano por tu vida o tu vida por tu hermano. — Advierte. — Si aceptas y rompes el trato, perderás todo, sea cual sea tu decisión. — Sam vuelve a decir:

— Tú no puedes. — Alec se burla:

— No me apodaron demonio por nada joven Winchester. — Sam vuelve a repetir:

— Tú NO puedes hacerlo. — Alec dice al pasar su brazo sobre los hombros tensos de Sam, le dice maliciosamente:

— Yo no, pero conozco a más de uno que puede. —

Sam se suelta del agarre de Alec, se levanta al decir:

— Debo ir al sanitario. — Alec le dice sin borrar su sonrisa ladina:

— Piénsalo. —

Sam no va ni a la mitad del camino cuando escucha la campanilla de la puerta. Gira sobre sus talones de inmediato, sobre la mesa sólo queda su ensalada y dos vasos, además de unos billetes cubriendo la cuenta. Alec se ha marchado, se ha ido sin él. Maldice por dentro, saca su celular, hace la llamada al dirigirse al sanitario, deja el mensaje al escuchar el último timbre del correo de voz:

— Papá, soy Sam. Alec se ha ido, va tras Adam Milligan, cree que es su medio hermano. Responde pronto. —

Sam decide lavarse el rostro, aún ronda su mente la propuesta de Alec. Renunciar a Dean por Jessica, Stanford, su vida normal sin monstruos, todo lo que siempre ha soñado. Casi sintió el "Sí" escapar de sus labios. Vuelve a maldecir por dentro. Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que pelee con su padre e intente escapar de nuevo, cuánto pasará antes de que decida buscar de nuevo lo normal.

No puede creer que no pueda simplemente negarse, sigue acariciando ambas posibilidades. Sus pensamientos son sajados por su celular, contesta de inmediato, escucha la voz de su padre antes de que pueda decir algo:

— ¿Dónde estás Sam? —

Sam le dice de inmediato dónde está, pero se da cuenta que no sabe exactamente dónde está. Sale del baño, pregunta a la camarera la cual casi arrolla, ella le responde de mala gana, antes de irse murmurando insultos contra él. Sam sabe que ahora tiene que esperar a su padre, más tiempo para seguir dando vueltas a la propuesta.

Sam se sienta frente a la ensalada, la vuelve a ver, es un desastre. Cubre su rostro con sus manos, se siente enojado con él por acariciar la posibilidad. Si lo que Alec dice es cierto, podría regresar a la escuela, graduarse, casarse, tener hijos, vivir y morir feliz al lado de Jessica. Porque ella no merecía morir así, ella era inocente. Sin embargo Dean tampoco se lo merecía, él no merecía ser capturado y torturado.

No se siente seguro, de si acepta podrá permanecer en su vida perfecta; si acepta quedarse con Dean, no cree que sea capaz de renunciar a lo normal. Está en una encrucijada. Vuelve a repetirse que Jessica no merecía morir, quiere creer que sus dudas se deben a los remanentes del hechizo.

Alec sigue conduciendo a toda velocidad, aún le duele el impacto de la escopeta, pero le hiere más las palabras de su hermano. Decide concentrarse, está cerca de su objetivo, puede ver la escuela dónde el chico de la tele le dijo estaba Adam. Aparca la motocicleta, los niños ya están en la escuela.

Baja de la motocicleta, se dirige al interior de la escuela. Camina buscando el salón, se encuentra a una maestra que lo mira de arriba hacia abajo, él le da una sonrisa brillante. Le extiende una hoja impresa, firmada por la madre de Adam, ella la lee con detenimiento, finalmente acepta.

Alec se felicita por ser tan bueno falsificando. El chico de la tele le mandó la carta y una foto de la firma de la señora Milligan, sólo debía imprimir ambas. La maestra le indica que la siga. Ella es delgada, alta, con expresión severa, lleva gafas, cabello recogido con una trenza, un vestido floreado y zapatos bajos, parece tener cerca de cincuenta años.

Llegan a la puerta dónde Adam recibe su clase de biología. Ella llama al maestro, quien pide un momento, extiende la carta. Él se acomoda sus lentes, la estudia, asiente al llamar:

— Adam, toma tus cosas y acompaña a la maestra Louie. —

Adam toma sus cosas en silencio, sale del salón, se pregunta qué pudo haber hecho para molestar a la maestra Louie. Ella en ocasiones parece enojarse si respiran muy fuerte frente a ella. El chico de quince años mira a la maestra y el desconocido junto a ella. Ella dice con severidad al alejarse del salón:

— Adam, tu madre mandó una nota. Quiere que tu medio hermano te lleve a casa. Al parecer tu padre tiene mucho por explicar. —

La maestra se aleja al murmurar cosas sobre las familias modernas. Adam mira a su supuesto medio hermano, le parece bien salir temprano, pero no irse con un desconocido. Él está por preguntar algo, entonces Alec le dice:

— Voy a decir la verdad Adam, sin importar lo cruel y dolorosa que sea; debes tener cuidado de lo que me preguntas. — Adam no esperaba eso. — No tengo un nombre real, me llaman 494, pero me hago llamar Alec McDowell. Sé que eres mi medio hermano, porque mi padre me lo dijo. Debemos irnos ahora, tenemos que ir por tu mamá y salir de aquí, gente mala viene por ti. Ambos están en peligro. — Adam dice con temor:

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar qué no eres uno de los malos? — Alec responde:

— Porque te dejaré llamar a tu mamá y a quien quieras. — Mira a Adam, le dice. — Hagamos un trato, yo no te miento, tú no me mientes. Si hay algo de lo cuál aún no podamos hablar diremos que es secreto. ¿Trato? — Adam toma la mano de Alec.

— Trato. — Alec le dice:

— Camina, debemos apresurarnos y llegar a tu mamá antes que ellos. —

Ellos caminan con premura a la puerta. Adam cuestiona:

— ¿Tú papá es John Winchester? — Alec responde:

— No lo sé amigo. — Salen por las puertas. — Mi padre es el hombre de la luna, pero antes que ser su hijo fui hijo de alguien más, pero no puedo recordarlo. — Adam cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué? — Alec le responde:

— Gente mala me secuestró, me hicieron muchas cosas horribles y perdí la memoria. En ocasiones tengo recuerdos, trozos de aquella vida que no logro conectar ni entender.

— ¿Esa gente viene por mí? — Alec niega al subirse a la motocicleta:

— No, pero son peores. —

Alec le extiende la mano a Adam, quien la toma al subir. Los dos salen del estacionamiento. Se dirigen al hospital dónde trabaja Kate Milligan. Adam no puede evitar sonreír ante la velocidad que lleva la motocicleta, se pregunta por qué no escucha su motor, pero no le importa, quiere disfrutar del paseo, aunque le preocupa su mamá. No tardan en llegar, Ben salta de la motocicleta en cuanto se detiene, corre dentro.

Alec va tras él, siempre cerca. Adam encuentra a su madre en la recepción la abraza. Ella cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pasa Adam? — Alec les dice:

— Debemos irnos ahora. — Kate cuestiona:

— ¿Quién eres?, ¿por qué? — Alec le dice:

— Alec McDowell, quiero ponerlos a salvo. —

Las palabras de Alec son más fidedignas, cuando cuatro hombres armados entran al hospital. Ellos disparan al techo al gritar:

— ¡KATE MILLIGAN! —

Kate abraza a Adam, no quiere que vea tanta violencia. Los hombres se aproximan a ellos sonrientes. Alec con un movimiento rápido desarma a todos, recita el exorcismo, ve cómo sus bocas se abren para dejar salir el humo negro. Saca su daga especial, corta las nubes al convertirlas en nada. Voltea a ver a Kate al cuestionar:

— ¿Podemos irnos ahora? — Kate asiente nerviosa. Salen corriendo del hospital. — ¿Dónde está tu auto? —

Kate señala un pequeño auto café, ella saca la llave, intenta abrir pero está muy nerviosa. Alec toma las llaves, abre las puertas, indica:

— Ambos atrás, yo conduzco. —

Alec enciente el auto, sale a toda velocidad del estacionamiento, sabe que los otros demonios no tardarán en aparecer. Sigue conduciendo, hasta que llegan a una ciudad cercana. Entra a un gran centro comercial, abandonan el auto ahí.

Caminan lejos del centro comercial, suben a un autobús, luego bajan en un motel. No entran a la habitación, le dice al encargado que irán a comer y regresarán. Al hombre no le importa mientras le paguen. Siguen caminando, hasta llegar a un local de alquiler de autos. Alec sale con un auto discreto, color blanco. Suben.

La travesía dura una hora más. Ellos se detienen en un motel a un lado de una carretera. Esta ocasión, ellos entran al motel, Alec les pide que se pongan cómodos mientras él pinta símbolos de protección. Kate cuestiona:

— ¿Eres un cazador? — Alec responde sin dejar de pintar:

— Soy un mercenario, hago más cosas que cazar. — Kate cuestiona:

— ¿John te mandó? — Alec le dice:

— No. — Kate se siente nerviosa, no sabe qué esperar.

— ¿Por qué nos ayudas? — Alec responde:

— Adam es mi medio hermano. — Kate dice algo enojada:

— John no me dijo que tuviera más hijos. — Alec dice:

— No me corresponde a mí decirlo. —

Adam mira a Alec, ve lo que hace, cuestiona con interés:

— ¿Qué es todo esto Alec? — Alec le dice con una sonrisa:

— Símbolos de protección, mantienen a los malos fuera, además evitan que nos vean. Incluso si ellos entran verán una habitación vacía. Estaremos bien aquí adentro. — Adam cuestiona con temor:

— ¿Lo prometes? — Alec dice:

— Lo prometo por mi vida. —

Adam sonríe, camina hacia Alec, observa con interés lo que hace. El transgénico le explica qué son y para qué sirven los símbolos, uno por uno. Kate se sorprende al verlos, su hijo se ve cómodo con ese desconocido. Sigue sin creer lo que pasó, se suponía que jamás se encontrarían en esta situación. Toma el teléfono que está sobre la mesita de noche, Alec le dice:

— Espera, ellos podrían rastrear esa llamada. — Él le da su celular. — Puedes usar el mío o el de Adam. — Ella no toma el celular de las manos de Alec, le sonríe al decir:

— Gracias, usaré el de Adam. —

Alec asiente al seguir con su trabajo. Adam le entrega su celular a su mamá. Ella marca, le sorprende que John responda, él parece preocupado cuando le cuestiona:

— ¿Dónde están? —

Alec le da los datos a Kate quien se los dice a John. Ella lo escucha prometerle protegerlos, ir lo antes posible. Alec le dice con seriedad:

— Los demonios esperan que nos movilicemos. Debemos quedarnos unos días aquí antes de ir a casa de Bobby Singer. — Kate le dice:

— No, John sabrá lo que es mejor. — Alec le advierte:

— Si salen de esta habitación, no puedo prometerles su seguridad. — Kate dice:

— Confío en John. —

Alec asiente. Adam sigue observando con atención lo que hace Alec. Finalmente se decide a cuestionar:

— ¿Qué eran esas personas? — Alec lo mira. — Las que nos atacaron. — Alec le revuelve el cabello antes de decir con suavidad:

— Demonios, reales. — Adam cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué me quieren hacer daño? — Alec le dice:

— Aún no lo sé, pero voy a saberlo, entonces te lo diré. — Adam cuestiona al mirarlo con ojos de cachorro:

— ¿Me protegerás? — Alec le sonríe al decirle:

— Con mi vida te protegeré. —

Adam sonríe, ha escuchado esa promesa tantas veces en las películas. Quisiera creerle, pero las personas suelen hacer promesas con facilidad. Cuando Alec termina de pintar, mira la habitación, no hay lugar dónde no existan símbolos, ni el techo está sin pintar. Adam cuestiona:

— ¿Cuándo pintaste el techo? — Alec le dice:

— Hace un momento. — Adam cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué no te vi? — Alec dice:

— Porque soy impresionante. — Adam vuelve a cuestionar:

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste sin que me diera cuenta? — Alec rueda los ojos al decir:

— Telekinesia. — Adam cuestiona sorprendido:

— ¿Puedes mover cosas con tu mente? — Alec asiente con una sonrisa. — ¿En serio? Digo, ¿es verdad? Enséñame, por favor. —

Adam remata en un tono suplicante. Alec ve sus ojos de cachorro, no puede resistirse a eso, le responde:

— No sé si pueda enseñarte cómo. Pero puedo mover algunas cosas. — Adam le pregunta:

— ¿Quién te enseñó? — Alec dice:

— Mi padre, él me enseñó todo lo que sé. ¡Él es un súper héroe! — Adam dice:

— Genial. ¿Qué más te enseñó? — Alec señala a la pared:

— Muchos símbolos y formas de pelear contra lo sobrenatural. — Adam parece maravillado, le pide:

— ¿Puedes mostrarme cómo mueves las cosas? — Alec le sonríe:

— Claro. —

Adam corre a su mochila, trae un lápiz, lo pone sobre su palma. Alec rueda los ojos, pero el lápiz se eleva un poco al comenzar a dar vueltas, luego se levanta al comenzar a bailar sobre la mano de Adam, quien lo ve sorprendido.

Alec no puede evitar sentir algo suave, y cálido, un sentimiento agradable en su interior. Le agrada ver la mirada asombrada de Adam, la admiración que hay ahí; no le importa que se deba a los trucos baratos que hace, ni que el chico pueda encontrar algo mejor y lo olvide, quiere vivir el momento, este ahora porque no le queda más, sólo hoy.

Kate sigue nerviosa, ya quiere que John llegue para ponerlo cómo debe; sin embargo al ver a Adam tan distraído se relaja un poco. Alec parece un buen chico, además sabe hacer trucos de magia.

Varios minutos pasan, antes de que Adam cuestione:

— ¿Te vas a ir tú también? — Alec cuestiona:

— Me quedaré contigo, hasta que estés a salvo. — La respuesta no satisface a Adam quien dice:

— Te vas a ir como papá. Él viene pocas ocasiones, él casi no responde el teléfono. No es como los papás de mis amigos, ellos están en sus casas casi todo el año. — Alec lo toma por los brazos, le dice:

— Vamos amigo, no soy tu papá, soy tu medio hermano. Me acabo de enterar y viene corriendo hasta aquí. — Adam asiente aún triste. — Los hermanos de tus amigos no siempre están en casa, ¿cierto? — Adam asiente, aún huyendo de la mirada de Alec. — Sin embargo no dejan de ser hermanos de sus hermanos. Adam soy un soldado, ¿sabes qué son los soldados? — Adam asiente sin mirar a Alec. — Sabes que los soldados viajan mucho. — Adam vuelve a asentir sintiendo sus lágrimas deslizarse por sus ojos. — Hagamos algo, contestaré el teléfono cada vez que me hables y no esté en el campo de batalla. Te visitaré en las vacaciones si tú lo quieres. — Adam mira a Alec. — Sólo si prometes no decirle a nadie cuándo llegaré a visitarte; y cuando ya no quieras verme me lo dirás, no simplemente dejarás de responder el teléfono cuando te hable. —

Adam abraza a Alec, le dice entre lágrimas:

— Lo prometo. —

Alec le dice palabras tranquilizadoras, frota su espalda en círculos hasta que se duerme, mete con rapidez un pequeño papel a uno de los bolsillos del pantalón del chico. Lo lleva en brazos hasta una de las camas, lo recuesta con suavidad. Kate le dice:

— Eres bueno. — Alec dice:

— Eso parece. — Kate cuestiona:

— ¿De dónde saliste tú? — Alec responde:

— Kate, tengo amnesia. Tengo recuerdos dispersos, inconexos la mayoría. Sin embargo me dijeron que viniera a proteger a mi medio hermano, Adam. Por eso estoy aquí. — Kate cuestiona:

— ¿Te hirieron en el campo de batalla? — Alec responde:

— Sí, recibí heridas graves. — Recuerda cuando despertó en Manticore. — Cuando desperté no recordaba quién era, al no saber dónde estaba sólo seguí la corriente. Observé alrededor, saqué conclusiones de lo qué pudo pasar y quién era. Sin embargo, ahora, no estoy seguro. Estoy confundido, no sé quién soy, pero estoy seguro que debo proteger a mi familia. —

Kate asiente, ellos se quedan en silencio. Pasa el tiempo, antes de que alguien grite y toque la puerta como si quisiera tirarla. Sin embargo al otro lado de la puerta está John lanzándose contra el impedimento, sin poder quitarlo. El escándalo hace que Adam se despierte, cuestiona con temor:

— ¿Son ellos? — Alec dice:

— No, es John Winchester. —

Alec se acerca a la puerta, talla uno de los símbolos antes de abrir. John está ahí, de pie, luce enojado. Él exige:

— ¿Qué diablos piensas? — Alec le advierte:

— Si quieres pasar es mejor que te calmes viejo. No voy a permitir que asustes a Adam. — John le grita con indignación:

— ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Haré lo necesario! —

Alec azota la puerta. Sin embargo John la detiene antes de que se cierre. La arroja obligándolo al transgénico a dar un paso atrás. Alec siente el cansancio caer sobre él, acaba de desafiar a la muerte, no se supone que deba estar enfrascado en una pelea, tampoco que use sus poderes, necesita recargarlos cosa que no ha hecho.

John aprovecha la apertura en la postura de Alec, el leve descuido, le da un puñetazo que lo tira al piso inconciente. Adam grita al dirigirse hacia Alec. Kate también salta de la cama, está por decir algo, pero la expresión de John corta sus reclamos.

John toma del brazo a Adam, lo jala fuera de la habitación, le hace una señal a Kate para que los siga. Su fuerza lo ayuda contra los gritos y protestas de su hijo menor. Sam observa la escena, se acerca corriendo, mantiene en su mano la llave extra que decidió ir a buscar. Pregunta:

— ¿Qué te pasa papá? — John le dice en tono autoritario:

— No es el momento Sam. Los demonios ya vienen. Sube al auto. — Sam se enfrente a él:

— No, no lo haré. — John le dice:

— Hablaremos de esto en casa de Bobby. —

Sam mira el rostro aterrorizado de la mujer vestida de enfermera, escucha los gritos del chico que patea una de las puertas del Impala. Decide que no es el mejor momento para esto.

Kate se mete al asiento trasero, abraza a su hijo quien llora en sus brazos. Le dirige miradas mortales a John por ser un idiota. Ella observa hacia la puerta abierta del motel, mientras el auto avanza.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola, gracias por leer, dobles a los que dejan comentarios.**

**GreenEyesSpn: Gracias por tu comentario. Sam se subió al Impala, pero no supo qué pasó dentro. Espero que este capítulo te guste ^^**

**El Hombre de la Luna**

Adam siente algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se trata de un papel, lo mira, son dos números telefónicos, uno marcado como "Alec", el otro como: "En caso de no contestarte. Di tu nombre y que eres mi hermano." Adam sonríe, guarda con premura la nota. Busca su celular, no lo trae, recuerda que se lo presto a su mamá y ella lo puso sobre el buró.

El sonido de un teléfono celular llena el silencio dentro del auto. Sam toma su teléfono, ve que es un número desconocido. Decide responder, antes de decir algo, una voz con palabras llenas de veneno lo golpea:

— Pásame a tu papito. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Quién eres? — La voz del hombre responde al regocijarse:

— Un viejo amigo. — Sam dice:

— Dime lo que quieras decirle. — El hombre se ríe:

— Pon el altavoz. — Sam se niega a ponerlo. — Hazlo Sammy, si quieres saber lo que voy a decirle. — Sam pone el altavoz, todos escuchan. — Gracias Jhonny, intenté matar tantas veces a Dean y fuiste tú quien me lo entregó. —

El teléfono se resbala de las manos de Sam, mientras la llamada se corta. Sam grita:

— ¡REGRESA! — John dice:

— ¡No! Es una trampa. Yo cerré la puerta. — Kate le grita:

— ¡La puerta se quedó abierta! —

John aprieta el volante, sabe que no puede regresar es una trampa. Ellos ya debieron matarlo, acabaron con Dean por su culpa, estaba demasiado ocupado discutiendo. Sigue adelante, debe poner a salvo a los hijos que le quedan, no importa que lo odien por su decisión.

Sam le sigue gritando, Kate y Adam también, lo ha decidido va a ponerlos a salvo. John regresa su atención a la carretera cuando un motociclista pasa muy cerca de él, va en sentido contrario, sus ropas rojas lo hacen demasiado llamativo. Lo ve por el espejo retrovisor, se da cuenta que los siguen.

John comienza sus maniobras evasivas, pero son demasiados, salen de todos lados, pronto están rodeados. Aumenta la velocidad, tiene la esperanza de poder perderlos. Toma un puente, pero en la intercepción ve a un trailer ir hacia ellos.

Alec los rebasa, va directo al trailer. John aprovecha la distracción para evitar el choque y seguir. Se escucha una explosión, ve por el retrovisor el trailer incendiarse. Sigue adelante, quiere llegar con Bobby.

Una hora después de maniobras evasivas, el Impala se apaga a las afueras de un pequeño poblado. Se ha quedado sin gasolina. John baja para tomar el galón de reserva que está en el maletero. Un grito lo alerta.

Voltea, ve a una mujer sosteniendo a Adam, mientras lo aleja de Impala, lo amenaza con una pistola. Ella sonríe triunfal, Sam se queda quieto. Ella les dice:

— Lo mataré. —

John intenta dispararle, pero ella voltea de inmediato, pone de escudo a Adam. Una vagoneta negra se detiene tras ella, dos hombres la suben sin dejar atrás a Adam.

Una sombra, que es más una persona borrosa pasa a toda velocidad junto a ellos, alcanza la camioneta. Arranca una de las puertas al meterse dentro. El vehículo pierde el control, se voltea del lado derecho, comienza a incendiarse.

Alec sale de entre el fuego, lleva en brazos a Adam, cae de rodillas sin soltar al chico. La camioneta explota tras ellos. Lo acuna, al decirle:

— Voy a salvarte. —

Adam agoniza, su corazón casi no late, después de sentir que lo destrozaban por dentro. Intenta sonreírle, sabe que no hay nada que lo salve. Se sorprende cuando ve tres alas enormes erigirse en la espalda de Alec, también ve a un hombre de traje que le dice:

— Es hora. —

Alec toma la muñeca del caballero, la parca que ha venido por Adam. Le dice:

— No te lo vas a llevar. Vete antes que te mate. — La parca le dice:

— No debes aferrarte a él, se convertirá en un fantasma. — Alec le ordena:

— Vete. — La parca le dice:

— He venido por el niño. —

Adam escucha al hombre gritar antes de desaparecer entre destellos. Ya no le duele, puede ver más claramente a Alec. Su nariz, sus ojos y boca sangran, pero aún así le sonríe, lo escucha decir:

— Eres todo para tu mamá, su mundo. Salvaré su mundo, porque no te dejaré morir. —

Adam intenta decir algo pero no tiene fuerza, sólo se aferra a Alec, no sabe por qué, pero le cree. Sólo asiente, siente una energía cálida entrar por su piel, desaparece el dolor al comenzar a reparar el daño.

Sam ve con horror la luz, el túnel de luz azul expandirse, el símbolo de protección delinearse fulgoroso en el piso y el cielo. No quiere que Alec muera, corre hacia ellos, no le importa lo que pase.

John mira alrededor, ve a los perros infernales acercarse, dos se erigen contra una jauría. Los dos que se oponen comienzan a pelear contra los otros en una lucha desigual. Mientras del otro lado parcas se aproximan, esperan el momento para llevarse a cualquiera de los chicos. Kate corre, quiere llegar junto a su hijo.

El duración de todo es menor que la vez anterior, sólo un instante. Adam siente que Alec lo suelta, mientras caen hacia atrás. Se hinca a un lado de Alec, ve sus alas comenzar a quemarse. Alec le acaricia la mejilla derecha, le dice:

— Se bueno. Ve con tu mamá, suban al auto y no mires atrás. —

Alec tose sangre, quiere evitar ahogarse. Adam dice:

— ¡No! Me quedaré contigo, no te dejaré morir solo. — Alec le dice:

— Ellos vienen… debes… irte. — Adam propone:

— Te llevaremos con nosotros. — Alec niega:

— No… podré… protegerte… —

La respiración de Alec se hace más dificultosa, comienza a asfixiarse con su sangre. Adam grita:

— ¡Mamá! ¡Alec se muere! — Adam ve con sorpresa a un hombre hincado frente a él, quien sostiene la otra mano de Alec al decir:

— ¿Qué hiciste hijo? —

El hombre barbado, vestido con un traje blanco, pone en posición sentada a Alec, le da una suave palmada en la espalda. El transgénico tose sangre, después da un largo y desesperado respiro, se queda inconciente. Adam le suplica:

— Señor, por favor cure a Alec. Por favor. —

El hombre le sonríe a Adam. Abraza a Alec, le extiende la mano al niño que suplica al presentarse:

— Soy el hombre de la luna. — Adam corresponde el saludo al decir:

— Gusto en conocerlo señor. Adam Milligan. —

Adam ve que el cabello del hombre es castaño, sus ojos son verdes, su piel es blanca. Luce algo cansado y desgarbado, no parece fuerte o impresionante, sino alguien normal. Sin embargo vuelve a pedir, si Alec lo curó y este hombre le enseñó todo a Alec, es posible que pueda componerlo:

— Cúrelo por favor. —

EL hombre sonríe a Adam, el dice:

— Ve con tu mamá a casa de Robert Singer, nos veremos ahí. Mañana al anochecer, Alec y yo tocaremos a su puerta. —

Adam asiente, suelta la mano de Alec. Parpadea y ellos se han ido. Siente los brazos de su madre aferrarse a él, mientras ella llora, lo revisa, quiere asegurarse que está bien. Él intenta tranquilizarla al decir:

— Todo está bien mamá. Nada me duele. —

Kate levanta la playera de su hijo, pues tiene una mancha de sangre en su pecho, otra en el costado derecho, sus pantalones también están pringados. Adam le dice:

— Alec me salvó mamá. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pasó?, ¿dónde está? — Adam le dice:

— Su papá vino por él. — Kate cuestiona al darle un beso en la frente a su hijo:

— ¿Su papá? — Adam dice con una sonrisa al señalar al cielo nocturno:

— Su padre, quien le enseñó todo lo que sabe, El Hombre de la Luna. —

Kate acuna a su hijo, en ese momento lo único que le importa es que Adam está bien. Su hermoso e único hijo está bien en medio de esta pesadilla. Los trozos de camioneta aún se queman no muy lejos.

John sigue revisando los alrededores, quiere asegurarse que no hay peligros, al parece no los hay. Va con escopeta en mano hacia sus hijos. Una motocicleta pasa a su lado, ve las ropas rojas del loco que iba en sentido contrario.

Sam ve llegar a Dante, quien da un giro violento a su motocicleta al estacionarse frente a ellos, baja. El peliblanco le da un guiño a Sam, luego se dirige a Adam:

— ¿Milligan? — Kate dice temblorosa:

— Sí. — Dante extiende su mano al decir:

— Gusto en conocer a familiares de Alec, que no sean robots. — Adam no puede evitar sonreír. Dante deja sobre el suelo la mochila que venía cargando. — Él me pidió que los escoltara si algo le pasaba. ¿Está muerto? — Adam responde:

— No, su papá vino por él. —

Dante mira un momento al cielo, Adam también. Hay un momento de silencio, el cual es roto por las palabras duras de John:

— ¿Qué eres tú? ¡Aléjate de ellos! — Dante lo ignora al decirle a Adam y Kate:

— Él habla de su padre como si fuera lo máximo. —

John deja de dar advertencias, le dispara con la escopeta cargada de sal de roca. Dante no se inmuta, toma el cañón humeante al decirle en tono de amenaza:

— No vas a matarme con esto. —

John siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, es como una advertencia, le indica que tome a su familia y se marche. Una voz femenina, suave interrumpe el momento:

— Señor Dante, gracias por venir. —

Dante suelta el cañón, voltea a ver a Mandy. La joven lleva pantalones negros a la cadera y un TOP negro. Ella le dice:

— Si me lo permite nosotros los escoltaremos. —

Dante se aproxima, toma el hermoso rostro de la chica entre sus manos, le dice de manera seductora:

— Él está bien, tu abuelo se lo ha llevado. — Ella sonríe, le dice:

— Gracias señor Dante. —

Dante la suelta, se aleja de ella, hace una seña de despedida:

— Mantenme al tanto hermosa. — Mandy asiente, le pregunta:

— Señor, mi padre me dijo que ustedes no se llevaban bien al inicio. ¿Cómo conciliaron sus diferencias? — Dante sube a la motocicleta, le dice antes de arrancar:

— Los demonios nos arrebataron todo a ambos. —

Dante arranca, no mira atrás, sigue adelante al desear que los fantasmas de su vida se queden atrás.

Adam mira a la chica que ha llegado, ella se acerca a él y su madre. La ve hacer una inclinación respetuosa al decirle:

— Mucho gusto en conocerte Adam Milligan. Soy Mandy McDowell, hija de Alec McDowell. — Adam la mira nerviosamente, atina a cuestionar:

— ¿No eres algo grande para ser hija de Alec? — Mandy ríe de buena gana al responder:

— Soy un androide. Una Inteligencia Artificial. — Adam la ve incrédulo, aún así dice:

— Ella es mi mamá, Kate Milligan. — Mandy hace una reverencia a Kate al decir:

— Es un placer conocerla señora Milligan. Mi padre nos ordenó escoltarlos hasta la casa del Señor Robert Singer. — Adam cuestiona:

— ¿Les ordenó? — Mandy asiente al decirle:

— A mis hermanos y a mí.

— ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

— Tengo siete hermanos. — Adam pide aún incrédulo:

— ¿Puedo conocerlos? — Mandy dice:

— Por su puesto. ¿Tienen transporte?, ¿cómo desean ser transportados?, ¿transporte aéreo o terrestre? — Kate dice:

— Iremos con John. —

Mandy voltea a ver brevemente a John y Sam. Regresa su atención a Kate y su hijo. Adam cuestiona:

— El chico de cabello blanco, ¿es amigo de Alec? — Mandy asiente. — ¿Es humano?, mi papá le disparó y no se movió. — Mandy responde:

— Es mitad humano, mitad diablo. — Adam cuestiona:

— ¿Diablo?, ¿cómo los demonios? — Mandy le responde:

— Diablos y demonios provienen del infierno; como los perros infernales.

— ¿Él es malo? — Mandy responde:

— Tiene su lado malo; sin embargo el señor Dante intenta no perder su humanidad. — Mandy le guiña el ojo al decirle. — El señor Dante puede ser encantador, pero no te dejes llevar por ello, jamás dejes de tener cuidado con él. —

Adam asiente. John se acerca, cuestiona en voz de mando:

— ¿Qué significa lo que dices?, ¿ese tipo es mitad demonio? — Mandy lo encara al decirle con frialdad:

— Información confidencial. — John cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué le dices a Adam y no a mí? ¡Yo soy su padre!, ¡es mi deber protegerlo! — Mandy le dice:

— Mi padre reconoce a Adam Milligan como su medio hermano. Como hermano de mi padre tiene derecho a información sin restricciones, uso de recursos y protección. Es nuestro deber proteger al hermano de nuestro padre. Es el protocolo señalado para Sammy, hermano de nuestro padre; Adam es hermano de nuestro padre, debe ser tratado con iguales privilegios. —

John está por decir algo, pero la llegada de los hermanos de Mandy se lo impide. Los ve descender del cielo, con sus alas de metal. Los siete ponen los pies sobre la tierra, sus alas son reintegradas a su espalda.

Los ocho se ponen en fila. Adam los observa con atención, todos son casi de la misma estatura, sus ojos verdes como los de Alec, el tono de sus cabellos van del castaño claro al rubio. Sus ropas son diferentes, diferentes estilos y colores. Mandy dice:

— Niños, preséntense ante su tío, digan nombre, función y un comentario. Rafael comienza. —

Rafael que está al otro extremo de la línea dice:

— Rafael McDowell, camuflaje y montaje. Me gustan las artes y soy el menor. Gusto en conocerlos. —

El chico de al lado de Rafael habla, su cabello es corto, rizado en las puntas, castaño claro, lleva pantalones de mezclilla, botines vaqueros, una camisa a cuadros y sombrero.

— Matthew McDowell, comunicaciones. Me gusta resolver misterios. Es agradable conocerlos. — Al lado de él están dos gemelas, de cabello largo, lacio y rubio, ojos verdes pero con un tono un poco más azulado, ambas visten camisa y pantalones blancos, además de tenis.

— Cassi McDowell, unidad médica. Me gusta la medicina, en especial trauma. — Su hermana dice:

— Catherine McDowell, unidad médica. Me gusta la cirugía. — Ambas dicen al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa:

— Es agradable conocerlos. — El siguiente es Ulises, quien lleva zapatos y pantalones de vestir negros y camisa blanca:

— Ulises McDowell, administración. Me gusta el orden. Es un honor conocerlos. — Toma la palabra el siguiente, su piel es muy clara, lleva botas militares negras, pantalón estilo militar oscuro y una playera manga larga de cuello de tortuga, su cabello es un poco largo como el de Rafael, lacio, dice:

— Takerin McDowell, infiltración. Me gusta investigar. — La siguiente es una chica de cabellera castaña clara hasta los hombros, lleva un listón como diadema, un corsé negro con encajes, una falda con holanes hasta media pierna, mayas negras, botas hasta la rodilla de plataforma, abraza a una muñeca vestida similar a ella, dice:

— Singer McDowell, explosivos y demoliciones. Me gustan las cosas lindas. — Finaliza con una sonrisa. — Espero que podamos tomar el té algún día. — Mandy termina:

— Mandy McDowell, servidor principal. Puedes hablar con cualquiera de nosotros, cuando quieras. —

Adam y Kate se levantan, saludan de mano a cada uno. Sam observa desde lejos, no puede evitar sentirse celoso; este recibimiento debió ser para él, él que ha sido hermano de Dean toda su vida, no este chico que lo acaba de conocer hace unas horas. Observa cómo cada robot abraza a Adam antes de marcharse y prometer vigilarlo.

John exige antes de que desaparezca Mandy:

— Quiero una explicación ¿qué diablos está pasando? — Mandy voltea a ver a John, le regala una sonrisa burlona antes de decirle:

— Vamos señor, así te gusta que te digan. — John dispara, pero ella esquiva el impacto. — No hablaremos, Adam está aquí y será una conversación desagradable. — Mandy le advierte en tono bajo y mortal. — Tú golpeaste a mi padre, le hiciste daño, lo dejaste ahí con la esperanza que los demonios lo mataran. — John intenta negarlo. — Voy a proteger a mi familia señor, no me importa si tengo que matarte. ¿Quiere más explicaciones? — John la enfrenta:

— No me asustas muñeca de hojalata. — Ella le dice:

— Debería. — John exige:

— Habla muñeca de hojalata, ¿qué está pasando? —

Mandy realmente quiere meterle la nariz al cráneo a John, sin embargo le sonríe, da un paso atrás al decirle:

— ¿Por qué no lo averigua por usted mismo? —

Mandy se aleja de ellos, camina en línea recta en sentido contrario. Sam la alcanza, la toma del brazo, cuestiona con preocupación y poniendo sus mejores ojos de cachorro:

— Por favor, explícame que pasa. — Mandy se suelta de malagana al decirle:

— No te atrevas a tocarme. — Sam le pregunta:

— ¿Por qué nos odias tanto? — Mandy lo mira, le regala una sonrisa torcida al decirle:

— Porque puedo Samuel Winchester. No olvides que soy una máquina. Así es como tu padre y tú nos ven, como los juguetes de Alec, simples pedazos de metal. ¡Ustedes no pueden ver lo que somos, como no pudieron ver jamás lo que es mi padre! — Murmura. — Invisibilidad. —

Sam ve cómo ella desaparece ante sus ojos. Se queda parado un momento, mira a la nada, piensa en lo que Mandy le dijo. John se acerca a Adam, quien da un paso atrás, está por tomar violentamente al chico, cuando el sonido del seguro de un arma lo detiene, después nota el brillo del cuchillo que tiene como objetivo su cabeza.

John mira a sus atacantes, se trata de Mandy con el cuchillo y Rafael con la pistola. Ella le dice:

— Con cuidado Winchester. No cometemos el mismo error dos veces. — Rafael le dice con una sonrisa:

— La familia lo es todo, estamos dispuestos a todo. — John pregunta:

— ¿No es algo grande esa escopeta? — Rafael el dice:

— Sé cómo controlarla. — Adam les pide:

— Chicos, todos estamos cansados, asustados y sorprendidos por todo esto. ¿Pueden dejar a mi padre? — Mandy y Rafael guardan sus armas al decir al unísono:

— Lo siento. — Rafael desaparece. Adam les pregunta:

— ¿Cómo hace eso? — Mandy da una risita suave, antes de responder:

— Nuestro padre. El consejo lo obligó a crear un traje de combate, dicho traje tenía un dispositivo de invisibilidad, el cuál nos puso. Se trata de engañar al ojo humano con una ilusión. — Adam dice con sorpresa:

— Alec, es una clase de científico loco. — Mandy niega con diversión:

— No, mi padre es alguien que le gusta construir cosas. — Ella mira un momento al cielo. — Él ama armar y desarmar, arreglar y construir cosas. El consejo se dio cuenta que él era realmente bueno en ello. — Adam le pregunta:

— ¿Qué es el consejo? — Mandy le dice:

— El consejo, es el nombre general para las altas esferas de la milicia. Ellos capturaron a mi padre, le hicieron cosas terribles y lo obligaron ha hacer cosas horribles. — Adam cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué? — Mandy lo mira un momento, le dice en tono condescendiente:

— Ellos quieren soldados perfectos, armas incomparables, las cuales les ayuden a ser invencibles. — Ella pregunta al cambiar el tema:

— ¿Realmente deseas ir con los Winchester? — Adam le dice:

— Sí, estaré bien porque ustedes me están cuidando. — Mandy asiente al decirle:

— Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa sólo tienes que llamar. — Murmura. — Invisibilidad. —

Adam no puede evitar sonreír, siente que nadie le creerá esta gran aventura, se siente asustado por los demonios; sin embargo saber que tiene un hermano que tiene alas, sobrinos robots, eso es fantástico. Tiene ganas de saltar de alegría. Mira a su papá, quien le dirige una mirada sombría, encoge los hombros, entonces pregunta:

— ¿Quién es el chico gigante? — John parece salir de su concentración, aclara su garganta al decir:

— Sam, mi hijo, su hermano. — Sam parece perdido aún, así que John le grita. — ¡Sam acércate! —

Sam deja de mirar a la nada, se aproxima, se fuerza a sonreír a Adam, le tiende la mano al decirle:

— Gusto en conocerte, soy Sam Winchester. — Adam corresponde el saludo al decir:

— Adam Milligan, ¿también eres mi hermano? — Sam asiente. — ¡Woo! Es genial, tengo dos medios hermanos. — Adam voltea a ver a su mamá, al preguntarle. — ¿Mamá el hombre de la luna fue tu novio? —

Las mejillas de Kate se tiñen de rojo, ella dice al acariciar la cabeza de su hijo:

— No cariño, Alec no es mi hijo. — Adam se queda mirando a Sam, le cuestiona a John. — ¿Alec y Sam son de diferente mamá? —

John es ahora quien se sonroja por un momento, después niega al decir:

— No. — Adam está por preguntar algo, pero Mandy vuelve a reaparecer al decirle:

— Mi padre, hace cuatro años, antes de ser capturado se llamó Dean Winchester. — Adam se sorprende, al preguntar:

— ¿Alec es el hermano de Sam?, ¿él es Sammy? — Mandy le dice:

— No es algo que yo pueda responder. El archivo de Dean Winchester fue casi borrado por completo, sus registros escolares estaban regados por todo el país. Sólo quedó un expediente en servicios infantiles, un grupo de denuncias de abuso infantil, todas con la foto del mismo niño pero con diferente nombre. No poseo la información suficiente para responderte. No llegué a conocer a Dean Winchester, mi padre ya era lo que era cuando me hizo. — Adam pregunta:

— ¿Cómo estás segura de que Dean y él son el mismo? — Mandy sonríe al decirle:

— Dean Winchester desapareció de una base militar hace tres años, mi padre apareció en otra base militar hace tres años. — Ella le dice en tono bajo al guiñarle un ojo. — Además le pregunté a mi abuelo. — Adam cuestiona como si compartieran un secreto:

— ¿Al hombre de la luna? — Mandy responde:

— Sí, él me lo confirmó. Me dijo que cuando encontró a mi padre él estaba destrozado, lo reparó lo mejor que pudo. — Adam cuestiona:

— ¿Él va a curarlo ahora? — Mandy responde llena de confianza:

— Si alguien puede hacerlo es mi abuelo. — Adam pide:

— ¿Puedes dejar de aparecer y desaparecer? Desaparece o aparece, pero decide. Si apareces de la nada me das un susto de muerte. — Mandy responde:

— Sí, lo tomaré en cuenta. — Adam cuestiona:

— ¿Puedo llevarte a mi escuela y decir que eres un robot? — Mandy parece meditarlo un momento al decir:

— Creo que eso es algo que no puedo concederte, porque el consejo podría intentar hacerte daño para obligarme a trabajar para ellos. Sin embargo, hay muchas otras cosas geniales que ha hecho mi padre, las cuales puedes presentar en clase. —

Adam da un saltito feliz. Se detiene al recordar lo del expediente de abuso, pide:

— ¿Podría ver el expediente?, el de abuso infantil. — Mandy le dice en tono suave:

— Adam, ese expediente no es cien por ciento creíble. Sabes que muchas cosas no son como parecen. No te preocupes, si tu papá se atreve a golpearte yo le romperé los brazos, luego le arrancaré las piernas y le quebraré las vértebras. — Adam parece algo temeroso por la declaración, pero al verla sonreír cree que es broma. Ella le dice. — No creo que intente golpearte a ti o Sam, ambos son sus hijos y los ama. Ambos tienen un lugar especial en su corazón. — Adam cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pasa con Alec? — Mandy le dice:

— Mi padre es un soldado. Él tiene a mi abuelo. — Adam asiente, cuestiona:

— ¿Él es tan genial? — Mandy responde con entusiasmo:

— Es el más genial e increíble. Él es un súper héroe. Él le ha enseñado muchas cosas a mi padre, también a nosotros. Su corazón está lleno de amor. —

John siente una punzada de dolor en su corazón, Dean se expresaba así de él; jamás creyó que mereciera tanto crédito, tanto amor y admiración de su hijo. Ahora escucha a esta muñeca de hojalata hablar así de alguien, mejor dicho un algo, esa criatura sobrenatural que le ha robado a su hijo.

Adam mira a Mandy, le dice con seriedad:

— Quiero ver ese archivo. — Mandy asiente al decirle:

— Iré a imprimir una copia para ti. Nos veremos en la siguiente gasolinera. —

Adam asiente y Mandy vuelve a murmurar la orden que la hace invisible. Adam mira a su padre con decisión, le pregunta:

— ¿Nos vamos o nos quedamos aquí? —

John les indica que suban al auto sin dejar de soltar maldiciones. Sam se acerca a Adam, le pregunta en tono suave, el mismo que se usa para llegar a los familiares traumatizados:

— Adam, ¿sabes quién se llevó a Alec? — Adam dice con calma:

— Su papá. — Sam asiente al cuestionar:

— ¿Él te dijo cómo se llama su papá? — Adam le responde:

— Es el hombre de la luna. — Advierte. — Sam no soy un retrasado, tampoco soy un niño pequeño. ¿Puedes dejar de hablarme como si fuera un bebé? —

Sam asiente, ve a Adam alejarse. Kate sonríe al comentarle a Sam:

— Malvados adolescentes. — Ella le tiende la mano a Sam. — Kate Milligan.

— Sam Winchester, es un gusto conocerla. —

Todos se suben al auto. Kate abraza a su hijo, no quiere dejarlo ir. Cinco minutos de conducción revelan una gasolinera. John maldice cuando ve a Mandy de pie, con una pila de papeles. Cuando el auto se detiene, Adam sale del auto, va hacia ella, la saluda con entusiasmo:

— Veo que son muchos papeles. — Ella le da una sonrisa dulce al decirle:

— Los McDowell, siempre intentamos cumplir nuestras promesas. — Adam dice con impaciencia:

— Dámelos. — Mandy le propone:

— Hay una cafetería cruzando la calle, podemos ir ahí, sentarnos y con calma puedes verlos. ¿Qué te parece? —

Adam asiente, va por su mamá, la lleva jalando hacia la cafetería. Sam los acompaña aunque nadie lo invitó. Los cuatro se sientan en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana. Mandy separa de la pila de papeles una carpeta negra, desliza los documentos frente a Adam al advertirle:

— Aún puedes declinar. — Adam dice:

— No. — Mandy le indica:

— En la carpeta está una copia del diario de caza de John Winchester. Las lesiones de la persona en los expedientes, es coincidente a escenarios posibles dentro de la caza. Hay pocas que no se produjeron a la par de una cacería; sin embargo, no significa que tu padre las hiciera. —

Adam asiente, abre la carpeta negra, toma un folder Manila. Lo primero que ve es a un niño de cinco años, en una cama de hospital con múltiples contusiones y un brazo roto. El diario de caza señala a un espíritu vengativo.

Adam sólo ve tres carpetas más antes de detenerse, empuja de nuevo los documentes hacia Mandy, le pregunta al borde del llanto:

— ¿Cómo puede soportar alguien tanto? — Mandy toma las manos de Adam entre las suyas al decirle con suavidad:

— Este mundo está lleno de horrores Adam. Unos tienen una vida más fácil otra más difícil. Sin embargo, cada herida, cada sufrimiento nos hace ser lo que somos. Todo lo que mi padre ha pasado lo ha hecho ser lo que es. — Adam asiente. Ella cambia de tema. — En tu expediente dice que quieres ser doctor, eso es genial. — Adam sonríe:

— Sí. — Mandy le dice:

— Vas a ser un gran doctor. — Kate corrobora:

— Él es un buen chico. — Sam mira la carpeta donde está la reproducción del diario de su padre, cuestiona:

— ¿De dónde conseguiste el diario de mi papá? — Mandy le dirige una sonrisa arrogante al decir:

— Mi padre, cuando él se los quitó. Me ordenó copiarlo e integrarlo a la biblioteca. Debo decir que John Winchester es un gran cazador. — Adam cuestiona:

— ¿Biblioteca? — Mandy dice con orgullo:

— Estoy completa, tengo todos los diarios de caza que puedas imaginar. Libros, entrevistas con criaturas, información de primera, segunda, tercera mano. Todo lo que puedas imaginar. Mi padre insistió que formáramos dos bibliotecas, una de lo sobrenatural y otra de todos los conocimientos digitalizados. — Adam cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pasa con lo que no está digitalizado? — Ella responde:

— Entonces nosotros lo digitalizamos. Por ejemplo, en este momento, soy capaz de grabar esta conversación, tomar audio, video, transcripción, fotografías y guardarlo; se archiva en una biblioteca familiar. — Adam cuestiona:

— ¿Qué hay en la biblioteca familiar? — Mandy responde:

— Nosotros no somos humanos Adam, así que tenemos que guardar nuestros recuerdos de alguna manera. Así que en la biblioteca familiar, están los recuerdos de nuestros amigos, los amigos de nuestro padre, nuestro padre, nuestro abuelo, cada instante de nuestras vidas, ahora están tú y tu mamá, porque ustedes son parte de nuestra familia a menos que no lo quieran. — Kate dice:

— Me siento honrada por ello. — Adam cuestiona:

— ¿Puedes soñar? — Mandy responde:

— Mi padre, hizo que alcanzáramos un estado similar al sueño, pero no podría decir si es igual o no. Nosotros necesitamos recargar nuestras baterías cada seis meses. Nos desactivamos por ocho horas, en ese tiempo corremos nuestros recuerdos. —

Adam está maravillado por todo esto. Mandy les pregunta:

— ¿Van a comer algo? — Kate está por negarse, pero su estómago gruñe, se sonroja al decir:

— Supongo que comeremos. —

Mandy le hace una señal a la camarera. La camarera les sonríe, parece demasiado feliz, en realidad el restaurante está solo, pero todos parecen felices, la mujer tras la caja, el hombre que cocina; con mil dólares en la bolsa cada uno, pagados por Mandy por la privacidad, no tienen por qué no estar contentos.

La camarera toma las órdenes, luego va hacia la cocina. Kate comenta:

— Gracias Mandy. — Ella le sonríe. — ¿Eres un robot? — Kate se siente incómoda preguntado esto. — Eres muy linda y expresiva, no pareces un robot. — Mandy le dice sonrojándose un poco:

— Sí, soy un robot Kate. Gracias por tus palabras. — Ella bromea. — Mi cuerpo pesa casi lo mismo que el auto del señor Winchester. —

Kate y Adam no pueden evitar reír un poco. John entra en ese momento, Mandy se levanta para ceder el asiento al hombre. Él la mira con desconfianza, le apunta con su arma bajo su chaqueta. Mandy le sonríe al decirle:

— Le decía a su hijo, que muchas de las lesiones de la persona de estos expedientes, son consistentes con su diario de caza. — John frunce el seño al seguir viéndola, la reta. Ella acepta el reto con su sonrisa autosuficiente, abre la carpeta negra y el primer expediente que vio Adam. — Una costilla rota, brazo roto. Consistente con ser lanzado por los aires hacia una lápida, para luego caer al foso. —

Los ojos de John por un momento muestran sorpresa, la cual oculta de inmediato. Puede recordarlo, el maldito fantasma lanzó a Dean por los aires. Se queda mirando la fotografía, luego la reproducción de su diario. Se levanta furioso, la golpea en el rostro, siente como si sus nudillos fueran a explotar por el dolor, es como si hubiera golpeado una viga de metal. Le hace enojar aún más la sonrisa de aquella muñeca de lata. Mandy continúa como si nada hubiera pasado:

— El chico de estos expedientes, ¿es Dean Winchester? —

John mira su diario, después los expedientes, lo sabe, se trata de su hijo, sin embargo no va a aceptarlo. En lugar de ello acusa:

— Tú, robaste mi diario. — Mandy niega:

— Negativo señor Winchester. Fui mi padre. Él me lo dio para que lo copiara. No fue nada especial, nada que no hubiera hecho antes. Sólo el diario de otro cazador para mi biblioteca. No se sienta especial por ello. — John le grita:

— ¡Debería hacerte pedazos! —

Mandy le da una sonrisa burlona al rodar los ojos. Ella toma los papeles, pero John pone su mano sobre la carpeta negra, al decir:

— Me quedo con esto. — Ella le dice son inmutarse:

— Claro, puedo hacer muchas copias. ¿Adam quieres una copia del diario de caza de tu padre? — Kate dice de inmediato:

— Agradecería que no lo hicieras, hasta que él sea mayor. — Mandy asiente al decirle con un guiño a Adam:

— Lo siento amigo, donde manda capitán no manda marinero. —

Mandy deja la carpeta en la mesa, bajo la mano de John. Sostiene los otros papeles. Se dirige hacia Adam:

— Mis hermanos y yo, hemos pensado. — Parece algo nerviosa. — Que uno de nosotros debe matricularse en tu escuela. No para vigilarte, sino para detener cualquier amenaza. — Ella parece que entrará en pánico. — Nosotros proponemos a Rafael, pero tú podrías elegir a quien desees. —

Ella finaliza antes de salir corriendo. Kate comenta:

— ¿No es linda? —

Kate y su hijo ríen, aunque Sam y John no. John se queda mirando la carpeta, la abre. Todo está ahí, es una reproducción exacta de su diario. La camarera llega con la comida, ofrece algo a John, quien se niega.


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hola!**

**Un capítulo más, gracias por leer y dobles a los que dejan comentarios :D**

**GreenEyesSpn: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Ellos tratan a Adam como si se tratara de Sammy, porque para Alec (Dean), Sólo tiene un hermano, Sammy. Así que las atenciones que recibe Adam, son las que recibiría Sammy. **

**Cruza la línea**

Ellos terminan de comer, al pagar la cuenta les dicen que ya está cubierta. Salen del restaurante, John pone la copia de su diario en el maletero, le preocupa que pueda haber miles, el hecho que no sólo tienen su trabajo sino el de otros cazadores.

John sigue conduciendo, sus nudillos lucen blancos. Sigue pensando en cómo esos muñecos de hojalata tienen tanta información. Necesita esa información. Mira por el espejo retrovisor a su hijo, quien juega con su teléfono, le muestra la pantalla a su madre y sigue presionando las teclas.

Sam observa a Adam, le pregunta con una sonrisa encantadora:

— ¿Qué haces Adam? — Adam responde:

— Mandy me manda fotos de Alec y ellos. — Kate comenta:

— Tiene una sonrisa muy linda, cuando lo captan sin que se de cuenta. — Ambos se ríe. Sam pide:

— ¿Puedo ver? — Adam dice:

— No, porque Mandy me dijo que son archivos confidenciales, familiares; si te dejo ver ella no me mandará más fotos. — Se disculpa. — Lo siento Sam. —

Sam asiente con tristeza, siente el enojo hirviendo en sus entrañas. Porque él es más hermano de Dean que Adam, lo conoce por más tiempo, han estado juntos más tiempo. Sam sabe que esto no tiene sentido, la situación es tan hilarante, su padre tiene otro hijo, Dean no se acuerda que es Dean y no se acuerda de él, Jessica murió; todo el mundo se cae en pedazos a su alrededor, quiere llorar, gritar, pero algo se lo impide. Decide mirar hacia la oscuridad externa, tiene la esperanza de poder desconectar un poco sus ideas.

No volvieron a entablar conversación, al llegar a la casa de Bobby. Todos bajaron del auto, el chatarrero sale, ve a los Winchester y a las otras dos personas. Espera una explicación, pero nadie se la da, está por preguntar algo, cuando Kate se presenta:

— Buenas noches, disculpe las molestias. Soy Kate Milligan y este chico hermoso es mi hijo, Adam Milligan. — Bobby saluda a ambos al decir:

— Bobby Singer. — Tiene miedo de preguntar. — ¿Dónde está Alec? — Adam dice:

— Se lo llevó su papá. — Bobby propone:

— ¿Por qué no vamos a dentro y me lo cuentan? —

Todos entran a la casa. Kate y Adam se acomodan en la sala, le comentan a Bobby todo lo ocurrido. Bobby cuestiona:

— ¿Viste a su padre? — Adam asiente al decirle:

— Sí, parecía una persona como cualquier otra, un hombres desgarbado con barba, incluso parecía débil. Él me dijo que arreglaría a Alec, entonces desapareció junto a él. Prometió que lo traería mañana al anochecer. — Bobby le pregunta:

— ¿Sentiste una sensación emanar de él? Algo como frío, calor, una energía. — Adam niega:

— No, pero cuando Alec me curó, sentí algo entrar a mi piel, una energía cálida recorriendo mi cuerpo, reparando lo que estaba mal. Me pareció escuchar tararear a Alec una canción un momento, pero no estoy seguro. — Bobby asiente, al cuestionar:

— ¿Te dijo algo más de su padre? — Adam dice con diversión:

— Dijo que era un súper héroe, el cual le enseñó todo lo que sabe. — Bobby está por cuestionar algo más, pero Adam le dice. — Mandy, ¿la conoces? — Bobby asiente. — Ella me pidió que te mostrara las fotos. Conocí a todos los hijos de mi hermano. —

Bobby les dice:

— Han tenido un día horrible, les mostraré dónde pueden descansar. — Unas voces llaman su atención:

— ¡Maldición Ben! ¡No sé por qué insististe tanto en regresar! — Adam reconoce la voz que responde:

— Maxie, lo juro por la Dama Azul, tengo un mal presentimiento. —

Adam se levanta, corre hacia la puerta, abraza con fuerza a la persona que cree que es Alec. Ben levanta los brazos con sorpresa, Max está igual de estupefacta. Adam dice:

— Estaba tan preocupado Alec. — Ben mira a Adam, le dice con consternación:

— No soy Alec, mi nombre es Ben. — Pregunta con temor. — ¿Qué pasó con él? — Adam dice intentando calmar a esta persona igual a su hermano:

— Él estará bien, su papá vino por él y lo va a curar. — Ben vuelve a preguntar:

— ¿Qué le pasó? — Adam le dice:

— Nos atacaron y él me salvó. — Ben suelta a Adam, da un paso atrás al cuestionar:

— ¿Cómo?, ¿cómo te salvó? — Adam le dice:

— Él me curó, fue… —

Adam se detiene cuando ve el color irse del cuerpo de Ben. Ben no puede evitar que las lágrimas rueden por sus ojos. Max cuestiona:

— ¿Qué tiene pasa Ben? ¿Qué hay de malo con Alec? — Ben dice temblando:

— Él va a morir. — Todos se sorprenden. Adam cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo?, ¿por qué? —

Ben no responde, se recarga en la pared, su espalda se resbala, hasta que queda sentado. Abraza sus rodillas al comenzar a llorar. Max le grita a Ben:

— ¡Soldado! ¡Dime qué está pasando! — Ben la mira, mientras las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas. — ¡493 informa la situación de 494! — Ben responde ante la orden:

— Alec era un sanador. — John está por decir algo, pero Ben sigue. — Él me lo dijo. Él nació siendo un sanador. — Bobby pregunta:

— Los sanadores sanan a las personas. ¿Cuál es el problema? — Ben lo mira:

— Los sanadores pueden elegir, ser ama o escudo. Me dijo que como mis poderes aún no están activos aún puedo elegir. Ser escudo y renunciar a matar, al obtener el poder de sanar; o ser arma, renunciar a sanar y obtener el poder de matar. — Bobby cuestiona:

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Ben dice al borde del llanto:

— Un sanador que mata es un arma, sólo puede destruir. Si comienza a curar es castigado, su pena es morir. — Max le exige:

— ¿Qué has dicho?, ¿por qué? — Ben dice:

— ¡No sé por qué Max! Es lo que Alec me dijo. Él quiere que elija bien, porque ahora que no tengo la línea roja es algo inevitable. Como Dean Winchester es mi base genética, heredé las habilidades que tenía al momento de tomar la muestra. — Adam asegura:

— Su padre me dijo que lo traería al anochecer mañana, así será. — Ben mira a Adam al decir:

— Espero sea la voluntad de La Dama Azul. — Ben se levanta, dice. — Iré a orar por él. — Max lo sigue sin decir palabra, ambos salen por la puerta.

Kate abraza a Adam, dice:

— Nosotros también nos iremos a descansar, muchas gracias por la hospitalidad. Buenas noches. —

John sale de su estupefacción, se acerca a Bobby al gritarle:

— ¿Qué diablos significa esto? — Bobby le dice:

— ¡Maldición! ¡No tengo la menor idea! Eso de los sanadores es algo raro, cada uno tiene reglas diferentes. —

Alguien toca a la puerta, Adam se suelta de su madre, corre hacia la puerta, abre. De pie, con su sonrisa arrogante está Alec, junto a él está el hombre de la luna. Adam lo abraza con fuerza, al decirle:

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — Alec le despeina el cabello al decirle:

— No es importante Adam, lo que importa es que estás bien y a salvo. — Adam niega:

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? Tú también eres importante. — Alec le dice lo más suave posible:

— Adam, estoy muy enfermo. — Adam lo mira con atención. Le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora. — Siempre supe que no tendría una vida larga, pero tú sí puedes tenerla amigo. Te harás doctor, salvarás a muchas personas, salvarás muchos mundos. — Adam dice:

— No puedes… no te puedes morir. Te acabo de conocer. Siempre quise un hermano mayor. — Alec le sonríe, le dice:

— No es para estar triste, tal vez sea lo mejor. Cuando seas más grande sólo querrás deshacerte de mí, tendrás una vida y no querrás que te llame por teléfono. — Ben le dice:

— No sé quién te hizo eso o de dónde lo sacas, pero yo no soy así. Siempre querré ser tu hermano. — Alec le dice:

— Te lo dije Adam, mientras quieras que corra a tu alrededor lo haré. — Adam le dice:

— Quiero saberlo todo, sin secretos. — Alec comenta:

— Ben y Max también tienen cosas que saber. Los llamaré y podemos ir a alguna parte a conversar. — Bobby aclara su garganta al decir:

— Idjit, podemos hablar aquí. —

Alec asiente, está por gritarles a los otros transgénicos, siente la mano de su padre sobre su hombro. Voltea a verlo, lo escucha decirle:

— Ve a buscarlos hijo. — Alec niega:

— No te dejaré solo con los cazadores. — El hombre de la luna le sonríe, le dice:

— Si ellos intentan dañarme te llevaré conmigo y jamás te volverán a ver. — Alec dice antes de alejarse de la puerta:

— No tardo. — Escucha al hombre de la luna decirle:

— No corras. —

Alec va caminando, aunque espera a que su padre se descuide para correr. El hombre de la luna mira a Bobby al preguntarle:

— ¿Puedo pasar? — Bobby lo mira, le dice:

— Pasa si puedes. — El hombre de la luna agradece:

— Gracias Bobby. —

Adam pregunta lleno de incertidumbre:

— Señor, ¿mi hermano va a morir? — El hombre le da una sonrisa triste al decirle:

— Adam, él morirá, como todos lo haremos algún día. — Adam pide:

— Hábleme claro, ¿se está muriendo?

— Sí, pero no morirá si puedo evitarlo. — Adam asiente, al preguntar:

— ¿Por qué Dios me da un hermano si va a quitármelo? — El hombre de la luna le dice:

— Porque tú lo necesitas. Además, Sam Winchester es tu hermano también. — Sam se acerca al cuestionar:

— ¿Por qué me quitaste a mi hermano?, ¿por qué no me recuerda? — El hombre de la luna le dice:

— Él no puede recordarte, porque arrancó sus recuerdos. — Sam cuestiona enojado:

— ¿Por qué lo haría? — El hombre de la luna lo mira apenado al decirle:

— Fue mi culpa. Lo siento. Yo quería que su alma descansara, él lo merecía. Lo encontré en aquella cama, con ese ente maligno torturándolo, sólo quería que dejara de sufrir. Así que llevé su alma al cielo, ese lugar hecho con los recuerdos más felices de su vida. Él comenzó a gritar que era un engaño, una falsedad, comenzó a destruir cada recuerdo, uno a uno, hasta que sólo quedó uno. Uno de ti Sam, cuando eras un bebé y tu primera palabra fue el nombre de tu hermano; él renunció a todo menos a ti. Miré con horror su cielo, destrozado, desolado, vacío, sólo con un recuerdo feliz. Quise reparar el daño, pero era tarde. Así que regresé su alma a su cuerpo, el seguía luchando por vivir, su corazón comenzó a latir de inmediato. Pensé en dejarlo ahí, dejar que los humanos se encargaran, pero quienes venían eran malos, no tenían buenas intenciones. Así que lo tomé entre mis brazos, lo saqué de ahí. — Sonríe feliz. — Él me preguntó si era su padre. Le dije que lo era. Él no podía recordar a nadie que lo amara, yo estaba dispuesto a darle una familia, ambos estábamos solos, él era perfecto. Él era para mí, tenía el amuleto, su familia consanguínea lo había abandonado, estaba muriendo. — Sonríe tristemente. — Su madre no estaba ahí para dármelo, pero su padre no llego a reclamarlo, así que sólo significaba que era para mí. Un sacrificio que no pedí, pero estaba gustoso de aceptar. —

John se levanta, pone su puño en alto, está por golpearlo, cuando escucha a Alec decirle:

— No te atrevas cazador. —

Voltea para encontrar nueve armas dispuestas a despedazarlo. Alec dice de manera mortal:

— Si intentan dañar a mi padre nadie durará en matarlos. ¿Claro? — Mandy le dice:

— Discutamos esto fuera, dónde Adam no pueda ver las horribles escenas. — Alec le da una sonrisa encantadora a Adam:

— No vamos a matar a tu papá Addy. — Adam asiente, no sabe si reír o estar enojado. — Mis niños, saluden a su abuelo. —

Los ocho robots corren hacia el hombre de la luna, lo abrazan, le hacen preguntas que él responde. Alec dice:

— Mandy tenemos que hablar fuera. — Ella se aleja del grupo, camina arrastrando los pies. El hombre de la luna pregunta:

— ¿Qué hizo esta vez? — Ulises responde:

— Mostró un archivo clasificado. — El hombre de la luna cuestiona:

— ¿Cuál es el problema? — Ulises dice:

— Es uno de los archivos no confirmados. No podemos tomar como cierta una información que no es precisa y verificada; se agrava la situación cuando dicha información puede ser errónea y daña a terceros. — Ulises asegura. — Lo sabes abuelo, después de las directivas, los protocolos nos rigen. —

El hombre de la luna asiente. Ben se aproxima, lo saluda de mano al decirle:

— Moría de ganas de conocerlo. Alec habla tanto de usted. — El hombre de la luna corresponde el saluda al decirle:

— Es un gusto Ben, es bueno que al fin tu hermana y tú aceptaran conocerme. — Ben indaga:

— Señor, ¿por qué no puedo sentir emanar nada de usted? — El hombre de la luna dice:

— Mi presencia es abrumadora pequeño. Ben, debo pedirte algo.

— ¿Qué?

— Necesito que le devuelvas a mi hijo la parte que tienes de él. — Ben pregunta casi con temor:

— ¿Mi alma?

— Sí.

— ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

— No podrás sentir nada, serás cruel y despiadado, como cuando el demonio te controlaba. — Ben lo mira un momento al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué pasará con Alec? — El hombre de la luna le responde:

— Él va a recordar todo, su vida antes de ser capturado. Él volverá a ser Dean Winchester… — Una voz lo interrumpe:

— ¡Vamos papá! Sigues con eso. Deja en paz a Ben. — Alec pasa su brazo derecho por los hombros de Ben al decir. — Ben tiene a Max, son hermanos. No puedes pedirles que renuncien a eso por Dean Winchester. — Rueda los ojos al decir con disgusto. — ¿Quién quiere ser Dean Winchester? — Dice con una sonrisa cruel. — Nadie lo quería, incluso Bobby sólo le tenía lástima, su mamá jamás lo quiso, para su papá sólo era el fracaso más grande del mundo y su hermano lo odiaba. Todos lo abandonaban. ¿Por qué alguien querría ser un fracasado tan grande? —

El hombre de la luna se acerca a Alec, le pregunta al verlo a los ojos:

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? — Alec se retira de Ben al decir:

— No lo recuerdo, sólo sé que es verdad. — Alec advierte. — No intentes convencerme de lo contrario, no estoy de humor para una discusión. Sólo quiero terminar con esto, estoy muy cansado. — El hombre de la luna le dice:

— Está bien, pero sabes que no escaparás de esto. — Alec dice con una sonrisa juguetona:

— Sabes que voy a intentar postergarlo hasta el final. —

Los dos comparten una mirada llena de complicidad. Alec dice:

— Bien, tomen asiento y terminemos con esto de una vez. Si van a preguntar levanten la mano y no interrumpan. —

Alec y el hombre de la luna toman el sillón más amplio. Los hijos de Alec se paran alrededor del sillón. Los demás se acomodan en la sala. Cuando todos están listos se dan cuenta que Alec se ha quedado dormido; el hombre de la luna les dice:

— Disculpen a mi hijo, está muy cansado. — Mandy comenta:

— Al menos no se ahogara con la sopa esta ocasión. —

Ellos se ríen un momento al recordarlo. Fue después del incidente de Praga. Alec estaba agotado, tanto que se quedó dormido con la cara en el plato de sopa. El hombre de la luna acaricia con suavidad el cabello de Alec, pide:

— Mandy, explica lo que es el consejo. Singer explica el conclave. Takerin habla sobre Manticore. Ulises habla sobre Stalker. — Mandy inicia:

— El Consejo, es conocido de tal modo en las altas esferas gubernamentales, agrupa a los líderes militares del país. Tiene múltiples proyectos, filiales y objetivos. Entre sus proyectos están Stalker, cuyo objetivo es producir soldados con habilidades psíquicas, y Manticore. — Takerin toma la palabra:

— Manticore, en un inicio no fue gubernamental, pero su fundador Sanderman, se vio obligado a aceptar el apoyo del gobierno. El objetivo de Sanderman, era crear sujetos que pudieran poner un alto al Conclave y salvar al mundo. El consejo tenía otros objetivos, crear soldados perfectos para cada ocasión. Se crearon diferentes series, sin embargo su primer acierto fue X5; serie a la cual pertenece Max y Ben. Manticore obtuvo bases genéticas, de dónde sacó clones con modificaciones genéticas. Creo sujetos con habilidades psíquicas, pero no tenían habilidades de lucha. — Singer continúa:

— Sanderman pertenecía al Conclave, el culto de la cría. Su objetivo es mejorar la especie humana, por medio de reproducir a la especie por linajes genéticos. El Conclave es integrado por los dirigentes del culto. Los seguidores se les llaman Familiares. Los soldados encargados de proteger al Conclave y los Familiares, se les conoce como La Falange. Todos los hijos de los miembros de la secta, se someten a una iniciación, si sobreviven son dignos a pertenecer. Sanderman desertó cuando supo que uno de sus hijos no sobrevivía. El Conclave planea depurar la raza humana, dejará libre un virus que elimine a los débiles y sólo los fuertes sobrevivan. —

John siente que su estómago se constriñe, cuando ve a esa criatura tratar con tanta suavidad a Alec. Su hijo es áspero, fuerte, no un perro al cual se le acaricia la cabeza y se le dan palabras amorosas. Su hijo es un soldado, un guerrero, frío y duro como una roca.

Ulises continúa:

— El proyecto Stalker, tuvo como principal interés probar que cualquiera podría ser un soldado psíquico. Tomaron sujetos al azar, el principal requisito era que no tuvieran familia, para que nadie notara su ausencia. Tomaron soldados y transgénicos del proyecto Manticore. Aquellos que no eran Manticore, se les modificó genéticamente, se les otorgó habilidades similares a los transgénicos; sin embargo la taza de mortandad mostrada fue del sesenta por ciento. Los sobrevivientes fueron sometidos a diversos procedimientos cuya taza de mortandad excedió el noventa por ciento. Los que sobrevivieron y lograron ser Stalker, mostraron una vida útil corta. Sus poderes no sólo eran devastadoras para el enemigo, lo eran para si mismos. Aunado al procedimiento conocido como Activación. La activación Stalker, es la concentración de la energía del individuo en un punto que será arrasado. A mayor poder, es mayor el rango de destrucción. Sin embargo, ningún Stalker sobrevivió a dicha activación. Su muerte no siempre fue física, unos morían mentalmente, otras emocionalmente u otras no detalladas; sin embargo todos padecían de amnesia. Su muerte llegaba en un lapso promedio de ocho días. Dos Stalker lograron ser reutilizables después de la activación: Dean Winchester nombre clave Urano y James Carter nombre clave Hades. James Carter tuvo una muerte emocional, se volvió violento y cruel con todos a excepción de Dean Winchester. James Carter murió al octavo día de su activación. Dean Winchester, estatus desaparecido. Desapareció de la base médica donde se encontraba, después de un ataque que causó severos daños a la instalación. El proyecto Stalker fue postergado, por la falta de información, sin sobrevivientes o cuerpos para estudiar, no hay bases para reiniciar el proyecto. No obstante, ante la aparición de un Stalker, se ha girado orden de búsqueda y recuperación. —

Hay una pequeña pausa para preguntas, Sam ya tiene su mano arriba, Adam sube la suya. El hombre de la luna dice:

— Sam. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Puedo recuperar a mi hermano?, quiero saberlo, sí él recupera su alma, él será Dean de nuevo. — El hombre de la luna suspira, no deja de acariciar el cabello de Alec, responde:

— Sí, Sam. El problema es que él arrancó casi todos sus recuerdos felices, entonces quedaron sus recuerdos dolorosos. Yo no podía permitirlo, todos merecen saber que fueron o son queridos. — Da un besito suave a la cabeza de Alec, acto que hace subir la ira de John. — Los recuerdos que están dentro de Ben, reactivarían su alma, entonces él recordaría todo. Sin embargo, él se ha negado, todos lo han escuchado. Aunque hable con él, no cambiará de parecer. Es demasiado testarudo para hacerlo. — Le dirige una mirada a los chicos de Alec al decirles. — No quiero que digan que no conocen a Dean Winchester, es como negar a su padre, sin importar el nombre su esencia es la misma. ¿Entendieron? — Los chicos dicen agachando la mirada:

— Sí, abuelo. — El hombre de la luna sonríe, mira a Adam:

— Tu turno. — Adam cuestiona:

— Él dijo que está muy enfermo, ¿puede curarlo? — El hombre de la luna dice:

— No, es algo que él decidió, es algo que él necesita hacer. — Adam cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué? — El hombre de la luna dice:

— Adam, su enfermedad es una maldición, una que un demonio le puso para matarlo. Sin embargo, mi hijo usa esa maldición para saber dónde está ese demonio y sus planes, así puede estropearlos. Si él se cura, entonces no podrá seguir estropeando los planes de ese villano. Por eso no quiere curarse, él se sentiría culpable si gente inocente muere, porque él no hizo algo. — Adam cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pasará cuando muera?, ¿quién seguirá luchando con los malos? — El hombre de la luna sonríe, dice con suavidad:

— Cuando él muera, se llevará al demonio con él, ambos morirán; aunque el demonio no sabe. No te preocupes Adam, hay personas luchando contra los malos, como tu papá, Bobby, otros cazadores, los hijos de mi hijo, mis nietecitos traviesos. — Alec murmura:

— Esto termina conmigo, papá. — El hombre de la luna le dice:

— Sí, lo harás hijo. Tú eres mi paladín, la espada del cielo. — Le dice con suavidad al acariciarle las mejillas. — Tú eres lo que soñé, todo lo que pedí. Tú eres uno de mis amados hijos. — Max cuestiona:

— ¿Qué significa eso?, ¿qué quieres decir con que es tu paladín y la espada del cielo?, ¿cómo esto termina con él? — El hombre de la luna le dice:

— Hay una manera de cerrar las puertas del infierno, arrastrar a todos los demonios dentro y desterrarlo de este mundo. Dicha forma está escrita en unas tablas de roca. Mi hijo quiere cerrar esas puertas. — Alec le dice:

— Dante ha conseguido una, mis niños otra. — El hombre de la luna le dice:

— Duerme un poco mi paladín, que la tercera la tiene un demonio llamado Crowley, el rey de los demonios de la encrucijada. Para obtenerla debes darle algo que quiere, él quiere ser el rey del infierno y evitar que Lucifer se levante. Si le dices a Dante que te de su sangre, él lo hará, haz un arma que lleve a Crowley al trono, él no podrá resistirse a ello. — Alec dice:

— Mañana. — El hombre de la luna repite:

— Mañana hijo mío, mañana. —

Bobby cuestiona casi con ira:

— ¿Cómo puede cerrar las puertas?, ¿por qué él? — El hombre de la luna responde con una sonrisa:

— Cuando consigamos todas las tablas lo sabremos. Él lo hará porque es su destino, porque es mi amado hijo, mi paladín. — Ben cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué es su destino? — El hombre de la luna dice:

— Porque su alma puede con esto. Un alma tan hermosa, tan cálida, fuego puro y radiante, algo que cualquiera querría tomar. Fue dado a John Winchester, por sus futuras oraciones. Él pediría, elevaría su voz al cielo al exigir alguien que lo ayudara, alguien bueno y comprehensivo, fuerte y protector de lo más valioso en su vida; esta fue la respuesta del cielo a sus oraciones. —

El hombre de la luna acaricia con suavidad el rostro de Alec. Hace una ligera pausa, continúa, su voz tiene un tinte de tristeza:

— El destino de mi hijo es llevar a su hermano al final del camino, lo más seguro y a salvo posible, para que pueda salvar al mundo. Sin embargo, en ese camino, fue dejado atrás, se quedó sin un hermano al cual proteger y llevar a lo largo del sendero. Entonces lo encontré, su alma tan tentadora, intenté regresarlo a John o Bobby, pero él me pidió que no lo hiciera, me dijo que era lo mejor para todos. Lo tomé conmigo, llevármelo sería convertirlo en un ser sobrenatural, no había un lugar seguro, así que hice un lugar seguro y lo dejé en una base Manticore, tan a la vista que nadie lo sospecharía. Él no debía dejar el lugar por mucho tiempo, así quienes lo buscan no podrían encontrarlo. Sin embargo, lo han encontrado ahora. — Max se levanta al cuestionar:

— ¿POR QUÉ? MANTICORE ES EN INFIERNO. — El hombre de la luna le dice:

— Nadie lo buscaría ahí. Manticore no fue tan malo, porque él lo hizo mejor para los otros. ¿No te diste cuenta Max? La chica que vomitó al ver sangre, ella no era una pequeña de seis años, era mayor que eso, pero no había visto sangre. Jamás te preguntaste por qué, por qué siendo un soldado tenía repulsión a la sangre. — Alec le reprende:

— Deja a Max, papá. — El hombre de la luna le dice:

— Sí, sí mi zorrito. Eres mío. — Alec le responde adormilado:

— Soy tuyo. Tú eres mío. —

El hombre de la luna sonríe, mira a los presentes al decirles:

— Es tarde, si no hay más preguntas llevaré a mi hijo a algún lugar para que duerma. — Mandy informa:

— Alquilamos un piso en un hotel, podemos ir ahí abuelo. — Bobby dice:

— No, hay una habitación en la casa que pueden usar. — El hombre de la luna dice:

— Gracias por tu hospitalidad Bobby. —

John se levanta, camina hacia la criatura que osó robarle algo. Saca su arma, pero antes de poder hacer algo, tiene ocho cuchillas amenazándolo. Él reclama:

— Devuélvemelo, ¡es mío no es tuyo! — El hombre de la luna no se mueve, no quita su sonrisa. — ¡Voy a matarte! — El hombre de la luna le dice a Alec:

— Zorrito… hijo. Despierta un momento. — Alec se mueve al mostrar su incomodidad. — Quita el hechizo que tiene John Winchester. — Alec abre sus ojos, mira al hombre de la luna, le sonríe al decirle:

— No, él me golpeó. — El hombre de la luna le pide:

— Es un favor para mí. — Alec pregunta con una sonrisa petulante:

— ¿Qué pasa si le gusto tanto como a ese guardia? — El hombre de la luna se ríe con suavidad al decirle:

— Entonces lo haré aparecer en el desierto como a ese guardia. —

Alec asiente, se levanta, cuatro alas aparecen en su espalda, la cuarta se ve etérea, translucida, casi transparente e invisible. Se acerca a John, quien se ha quedado inmóvil. Le indica a sus hijos que se alejen, ellos lo hacen. Toma entre sus manos el rostro de John, besa su frente donde está el símbolo. Se lleva el símbolo en sus labios, lo escupe, el encanto se rompe al estrellarse en el piso.

Alec desaparece sus alas, se aleja de John quien sigue petrificado. El chico se sienta junto al hombre de la luna, se recarga en su hombro al quedarse dormido de nuevo. El hombre de la luna toma entre sus brazos a Alec, les dice a los presentes:

— Les pido estén al pendiente de mi amado hijo. Si alguno de sus ojos cambia de color, o creen que destelló de un color diferente, si las cosas se queman o congelan a su alrededor, cualquier cosa inusual, háganmelo saber. Tengan una linda noche. —

El hombre de la luna se marcha sin más, es seguido por los chicos de Alec, quienes lo siguen como si fuera su escolta. Adam se levanta, corre hacia ellos, se detiene frente al hombre de la luna al pedirle:

— ¿Puedo hacer algo por él?, ¿puedo ayudar? — El hombre de la luna le dice:

— Si muchacho, sólo se un buen hermano menor y él será más que feliz. — Adam pide:

— ¿Puedo acompañarlos? — El hombre de la luna le dice:

— Sí, sólo si tu mamá te da permiso. —

Kate asiente, su hijo sonríe. Adam se va junto a ellos. Sam quiere ir también, pero algo le dice que no puede, porque no tiene pase de entrada para ese club tan exclusivo. Un club al cual debería pertenecer, debería ser más que un integrante.

John finalmente se puede mover, siente como si una pared se derribara sobre su cabeza, le falta aire, es como si la magnitud del mundo se revelara ante sus ojos. Una criatura sobrenatural tiene a su hijo, le ha quitado a su hijo, se pregunta cómo pasó.

Siempre pensó que iban tras Sam, ellos estaban tras su bebé; pero ahora, ve que también querían a Dean. Ahora ha perdido a ambos. Ben se acerca a Sam, le toma la muñeca al decirle:

Si no hacemos ruido, el hombre de la luna nos dejará quedarnos. — Sam reacciona, mira a Ben, su gesto suave, sus ojos que no están llenos de dolor y desesperación. — ¿No quieres ir? —

Ben suelta a Sam, le dice:

— Bueno, invitaré a Bobby. —

Ben se aleja de Sam, mientras Max se estira al decir que irá a dormir un poco. Kate se acerca a Ben al decir:

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? — Ben asiente:

— Me gustaría mucho, Sam y Max no quisieron venir. — Kate le sonríe, le pregunta algo incómoda:

— ¿Eres una persona Manticore? — Ben asiente:

— Lo soy, soy un clon de Dean Winchester. También me dieron un pedacito del alma de Dean. — Kate le dice:

— Eres muy amable Ben. —

Ellos caminan hacia la habitación del pánico, siguen a Bobby quien va adelante. Sam mira a su padre, quien se ha recargado en la pared, parece estar digiriendo lo que pasa. Sam no puede evitar sonreír, porque incluso él sabe que el hechizo no se ha levantado del todo de su ser. Quisiera decir algo, pero no puede, se siente tan excluido, como si esto fuera una pesadilla. Él y su padre, ellos son los que deberían velar por Dean, no toda esa gente extraña. Siempre fueron ellos tres, en ocasiones Bobby, sin los demás.

Un impulso lo lleva a él y a su padre a abrazarse, un fuerte y áspero abrazo lleno del consuelo que ambos necesitan. Es tan triste, es desgarrador pensar que Dean estaría feliz y orgulloso de ambos, porque no se han matado aún, porque pueden estar un momento sin reñir; les aniquila pensar en Dean ahora que parece perdido.

Rompen el abrazo, se miran un momento al llegar a un acuerdo silencioso. Deben saber qué es y cómo matar a la criatura que les arrebató a Dean. Lo primero que deben hacer es buscar el nombre real, porque Hombre de la Luna, no debe ser su nombre. Sam le dice a su padre:

— Necesitamos a Adam de nuestro lado. Él puede obtener información de los robots. —

John mira a Sam, no quiere a Adam en esta vida, él quería que al menos uno de sus hijos tuviera una vida normal, se dio cuenta después de la partida de Sam. Está por negarse, pero sería estratégicamente incorrecto, sólo asiente sin decir más.


	20. Chapter 20

**Muchas gracias por leer, tal vez me desaparezca un rato, voy a intentar entrar a la universidad. Cielos, no lo puedo creer, ir a la universidad a estudiar medicina. Primero debo pasar el examen y tengo que estudiar xD**

**GreenEyesSpn: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y leer. Sí, también me imagino al hombre de la luna como Chuck. Lo de los arrumacos y todo, es un plan malvado de (Alec/Dean). Creo que Adam querría tener un hermano mayor, además uno que construye cosas y lo salvó de morir, creo que estaría más que feliz; además el hombre de la luna le dijo que fuera un buen hermano, considero que lo intentará o morirá en el intento. Soy malvada con Sam, pero amo ver el lazo fraternal entre Sam y Dean. Siento que Sam, cuando se fue a Stanford, dio por hecho que siempre estaría Dean, tal vez su padre muriera y le dolería mucho, pero Dean siempre estaría, como siempre está el sol y el cielo. **

**Diez tiros imposibles**

Sam se quedó dormido frente a su computadora, mientras John recargado en una mesa. El olor de tocino y huevos los hace levantar. Van a la cocina, donde tarareando una canción ven a Alec, por un momento creen que se trata de Dean. El transgénico voltea a verlos, les da una sonrisa autosuficiente, les dice:

— Se ven horribles. — Alec pone dos platos en la mesa, sirve dos tazas de café. Sam sonríe al decirle:

— Jerk. — Alec responde de inmediato con una sonrisa de lado:

— Bitch. — Sam está por levantarse para abrazarlo, cuando llega Adam. Alec saluda a quienes entran. — Buenos días, espero durmieran bien. — Adam dice:

— Sí. — Ve el plato que Alec pone sobre la mesa. — Se ve rico. — Alec le da un golpe suave en el hombro al decirle:

— Sabe aún mejor. — Max comienza a comer, al decirle:

— Diablos Alec, ¿cómo aprendiste a cocinar? — Alec dice al quitarle importancia:

— Somos transgénicos Max, podemos aprender con velocidad. — Max le comenta:

— Yo no sé hacer nada elaborado, sé hervir pasta y hacer una gallina en una olla. — Ben dice:

— Yo sé cazar mi comida y asarla en una fogata. — Alec dice al comenzar a lavar los trastes que utilizó:

— Una de tus hermanas trabajaba en una panadería, ¿cierto?, Max. — Max asiente al decir:

— Ella era cajera, no cocinaba. — Ben dice:

— Manticore jamás consideró importantes las habilidades culinarias. Como el valor del dinero, ellos nos daban lo indispensable, para evitar que supiéramos sobre el dinero. — Adam cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué? — Ben lo medita un momento al decir:

— Era una medida que evitaba nuestro escape. — Alec confirma:

— Era una forma de control. — Mira a sus hijos al decirles. — Mis niños, les tengo un regalo. —

Toma una caja que está en una esquina, la acerca a sus hijos, quienes con alegría toman una daga cada uno, son parecidas a su cuchillo especial, pero las marcas en cada una son de color diferente. Él dice con satisfacción:

— Sabía cuál escogerían. — Ellos le agradecen al abrazarlo. Él les advierte. — Cuídenlas bien. — Les dice. — Basta de momentos de chicas, todos a sus tareas. —

Ellos asienten, salen sonrientes no sin antes despedirse. Alec espera a que la puerta se cierre. Saca de la caja una última daga, la pone sobre la mesa, frente a Bobby, le dice:

— Puede matar demonios y casi todo. No mata ángeles. —

Bobby toma la daga, mira a Alec, está por agradecer pero Alec ya ha mirado a otro lado. Toma su teléfono que suena, contesta:

— Buenos días papá. Sí, estoy bien. Promete que no vas a llamar cada hora, ni cada segundo. Estoy bien, lo juro. Dante ya llegó, hasta luego. Vamos, no es como si un elefante me fuera a caer en la cabeza. ¿Estás seguro que no eres una mamá? — Alec se ríe y cuelga, les dice a las personas en la cocina. — Nos veremos fuera dentro de una hora, como quedamos. — Adam pregunta con un puchero:

— ¿Yo no voy a recibir una navaja? — Alec le dice con una sonrisa traviesa:

— No, hasta que tú mamá lo apruebe. —

Alec está por salir, cuando la puerta se abre dejando entrar al hombre de ropas rojas. Alec al verlo le pregunta:

— Amigo, ¿Santa jamás te trajo regalos? — Dante le sonríe al responder:

— Me comí a Santa, por eso él no te llevó regalos. — Dante saluda con un ademán a los presentes. — ¿Qué tienes en mente? — Alec dice:

— Lo tengo todo pensado. Te lo explicaré. — Dante pregunta:

— ¿Qué tan perversa quieres que sea el arma? — Alec dice:

— Lo más malvada posible. — Dante le dice:

— Bueno, si a quien se la vas a vender es un demonio; podemos ponerle un extra. Mi sangre puede ser adictiva para los demonios, pero es veneno puro. — Los dos chocan sus palmas. Alec le dice:

— No acostumbro vender cosas que maten a mis clientes, pero eso suena genial.

— Lo sé. Después de terminar con esto me debes una visita a un club, con hermosas mujeres, mucha cerveza y un montón de diversión. — Alec dice con alegría:

— Nos iremos de juerga una semana si es posible. — Dante dice como si se acabara de acordar de algo importante:

— Antes, antes, explícame más sobre los exorcismos. Por ejemplo, ¿cómo exorcizas a un ángel? Claro, si las cosas existieran. — Alec se ríe al decirle:

— Tengo un amigo ángel. — Dante dice:

— Vamos, los ángeles no existen. — Alec le dice:

— No discutiré sobre eso. Tengo una teoría, tienes que romper el símbolo del vínculo. Los ángeles escriben en los cuerpos que poseen muchos símbolos, cada uno con diferente objetivo. El problema es que pueden estar en el interior del sujeto, además hay que verlo através de la forma verdadera del ángel. — Dante comenta:

— Parece mejor matarlos. — Alec dice:

— Escuché que algunos demonios pueden exorcizar a los ángeles. Llenan de oscuridad el cuerpo poseído y lo destrozan por dentro. — Dante comenta:

— Sigue siendo lo mismo. — Alec le dice:

— Lo que sea, vamos a hacer la daga. — Los dos se encaminan hacia el patio. — ¿Podría clasificar tus armas? — Dante le dice de manera arrogante:

— Claro, si me ganas en una apuesta. — Alec rueda los ojos al preguntar:

— Amigo, tú estás más salado que el mar, ¿qué te hace pensar que ganarás? — Dante se ríe al decir:

— La esperanza muere al último niño. —

La puerta se cierra tras ellos. El silencio cae sobre la cocina, Ben lo rompe al preguntarle a Max:

— ¿Vas a inscribirte en las clases? — Max dice:

— Sí, tengo que cuidar que no te corrompa. — Ben se ríe, ella le da un leve empujón amistoso. Él se dirige a Kate:

— ¿Usted va a participar? — Kate dice un poco nerviosa:

— Sí, me gustaría saber cómo defenderme si ellos vuelven. —

Adam da una exclamación de festejo. Le pregunta a su mamá:

— ¿Me das permiso de tener una daga? — Kate dice de manera determinante:

— No hijo, hasta que sepas cómo usarla. — Adam sonríe al decir:

— Voy a ser muy bueno, tanto como Ben o Alec. — Ben sonríe, le revuelve el cabello a Adam al decirle:

— Eres un buen chico Adam, eres afortunado de tener una mamá tan buena. — Ambos se sonríen. Ben le pregunta a Sam:

— ¿Tú participarás Sam? — Sam pregunta confundido:

— ¿Participar en qué? — Adam dice con entusiasmo:

— El papá de Alec, le dijo a Alec que nos enseñara lo que sabe. — Ben asiente, le pregunta a Bobby:

— ¿Usted participará señor Bobby? — Bobby lo piensa un momento:

— Idjit yo lo haré. — Adam pregunta:

— Señor Bobby, ¿es cazador? — Bobby dice:

— Sí muchacho. — Adam mira a su mamá al preguntarle:

— ¿Puedo ser cazador mamá? Como mi el señor Bobby y mi hermano. — Kate dice:

— No Adam. — Adam mira a su padre al decir:

— Él es cazador también. — Kate le dice:

— Es muy peligroso Adam. Es un trabajo muy peligroso. — Adam se queja:

— Todos los trabajos tienen algo de peligro. — Sam interviene:

— No es un trabajo bonito Adam, requiere mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio. — Adam le dice:

— Papá es cazador, Bobby lo es, Dante lo es, mi hermano y sus hijos también. ¿Por qué yo no? —

Alec entra en ese momento a la cocina, se acerca a Adam, pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Adam. Le dice con firmeza y suavidad:

— Sam tiene razón Adam, es un trabajo difícil lleno de sacrificios, uno que nadie agradece. — Adam dice al encogerlos hombros:

— Yo lo agradezco. — Alec le da un besito en la cabeza, le dice:

— Lo sé. Adam, mis hijos tienen especialidades. Los cazadores necesitan de otras personas, como de aquellos que venden provisiones, los que dan información y sobre todo a los doctores. Así conoció tu mamá a tu papá. Tú dijiste que quieres ser doctor, eso es genial. — Adam asiente al morderse el labio por dentro. — Si tú eres doctor, te prometo que cuando necesite uno te llamaré a ti primero antes que a nadie. — Adam se levanta, abraza a Alec al decirle:

— Quiero salvar a la gente como tú lo haces. — Alec le dice al corresponder el abrazo:

— Los doctores son héroes, salvan a muchas personas y a los cazadores. Te lo dije, te enseñaré lo necesario para que te protejas. — Adam asiente. Alec le guiña el ojo al decirle. — Amigo no te desanimes. Si logro concluir mi misión, entonces no habrá mucho que cazar. — Adam pregunta:

— ¿Qué harás? — Alec le dice:

— Cerraré las puertas del infierno. — Adam cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo? — Alec le dice:

— Para saberlo tengo que conseguir tres tablas, ya tengo dos. Esta noche conseguiré la última. Luego buscaré a un profeta que lea las tablas para mí. — Adam pregunta:

— ¿Me vas a decir cuando lo sepas? — Alec le dice:

— Sí, si sobrevivido. Porque eso de ser cazador, mercenario o soldado, es tan peligroso que la mayoría muere muy joven. ¿Quieres que las personas que te quieren estén tristes cuando mueras? — Adam dice:

— No, pero si tú meres muchos estarán tristes. — Alec le dice:

— Todos ellos saben qué soy, están concientes que hoy puede ser el último día que nos veamos. Por eso vivo el hoy, este momento, no tengo futuro no pasado. — Se escucha el grito de Dante desde fuera:

— ¡ESTÁS TARDANDO MUCHO CHICO! — Alec dice:

— ¡Voy! — Se dirige a Adam. — Termina de desayunar. Dante y yo nos iremos a practicar puntería. — Ben dice:

— ¡Voy! — Max sonríe al decir:

— Vamos. — Alec dice con una sonrisa arrogante:

— Pensé que odiaban las pistolas. — Max pregunta:

— Quieres ir solo, para estar con tu novio, ¿es eso? — Alec dice:

— No es mi novio, pero planeábamos ir a un prostíbulo. Tú sabes, muchas chicas fáciles. — Dante entra al preguntar:

— ¿Nos vamos de fiesta? — Alec dice con una sonrisa:

— ¡Sí! Max y Ben se apuntan. — Dante mira a Max al preguntar:

— ¿Lesbiana? — Max dice:

— ¡No! — Dante cuestiona:

— ¿Voyerista? — Max vuelve a decir:

— ¡No! Ahora entiendo por qué tú y Alec son amigos, ambos son insufribles. — Dante se acerca a Ben, lo huele al decir:

— Eres virgen. No hay una mamá cerca que nos impida llevarte. — Alec y Dante sonríen maliciosamente. Ben sólo alcanza a decir:

— Sálvame Dama Azul. — Siente una cinta en su boca, ataduras en sus tobillos y muñecas. Alec dice al sostener la cinta mientras Dante se pone a Ben en el hombro:

— Estamos listos. —

Max se levanta para detenerlos, pero no es necesario, porque en la puerta de la cocina está Mandy, les muestra la palma al decir:

— Papá deja a Ben. — Dante deja caer al piso a Ben al murmurar:

— Se acabó la diversión. — Alec rueda los ojos al preguntar:

— ¿Qué hay de malo? — Mandy dice con una sonrisa:

— Vamos a catalogar las armas del señor Dante. Tu agenda está llena hoy padre. Tienes que mostrarles conocimientos a tus hermanos. — Dice pensativa. — Eso dijo el abuelo. Tienes que ir por el demonio de la encrucijada y hacer que Cas no intente impedirlo. — Dante le pregunta:

— ¿Por qué estás aquí mi linda aguafiestas? — Mandy le da una sonrisa encantadora al responder:

— El abuelo me llamó. Me dijo que evitara que se lleven a alguien a sus festejos salvajes, porque ustedes juntos son una bomba nuclear. — Dante dice:

— Te espero afuera. — Alec rueda los ojos al decir:

— Nos vemos fuera en cuarenticinco minutos. — Mandy responde:

— ¡Sí papá! —

Alec y Dante salen. Mandy saca una cuchilla de su muñeca, corta las ataduras de Ben. Le quita la cinta al jalar con velocidad. Le sonríe al prometerle:

— No dejaré que te lleven a uno de sus festejos. — Ben suspira al decir con alivio:

— Gracias Dama Azul. —

Mandy viste una minifalda verde de tablones, una blusa blanca y chaleco del mismo color de la falda, una corbata roja cuelga de su cuello, una peineta con una flor roja adorna su cabello, además calza botas negras hasta la rodilla. Ben le dice:

— Te ves muy linda. — Mandy suelta una risita al decir:

— Mi padre nos hizo lindos como él. — Mandy le extiende la mano a Ben para que se levanta. Adam pregunta:

— ¿Por qué? — Mandy responde:

— Manticore hizo lindos a los X5, porque la gente no suele desconfiar demasiado de personas con su anatomía. Es más fácil infiltrarse y mezclarse entre la gente en caso de huída. Incluso si estamos en una situación podemos fingir ser rehenes y todos van a creernos, aunque no lo seamos. —

Max se acerca a Ben, lo revisa para asegurarse que está completo. Mandy rueda los ojos, en una actitud similar a la de Alec. Ben dice:

— Estoy bien Maxie. — Ben le pregunta a Mandy a pesar de que está siendo examinado. — Mandy, hay algo que no comprendo, bueno esta situación se ha tornado muy extraña. — Mandy se ríe al decir:

— Alrededor de mi familia no hay algo normal. — Ben pregunta:

— Cuando Alec se quedó ido, ustedes dijeron que iban a buscar al hombre de la luna, como si no lo conocieran. Ahora le llamas abuelo, ¿por qué? — Mandy sonríe al explicar:

— El protocolo. Esta casa está llena de cazadores, ellos matan indiscriminadamente criaturas sobrenaturales. Mi abuelo es un ser sobrenatural. Estos cazadores creen que mi abuelo le robó a mi padre. Si ellos saben dónde está realmente nuestro abuelo, van a ir de inmediato a intentar matarlo. Mi abuelo tiene enemigos, por eso no hablamos familiarmente de él, a menos que él se revele ante quienes hablamos o estemos en privado. — Ella mira al techo un momento. — Nuestro abuelo no es fácil de encontrar, nosotros tenemos muchos problemas para encontrarlo, la mayoría de las veces no podemos hacerlo. Sin embargo, si nuestro padre le habla, él pronto nos dice que ha recibido una respuesta. — Ella encoge los hombros al decir. — Tal vez nosotros no sabemos escucharlo. — Adam cuestiona:

— ¿Puedes hablarnos más de tu abuelo?, ¿él sería como mi tío o abuelo? — Mandy medita:

— Hablaremos después de su entrenamiento, si mi padre no me permite acompañarlo. Ahora tienen que desayunar. — Mira a Adam quien la ve esperando una respuesta. — Adam no sé que sería mi abuelo, él adoptó a nuestro padre, pues mi padre tiene un progenitor o donante genético. — Reflexiona un poco más. — Si tú se lo pides, él aceptaría ser tu padre también, sin embargo, creo que tú deberías convivir con él y pensar qué es él para ti. —

Adam asiente al regresar a su comida, quiere terminar lo antes posible para salir. Sam mira a Mandy, quiere preguntarle muchas cosas, pero ella no es accesible con él como es con Adam; la ve mecerse sobre sus pies hacia delante y atrás cerca de la puerta. Está cansando de esta situación, esperar, captar toda la información que pueda del aire, necesita ser más activo y menos pasivo.

Sam está por decir algo, cuando su papá le gana la palabra:

— Muñeca de metal. — Mandy le dice aunque John la ignora:

— Mi nombre es Mandy, patán gigante. — John continúa:

— ¿Por qué no te vas por ahí? — Mandy comenta con una sonrisa ladeada:

— Tal vez espíe un rato a su GRAN AMIGO Azazel. Un perico me dijo que ustedes no se han visto en mucho tiempo. — John se levanta con ira ante la provocación, la encara:

— Te crees muy lista máquina estúpida. — Mandy le responde:

— Soy muy lista, tanto como su hijo Dean. ¿Es por eso que me llama estúpida? Según un maestro de Dean Winchester, estuvo a punto de reportarlo, porque usted no dejaba de decirle a Dean lo estúpido que era. — John le grita:

— ¡Qué! — Mandy le repite:

— Usted cree que soy estúpida, porque usted siempre vio a Dean como un retrasado. — John dice:

— ¡Mentira! — Mandy ofrece:

— Tengo el número telefónico de aquel maestro, puedo llamarle en este momento. Él lo corroborará. Él estaba preocupado por Dean, por los moretones que cada día presentaba, por una marca en forma de mano en su brazo, una semana después un brazo roto. Cuando él le preguntaba al niño la razón de sus lesiones, él siempre decía que era muy estúpido, idiota, descuidado, por eso se las hacia al caerse, accidentes. —

John está por sacar su pistola para llenarle la boca de balas; sin embargo Alec abre la puerta de la cocina, dice feliz:

— ¡Mandy tienes que ver esto! ¡Es tan genial! — Mandy se disculpa:

— Debo irme, con permiso. — Camina velozmente hacia Alec, quien le dice:

— Dante tiene un maletín que se convierte en seiscientas sesentiseis cosas. — Se escucha su voz alejarse. — Una de sus socias, la chica de los ojos de diferente color, ¿te acuerdas?…—

John se levanta de la mesa, no quiere hablar con nadie, no quiere ver a nadie. Él ama a Dean, nadie debería poner en duda eso. Da un golpe contra el muro. Está furioso. Dean es su hijo, tal vez su hijo jamás fue bueno en la escuela, pero es un cazador nato. Se asoma por la ventana, lo ve caminar sonriente al lado de Mandy, ellos se dirigen fuera del terreno de Bobby. John decide que es mejor seguirlos.

Sale con cuidado de la casa, se acerca con el mayor sigilo posible, los observa un minuto, ellos se han quedado de pie, parecen reír. Mandy dice:

— Señor Winchester nosotros sabemos que está ahí. — Alec pregunta:

— ¿También te unirás a nuestro pequeño curso John? — Alec propone. — ¿Qué te parece una apuesta? — John sale de su escondite. — Diez tiros imposibles, tú contra mí. Si gano dejas de molestar a mis niños si ganas podrás seguir molestándolos, además responderé una pregunta, sea cual sea. — John dice:

— Hagámoslo. — Dante propone:

— Nada mejor que la exhibición pública. ¿Por qué no lo hacemos en el patio de Bobby? Faltan diez minutos para que sea la hora. Mandy y yo pondremos los objetivos. Alec Azul, John rojo. —

Alec sonríe con autosuficiencia al decirle a John:

— Prepárate para tu funeral viejo. —

Dante y Alec siguen hablando mientras John los escucha, cosa que no parece incomodarles. Alec dice:

— Amigo, tienes que enseñarme a hacer armas de balas ilimitadas. — Dante le dice:

— No es difícil, se trata de lo que llamas mojo. Tienes que materializar las balas, piensa en ellas, imagínalas, hazlas reales. —

Ellos se detienen, Dante dispara a una botella tirada en el suelo, un casquillo cae a un lado. Lo levanta al dárselo a Alec, le pregunta:

— ¿Ves? — Alec asiente, al murmurar:

— Energía. — Dante le dice:

— Al inicio no es tan fácil, pero después es automático, tanto que ni lo piensas. — Mira a Alec al preguntarle. — Amigo, los ángeles pueden poseer a cualquiera. — Alec niega al decir:

— Se trata de linajes, según su categoría es el linaje que puede poseer. Si no perteneces a dicho linaje no pueden. Ellos les llaman barcos o envases. Existen los generales y verdaderos. — Dante pregunta:

— ¿Cuáles son los verdaderos? — Alec le explica:

— Cada ángel tiene un envase verdadero. Sin importar cuánto tiempo sea poseído no se debilita ni comienza a desbaratarse. Un envase que no es verdadero comenzará a irse abajo pronto, todo depende del poder del ángel, entre más poder menos dura. — Dante comenta:

— Les llaman envases porque son capaces de contenerlos. — Alec asiente. — ¿Qué pasa con el dueño del cuerpo? — Alec niega:

— No lo sé. Sigo investigando. — Dante pregunta:

— ¿Vamos a ir por la tabla después o antes de la cena? — Alec responde:

— Sería mejor ir después. — Dante comenta:

— Cuando la tengamos iremos a divertirnos hasta morir. — Alec asiente al repetir:

— Hasta morir. —

Los dos se ríen, mientras Mandy rueda los ojos. Llegan al patio de Bobby. Dante dice:

— Mandy busca latas de cerveza azul, yo iré por las rojas. —

Los dos sonríen al ir por lugares diferentes. John mira a Alec, quien observa despreocupadamente el entorno. Recuerda lo que dijo Mandy, le dice:

— No creo que seas estúpido. — Alec rueda los ojos al decir:

— Es lo que papá dice. Los X5 somos muy inteligentes. — Alec le dice a John. — No necesitas intentar ser agradable porque me parezco a tu hijo. Me veo así porque Manticore quería que fuéramos bonitos y no quiero una relación. — John pregunta:

— ¿Crees que te estoy seduciendo? — Alec dice:

— Vamos amigo, los guardias no seducen, sólo te drogan, te dejan inmóvil mientras ves sin poder hacer nada. — John siente la ira subir dentro de él, calentar sus entrañas, pregunta casi temblando:

— ¿Alguien te puso la mano encima? — Alec dice al quitarle importancia:

— Lo intentaron, todos decían que era demasiado bonito para mi bien. Mi papá se deshizo de ellos antes de que me hicieran algo. —

Mandy llega con diez latas. Dante trae sus latas, toma una, saca un marcador de su gabardina, pinta un punto en el centro de la lata al decir:

— Si la bala no da en el centro no vale. — Mandy se quita la corbata al decir:

— Vendaremos los ojos de mi papá. Así no habrá tantas desventajas. —

Los diez tiros imposibles, el primero sobre el techo al tener un abanico dando vueltas; el segundo dentro de un escape de uno de los tantos autos; el tercero más allá de los límites de la propiedad; el cuarto dentro de la casa, al otro lado de una ventana; los otros son aún más difíciles, pero el décimo es sorpresa. Mandy dice:

— Tienen diez minutos, dos objetivos están escondidos, algunos tienen trampas. Cuando cuente a diez pueden iniciar. — Alec pregunta:

— ¿Lo tengo que hacer con o sin la venda? — Mandy rueda los ojos al decir:

— Sin la venda. — Alec sonríe. Mandy comienza a contar, al finalizar grita. — ¡GO! —

Alec y John toman el primero a la par, el segundo y el tercero, pero el cuarto los distancia. John dispara através de la ventana, mientras Alec entra a la casa. John ve que era una treta, la lata no estaba ahí, sólo el reflejo, escucha el dispara de Alec en el segundo piso.

Alec sale por la ventana, dispara a una lata que sólo puede verse desde el techo del porque, la cual está sobre el capo de un auto en una pila de chatarra. Alec decide subir al techo, desde ahí no ve nada, así que salta al seguir buscando. Tres tiros más se escuchan seguidos. Camina, ve la lata sobre la cabeza de Mandy, dispara al seguir.

John corre hacia la segunda planta, ahí encuentra la lata, pues la otra era una fotografía. Sale por la ventana, ve su tiro en el cofre de un auto, dispara. Escucha un grito, voltea hacia atrás, ve a Alec dispararle a Dante. El joven de pelo blanco cae de espaldas sobre la tierra. Alec se acerca, le apunta a la cabeza al decirle:

— Arriba amigo, eso no va a matarte. —

Dante abre los ojos, saca la lata de entre sus ropas al mostrarla. La bala entró en el punto, a pesar que él la tenía escondida en su gabardina.

John regresa su atención, no puede perder tiempo. Hace sus siguientes tiros, hasta que llega al décimo. Una aparición etérea de Mary aparece ante él, ella corre hacia él al extender los brazos y decir su nombre, no se fija en la lata que va sobre la cabeza de la aparición. John se queda paralizado, su cerebro se queda aturdido, ni siquiera el golpe de la lata entre los ojos lo despierta, vuelve a moverse cuando la imagen desaparece.

Mandy salta al festejar:

— ¡Fin del tiempo! — Alec dice:

— Es hora de recoger las latas y ver los resultados. — Mandy comenta:

— Será como cuando jugamos con el conejo de pascua. — Alec asiente. — ¿Podemos jugar con el conejo de nuevo? — Alec dice:

— Claro, ustedes pueden. —

Mandy camina frente a él, sonríe, pasa junto a John, toma la lata, camina unos metros más. Toma un pequeño cubo. Alec se acerca al preguntar:

— ¿Funciona? — Mandy responde:

— Sí, así de impresionante. — Ben pasa junto a John, llega junto a ellos, pregunta al mirar a los lados:

— ¿Dónde está ella?, ¿dónde está la Dama Azul? — Alec pregunta:

— La mujer de la ilusión. — Ben dice con exasperación:

— ¡Sí! ¡Ella! ¡La Dama Azul! —

Mandy y Alec intercambian una mirada, mientras Dante se desliza lejos del caos emocional. Alec le dice:

— Ben, era una ilusión, ella no era la real. La mujer se llama Mary Winchester. Mandy te puede dar su archivo. — Ben dice:

— ¡No! ¡Ella es la Dama Azul! — John se acerca también a reclamar:

— ¿QUÉ TIENEN EN LA CABEZA? — Mandy dice:

— Eran diez tiros imposibles. Hay cosas desagradables que lo hubieran hecho aún peor que eso. — Alec le dice a Ben:

— Amigo, Mary era la esposa de este sujeto. — Señala a John. — Ella murió en un incendio. — Mandy ofrece:

— Podemos darte todas las fotos en los archivos. — Alec propone:

— Puedo programar un holograma que haga lo que tú quieras. — Ben niega al decir:

— ¡Yo oré cada día! ¡YO ESPERÉ UNA RESPUESTA! — Alec le dice:

— Vamos amigo, puedes tener fe en cualquier cosa. — Alec busca una respuesta desesperada. — Ben, ella es un ángel y está en el cielo. Siempre te está mirando porque eres su hijo. — Ben mira a Alec. — Eres su hijo porque te hicieron de Dean Winchester, así que ella es tu mamá. — Ben pregunta:

— ¿Es cierto? — Alec dice:

— ¿Acaso mentiría? — Corta. — No respondas. Pero lo que te digo es verdad. Tal vez ella te respondió, pero no pudiste escucharla. — Mandy dice:

— Sí Ben, anímate. —

Max se acerca a ellos, los señala al preguntarles:

— ¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermano? — Alec dice:

— Nada. — Pasa junto a Max, le dice a Mandy. — Vamos por esas latas. —

Mandy le da un besito en la mejilla a Ben, antes de seguir a Alec. Ben abraza a Max con fuerza, llora en su hombro, se niega a verla, sólo quiere llorar. Mandy le pregunta a su padre, mientras ve a Ben:

— ¿Él estará bien? — Alec dice:

— Lo estará. —

Adam llega corriendo, le dice a Alec:

— Eso fue genial. Mi papá es casi genial, porque falló en el último. ¿Eso era un fantasma? — Alec extiende su mano, la imagen de Mary se proyecta, ella sonríe. — ¡Es increíble! ¿Tú lo inventaste? — Alec dice:

— Sí, puedes darle diferentes efectos a la imagen, incluso puede parecer sólida. — Hace unos ajustes al cubo y la imagen parece una persona. — ¿Ves? — Adam asiente, toca la imagen al traspasarla. Alec le explica. — Lo hice con fines militares. Puedes dejar esto en una banca en medio de un centro comercial, dónde todos te ven mientras escapas. También en una emboscada como señuelo. — Adam pregunta:

— ¿Quién es la chica? — Alec responde sin emoción:

— Mary Winchester, esposa de John, madre de Sam y Dean Winchester. Ella murió en un incendio hace mucho tiempo. — Adam dice algo apesadumbrado:

— No lo sabía. — Alec dice:

— No es algo que me importe. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a buscar las latas? —

Adam asiente. Sam los mira alejarse, se ha quedado pasmado, Dean jamás habló así de su madre, siempre lo hizo con furia, amor, tristeza, no como si se tratara de algo insignificante. El holograma era la imagen de su madre, con su vestido azul, su cabello rubio, pecas salpicando su nariz, la dulzura en su gesto.

El holograma desaparece. Sam los ve alejarse, se dirigen a buscar las latas. Nota la manera en que Alec le sonríe a Adam, lo odia, porque así debería ser tratado él no ese chico. Respira profundo, comprende que se está pensando como un niño, no debe tener celos. Su padre pasa a su lado, no dice nada, se dirige al Impala, sube y se marcha.

La acción de John no ayuda a Sam con esto, siente que se ha quedado solo. No pasa mucho cuando regresan, muestran las latas. Diez tiros perfectos de Alec, ocho de John: uno tiene dos balazos uno en el centro y otro casi en el borde superior, el otro está aboyado por sin un impacto. Nadie comenta la desaparición de John, Alec da las instrucciones:

— Nos dividiremos en grupos. Cazadores, transgénicos y principiantes. Mira a Sam, le pregunta. — ¿Eres cazador? — Sam asiente. — Kate y Adam serán guiados por Mandy, me encargaré de los demás. — Mandy se acerca a Kate y Adam, les pide:

— Acompáñenme, lo primero es ponernos en forma. —

Kate y Adam acompañan a Mandy. Alec le advierte a Dante quien ve a Mandy:

— Espero que disfrutes la vista amigo, porque ella va a dispararte antes de que logres tocar algo. — Dante sólo se ríe al decir:

— Sí, ni me lo recuerdes. — Alec dice:

— Bien, Ben y Max, ustedes dos deben meditar, tienen media hora para lograr entrar a un estado de conciencia profunda. — Max se burla:

— ¿En serio? Vamos Alec, ¿meditar? ¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza? — Alec le responde con una sonrisa autosuficiente y un tono arrogante:

— Max, Ben necesita control mucho control y tú también. Estás llena de ira, la cual se contagiará a Ben y lo harás salir de control. ¿Harán lo que les digo o aquí terminamos? — Ben dice de inmediato:

— Vamos a meditar. —

Ben jala a Max lejos, decide ir a un lugar tranquilo. Alec mira a los cazadores, les dice:

— Necesito evaluarlos, a menos que me digan qué creen que pueda enseñarles. — Bobby dice:

— Me sería útil saber de tus cacerías. — Alec asiente, mira a Sam, quien dice:

— Quiero saber sobre los demonios. ¿Cómo puedo matarlos? — Alec responde:

— Puede ser con la Colt, algunos demonios tienen el poder de matar a otros demonios. Los ángeles matan demonios. Pueden ser muertos por armas mata demonios, como mi daga. — Alec muestra su daga. — Llamaré a Ulises para que traiga mis notas y se las muestre. — Dante dice:

— Puedo seguir enseñándote sobre las armas de munición infinita. —

Alec asiente al sacar su teléfono y comenzar a mandar mensaje. Escuchan la voz de Castiel:

— ¡Aléjate de él demonio! —

Castiel se lanza contra Dante al esgrimir su espada angelical. Dante sonríe al esquivarlo, recibe algunos golpes, pero no tira ninguno, se está divirtiendo. Alec corre tras ellos, le grita a Castiel:

— ¡Cas! ¡Cas es mi amigo! ¡Detente! —

Bobby y Sam ven como las criaturas luchan, mejor dicho como Castiel ataca y Dante esquiva. Alec nota como Dante está por sacar su espada, se interpone entre ellos al gritar:

— ¡Alto! —

Castiel y Dante son lanzados varios metros en el aire por una explosión de fuego azul. Alec mira sus manos, ve como el fuego comienza a subir por su cuerpo, sabe que es una mala señal. Dante se levanta con un salto, comenta al sacar su espada:

— No me dijiste que tenías un truco nuevo. — Alec voltea a verlo con una sonrisa arrogante al decir:

— Estoy lleno de sorpresas. —

Dante nota el destello azul en los ojos de Alec, lo ve desaparecer y siente una cuchilla clavarse en su corazón. Mira al frente para ver a Alec, quien está rodeado por ese extraño fuego azul, siente su calor abrasivo, las quemaduras, da un salto hacia atrás. Comenta al sacar la espada refulgente de su pecho, siente cómo quema su piel, la lanza hacia Alec quien la toma en el aire. Le dice:

— Ya veo, ahora nos tomó menos tiempo llegar a esto. — Alec se pone en posición de combate, no habla, no responde, su rostro muestra una seriedad mortal, sus ojos verdes una decisión asesina. — Iré en serio. —

Dante detiene el siguiente ataque con su enorme espada. No hay cambio en la expresión vacía de Alec, recuerda la primera vez que pasó esto. Alec había estado de Devil May Cry por tres meses, salieron de parranda incontables veces, se encargaron de unas misiones, en las cuales recibió dinero al decirles a sus socias que sólo quedaba la paga de Alec. Se había acostumbrado a la presencia del chico.

Una nueva misión, se embarcaron, al llegar había una horda de demonios de bajo nivel. Alec fue un aprendiz rápido, pronto supo cómo acabar con ellos, comprendió que la sal no los mantenía lejos, que la única salida era con fuerza bruta, armas y muchos golpes.

Estaban por acabar con todos, cuando uno atacó por detrás a Alec. Dante le gritó, intentó detener el ataque pero parecía tarde. Sin embargo el demonio se incendió, Alec comenzó a cubrirse por una llamarada amarilla, roja, naranja y dorada. Los demonios intentaron escapar, pero no pudieron se redujeron a cenizas.

La atención de Alec se centró en él, como ahora. Detiene el impacto contundente de la espada de fuego de Alec. Ve al chico saltar hacia atrás, parece estar planeando una estrategia. Dante sabe que no debe permitirle ni un momento para pensar, debe noquearlo antes de que comience a escupir sangre.

Alec corre hacia Dante, salta e intenta cortar la espalda del albino, pero su ataque es frustrado. Sin embargo Dante se sorprende al sentir un cohete impactarlo, cae al piso, ve a Alec sosteniendo un lanza misiles hecho de fuego azul. Sonríe al decirle:

— Aprendes rápido. — No hay respuesta, sólo más disparos.

Dante toma sus pistolas gemelas, dispara al bloquear las balas de Alec, nota que son hologramas como el chico que le dispara, apunta al cubo al acabar con la ilusión. Logra esquivar la cuchilla que casi lo deja sin cabeza. Golpea en el estómago a Alec, después en la mandíbula lo eleva al lanzarlo hacia un montón de chatarra.

Dante sabe que debe salir de ahí, sólo así Alec se detendrá. Lo intenta, pero ve unas líneas azules surcar la tierra, después siente el fuego quemarlo. Ve a Alec venir hacia él, ya comenzó a escupir sangre.

Castiel agarra a Alec, intenta llevarlo lejos. Dante aprovecha la lucha de Alec con en ángel. Ve al chico retorcerse, patalear, morder, arañar y atacar al hombre de gabardina. Aprovecha la conmoción, abre un portal al infierno y salta.

El fuego que cubre a Alec se apaga cuando Dante se va. Se queda inconciente, mientras sangre escurre de su boca y nariz. Sam corre hacia Cas, entre los dos llevan a Alec dentro, lo recuestan en el sillón.

Cas pone sus dedos sobre la frente de Alec, quien despierta casi de inmediato. Alec mira sus manos, se asegura de no estar cubierto de fuego. Mira a su alrededor, ve la mirada de Castiel, se sobresalta al decir:

— ¡Eso es espeluznante amigo! — Cas pregunta:

— ¿Estás bien? — Alec dice:

— Siempre estoy bien. — Lleva sus manos a su rostro, necesita aclarar su mente. — Cas, ¿a qué hora llegaste? — Recuerda haber estado hablando con Sam y Bobby, luego Dante diciendo una estupidez como siempre, después nada.

Mandy entra corriendo seguida por Adam y Kate. Ella dice:

— ¿Estás bien padre? Peleaste con el señor Dante, fue aterrador. — Alec está por decir algo, cuando ella le informa. — La hablé al abuelo. —

Alec rueda los ojos. Sabe que no va a escapar de esta. Adam pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasó? — Castiel también espera la misma respuesta. Alec dice:

— Soy un arma. En ciertas situaciones sólo soy un arma. — Adam dice:

— No, eres humano. — Alec niega:

— Soy un arma Adam. Como arma estoy condicionado a destruir a ciertos seres. Dante, al menos la mitad de él, pertenece a ese grupo. — Mandy dice:

— Por eso son una bomba nuclear juntos. Si comienzan a pelear y la pelea se prolonga destruyen todo a su alrededor. — Suspira. — Sólo el abuelo puede pararlos cuando ambos pierden el control. — Alec lleva sus manos a su cabeza al decir:

— Mandy, llevamos lejos de mí. —

Mandy obedece, comienza a alejar a Adam y los demás de Alec. Adam lucha al preguntar:

— ¿Qué le está pasando? —

No hay respuesta, la chica lo saca de la casa, él sigue luchando y pataleando. Quiere y exige una respuesta. Mandy toma a Adam de los hombros, le dice con firmeza:

— Calma Adam, tienes que calmarte primero. — El chico asiente. — Él está luchando ahora, en este momento, hay una voz que le taladra la cabeza con órdenes. Se está esforzando por negarse, por eso es peligroso estar cerca, está luchando. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Quién?, ¿quién le hace esto? — Mandy no responde, hasta que Adam dice:

— Por favor, ¿quién le da las órdenes? — La chica responde:

— El cielo. Mi padre es la espada del cielo. — Adam la mira sin comprender. — Adam, necesito que entiendas que los ángeles existen. — Adam cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo los de las iglesias?, ¿los gorditos con alas? — Mandy admite:

— Sólo conozco a Castiel, él no se ajusta a dicha descripción. — Deja sus cavilaciones. — El punto es: ellos existen en un nivel energético diferente, por eso no podemos verlos ni sus alas; para actuar en este mundo necesitan un cuerpo. — Adam sabe que no le gusta hacia dónde va esto. — No pueden tomar a una persona al azar, sino se trata de una línea de sangre. Cada ángel tiene una línea de sangre que puede albergarlo. En casos especiales la misma línea puede albergar a más de uno. La línea de sangre de la familia progenitora de mi padre, es una de esas familias. — Adam cuestiona:

— ¿Yo también? — Mandy le sonríe tranquilizadoramente al decirle:

— No lo sabemos, no estamos seguros si la línea procede de John Winchester o Mary Campbell. No podemos asegurarte si eres o no un recipiente angelical potencial. — Mandy nota el temor en Adam, intenta tranquilizarlo. — Muchas familias pasan generaciones desconociendo esto, muchas sólo saben que uno de sus miembros desapareció y ya. — Adam cuestiona:

— ¿Qué le pasa a Alec? — Mandy le dice:

— Todas las familias, poseen una habilidad especial, ese algo que las hace aptas. La mayoría no las desarrolla o lo hace en un nivel ínfimo. Dichas habilidades son desgastantes para los cuerpos humanos, sin una gracia o poder angelical que los proteja del daño. Cuando un ángel toma a una persona, entonces esas habilidades se liberan para el uso del ángel en cuestión. Entre más poderoso el ángel, necesita que sea mayor el poder de aquella persona; de otro modo, en lugar de evitar que el cuerpo se degenere, lo hace deteriorarse con velocidad. — Mandy ve que Adam espera una respuesta. — Las personas malas que secuestraron a mi padre, accidentalmente liberaron dichas habilidades latentes, las cuales crecen exponencialmente. Los ángeles, cuando lo encuentran, ellos lo obligan a trabajar para ellos. Es por ello que nosotros vivíamos en una isla, en esa isla los ángeles, demonios ni criaturas sobrenaturales podían encontrar a mi padre; podía salir, pero no debía usar prolongadamente sus habilidades, de hacerlo debíamos escapar en un lapso no mayor a cinco minutos. — Adam dice:

— Debemos regresarlo a esa isla, así él estará a salvo. — Mandy niega con un gesto triste:

— Es imposible. El sello no existe, mi padre lo rompió para salvar a Sam Winchester del incendio en Stanford. Regresar no serviría. — Mandy mira al cielo al decir. — Nuestra casa está destruida en este momento, estamos intentando hacer una nueva. — Adam cuestiona:

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? — Mandy le dice:

— Nada. Sólo confiar en que volverá a nosotros. — Sam interrumpe:

— ¡SIEMPRE HAY ALGO POR HACER! ¡SIEMPRE SE PUEDE HACER ALGO! ¡TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO! — Mandy ignora a Sam, se concentra en Adam:

— Confía en mi padre, encontrará la manera de salir de esto. —


	21. Chapter 21

**Muchas gracias por leer, dobles a quienes dejan comentario.**

**GreenEyesSpn: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. xD pero Miguel ya ha aparecido varias ocasiones jajajajajaa ;) pronto hará su aparición descarada xD jejejejeje También falta Gabriel xD jejejeje**

**Hasta pronto: Ya saben ni Supernatural o Devil May Cry son míos. **

**Las dificultades de salir y entrar.**

El sonido de una motocicleta los saca de sus cavilaciones. Dante baja del vehículo, camina hacia la casa. Mandy se interpone:

— Señor Dante, se lo suplico, no entre. Debe irse. — Dante la hace a un lado. Ella se vuelve a poner frente a él, le dice con seriedad. — No me obligue a intentar detenerlo.

— Cuando quieras. — Mandy dice al ponerse seria:

— Modo de ataque: Exterminio. ¡Activado! — Mandy está por lanzarse contra Dante, cuando una voz la interrumpe:

— ¡Alto! — Mandy se detiene de inmediato, voltea hacia la puerta de entrada, ahí está Alec. — Yo le llamé. Diles a tus hermanos que los quiero aquí en cinco minutos. — Mandy asiente, le dice a Dante cuando pasa a su lado:

— Gracias. — Ella se comunica con sus hermanos. Dante cuestiona:

— ¿De qué se trata? — Alec responde:

— Un demonio, uno grande. — Dante cuestiona con escepticismo:

— ¿Cuál es la complicación? — Alec responde:

— Mandará al quinto infierno a una de las ciudades más pobladas y grandes del mundo.

— Nada es fácil contigo. —

Alec sonríe, está por decir un comentario listillo cuando un aleteo se escucha, Castiel ha llegado. El ángel le dirige una mirada fría a Dante. Alec dice:

— No van a pelear. — El ángel y el mestizo siguen observándose fijamente. — La situación es esta, si no trabajamos juntos haré volar una ciudad hasta el quinto infierno con toda su gente. — Ahora tiene su atención. Los hijos de Alec se reúnen a su alrededor. — El cielo quiere que detenga a un demonio, uno de los grandes, la orden es eliminarlo sin importar las bajas. — Todos asientes. — Discutamos el plan, acompáñenme. —

Ellos siguen a Alec hacia donde los otros transgénicos siguen intentado meditar. Sam y Bobby, los siguen al igual que Adam. Escuchan a Alec decir:

— La información será enviada a sus teléfonos. Nos dividiremos en tres grupos. Cassi y Catherine serán el primero, se quedarán aquí, supervisaran a los otros dos grupos, informarán y alertarán situaciones peligrosas. El segundo grupo, será integrado por el resto de mis chicos, deberán secuestrar a los hijos de Azazel y culpar al Conclave del hecho. Tercer grupo, Castiel Dante y yo, iremos a la ciudad, cazaremos al demonio. Mandy lanza una alerta de sismo, quiero la ciudad evacuada lo antes posible. — Ulises cuestiona:

— Padre, ¿qué pasará cuando los humanos vean que no hay dicho sismo? — Alec responde:

— Usaremos El Ojo. — Todos los chicos de Alec se muestran sorprendidos. Singer da un paso al frente al decir:

— Pero papá, es muy peligroso. Crear un movimiento tectónico antinatural podría disparar procesos devastadores. — Dante comenta:

— Alec podría poner todo su poder psíquico y crear terremotos, claro a costa de su vida, así no tendrían que… — Singer dice:

— ¿Qué tan fuerte debe ser el terremoto?, podríamos crear un tsunami y tornados. ¿Qué te parece papi? — Alec sonríe al decirle:

— Iniciaremos con pequeños sismos, así no creerán que es una broma, comencemos. Quiero que lleguen oleadas cada quince minutos. — Alec ordena. — Inicien la alineación. Mandy quiero que muestres a tus hermanos cómo usar El Ojo. —

Mandy asiente, ella y sus hermanos cierran un momento sus ojos, al abrirlos de nuevo se han iluminado de verde, como si se fueran sus iris focos. Unos instantes después sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad. Cassi y Catherine se quejan al unísono:

— No estamos de acuerdo. — Alec las mira. — Matthew debería quedarse, él es el encargado de comunicaciones. — Alec les dice:

— Ellos necesitarán comunicarse en el campo. — Las gemelas dicen:

— Queremos ir contigo; así podremos atender tus lesiones. — Alec dice:

— Ninguno de ustedes irá conmigo, quiero que estén seguros. ¿Entienden? — Todos responden:

— Sí, papá. —

Alec les sonríe. Entrega unas gafas a cada uno de sus hijos. Les indica:

— Estas les permitirán ver a los perros infernales. Ellos los ayudarán a capturar a los hijos de Azazel. — Corta sus muñecas, silva. Se escuchan las pisadas de los perros infernales. Alec se encuclilla con los brazos extendidos, se ven los hilillos de su sangre desplomarse pero no caer al suelo. Poco tiempo después el flujo se corta. — Ellos están listos, ahora deben irse. —

Los hijos de Alec asienten, se ponen las gafas al salir en la dirección marcada por los perros infernales. Cassi y Catherine esperan sus órdenes, Alec les dice:

— Dentro de la casa hay una terminal, desde ahí pueden seguir la operación. —

Las gemelas se marchan sin decir palabra, así muestran a su padre su descontento. Max cuestiona:

— ¿Qué estás pensando? — Alec la ve al decirle:

— Necesito una distracción para dos de mis enemigos. — Max levanta su ceja derecha con incredulidad al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué haremos nosotros mientras juegas a la guerra? — Alec encoge los hombros al proponer:

— ¿Por qué no son observadores?, si ven algo inusual se lo comunican a Cassi y Catherine. — Adam dice:

— Quiero ser observador. — Alec le sonríe al decirle:

— Si eso quieres amigo. — Le da un golpecito en el brazo. — Mis chicas te darán toda la información necesaria. ¿Por qué no vas con ellas? —

Adam asiente al salir corriendo en dirección a la casa. Alec mira a Max al decirle:

— Necesitan una apertura, si piensan irse. — Max cuestiona:

— ¿Quieres que te agradezca?, no lo haces por mí. — Alec le dice:

— Cree lo que quieras, no me importa. — Señala a Ben. — Cuídala. — Ben dice:

— Con mi vida. — Dante dice:

— ¡Los veo allá! —

Dante desaparece, Castiel se esfuma también. Alec sonríe al murmurar:

— Desgraciados. — Corre hacia la sombra que una pila de chatarra proyecta sobre una pared, se mete a la negrura al desaparecer también.

Sam ve a Bobby esperando una respuesta, nota que se ha quedado solo. Corre dentro de la casa, se sorprende al ver que la sala está siendo reacomodada. Hay sillas en torno a la computadora de Alec, Adam y Ben disponen de los asientos, escucha al clon de Dean preguntarle:

— Sam, ¿participarás como observador? —

Sam se sorprende, porque todos parecen quererlo lejos de los asuntos de Alec. Asiente al decir:

— Me encantaría. — Adam le dice con una sonrisa:

— Ayúdanos en el acarreo de sillas. —

Sam va por una silla a la cocina, nota que Max ya ha tomado lugar al centro, tiene los brazos cruzados al esperar el inicio de la función. Observa a las chicas de Alec, han puesto varios dispositivos que crean ilusiones sobre la mesa, una de ellas teclea en la computadora, mientas la otra se asegura que todos los dispositivos funcionen.

Kate llega, ella habla con su hijo, le sonríe al decirle que estará observando. Catherine les dice:

— Todo está listo. Si ven algo inusual o muchos enemigos dirigiéndose a un punto háganlo saber. — A tras ella aparecen cientos de cuadros con imágenes. — A la derecha estarán los datos que consigamos de la misión de nuestro padre. A la izquierda los datos de nuestros hermanos. Pueden observar cualquiera de las dos misiones. —

Catherine se sienta junto a Cassi. Sam de inmediato busca a Alec en las imágenes. Las escenas son de una ciudad, la cual está siendo desalojada con premura, las personas corriendo, los autos atascándose en el tráfico, los militares intentando agilizar la evacuación, los gritos y el terror ante un nuevo pequeño temblor.

Sam observa a alguien de rojo pasar frente a una cámara, no es a quien busca, pero se fija en ese sector, por un momento puede ver a Alec pasar corriendo siendo perseguido por una turba de ojos negros.

Sam siente su corazón dar un vuelco en su garganta, sigue observando, tiene la esperanza de ver más. Cassi parece darse cuenta, se acerca al sector de imágenes observadas por Sam, presiona con sus dedos la proyección, se abre un nuevo cuadro el cual muestra rallas de colores, ella regresa a su lugar.

Sam se queda mirando la pequeña pantalla, no pasa mucho cuando puede verlo, una imagen comprensible de Alec. El transgénico deja de correr, da media vuelta al encarar a sus enemigos dentro de un estacionamiento, los aspersores se activan, los demonios gritan de dolor cuando el agua cae sobre ellos.

Alec reinicia su camino hacia arriba del estacionamiento, es rápido, las paredes a su alrededor se ven como un manchón vertiginoso. Unos segundos después, el chico está sobre el techo, parada en el borde hay una mujer baja, con un vestido floreado, una trenza recoge su cabellera rojiza, lleva gafas de moldura roja, ella abre sus ojos al dejar ver sus iris de un color naranja sobrenatural.

La noche cae sobre la ciudad, mientras el viento pasa entre ambos. Alec la escucha decir:

— Está aquí el tristemente famoso Dean Winchester. — Alec no le hace caso, se acerca en una trayectoria ovalada. — Vienes a detenerme, es muy gracioso. —

La mujer se deja caer del edificio. Alec la observa, corre hacia ella, se deja caer también.

Sam siente como su estómago se revuelve al ver a Alec dejarse caer de un edificio de más de diez pisos. Para su sorpresa Alec da un giro en el aire y cae como un gato sobre la acera. Mira a los lados, el demonio se ha escapado.

Alec reinicia su carrera, la cámara lo pierde de vista. Sam puede observar por muchos minutos, sólo calles vacías iluminadas por las luces de los edificios y las farolas. Las imágenes lo llevan al aeropuerto. Puede ver en otros cuadros una explosión, el chico de rojo sale de entre el fuego, se lanza contra una horda de demonios de ojos negros.

Sam mira de inmediato a donde el rabillo de su ojo captó a Alec. Lo ve correr por un anden de abordaje, sube a un avión, ahí está el demonio de los ojos naranja. Sam escucha a una de las gemelas decir:

— Todos los equipos libres, todos los equipos libres, deben ir a la ubicación de equipo dos, repito, equipo dos necesita ayuda. —

Sam voltea a ver hacia el sector marcado como equipo dos, múltiples puntos se acercan a dos que están dentro de una pequeña habitación ya rodeados de enemigos. Una voz conocida llama la atención de todos:

— ¿Qué sucede? — Voltean para ver a Alec parado en medio de la habitación. Las gemelas informan:

— Takerin y Mandy, están en medio de una emboscada. Rafael y Ulises no podrán llegar a tiempo padre. —

Alec se esfuma, un nuevo punto aparece en el monitoreo, hay una explosión azul la cual borra la imagen de todas las pantallas un segundo. Al regresar la señal no hay amenazas alrededor de Mandy y Takerin.

Sam se fija nuevamente en la imagen que estaba observando. El demonio mantiene a Alec sobre el techo del avión. La mujer poseída sonríe retorcidamente, se burla. Sam maldice por no saber leer los labios, pero en Stanford no era necesario, no se imaginó volver a esta vida de cazador.

Alec aprieta los dientes para no darle el gusto al demonio. Es lanza al otro lado del avión. El demonio va tras él. Se levanta de inmediato, sabe que debe matarlo sin trucos, no porque no pueda, sino que tal vez no podrá detenerse. El demonio le exige:

— Muestra tus alas Winchester, esas que te hacen un monstruo como yo. Eres un monstruo, por eso tu hermano te desprecia, él te abandonó porque no te quiere cerca. ¿Quién querría estar cerca de un monstruo como tú? —

Alec no responde, aprovecha que el demonio lo subestima, le lanza su daga especial al pecho. El demonio se sorprende, mira a su pecho, siente la muerte venir cuando se ilumina por dentro, no se irá así nada más.

El demonio se abalanza contra Alec, rompen la puerta, ambos caen al vacío mientras el avión se desploma a la par. Sam ve con espanto cómo Alec y el demonio intercambian algunos golpes, indiferentes al estallido del avión, quedan atrapados entre los escombros y el fuego.

La imagen comienza a parpadear, se vuelve confusa hasta que desaparece. Un temblor mueve la casa unos momentos, todas las imágenes se apagan, las gemelas quedan estáticas un momento como su estuvieran dormidas. Adam se acerca un poco, antes de que las toque ellas comienzan a parpadear.

Ellas se ven entre si un momento, antes de recuperar la compostura y analizar lo ocurrido. Se han quedado sin señal. Singer y Matthew entran corriendo, ambos cuestionan:

— ¿Qué pasó? — Las gemelas responden:

— El poder de nuestro padre se activó, es la explicación más razonable. — Matthew cuestiona:

— ¿Ya restablecieron la comunicación? — Cassi responde mientras su hermana gemela teclea ferozmente frente al ordenador:

— No, nuestras conexiones inalámbricas se estropearon. — Matthew confirma:

— Me lo temía, las mías también se quemaron. — Singer dice:

— Yo puedo acceder, mi conexión alámbrica no se vio afectada. — Matthew ordena:

— Singer siéntate, vamos a reordenar las comunicaciones. Cassi y Catherine asegúrense que alguno de los dispositivos funcionan. —

Todos comienzan su trabajo. Singer baja hasta sus hombros el quimono negro con rojo que viste, se sienta, mientras de su espalda salen cables, los cuales se unen a la red eléctrica, telefónica, el Internet, la antena de la televisión, el computador y la casa. El teléfono de Ben suena, él lo mira luego dirige su atención a Max al decir:

— Es Sandeman. — Max le indica que conteste. — Sí, señor. Negativo, señor. 494 está conmigo señor. No he dejado de observar a Max y a 494. Sí, señor. Confirmado señor. ¡Sí señor! — Ben aparta el teléfono de su oído, Mathew se acerca, se lo pide con un gesto, lo toma, contesta con la voz de Alec:

— Sí, maldición estoy aquí. No voy a darte nada si no tienes información de mi hermano. Te lo dije antes señor. — Dice en tono de burla. — Estoy cansado de las pistas vagas, lo quiero a él YA. —

Mathew le entrega el teléfono a Ben para regresar a sus deberes. Ben escucha por el auricular, dice antes de terminar la llamada:

— ¡Sí señor! — Max pregunta:

— ¿Qué quería? — Ben le dice:

— Deseaba comprobar que estemos juntos. Hubo una activación Stalker, la misma que hubo antes, al parecer estropeó los satélites. —

El momento es interrumpido por el grito de Singer, quien comienza a retorcerse en la silla. Cassi cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pasa Singer? — Ella dice:

— Algo está intentado violar mi sistema. — Mathew indaga:

— Humano o sobrenatural. — Singer dice:

— Sobrenatural. —

Rafael y Ulises llegan. Rafael saca pinceles y spray, comienza a pintar símbolos de protección alrededor de Singer. Ulises hace de lado a Mathew, teclea en el ordenador, dice:

— Singer, desconéctate ahora. —

Las conexiones de Singer caen al regresar a su cuerpo. Ella respira con alivio. Cassi desconecta el ordenador, el cual se niega a apagarse. Ben se levanta, camina hacia la pantalla al decir:

— Es el brillante más brillante que he visto. — Todos lo observan un momento. — No entiendo lo que dices. Si me hablas en código Morse tal vez pueda. —

La pantalla comienza a parpadear, Ben dice:

— Quiere saber dónde esta Dean Winchester. — Ben le responde al ser de la pantalla. — No sé dónde está Dean. — La pantalla parpadea violentamente. — Alec, ¿preguntas por 494? Él está con Cas y Dante, fueron tras un demonio porque el cielo les dijo. — Ben asiente. — Suerte a ti también. — La pantalla se apaga. — El brillante se fue. —

Ulises dice:

— Hora de seguir trabajando. — Max se acerca a Ben al preguntarle:

— ¿Por qué tanta familiaridad con esa cosa? Creí que ninguno te gustaba. — Ben confiesa:

— También lo creí Max, pero ese brillante, me hace sentir que lo conozco desde siempre. Sé que Alec lo siente más fuerte que yo por eso habla con él a menudo, es como si ellos no pudieran de dejar de hablar. — Max asiente al preguntar:

— ¿Es un peligro la cosa? — Ben responde con sinceridad:

— No lo sé, pero si nos hubiera querido matar ya lo habría hecho. — Max asiente, pide:

— Quiero que estés al pendiente, tal vez esa cosa miente. —

Ben acepta. Escuchan la voz de Mandy por el altavoz del ordenador:

— No sé que pasó chicos, voy a casa de Bobby Singer. Takerin y yo estamos bien. Los veo allá, espero que tengan más suerte con el paradero de papá. —

Takerin y Ulises se ponen a trabajar en las comunicaciones, mientras las gemelas arreglan los dispositivos que puedan salvarse. Singer sirve de servidor para las comunicaciones. Cuando tienen una imagen de la ciudad, no hay edificios, personas o vehículos, sólo tierra y las pocas plantas de la urbe siguen impávidas. Adam cuestiona:

— ¿Dónde está? —

El sonido de un aleteo alerta a todos. Voltean, de pie están Alec, Cas y Dante, los tres parece que pasaron por una picadora de carne. Cas indica:

— Debo ir a informar la situación. — Alec le dice:

— Cuídate amigo. —

Cas asiente al desaparecer. Dante camina hacia un rincón, cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho al esperar. Los hijos de Alec corren hacia él, lo atropellan con un abrazo general. Él les dice:

— Estoy bien chico, unos cuantos golpes, nada grave. No tienen que preocuparse. — Ellos están por contradecir, Alec les indica que guarden silencio. — Lamento haber dañado las comunicaciones, si quieren ayudarme, deben ir a repararlas antes de que la gente se de cuenta. ¿Pueden hacer eso por su padre? — Ellos dicen con una sonrisa:

— ¡Sí papi! —

Alec los encamina a la puerta, ahí los despide, ellos se ven volando. Cuando están fuera de la vista, regresa dentro, da dos pasos antes de desplomarse, alguien lo sostiene, ve que es el hombre de la luna, sonríe al decirle:

— Viniste. — Su padre le dice:

— Te prometí que iría a buscarte cada ocasión que cayeras en la oscuridad. —

Alec sonríe. El hombre de la luna pasa su brazo bajo el hombro de Alec, le ayuda a caminar. No hay arrumacos, ni mimos. El hombre de la luna pregunta, aunque sabe la respuesta:

— ¿Se fue papá Winchester? — Alec dice con orgullo:

— Te lo dije, jamás iba a soportarlo. —

Alec intenta reír, pero sólo consigue que una burbuja de sangre estalle en sus labios, maldice bajo. Se sienta en sillón, el hombre de la luna le pregunta:

— ¿Me das permiso de curarte? — Alec sonríe al mostrar sus dientes manchados de sangre, dice:

— Sólo una pregunta antes, quiero la verdad. — El hombre de la luna asiente. — ¿Sammy escapó de mí? — El hombre de la luna se sorprende. — Yo creo que comienzo a recordar. Recordé que estaba en una habitación, un motel, había ido por comida, cuando regresé no estaban sus cosas, no nota, no él, salí a buscarlo, pensé lo peor. El guardia Manticore llegó, él me golpeó, me gritó muchas cosas, entre ellas que Sammy escapó de mí porque era un inútil. ¿Es cierto? — El hombre de la luna responde con seriedad:

— Sí, eso pasó, pero no es como piensas. Permíteme curarte y hablaremos de ellos, voy a explicarlo todo. — Alec dice rotundamente:

— NO. — Sonríe al pedir. — Me lo vas a explicar y yo tomaré una decisión. — El hombre de la luna intenta razonar:

— Pero hijo, estarás muerto antes de que termine. Ese pulmón perforado, el sangrado interno y la contusión severa en tu cabeza van a matarte. — Alec dice tercamente:

— No me importa. Quiero saber la verdad ahora. — Dante sale del rincón, dice:

— ¿Importa? — Alec lo ve. — ¿Importa la verdad? — Alec le grita:

— ¡Importa! — Se arrepiente de exaltarse cuando comienza a toser sangre. Dante le dice:

— No importa si es el pasado. — Encara a Alec. — Tú recuerdas a un hermano amoroso, que creyó en ti, la única persona en el mundo que no te quería por lo que podías hacer, la única persona que pensaba que eras humano. Te tengo noticias chico, los niños crecen y en ocasiones se vuelven perversos. — Alec le grita:

— ¡No mi hermano! ¡No hay maldad en él! — Dante responde:

— Puede ser que no, pero los niños dejan de creer cuando crecen. Dejan de creer en el hada de los dientes, el conejo de pascua y en sus hermanos; entonces nos volvemos invisibles. — Alec se sorprende ante ello, le hace recordar algo que lo hace sentir mal. — Dejamos de existir, pero míralo como una oportunidad para hacer una vida aparte. — Dante ve que Alec va a abrir la boca para discutir. — No te atrevas a decir que no sé de lo que hablo, yo tenía un hermano, nos teníamos en uno al otro, muchas cosas pasaron, él intentó matarme y yo intenté matarlo cuando intentó destruir el mundo. Sé de lo que hablo. Puedes sentarte a llorar porque tu hermano te odia o mirar lo que tienes ahora, tienes a tus hijos, amigos y un hermano que te quiere cerca. Tal vez Adam te odie después, pero tú lo dices, debemos disfrutar el ahora. Deja el pasado imperturbable y recuerda lo bueno. — Dante golpea en la nuca a Alec. — Soy humano y demonio, no necesito pedirte permiso, te voy a llevar a un hospital ahora. Además no voy a repetir el discurso más largo que he dicho en mi vida. — Dante se carga a Alec en el hombro, lo escucha murmurar algo. — ¿Qué dijiste?

— Palo Alto, California.

— ¿Qué hay ahí?

— Amigo… Stanford. — Dante asiente al decir:

— Allá vamos. — Sam se sorprende por la declaración de Alec, se queda clavado en el piso. Adam se acerca a Dante al decir:

— Yo voy. — Dante mira al chico, ve su decidida expresión. — Es mi hermano, no voy a abandonarlo y fallarle. —

Antes de la replica o palabra de alguien ellos han desaparecido al igual que el hombre de la luna.

Sam siente que el mundo se ha detenido, escucha el movimiento a su alrededor, la conmoción pero no le importa. Su hermano cree que lo odia. Dean comenzó a recordar y cree que lo odia. Maldice la suerte Winchester. Su hermano no pudo recordar algo amable, como el primer día de clases, cuando le puso Nair en el shampoo a Sam, NO, tuvo que recordar cuando Sam escapó.

Fue una de las más felices y mejores experiencias de su vida, pero jamás pensó en su hermano. Cuando su padre lo arrastró de vuelta, vio a Dean dormido en el asiento del copiloto, lo culpó por ser un traidor, pero jamás supo qué ocurrió en realidad.

Su mete vuelve a la expresión de Alec, la derrota, el dolor cuando el hombre de la luna dijo: "Sí…" Luego las palabras de Adam lo abofetean, quien debió ir es él, quien debe solucionar este embrollo es él, quien debe llevar a Dean por el camino correcto hacia su familia es él; no es Adam, no es Dante, Cas o el hombre de la luna, sino él: Sam Winchester.


	22. Chapter 22

**Lamento la espera, sé que he tardado. He tenido que estudiar, ¡diablos!, que bien se escucha eso, tenía años sin estudiar xD jajajajajajaja**

**Tardaré un poco en actualizar pero seguiré. Gracias por seguir leyendo ;) Gracias especiales a: Phillyel erit lux ller, subir a sus favoritos y seguir esta historia. **

**Cielos mi Word dice que van 189 páginas más las que se me perdieron de los primeros capítulos. Mil gracias por seguir leyendo y llegar hasta aquí ;)**

**Muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentario GreenEyesSpn, sé que Sam ha sido apático, era para que secuestrara de una vez a Alec, le diera unos golpes y lo obligara a ser Dean xD jajajajajjaa Pero créeme pronto, muy pronto, espero que en el siguiente o sino en el otro capítulo xD**

**Hasta luego ^^ gracias por leer de nuevo.**

**La carretera**

Sam no puede dormir sin noticias. Los transgénicos han hecho campamento sobre el techo de Bobby, no hablan con los demás vigilan y esperan afuera. Kate no deja de mirar el celular, espera nerviosamente noticias de su hijo. Bobby sigue buscando información, necesita saber cómo rescatar a Dean. Casi al amanecer el ruido del motor del Impala despierta al universitario.

Sam sale al porche, ve a su padre salir del coche tambaleante, quiere gritarle, descargar su furia en el hombre. Decide dejarlo, ignorarlo es lo mejor, regresa a la casa, no le importa si Kate se lleva una mala impresión de su padre, él no es Dean para estar solucionando los desastres de John.

John se tambalea dentro de la casa, indiferente a la crisis, ve a Kate venir hacia él como una fiera, cuando el teléfono suena. Ella responde al borde del llanto:

— ¡Adam! ¿Dónde estás? — Kate escucha a su hijo:

— Estoy bien mamá. Estamos en un hospital, mañana regresaremos a casa del señor Bobby.

— ¿Cómo está Alec? — Adam dice:

— El doctor que lo atiende, dice que estará bien. No quiere dejarlo ir, pero parece imposible mantenerlo en el hospital mucho tiempo. Me tengo que ir, te amo mamá. —

Kate está por decir algo, pero Adam le ha colgado. Sam se aproxima de inmediato, pregunta:

— ¿Cómo está? — Kate le informa:

— Adam dice que está bien. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Qué más? — Kate le dice:

— Nada más, él me colgó. —

Kate mira a John, quien está perdido de borracho, sabe que gritarle a un ebrio es una causa perdida. Está por ir a la cocina, cuando un aleteo se escucha, voltea, encuentra en media estancia a Cas, Alec y Adam. Alec se envuelve con una sábana al reclamar:

— ¡Hay algo que se llama espacio personal amigo! —

Alec mira a su alrededor antes de salir corriendo, necesita ropa apropiada, no sólo una bata de hospital. Adam no puede evitar reír mientras Cas ladea su cabeza sin comprender aún el concepto de Espacio Personal, él desaparece sin más.

Kate corre hacia su hijo, lo abraza, se asegura que esté bien. Adam le asegura una y otra ocasión que está bien. No pasa mucho tiempo para que Alec baje, busca a Max y Ben, cuando llega a la estancia ve al gigante Sam venir hacia él, mientras el otro Winchester está inconciente en el sillón, Bobby se acerca peligrosamente; piensa en regresar por las escaleras y escapar. Sin embargo un puñetazo en el hombro frustra sus planes, da un salto cuando ve a Dante, quien sonría al decir:

— Tu amigo es rápido. El chico Stanford me pidió tu dirección actual se la di. — Alec dice:

— No viniste sólo a eso. — Dante comienza a bajar las escaleras casualmente al decirle:

— Vengo a despedirme, tengo basura que sacar en casa. — Alec suspira con cansancio al decirle:

— Pudiste llamar por teléfono. — Dante da media vuelta de manera teatral al decir:

— Cierto. — Aclara. — No repetiré esto y si le dices a alguien lo negaré. — Alec asiente. — No me gustaría irme sin saber que estarás bien. Sé que es perder a un hermano, duele más que el infierno, pero debes seguir adelante. — Jala a Adam. — Hay más personas que te quieren ahora, cuenta contigo y te necesitan. — Revuelve el cabello de Adam. — Quiero saber que lo pensarás. —

Alec libera a Adam de Dante, le da una sonrisa petulante al decir:

— Lo pensaré. Ahora vete antes de que tus dueñas te quemen vivo. —

Dante carcajea, hace un ademán de despedida, dice antes de desaparecer:

— Cuídate niño. —

Alec no borra su sonrisa petulante, no responde, no hace falta. Mira a Adam, le dice:

— Amigo, tú y tu mamá necesitan descansar. — Adam asiente, no sabe que decir, sólo hace lo que nace de su corazón. Abraza a su hermano al decirle:

— No te fallaré. — Alec se sorprende demasiado, desea creer esas palabras, desea con toda su alma que sean verdad. Revuelve el cabello de Adam, le dice:

— Ve a dormir Addy. —

Adam asiente, se despide de Alec con un ademán, luego de Sam. Kate y él van a su habitación. Bobby llega frente Alec al decirle:

— ¡Maldición Idjit! Nos diste un susto de muerte. — Alec dice:

— No fue para tanto. — Bobby lo encara:

— Quiero la verdad, toda la verdad. — Alec lo mira, espera más detalles. — ¿Cómo es eso que estás recordando? — Alec dice:

— No quiero hablar de eso. — Bobby le dice:

— No hay escapatoria, tienes que…

— ¡Alec! — Ben llega a salvar a Alec. — ¡Max! ¡Alec regresó! —

Max está en un instante en la estancia. Alec les dice al dirigirse a la puerta:

— Vi una casa embrujada, ¿por qué no vamos por unos fantasmas? — Ben cuestiona:

— ¿Gente rara? — Alec asiente. — No quiero ir. — Alec le dice:

— Si no puedes hacer esto, ¿cómo vas a proteger a Max? — Max se queja:

— ¡NO chantajees a mi hermano! — Alec le dice:

— No es chantaje, ¿cómo vas a proteger a Logan si encuentra un fantasma? — Max dice de mala gana:

— Vamos. — Alec dice:

— Salgamos por algo de aire fresco. —

Alec camina alegremente frente a ellos, mientras Ben sonríe de buena gana y Max no va con el mejor ánimo del mundo. Sam intenta agarrar por el brazo a Alec, obligarlo a quedarse y aclarar las cosas, pero sus movimientos no son tan rápido. Siente su estómago caer a sus pies ante el rechazo, su hermano evitó que lo tocara, fue sutil, rápido.

Sam se queda mirando a la puerta, no sabe cómo enfrentar esto, no comprende qué puede hacer. Decide pensar en un plan, un discurso, diferentes escenarios, diferentes cosas que puede decirle a su hermano, hacer saber que no pasaron así las cosas, convencerlo que no es lo que parece.

Va al estudio, dónde Bobby sigue empeñado en la investigación sobre el amuleto, ve al chatarrero que se ha quedado dormido con una copa en la mano sobre el escritorio. Sam comienza a hojear los libros, múltiples amuletos y talismanes, pero ninguno que se parezca al de Dean.

Se sirve un trago, necesita uno, debe pensar en qué va a decirle a su hermano, quiere una respuesta a la pregunta: ¿cómo traer de vuelta a Dean?

El tiempo se va en sus divagaciones que no conducen a un lugar deseable, siempre llega a ningún lado. No se da cuenta de cuántas horas han pasado, hasta que el sol entra por la ventana, luego un par de risas masculinas casi iguales y el grito furioso de una mujer:

— ¡Yo tendré el primer baño! —

Los tres transgénicos entran a la casa. Max pasa con pasos fuertes y furiosos, da un portazo al entrar al baño. Alec rueda los ojos, mientras Ben no para de reír. Los tres están cubiertos de sangre. Ben dice:

— Alec, por la Dama Azul, eso de los vampiros es genial. No puedo creerlo, son buenas presas. — Alec dice:

— Te lo dije. — Ben sigue:

— La manera en que se quemó esa gente rara… — Alec corrige:

— Fantasmas.

— Eso, los fantasmas. — Mira a Alec. — ¿Cuándo podremos salir de nuevo a tener una cacería así? — Alec piensa un momento, al decirle:

— Podríamos tomar un descanso y salir a matar a los malos, pero tendría que cancelar el juego de Paint Ball de hoy. — Ben dice con entusiasmo:

— No, vamos a jugar. — Alec rueda los ojos nuevamente al decir:

— Lo pensé. — Ben se pone serie al preguntar:

— ¿Qué pasa Alec? — Alec intenta negarlo:

— Estoy perfecto. — Ben indaga:

— Estás pensando en algo, después de lo que dijo Dante, es como si algo se hubiera movido en tu cabeza. Lo sé. — Alec rueda los ojos al decir:

— Si sabes, no preguntes. — Ben le dice:

— Eres real Alec, eres real. No sé qué pasó entre tú y tu hermano, pero eres real. Si no fueras real, entonces Manticore jamás te hubiera clonado. — Alec muestra un instante duda. — Alec eres real. No eres gente rara, fantasma, yo lo sabría. — Alec lo corta:

— No estoy participando en un momento de chicas, no lo haré. — Ben le dice:

— Alec, regresa con nosotros a Ciudad Terminal. — Alec camina lejos al decir:

— Me muero de hambre, ¿quieres comer? — Ben sonríe con suavidad al negar:

— Prefiero ganarte el baño. —

Sam se acerca a Ben, lo ve cubierto de sangre y tripas. Le pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasó? — Ben encoge los hombros, mete la punta de sus dedos a los bolsillos de su pantalón al decir:

— Nada, Alec quería que supiera qué es lo que veo cuando lo veo. Así que fuimos a matar algunos vampiros, un hombre lobo, una casa llena de fantasmas, un perro negro y una cosa que explota esparciendo las tripas. Max no pensó que fuera gracioso, estaba muy enojada, aún lo está. — Ben se ríe con suavidad. Sam cuestiona:

— Quiero saber qué pasa con Alec, por qué le dices que es real. — Ben mira a Sam, casi con lástima, le pregunta:

— ¿No lo comprendes? — Sam se queda callado. Observa nuevamente esa sonrisa cruel y desagradable en Ben. — Esperaba más de ti Sam Winchester. —

Sam está por decir algo, cuando Max ha salido, se dirige a la habitación por ropa. Ben corre hacia ella, le dice:

— ¿Quieres que traiga tu ropa? — Ella agradece:

— No Ben, pero gracias. Báñate antes que Alec.

— Eso haré, Maxie, ¿podrías traerme ropa? — Ella asiente. — Gracias. — Alec dice desde lejos:

— Ustedes siempre llevándose tan bien. — Max le dice aún con enojo:

— Puede ser porque Ben es un mejor hermano de lo que tú serías. ¿Es esa la razón que nadie quiere ser tu hermano? Es por eso que tu amado Sammy se escapó. —

Sam nota la furia llenar los ojos de Alec, pero él lo esconde bien con esa sonrisa y la expresión petulante, tanto que Max no lo ve. Alec le responde:

— Puede ser porque soy un monstruo y tú me vas a matar, como casi matas a tu amado Ben. — Max siente la mordedura:

— Estás cruzando la línea. — Alec se ríe al decir:

— No veo dicha línea. — Max está por arremeter de nuevo, cuando Ben la detiene:

— Es suficiente Maxie. — Ella lo mira con reproche, al cuestionar:

— ¿Estás de su lado?

— Sólo estoy de tu lado Maxie, eres mi hermana. — Alec les dice:

— Son tan conmovedores que me dan asco. —

Alec camina hacia la puerta y se marcha. Max sigue mirando a Ben a los ojos, le pregunta:

— ¿Por qué?

— Fuiste muy cruel Max, su madre lo abandonó, su primer padre lo abandonó, el hermano que crió lo abandonó, todos los que amó lo abandonaron. Tú lo abandonaste. Es suficiente. — Max pregunta:

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Dean Winchester. — Ben mira a la puerta. — Alec comienza a recordar su vida como Dean Winchester, pero no habrá ningún momento feliz, sólo dolor y sufrimiento. Si lo queremos de nuestro lado, debemos dejar de atacarlo. — Max pregunta:

— ¿Por qué Ben?

— Alec tiene múltiples recursos que podemos usar. Lo necesitamos de nuestro lado. Al verlo de esta manera lo usamos como una herramienta, como usaron a Dean Winchester. Si lo consideras algo más que una herramienta, algo más que alguien que puede proporcionarte información y recursos, será mejor que lo demuestres Max. Debes ser diferente a Sam y John Winchester, de otro modo no te elegirá. — Max dice:

— No me importa que no me elija… — Ben corta su discurso:

— Si no se queda con nosotros el brillante se lo va a llevar. — Max pregunta con miedo:

— ¿Qué quiere el brillante de Alec? — Ben le dice con seriedad:

— El brillante quiere a Dean Winchester y sabe que Alec y Dean son el mismo. Alec lucha cada día, le dice No, una y otra vez NO, pero puede llegar el momento, en el cual, si lo acorralamos va a decir SÍ. — Sam interviene:

— ¿Cómo lo evitamos? — Ben lo mira al decirle:

— Tiene que unirse a algún bando, que no sea demonios ni brillantes. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¡Qué! ¿Qué estás diciendo? — Ben le responde:

— Dean Winchester era de Sammy. Sammy no está, así que es una moneda al aire que cualquiera puede tomar. Yo le quiero tomar para Max. — Sam sabe reconocer el cinismo en Ben. — No te ofendas Sam, pero mientras no seas Sammy no vas a lograr acercarte a Alec, sólo vas a quedarte ahí parado, en silencio sin saber qué hacer. ¿Sabes por qué? — Sam no responde. — Porque jamás tuviste que hacer nada para mantener el amor de Dean, siempre lo diste por hecho, ahora no sabes qué hacer. — Ben le regala una risita burlona a Sam. — Tu incapacidad de actuar, no se debe a tu falta de resolución, sino a que sabes que si reclamas a Dean jamás tendrás tu añorada normalidad. Corriste, luchaste y escapaste a ella, le deseas tanto que no puedes renunciar totalmente a ella. — Max le dice a Ben:

— Ve a bañarte Ben. —

Ben asiente, se va en silencio aún sonriendo con autosuficiencia. Max mira a Sam, se ve tan desolado, dice torpemente:

— No le hagas caso. — Sam murmura más para si que para ella:

— Él tiene razón. —

Max ve al joven Winchester caminar lejos de ella. Ella sonríe al pesar que tal vez el chico está planeando algo. Ella quiere regresar con su hermano y su amigo a casa, pero si estos chicos son la verdadera familia de Alec renunciará a él.

John siente un dolor monumental de cabeza instalarse en su cabeza, emborracharse ha cumplido su objetivo, unas horas de paz. Entre abre los ojos, escucha las risas en la cocina, Bobby maldice mientras Sam pasa frente a él sosteniendo un libro.

Alec entra por la puerta sonriendo alegremente, ignora a John al dirigirse a la cocina. John decide que tiene suficiente de ser ignorado, se levanta para ir a la cocina. Al entrar ve a Bobby discutiendo con Max y Ben, quienes ríen alegremente, mientras Alec busca algo en el refrigerador. Kate y Adam también ríen de manera discreta, disfruta de un ameno desayuno. Adam pregunta al ver que Alec ha tomado una botella con leche:

— Amigo, ¿sólo bebes eso? — Alec dice:

— Es necesario Addy. — Adam pregunta con curiosidad:

— ¿Para qué? — Alec dice:

— Para una gran prueba. — Cambia de tema sin dar tiempo a preguntas. — ¿Ya están listos? Nos iremos en media hora. — Ben sonríe con demasiada felicidad. — Lo espero afuera. —

Sam escucha con atención, sabe que este es el momento, intenta agarrar el brazo de Alec, pero nuevamente está el rechazo. Alec con un movimiento rápido lo esquiva al seguir hacia la puerta sin inmutarse. Sam ya ha tenido suficiente de esto, no está dispuesto a tolerarlo más:

— ¡Dean es suficiente! —

Alec sigue, cruza la puerta al ignorar a Sam. Sam siente la ira llenarlo, va tras su hermano, Dean que ahora se hace llamar Alec. Si, No será escuchado por las buenas será por las malas. Lanza un golpe al transgénico, quien detiene el puño, aprieta lo suficientemente fuerte para causar dolor pero no para herir.

Sam siente esa mirada implacable, esos ojos verdes endurecidos que le ven como a un enemigo. Se estremece, pues su hermano sólo veía así a quienes mataría sin vacilar. Dice al intentar parecer firme:

— Estoy cansado de que me ignores. Soy tu hermano. Soy Sammy… — Alec le dice con velocidad y frialdad:

— Tú no eres Sammy, tú lo dijiste eres Sam. — Sam le grita:

— ¡MALDICIÓN DEAN! ¡SOY SAMMY! ¡YO SOY TU HERMANO MENOR! — Alec dice:

— Mi hermano menor es el menor, tú eres mayor que Adam. — Sam intenta razonar con Alec:

— No sabíamos nada de Adam hasta ahora. Yo soy Sammy, soy tu Sammy. — Alec lo suelta, le da una sonrisa arrogante al decirle:

— Tú no eres Sammy. — Sam le asegura:

— Lo soy y no voy a descansar hasta que me recuerdes, hasta que aceptes que eres mi hermano y vuelvas a ser mi hermano. — Alec pregunta de manera malintencionada:

— Si eres mi hermano, entonces, ¿por qué me abandonaste? — Sam se sorprende, debió haberlo esperado, le dice:

— Yo necesitaba una vida normal… —

Sam no puede decir más, cuando la voz de Adam interrumpe su plática:

— ¿Tú realmente abandonaste a tu hermano? — Sam grita:

— ¡Tú no te metas! ¡No sabes lo que es vivir siempre en movimiento! ¡No sabes lo que es no poder quedarte en una escuela por más de unos meses! — Alec se interpone entre Adam y Sam, extiende sus brazos al decir:

— Aléjate de mi hermano. —

Sam siente como si alguien lo hubiera apuñalado. Dean jamás pondría a alguien sobre Sammy. Ahora ve a Dean protegiendo a un chico que no conocía hasta hace unos días, dice: "…mi hermano." Lo peor es la reacción de Adam, quien dice lleno de comprensión:

— Está bien Alec. No conozco la vida de Sam ni la tuya, pero me gustaría saber. — Adam abraza a Alec, quien se queda petrificado. — Yo no te voy a fallar hermano, no te abandonaré… — Alec le dice en un tono parejo, intenta ocultar sus emociones:

— Todo está bien Addy… No importa si también te vas algún día y me olvidas. —

Adam intenta decir algo, gritar que no romperá su palabra, cuando un convoy de autos entra al patio de Bobby. Los chicos de Alec bajan, todos vestidos con ropas estilo militar, pecheras y listos para jugar Paint Ball.

Todos los chicos saludan a Adam animadamente, le preguntan si va a jugar. Alec entra a la casa, les avisa a Max y Ben. Invita a Bobby, el chatarrero cuestiona:

— ¡Balls! Cálmate muchacho, ¿a dónde quieres que te acompañe? — Ben dice con entusiasmo:

— ¡Vamos a jugar juegos de guerra! — Max se queja:

— ¿No te cansaste de matar cosas? Toda la noche nos la pasamos matando cosas, estoy harta y asqueada. — Ben le pide en tono suplicante:

— Maxie jamás se mata suficiente. No vamos a matar Maxie, vamos a jugar, ¿cuándo pudimos jugar en Manticore? ¡Jamás! — Max rueda los ojos al decir:

— Sí, sí, vamos… — Ben sonríe felizmente.

John se pierde en la escena, le recuerda a la interacción de sus hijos, sólo que Sam era quien solía suplicar. Siente una sacudida en su corazón cuando ve la sonrisa de la copia de su hijo, es genuina, feliz con un toque de inocencia enferma. Le hubiera gustado que su Dean pudiera sonreír más a menudo con tanta felicidad, claro sin la inocencia enferma, inocencia sí.

Alec pregunta con arrogancia, esconde la seriedad:

— ¿Nos acompañarás Bobby? —

El chatarrero se quita la cachucha, lo piensa, está viejo para estar arrastrándose por el suelo por diversión. Observa a Alec y luego a Ben, sabe que no debería, pero dice:

— Maldición, voy. — Alec asiente, Bobby ve el brillo en los ojos del chico. John no está dispuesto a quedarse fuera de la jugada, se invita:

— También iremos. — Alec no objeta, sólo dice:

— Entre más mejor. — Mira a Kate, le pregunta. — ¿Nos acompañarás Kate?, después de jugar iremos a la playa, al atardecer habrá una gran fiesta. — Se acerca a Kate al decirle. — Podrás supervisar a Adam de cerca. — Ella le sonríe al decirle:

— Eres encantador. — Alec dice:

— Soy impresionante. —

Kate ríe. Unos minutos bastan para que todos estén listos, todo va bien, hasta que Ben ve los autos, pregunta:

— ¿Nos vamos a ir en eso? — Alec lo mira al levantar la ceja, cuestiona:

— ¿Le tienes fobia a los autos? — Ben se abraza a uno de las columnas del porche de Bobby como si fuera un koala al decir:

— No me voy a subir en una de esas cosas horribles. — Max mira a su hermano, le pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasa Ben?, ¿por qué no quieres ir en auto? — Ben dice al lanzar miradas mortales a los vehículos:

— Cosas malas pasan en los autos. — Max pregunta con humor:

— ¿Cómo qué? — Ben dice con vehemencia:

— Nos llevan en camiones, el hombre de ojos amarillos me subió a un auto. No pude defenderme… ¡Sus ojos Max! — Max pone su mano sobre el hombro de Ben, le dice:

— Él no te hará más daño Ben. — Ben mira a Max:

— Yo tengo que protegerte Max, es mi trabajo. —

Alec le da un golpe en la espalda a Ben al decirle:

— Vamos amigo, nos vamos a divertir. — Ben mira a Alec. — Mientras estés con nosotros ese demonio no te hará daño. — Ben pregunta:

— ¿Lo prometes por La dama azul? — Alec dice al rodar los ojos:

— Lo juro por lo que quieras. — Ben se suelta al quejarse:

— No sirve de nada si no crees. — Alec dice al quitarle importancia:

— Creo en las hadas azules, verdes, amarillas, rojas, sicodélicas.

— ¡Ella no es un hada! —

Los transgénicos se detienen frente a los coches, Kate y Adam se han subido en el Ferrari de Rafael y Singer. Bobby va en una camioneta monstruo doble cabina con Cassi y Catherine. Max opta por subir con Mandy y Takerin. Ben está por ir con su hermana, pero Alec lo detiene, le dice:

— Nos vamos con los Winchester. —

Ben mira el auto negro, está por correr dentro de la casa, Alec lo detiene al decirle:

— Tengo un plan, uno que hará que el ojos amarillos no te moleste. — Ben traga duro. Alec levanta la mano al decirles a sus niños. — Nos veremos allá. —

Los vehículos comienzan a dejar el patio de Bobby. Alec y Ben se suben al Impala, para sorpresa de los Winchester. Ben encoge los hombros, cruza sus dedos, es como si quisiera desaparecer. Alec se muestra relajado, como si estuviera en casa.

John los observa por el retrovisor, Sam mira hacia atrás no sabe que decir. Alec pregunta:

— ¿Van a ir o nos vamos en taxi? —

John hace que el motor ruja, sigue al convoy el cual los espera. Sam nota el nerviosismo de Ben, mira a los lados, juega con sus dedos, cierra los ojos a momentos, mira la ventana. John cuestiona:

— ¿Qué quieres? — Alec dice son rodeos:

— Hago esto por mi amigo. — Señala a Ben. — El ojos amarillos quiere que te mate, uno de sus caprichos enfermos. Vamos a fingir tu muerte y la de mi amigo. — Da una risa sin humor. — A ese maldito le gustan las cosas de "Hasta que la muerte nos separe". Enfermo infeliz. — Ben mira a Alec. — Será impresionante. — John cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué el aviso? — Alec rueda los ojos, responde como si fuera obvio:

— Quiero que quede en la primera toma. Será una mierda si estamos en mitad de la acción y entra Sam gritando por su papi muerto. — Sam dice de inmediato:

— ¡Yo no lloro!

— Lo que sea. —

Alec saca su teléfono al comenzar sus preparativos, habla en un idioma que nadie comprende. Sam mira a Ben, quien comienza a balancearse hacia delante y atrás, cada segundo más incómodo. John cuestiona:

— ¿Te pasa algo? — Ben se tensa aún más, dice:

— No, señor. —

Ben voltea a ver a Alec, quien lleva la punta de sus dedos a su nariz, observa que está sangrando. Alec cierra los ojos al caer inconciente sobre Ben. Ben le dice al pasar su brazo bajo el hombro de Alec:

— Te voy a sacar de aquí Alec. — Levanta su voz al decir. — ¡No somos Dean! —

Ben abre la puerta, se deja caer fuera llevando a Alec. John frena de inmediato, observa con horror como los transgénicos ruedan por el pavimento, esquivan a los autos al orillarse.

Sam sale corriendo del auto cuando se detiene, corre hacia donde están los transgénicos. Alec vomita sangre, se agarra de la barrera de metal, Ben se mantiene a distancia al decirle:

— Te lo dije, los autos son malos, cosas malas pasan en ellos. Los aviones son mejores, son más rápidos. —

Alec intenta decir algo, pero no puede, pues vomita de nuevo. Sam se acerca con preocupación, pregunta:

— ¿Está bien? — Ben responde:

— Lo estará, somos X5. — Alec toma aire, respira profundo, asegura:

— Estoy listo. — Sam le pregunta:

— ¿Estás bien? — Alec dice a pesar de lo pálido de su piel:

— Estoy perfecto. — Ben comenta:

— Manticore nos hizo defectuosos a todos. — Alec refuta:

— Max no tiene ADN basura. — Ben dice en tono cómplice:

— Pero parece llamar a los problemas. — Alec dice:

— Dímelo a mí, estando junto a ella casi me matan tres veces cada semana. —

Ben no puede evitar reír. Sam vuelve a sentirse excluido una vez más, es como si se hubiera ido un año y al regresar a un club social, no tiene idea de lo que hablan las personas que conoció. Ahora sólo sonríe, ríe en ocasiones sin importar que no comprenda el chiste, tiene que encajar.

El Impala se estaciona a un lado. John baja de inmediato, da pasos largos, no pierde de vista la sangre que gotea de la barrera de metal, tampoco la gota que escurre por la comisura de la boca de Alec. Pregunta con seriedad:

— ¿Qué tienes?, ¿qué está pasando? — Alec dice:

— Nada. — Ben contradice al señalar al auto:

— ¡El auto es malo! ¡Ella quiere que uno de nosotros sea Dean! — Le grita al carro. — ¡Tú le hiciste daño a Alec! ¡No eres Baby! ¡Eres mala! —

John mira a Ben luego a su auto. Exige:

— ¿Qué diablos dices?, explícate. — Ben mira a John, reflexiona un segundo, le dice:

— Ella le hizo daño a Alec. — Le grita de nuevo al auto. — ¡TÚ LE HICISTE DAÑO! ¡LLORAR NO TE SIRVE DE NADA PERRA! — Alec le da un puñetazo en el brazo a Ben al decirle:

— Suficiente amigo. — Sam intenta conciliar, se dirige a Ben:

— Es un auto, no hay manera que… — Ben lo interrumpe:

— Tiene un alma. — Alec le grita:

— ¡Suficiente Ben! — Ben voltea a ver a Alec, le da una sonrisa de lado al decirle:

— Te gusta, por eso la defiendes… — Alec le dice:

— Detente Ben. —

Ben da un paso al frente, detiene la caída de Alec. Alec intenta incorporarse, pero no puede, se ha mareado, tose pero vuelve a vomitar sangre. Ben toma el teléfono de Alec, marca un número. Alec intenta luchar, pero no puede moverse. Ben dice:

— Señor hombre de la luna, soy Ben. Alec está muy mal. No sé que hacer. No se debe a heridas internas, no hay daño externo aparente. Sí, comprendo. ¿Leche?… Sí, lo tengo. De inmediato. — Alec dice:

— Te odio… — Ben responde:

— Los dos sabemos que no es cierto. — Presiona otros botones. — La ayuda estará aquí pronto. — Alec exige:

— Quiero recostarme. — Ben dice:

— Ambos sabemos que es inaceptable, vas a ahogarte con tu sangre. — Alec murmura:

— Eso quisieras. —

Alec intenta reír pero consigue toser de nuevo y vomitar. Ben pregunta:

— ¿Manticore te hizo con un suministro extra de sangre? — Alec responde:

— No… — Ben comenta:

— Deduzco que te estás desangrando, has perdido un litro de sangre o más. — Alec abre la boca para decir algo, pero no puede. Ben comenta, mira el cielo un momento. — En Manticore nos hacían exámenes de aptitudes, ellos determinaron que tenía habilidades médicas. ¿Qué salió en tu examen? — Alec suelta una risa corta, responde con un murmullo:

— Música. — Ben exclama:

— Eres músico. Podría apostar que si fueras un ordinario tendrías una banda y todo. — Alec niega:

— Soy… un… arma… — Ben le dice:

— Los humanos nos hicieron esto Alec, sin embargo, tú lo dijiste, podemos elegir. Me gustaría creer que hay algo más que matar y seguir matando. Me encanta asesinar lo que sea, soy un asesino, nos hicieron asesinos, pero debe haber algo más para nosotros. ¿No lo crees? —

Ben deja de sentir y escuchar la respiración de Alec. Contra su mejor juicio recuesta a Alec sobre el asfalto, comienza los primeros auxilios, le pide:

— Somos soldados Alec. ¡Por el amor de la dama azul no te mueras! ¡Alec nos hicieron para morir luchando no así! ¡ESCÚCHAME AMIGO! ¡VAS A MORIR EN MEDIO DE BOMBAS Y BALAS NO EN UNA CARRETERA ABURRIDA! —

Sam se acerca, quiere ayudar, Ben le grita:

— ¡ATRÁS! —

Ben sigue luchando por mantener con vida a Alec. Saca su navaja, sabe que debe hacerlo, no hay tiempo, tiene que obligar a los pulmones a bombear aire y deshacerse de lo que los obstruye.


	23. Chapter 23

**Muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.**

**xD Lamento desaparecerme por un rato, muchos pendientes y poco tiempo, etc...**

**GreenEyesSpn: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, este capítulo comienza aclarar quién quiere muerto a Alec ojojojojo... **

**Hasta luego!**

**La playa**

Ben mira una vez más la navaja, ve a Alec, le dice:

— Lo siento Alec. — La levanta, no le importan los gritos de los Winchester. Mira a Alec, guarda el arma al decir. — Te odiaré por siempre si esto no funciona, ¿me entendiste? Te odiaré por siempre. —

Ben vuelve a decirle a los Winchester, quienes casi están sobre él:

— ¡Atrás! — Le dice a Alec. — Es lo que la dama azul querría. —

Ben pone sus manos sobre el pecho de Alec, se concentra, recuerda lo que Alec le enseñó, sobre impulsar la energía, sentir el interior del otro, encontrar el daño y sanarlo. Escucharlo es más fácil que hacerlo, más si el cuerpo en cuestión parece estar estallando por dentro. No sabe por dónde comenzar, decide enfocarse a los pulmones y mantener vigilado el corazón.

Sam observa con horror la escena, los autos pasan indiferentes a lo que ocurre, mientras el Impala cubre a los transgénicos de miradas indeseables. Sam está indeciso, Ben parece saber qué hace, por ello intenta mantenerse atrás cuando el transgénico lo pide.

Sam observó cuando Ben se dispuso a realizar una traqueotomía, pero se detuvo en el último instante. Mira al transgénico quien parece muy concentrado, da un paso al frente, necesita tomar control de esta situación, todo se ha salido de sus manos y las de su padre, se siente tan perdido.

Alec abre los ojos, tose al intentar tomar aire, mientras Ben se desploma inconciente a un lado. Alec se sienta, toma el pulso de Ben, es débil pero sigue ahí. Ve al gigante Winchester aproximarse, sabe que es estratégicamente incorrecto parecer débil, se obliga a levantar. Tiene que proteger a Ben.

Un aleteo se escucha, Cas está a su lado, si no fuera transgénico habría saltado. Le dice al ángel:

— Cas, amigo, hazme un favor. — Cas estira su mano para tocar a Alec, el transgénico da un paso atrás al decir. — Me ayudas con Ben primero. — Cas dice:

— Es inaceptable Dean Winchester, debo evitar que mueras. — Alec amenaza:

— Correré. — Cas le dice:

— No va a servir de nada. — Alec sonríe de lado al asegurar:

— Siempre puedo intentar, como siempre lo he hecho. —

Cas lo recuerda, la ocasión que el transgénico corrió, le costó trabajo encontrarlo por alguna razón desconocida. Pone su mano sobre Ben, quien abre los ojos de inmediato, se arrastra hacia atrás alejándose. Mira alrededor, ve a Alec dándole la mano, acepta la ayuda, se levanta, el gigante Winchester acercándose peligrosamente con su expresión de preocupación, nota que no puede sentir los sentimientos de nadie, además hay una euforia inexplicable, es una paz y felicidad que jamás había sentido. Observa a John analizando la situación desde lejos, le recuerda tanto a Manticore, siempre midiendo, analizando, comprobado y experimentando.

Alec toma su teléfono y manda un mensaje de texto. Sam se acerca a ellos al preguntar:

— ¿Están bien? — Alec miente:

— Color de rosa. — Le entrega a Sam un pequeño papel. — Ahí está la dirección si deciden ir. — Mira a Cas. — Amigo, ¿puedes llevarnos? —

Cas asiente, toca a Ben y Alec, los tres desaparecen, sin dejar que los Winchester puedan intervenir.

John ordena:

— Sube al auto. — Sam lo observa con sus ojos de cachorro, su expresión devastada. Traga duro, sabe que no puede ablandarse. — Tenemos que llegar a ese lugar Sam, sube al maldito auto. —

Sam abre la boca, quiere discutir, tener una pelea, sacar su furia, pero sabe que deben llegar a dónde las letras en el papel marcan. El camino hacia el punto de reunión es silencioso, ninguno de los Winchester quiere hablar, hacerlo sería iniciar una nueva guerra entre ellos, una dónde Dean no hará las cosas mejores.

Sam mira por la ventana, recuerda la mirada de Alec, la misma que Dean usa para parecer fuerte, para enfrentar a sus enemigos, ahora eso son, así los considera, le perturba esa posibilidad. Siempre ha ido por lo que quiere, por qué ahora no puede simplemente tomar lo que le pertenece, Dean es su hermano, no es hermano de nadie más. Siente un escalofrío, parpadea, se pregunta en qué estaba pensando, mira a su padre que conduce a gran velocidad, como si la vida de alguien dependiera de ello. Sam le gustaría pensar que su padre pondría la misma entereza, si él o su hermano cayeran en desgracia. Mira hacia el asiento trasero, le extraña no ver a Dean ahí, intenta concentrarse, hay algo obstruyendo su memoria, se esfuerza. Recuerda el fuego, a Dean salvándolo, su padre que vino a decirme que Dean desapareció, la isla, el doble de su hermano, ahora se dirigen a la casa de los dos dobles de su hermano.

Sam mueve su cabeza, hay algo mal, algo, un detalle importante escapa de sus manos, necesita saber qué es. Le gustaría preguntarle a su padre, pero él jamás dice algo, nunca dice los hechos completos, siempre oculta información. Mira su teléfono, quiere llamarle a Dean, pero recuerda su última conversación, en realidad no hablaron, sólo le escupió palabras envenenadas por el teléfono, su hermano no se lo merecía, sin embargo estaba tan frustrado y cansado. Se desquitó con su hermano, lo lamenta, intentó devolverle la llamada por el número jamás volvió a estar disponible.

Le duele tanto la pérdida de Jess, quisiera que su hermano estuviera ahí, porque su padre no le brinda apoyo o consuelo. Se dice que debe encontrar a Dean, pero al mirar de nuevo por la ventana no recuerda bien qué estaba pensando, tal vez una tontería. Su padre le habla, voltea a verlo:

— Sam, te estoy hablando.

— ¿Qué?

— Necesitamos encontrar la mayor cantidad de información, hay algo que estamos haciendo mal. —

Sam da un bufido. John voltea a ver a su hijo un momento, se pregunta si aún está bajo el hechizo, no va a pelear con él; si sigue bajo el hechizo no puede confiar en él. No va a discutir con él, pues ambos debieron mantenerse alerta, si no hubieran bajado la guardia no se encontrarían en esta situación.

El impala sigue recorriendo las calles con premura, llegan a un pintoresco suburbio cerca del mar. Sigue las instrucciones, cruzan el lugar, siguen de largo por la playa de arena blanca, se dirigen a una mansión alejada de las casas. Las rejas se abre cuando ellos se detienen, entran, hay múltiples autos aparcados a la entrada.

Detiene al impala, bajan del auto, Adam baja corriendo las escalinatas de mármol, se abalanza a los brazos de su padre al decirle:

— ¡No lo vas a creer papá! ¡Esta casa es de mi hermano! —

John mira hacia arriba, hay tres pisos, la casa de arquitectura mediterránea le recuerda los hogares de ricos que en ocasiones visitó. Adam lo jala hacia dentro, mientras le dice muchas cosas, las cuales no alcanza atender del todo.

Sam mira a Adam, lo recuerda, es su medio hermano. Sigue sintiendo que algo se escapa de sus manos. Entra a la casa, está llena de lujos y detalles. Bobby está sentado en uno de los sillones, tiene una copa en su mano, habla con una mujer rubia, de ojos verdes, piel demasiado blanca. Ella le comenta:

— Alec siempre se mete en problemas. Recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos en Psy-Ops, él se negaba a hacer lo que ellos querían. Una ocasión golpeó a un guardia y lo mandaron a una celda de castigo. — Bobby comenta:

— Siempre ha sido terco. — Bobby voltea a ver a Sam. — Sam ven. Ella es Tía, es amiga de Alec. —

Sam se acerca, toma la mano de la mujer que viste un elegante vestido negro, tiene pulso, no parece ser un vampiro o un monstruo. Le sonríe al presentarse:

— Es un placer señorita. Soy Sam Winchester. — Ella exclama:

— ¡Por Dios! Eres el famoso Sammy. Es un gusto, Alec jamás dejó de buscarte. — Suelta una risita. — Pensé que eras más pequeño. — Mandy pasa al decir:

— Él no es Sammy tía, sólo es Sam Winchester. —

Sam ve el rubor colorear las mejillas de Tía, ella se disculpa:

— Creo que te confundí. Lo siento. —

Bobby se levanta, abre la boca para decir algo, pero la llegada de Ben lo sorprende. El transgénico lanza sal a Sam, antes de seguir corriendo lanzando sal al gritar:

— ¡No lo vas a matar! — Mandy va tras Ben, lo detiene al preguntar:

— ¿Qué pasa? — Ben dice:

— Es un fantasma, una presencia, no lo sé. Quiere matar a Alec. Fue la misma presencia que sentí antes de que él se derrumbara. ¡Debemos detenerlo! — Mandy asiente:

— Sigue persiguiéndolo Ben. — Ben continúa su camino. — Atención, atención, tenemos una violación de seguridad. Busquen un espectro, fantasma, cualquier cosa sobrenatural. Este ser quiere matar a papá. — Saca su celular, marca, al comenzar a caminar. Sam logra escuchar un poco. — Abuelo, es urgente, hay algo intentando matar a papá… —

Tía se disculpa:

— Le ayudaré a los chicos con la búsqueda. — Bobby se ofrece:

— También iré. —

Sam se queda parado en mitad de la sala. Se siente entumido, como si algo le evitara sentirse preocupado o involucrado en esto. Sin embargo, sigue los gritos de Ben. Sube las escaleras, ve al final del pasillo, a Ben y Mandy intentando derribar una puerta. Se acerca, antes de que pueda preguntar algo, una alarma suena. Mandy dice:

— Fuego. —

Mandy dispara contra la puerta, la cual sigue inamovible. El hombre de la luna aparece, con un ademán de su mano la puerta se abre, las pareces se incendian, Alec está recostado sobre la cama, mientras una sombra se cierne sobre él.

Ben lanza la sal, la sombra escapa. El fuego desaparece. El hombre de la luna entra, le dice a Alec:

— Abre tus ojos, por favor, respira para mí. —

Alec abre los ojos, inhala con fuerza, arquea su espalda, por un momento no sabe dónde está, siente como si lo hubieran revivido. El gigante Winchester lo observa con desprecio, ha visto esa mirada tantas veces en los ordinarios, mira a su hija y a Ben, luego a su padre, comienza a calmarse, ellos no van a permitirle al ordinario matarlo como mataron a Biggs. Escucha a su padre decir:

— Está bien hijo, está bien. —

Alec asiente, pide:

— ¿Pueden salir?, necesito dormir. — Mandy se burla:

— Siempre eres un gruñón cuando no duermes bien. — Alec rueda los ojos. Ben dice con preocupación:

— Algo vino a intentar matarte de nuevo, no creo que sea una buena idea. — El hombre de la luna pregunta:

— Nos está viendo Sam Winchester, ¿no vas a fingir que te gusta que te mimen? —

Alec siente dolor en todas partes de su cuerpo, no está de humor, comenta:

— Mi plan funcionó. John Winchester salió corriendo. Es suficiente. — Señala la puerta al decir con firmeza. — Estoy cansando, fuera. — El hombre de la luna dice:

— Lo siento hijo, alguien tiene que vigilar que no regrese quien intenta matarte. — Alec argumenta:

— Necesito mi espacio personal. Además, sabemos que no es seguro para los demás estar cerca cuando duermo. —

Sam observa a Alec, sabe que es Dean, lo siente en su interior más allá de la bruma que lo confunde. Da un paso, seguido de otro, lucha contra aquello que intenta engañar. Quiere convencer a Dean que debe confiar, dejarse cuidar al menos una vez, pero de su boca salen algo diferente:

— Si no quieres preocupar a los demás deberías morirte de una vez. —

Sam cierra la boca, observa la mirada herida en los ojos de su hermano, no quiso decirlo, teme que si intenta disculparse lo empeorará. Voltea a la puerta, ahí está Adam, quien mira a Sam como si fuera un monstruo, odia ver la mirada decepcionada de su padre.

Alec se levanta, camina hacia Adam, le regala una gran sonrisa al decirle:

— Ven Adam, te mostraré mis autos. — Adam no va a dejarse eludir:

— ¿Alec qué pasa?, ¿por qué Sam te quiere muerto? —

Esa pregunta es como un cuchillo apuñalando el corazón de Sam. Él no quiere que Dean muera.

Alec se lleva lejos a Adam, al decirle:

— Te mostraré los autos mientras te lo explico. —

Mandy y Ben salen de la habitación, no miran a los Winchester, pasan junto a ellos como si no valieran la pena. Sam mira a su padre, no tiene por qué disculparse con él, corre tras Dean.

Sam llega a la estancia, sigue encontrando miradas decepcionadas que no le ayudan, tampoco las que están cargadas de desprecio. Singer habla por teléfono, dice:

— Al atardecer tendremos una gran fiesta. Sí, papi la organiza. Tienes que venir, va a presentar ante algunos socios a su hermano. No, Sammy no, se llama Addy. Tienes que venir… —

Sam no quiere escuchar más de ello, sigue caminando, hay muchas puertas cerradas, intenta abrirlas sin resultados positivos, sigue igual hasta que ve a Castiel, lo sigue, baja unas escaleras, abre una puerta, sale a la playa, ahí están Dean y Adam.

Castiel avanza hasta donde está Alec y Adam, al estar a una distancia apropiada, habla:

— Dean Winchester, necesitamos hablar. — Alec le pide a Adam:

— Addy, dile a tu mamá que vamos a tener una gran fiesta e iremos de compras. —

Adam asiente, se siente tan emocionado con la idea de una gran fiesta. Regresa corriendo a la casa. Castiel habla:

— Dean Winchester, deberías estar descansando.

— Cas, ambos lo sabemos.

— Hay una presencia intentando matarte.

— Lo sé, no me preocupa.

— Iré a investigar. —

Alec asiente, sigue observando el mar. Sam se acerca, esta es su oportunidad de hablar con él, hacerlo entrar en razón. Por un momento le parece escuchar algo, una voz decirle:

"Ahora me pertenece."

Sam mira alrededor, están él y Dean. Da un paso más, vuelve a escuchar esa voz:

"¡Es mío!"

Sam sabe que se trata de aquello que intenta matar a su hermano. No va a permitirlo, sin embargo al parpadear se olvida qué estaba pensando y recuerda que no ha visto su computadora portátil, así que decide ir al impala por ella.

Alec observa al gigante Winchester alejarse, toma su celular que vibra, lo pone cerca de su oído al escuchar la voz del otro lado. Sonríe al decir:

— Eres muy persistente chico de la caja tonta. —

El teléfono de Adam suena, nota que no conoce el número, pero responde de todos modos. Escucha:

— Puedo ayudarte a proteger a tu hermano, Alec. — Adam pregunta al alejarse de los oídos que pudieran entrometerse:

— ¿Quién eres?

— Un amigo. Uno que puede ayudarte a proteger a quienes amas.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

— Eres inteligente, eso me agrada. Sólo tienes que decir "Sí". —

Adam cuelga el teléfono, nota que el número se ha grabado en la memoria. Rafael se aproxima, le pregunta:

— ¿Estás bien amigo? Te vez más pálido que un zombi. — Adam nota la preocupación en el chico, dice rápidamente:

— Estoy bien. — Intenta reír. — No pasa nada. — Rafael le dice:

— Eres un mal mentiroso. —

Adam nota la sonrisa que Rafael le da, es una de complicidad, eso lo hace sentir reconfortado. Siente el brazo de Rafael deslizarse sobre su hombro, el chico le dice:

— Vamos Adam, pronto iremos de compras. —

Adam va por Kate, ella le pide que se divierta porque tienen que arreglar unos asuntos. Bobby también se niega a ir como John. El chico sale al patio, los hijos de Alec ya están en los vehículos. Ve a Sam buscando algo en el impala, Sam es su hermano como Alec, cree conveniente hablar con él, se aproxima al preguntarle:

— ¿Quieres venir Sam? — Sam voltea a verlo. — Vamos a ir de compras. ¿Quieres venir? — Sam responde:

— Sí, necesito un cargador para mi Laptop. —

Adam mira a Sam, nota que parece desinteresado en su entorno, como si estuviera drogado. Adam sube al Ferrari que conduce Rafael, Sam también sube. El convoy inicia su camino, después de unos minutos en silencio, Rafael comenta:

— Será una gran fiesta, hemos invitado a mucha gente. — Adam pregunta:

— ¿Dónde está Alec? — Rafael responde:

— Papá tuvo que quedarse en casa, un contratiempo de trabajo. — Adam cuestiona:

— ¿Tiene un trabajo importante?

— Más importante de lo que imaginarías. — Adam sonríe. — Él no es amante de salir de compras. ¿Te gusta ir de compras?

— Me gusta ir al centro comercial con mis amigos. — Mira a Sam. — ¿Te gusta ir de compras Sam? — Sam responde:

— Prefiero ir a la biblioteca. — Adam intenta:

— Te gusta salir con tu hermano, se llama Dean, ¿cierto? —

— Es un idiota, no tenemos puntos en común. Siempre he preferido salir con mis amigos. —

Rafael ve la decepción en el rostro de Adam, le dice:

— No te preocupes Adam. Muchos ordinarios odian a los transgénicos porque son diferentes. Él está bien. Mejor piensa en la fiesta de esta noche, nos la pasaremos bien, habrá música, mucha gente diferente, mis hermanos van a montar un escenarios para cantar. ¿Vas a subirte?

— No lo sé. — Rafael anima:

— Vamos Addy, será divertido, se trata de divertirse. —

Adam asiente, realmente le gustan los chicos de su hermano, son amables con él, tratan de animarlo, lo consuelan y ayudan, le reconforta saber que existen. Hacen a lo ocurrido más llevadero, no sabe qué haría si estuviera solo con su papá y Sam, ellos le dan miedo en ocasiones, parecen no tener sentimientos, como cuando su papá golpeó a Alec y lo dejó solo, quería que los monstruos se lo comieran. Sam tampoco parece alguien amable, habla con crueldad del hermano con el que se crio, ¿qué puede esperar él que lo acaba de conocer? Indaga:

— ¿Vinieron Max y Ben? — Rafael se ríe un momento antes de responder:

— Sí, van con Mandy. — Comenta. — Hay un rumor, se dice que Mandy y Ben se gustan. ¿Puedes creerlo? — Adam comenta con complicidad:

— También lo creo, la manera en que lo mira, la forma que él en ocasiones rehúye cuando ella se da cuenta que la mira.

— Sí, eso es lo que digo yo amigo. Estamos en sintonía. —

Adam mira a Sam, nota que no los escucha, mira por la ventana indiferente a ellos. Sigue hablando con Rafael el resto del camino.

Adam le parece fabuloso el centro comercial, hay muchas tiendas, pero sobre todo la arquitectura modernista del lugar, le parece como si estuviera en una película futurista. Mira a Sam, quien sigue indiferente, manda mensajes de texto mientras camina.

Adam se divierte demasiado, compran algunas cosas, pasan a jugar bolos, después un rato a una máquina de baile, comen algo, ríen, conversan. Intenta acercarse a Sam, pero sigue siendo ignorado. Nota que Alec jamás se mostró, en un momento del paseo se encontró con Max y Ben, ellos están más dispuestos conversar con él que su hermano Sam.

El viaje de regreso es divertido también, para la mayoría menos para Sam, quien sigue perdido vagando en sus pensamientos intentando recordar qué está perdiendo de vista.

Adam entra, va a contarle a su madre sobre su día. Sam baja del auto, Ben se aproxima a él. Observa a la copia de su hermano. El transgénico le dice:

— Sam necesito hablar contigo un momento. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Cuál es el tema? — Ben no da rodeos, es directo:

— Sobre ti. Hay un brillante tras de ti. Lo vi hoy, cuando intentaste acercarte a Alec. — Sam espera más datos. — No confió en John, él me da miedo, como si fuera el guardia más sádico del Manticore.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Todos aquí sabemos que tú y John son familiares de Alec. Sin embargo ninguno confía en ustedes.

— ¡Dices que no soy capaz de cuidar de mi hermano!, ¿es eso?

— Exactamente.

— ¿Qué te hace ser un experto?

— Tengo un vínculo psíquico con Alec. Lo que me preocupa es el brillante, él parece estar decidido a matar a Alec. Fue él quien lo atacó en el auto, al principio pensé que se trataba de su auto, pero no, fue el brillante. Tenemos que…

— No me interesa, déjame en paz. Voy a volver a Stanford. — Ben asiente:

— Lo comprendo. Disculpa haberte molestado. —

Sam observa a Ben alejarse, estira su mano, él no quiso decir esas cosas, él quiere salvar a Dean, sabe que debe descubrir qué está pasando con él y pronto. Camina lentamente hacia la casa, escucha la conversación, Adam cuestiona:

—… ¿Dónde está mi hermano? — Ulises responde:

— Sandeman lo llamó para un trabajo, dijo que volvería antes de que la fiesta comience. — Max se aproxima al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué quería?

— No lo sé, padre tomó sus cosas, dijo que volvería para la fiesta. No hay más datos. — Adam pregunta:

— ¿Quién es Sandeman? — Ulises responde:

— Es el jefe de mi papá y el padre de los transgénicos, él los ideó… —

Sam sigue adelante, esta conversación no ayuda a su propósito, decide pasearse por la casa y buscar algo de información útil. Observa que su padre y Bobby discuten fuera, está por forzar una puerta, cuando escucha la voz de Singer:

— Eso no va a funcionar Samuel Winchester. Mi padre no deja información importante en esta propiedad. — Él voltea a verla, ella no parece sorprendida. — Le sugiero que camine hacia la estancia y se prepare para la fiesta.

— ¡CÓMO PUEDEN PENSAR EN UNA FIESTA CUANDO ALGO ESTA TRAS DEAN! — Singer responde con calma:

— Lo sabemos, Ben hizo el favor de hablar con nosotros. Sin embargo, necesitamos conocer la naturaleza de la amenaza para solucionarlo. Bobby está buscando, en este momento habla con el señor Winchester. Ben nos dijo que usted no está interesado en ayudar en la búsqueda, por ende le exijo se haga a un lado. — Sam le grita, pues ha tenido suficiente:

— ¡No vas a decirme qué hacer! ¡Es mi hermano y voy a salvarlo! — Singer cuestiona:

— ¿Hasta cuándo será tu hermano? ¡Hasta que decidas dejarlo de nuevo!, ¡cuándo regreses a Stanford y no le hables de nuevo!, ¡cuándo encuentres algo que consideres mejor y lo dejes atrás sin mirar o dudar!

— No, yo no…

— Le sugiero se haga a un lado y deje a las personas que realmente les importa hacerse cargo. — Mandy pasa corriendo:

— ¡Singer rápido!, ¡padre fue herido! —

Sam observa a los robots marcharse, no está dispuesto a declinar. Abre la puerta, entra a un dormitorio elegante, busca sin éxito, sigue adelante. Toda la casa parece recién amueblada, las habitaciones aún huelen a pintura, no hay objetos personales. Las horas se le pasan sin darse cuenta, el sonido de la música lo hace ver por la ventana. Han montado un escenario, ya hay gente en la playa riendo y disfrutando. Decide utilizar la oportunidad para seguir buscando.

Adam disfruta de la fiesta, es la mejor que ha tenido, baila, grita, canta, no cambiaría por nada esta noche, la cual se pone mejor cuando Alec llega y lo sube al escenario, ambos cantan y ríen, además Alec le dice a los asistentes:

— ¡Chicos! Este es mi hermanito Adam. —

Hay una ovación general, la cual encanta a Adam, jamás se imaginó estar en un escenario, en la playa, siendo ovacionado por mucha gente. Jamás imaginó tener un hermano mayor.


End file.
